Freedom For All
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: Frisk is Determined... Determined to save everyone, once and for all. Will she, Sans, and Gaster be able to save Asriel and even Chara from themselves and free them from the Underground? Sans/F!Frisk pairing (First chapters are short by accident.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Welcome to my Undertale after game fanfiction. I do not consider my story in anyway canon, though I will be happy if others like it. This is my own take on my own Frisk and their timeline. If you have an issue with the way I choose to see my Frisk, or the other characters within their timeline you do not have to read nor comment on my story. However constructive criticism is always enjoyed, and responded to via private message. Please enjoy)**

Just one more time.

Just one more true reset.

This time she would get it, the answers she had tried to find so many times before. How to save _everyone_. She knew she was missing something, someone, that could give her the answer. She had finally gotten a clue this past reset.

"Beware the man who speaks in hands."

The river person probably thought the man who spoke in hands would hurt her, like so many had already tried in her past resets. A small sad smile crossed her lips as she walked up the mountain path to the entrance to the Underground. That was always the worst part of resetting, whether a small reset to end up fighting Asriel or the larger, true reset that she was currently walking to. Everyone forgot her, looked at her as a danger, a threat. They weren't too wrong, though she would never harm them. She could feel the other human soul, the one that was filled with Determination like she was. That one was dangerous, and it would take little for her to open up to that thing. Not that she would. She didn't trust it, him, any more than she would any human that gave the same darker feelings he did.

Pausing at the entrance she looked out to the vast expanse, smiling a little as she spied the town she and the monsters had made alongside humans in the valley. She always waited a year or so before doing the true reset, wanting the struggles to pass so she could see the happiness of her friends. These memories only she had, memories that helped her smile through every attack thrown at her as she spared everyone. The memories also made her cry more than once as she had to hurt ones she knew didn't want to fight her. Asgore, that fluffy dumby that had adopted her as much as his wife had, always had to be defeated for her to gain access to the next attempt to free everyone.

Another sigh left her as she realized she was going to have to watch Flowey kill him again, her body turning to the large cave behind her. The vision standing in front of the entrance caused a gasp to leave her, her eyes wide. Sans, hands in his pockets, stood before the entrance to the Underground, staring up at the sky. She knew there was no way he had known where she was going, no one did. She never told anyone when she left for this reset, the thought of hurting them before making them forget her entirely something she couldn't stand. And yet here he was, looking for all the world like he was expecting her.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, Sans?"

"Kid, I wish I knew. I woke up and went to your house, hoping to grab you up for the weekly game." He paused, his dark eyes finally glancing to her with a serious look, though not the one that put fear into her. "And I find out you disappeared, no warning. And for some reason, one I can't understand, I just knew this was where you were going. Why are you up here, kid? And don't lie to me, Frisk. You and I both deserve to be honest with each other."

She looked away from him, her mind racing over the possibilities of how he found out. She had never had this happen before, no one ever knew where she went, or why. And yet she had a feeling he already knew what she was about to do, a thought that had her more than a little worried about whether she was losing the power she needed. "Sans, go home. I don't want to have anyone with me right now."

If she was going to be honest, she really just didn't want him to hear the plea she knew Flowey would give her. He always begged her not to do the true reset, ending his begging words with him pleading just to not have a clue about what he had done. Every time she heard the plea she almost cried, almost turned back from her mission to save the real him. The fact she was doing it in hopes of finding some possible way to help him escape was the only reason she kept trying anyways, steeling herself against the pleas to let everyone stay happy.

Suddenly a boney hand took hold of her chin, forcing her to look up to the blue glow appearing in Sans' eye. She gulped, the look of anger on his skeletal face not one she was used to. "Do not give me that, Frisk. You come up to a place we all abandoned two years ago. Six months after your eighteenth birthday. And you are gonna tell me to go home? Fuck that. What is going on?"

"I can't tell you, Sans. You will just get mad at me. You will just call me stupid. And I really need to do this. Now go home." Her words carried more courage than she currently felt, her hands shaking as she reached up and grasped his wrist. She knew better that to pull his fingers off her, the feel of the sharp tips at the end still in her memories from one of the past resets where he had to save her from being an idiot. Sans stared into her eyes, the blue disappearing, then the white, till his eyes were nothing more than inky depths. That look she had seen before, a look she knew he used just to put fear in her. She waited patiently, fearfully, for him to let her go until his other hand raised and pushed her bangs from her face. The white of his irises reappeared as his expression softened, any anger now gone as his concern showed plainly on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can be pretty dumb, kid. I'll give you that. But you aren't dumb. And I won't get mad if you promise to explain everything to me and follow through on that promise." His voice had softened, his hand finally releasing her face and turning his wrist so he could catch and hold her hand. The feeling of safety she had always felt around him, even when he was scaring the shit out of her, made a soft sigh leave her chest. She had always known that if Sans figured out something she would tell him, no matter how hard she wanted to fight it. They had always had a closeness she never really had with the other monsters, not even Momma Toriel. Despite the fact he claimed he only gave her a chance because Mom had asked him to she was pretty sure he had only started out like that considering their closeness at the end of every single reset.

"Fine….. Let's go to Grillby's old place. It's gonna take a while to explain." She murmured, already expecting him to offer a shortcut. He smiled at her, a smile that told her that he actually did know she knew what he was gonna offer before he tugged her in the wrong direction as he always.

"Alright then. Let's take a shortcut."

Soon she found them walking inside Grillby's, the dusty building still smelling like smoke and dog fur. They walked together to one of the empty booths near the door and slid into it, one to each side. As she settled she crossed her arms on the table and let her head fall forward onto them. She had always known someone would get suspicious when she disappeared at the time she chose to reset. Since she rarely went far before she decided it was time her disappearing act probably would have been considered odd. She wondered if Mom and Dad were thinking that Sans was rescuing her from a kidnapper, or herself. She pushed the thoughts away as she lifted her head, looking up to the waiting Sans. He was relaxed in his seat, his hand reaching in his coat to pull out a soda and an orange that he handed to her.

"Thanks Sans….." She murmured, her hands almost immediately starting in on peeling the fruit. "I really don't know where to start. I know you know of the reset I did, back when I escaped but you guys didn't, right?"

"Yeah I remember it. I was a bit worried when it took awhile for the reset to kick in. I thought you had forgotten us."

"I was studying."

"Studying? Studying what?"

"Ways to save Asriel."

At the Sans paused, his head tilting to the side as he took in her words. "Asriel died a long time before you appeared in the Underground, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

"I know Sans. I know a lot more than you think I do. Probably more than you do. Like why he took Chara's soul and went to the surface in the first place. And how Chara got sick, the whole messed up thing he was planning and what Asriel stopped." She paused and popped an orange slice in her mouth, allowing her words to sink in for Sans. She knew what she was going to say would typically cause a lot of issues for Alphys, if Sans actually could remember what she was about to tell him. "Thing is, monsters are ash and magic. At least from what I have gathered. And Alphys made a mistake during her tests on Determination, the stuff that gives me the ability to reset timelines back to the start of when I fell into the underground."

"Wait, how did Alphys make a mistake?"

"Remember Flowey?"

"Ye… Wait… Are you saying what I think you are saying, kid?"

"Flowey is what was left of the ash of Asriel mixed with Determination. Kind of. It's kind of hard to explain. I think the best way to put it is the ash imbued the flowers where Asriel died with a bit of Asriel and when Alphys tested Determination on a flower from there she created a husk of what Asriel was within a flower." She paused again, biting her lip as she looked to the wall across from them. "See I think the ash left when a monster died is not just their bodies, but their magic and their memories. Which in the long run means that Flowey is really Asriel without a soul in which to handle the Determination that is within him, which made him go a little insane because without a soul he has no emotions and cannot really die."

"But why the name Flowey?"

"You have met Dad, right?"

Sans let out a laugh at that, his head shaking as he covered his face. "Are you saying that Asriel is just as bad as his dad at naming things?"

She chuckled and nodded a bit with a wry smile, remembering the name Asriel had given himself when he turned into his ultimate form. "Yeah. He really is."

"So kid, what does all this have to do with you returning to the Underground? And what exactly were you looking for when studying?"


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed, putting down the barely touched orange and staring at her hands. She had never told anyone what they had missed when Asriel, as Flowey, had captured them. She could still remember looking up to all of them as they had tried to protect her from Flowey just to be absorbed by him and needing to be saved. She wasn't even sure if her plan was going to work this time, nor how Sans was going to react when he heard it. Sighing again, she peeked through her bangs at the skeleton, who looked like he was just patiently waiting for her response then slowly lifted her head as she took a deep breath.

"You have to promise to hear me out, and try to understand what I am saying. If you don't promise then I won't keep my own promise.'

Sans blinked at her, a skill she still marveled he was capable of considering he was a skeleton, before he nodded and smiled. "Whatever it is you got planned I think at the very least I should know. I mean we are pretty close last I checked."

Nodding she took a calming breath and looked down again at her hands. "I was studying a bunch of stuff I still don't fully understand. Theoretical physics and the way time moves and ….. Yeah it was a bunch of studying things I didn't understand. I was also studying the science of souls. See, monsters weren't the only ones studying souls. Humans wanted to understand why our souls lasted for so long after we died. Why, unlike you guys, our souls didn't just poof at death. According to you guys it is because of Determination, which I am inclined to believe. But that doesn't explain it enough to humans so of course they kept studying it. They were even trying to study how to form an artificial soul for those whose souls were weak due to grief and so on."

"Wait, wait… Humans made an artificial soul?"

"Well not exactly. Like monsters they haven't exactly figured out what makes a soul in the first place. Only thing that they have discovered is a human soul is made up of various things like Bravery, Integrity and so on. Usually virtues, though virtues can become corrupted in their extremes….." She paused for a moment, wondering if that was why the other was so dark and frightening to her before she shook her head and sighed, "Anyways, that's not the important part. I already think I know what I need to do to form the artificial soul. Thing is….. That reset you remember isn't my first. I have done many. Thing is a few of those other resets were what are called true resets. The only way to do a true reset is by making everyone happy….. Everyone but Asriel. Each time he is left behind. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving him behind. I thought of bringing him to the surface as Flowey, but then thought that would be cruel to him, not to mention Mom and Dad if they figured out who he is. So, before the first true reset, I started coming up with various ideas on how I could help him. So far none have worked, and a portion of that is due to the fact I needed for someone to be able to remember me between resets. Once I do a regular reset only you remember me but I knew if it took more than one for a plan to work you would forget me….. Like everyone else. So, I reset a few times, hoping against hope I could find someone who might be able to help. And then the river person, after the reset you remember, gave me what I hope is a clue and not something that will possibly kill me. They said 'Beware the man who speaks in hands.'"


	6. Chapter 6

"Beware the … No….. No you can not go looking for him. It isn't safe." Sans suddenly reacted to what she was saying, his fist slamming on the table as his eye flashed blue again. She blinked at him for a moment before her head tilted. The outburst was not like Sans, who always seemed either goofy and lazy or deadly serious and angry. This was more of a violent anger, one that actually had her more curious than scared, since the anger wasn't technically aimed at her.

"Sans, you know who they meant, don't you?"

The question seemed to take the anger from him as he slumped in his seat, a small nod of his head accompanying his own sigh. "They mean Gaster, my dad. He disappeared during an experiment. A couple times during resets that Flowey was doing I ran into….. people. These people were grey, and so strange. They talk about him as if he is listening at all times. And then there is the door….."

"Door?"

"No, Frisk. I will not take you to where it shows up. If my dad is anything like he was before he disappeared he will not aid you. Hell, if he has no clue you will help he will probably try to hurt you."

"I know. I have to try anyways. For Asriel. For everyone." She told him softly, her hands finally returning to the orange and peeling off another segment. She popped it in to her mouth as Sans covered his face, a groan sounding from him as he looked up to the ceiling. She let him agonize over what she told him as she ate the small snack, knowing he was thinking of ways to convince her it wasn't worth it. Finally, he lowered his eyes to her and shook his head.

"You are impossible, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. But you know I'm right, Sans. And maybe this plan will save your dad too."

Her words made him pause, his face showing his confusion. "I just told you my dad would probably hurt you, Frisk. And you still want to save him?"

"I want everyone happy. I don't know what caused the war between Humans and Monsters, though if the pictures and plaques I have found in Waterfall say anything I think an accident happened that scared humans and they over reacted. What I do know is no one deserves to be locked away down here, especially not Asriel who only wanted to find a way to free everyone."

"My dad was the first to look into Determination. And Souls. To free everyone." Sans spoke slowly, as if unsure if he wanted to tell her what he knew. She understood his reasoning, despite it possibly stopping her mission. If Gaster still believed that humans were dangerous, or didn't know everyone could be freed by helping her, he would attack her. Despite knowing this she knew she couldn't give up and a new plan formed in her mind, one she wasn't sure Sans would go with, but she had to try.

"Sans. You don't want me meeting him, even though I think he can help. How about we make a deal? You help me find him now, and keep me safe as we try to get him to agree to help. This way you will know I will be ok and I still can meet him and at least ask for help."

"You won't give this up will you, kid? Fine. I will take you where the only place I have found that might take us to him is and protect you. You have to swear you will listen to me if I say run."

"I swear, Sans. If you say run I will run away."


	7. Chapter 7

Sans stood, grumbling under his breath as he held a hand to her. Taking his hand she followed behind him, surprised when they appeared in Waterfall. She knew this hallway well, an in between space that never really seemed to have much, not even monsters. She glanced to Sans who was looking at the ground, and cleared her throat. He looked to her, allowing her to see his worry before he turned and looked at the wall beside him. "The door isn't here right now….. But I think you and I can pull it forward so to speak."

"You think?"

"It's not like I ever used the door, or attempted to go through it. When Flowey was playing his games with the rest of us I was too busy trying to keep my brother alive and not get killed by the weed. I also didn't want to see if …"

At his pause she moved beside her closest friend and placed a hand on his arm, worried for him. "Sans?"

"He was experimenting when he disappeared. One of the _followers_ he has said that he was shattered across time and space. If he really is behind the door… I have no idea what state he will be in. If he will even be him."

"You really loved your dad, didn't you?"

"Didn't you love your real family, kid?"

That question made her pause and turn away from him, her arms wrapping around her waist. Old memories struggled to surface as she shivered, trying to keep her composure as she remembered the humans she called family. "No….no I didn't. They were why I fell."

"Why you fell? What does that mean?"

"That's not important right now. Can you explain how we can get the door, please?"

The please paused anymore questions Sans had before he wrapped his arms around the human that was still so small compared to the monsters around her. Even he, one of the shortest adult monsters around, was taller than her. He hugged her tight, letting her relax against his chest before he took a deep breath. "Alright, kid. I won't ask anymore right now. Just … once we find a way to do your crazy plan to save everyone…. Will you tell me?"

After a pause a soft "Yes" came from her he let her go, turning again to the wall, surprised to see the door suddenly beside them. "Umm kid.."

She turned to look at the wall before her eyes widen with surprise. "Whoa….. That wasn't there a moment ago."

"Yeah…. Anything grey tends to be a little weird. You sure about this kid?"


	8. Chapter 8

**(So I wrote this using the Wingdings for Gaster's speech but it didn't save as the Wingdings, instead showing the normal text. So any parts saying she can't understand him you now know is because, despite my attempt to post it with the Wingdings, the site doesn't seem to like said Wingdings. XD)**

"Yeah. I want to save everyone." She answered, causing Sans to chuckle at how brave she was trying to sound. He reached out and turned the knob, somewhat surprised it actually turned in his hand and the door swung open. He turned to her and motioned for her to go first, him following behind her like a bodyguard.

As she stepped into the only room past the hall beyond the door she paused, seeing a man hunched over in the center of the room. His body seemed almost fluid as sounds that almost sounded like crying came from the form. Her head tilted to look back at Sans, who only shrugged and took her hand as she started forward. She could feel the tension within the skeleton, as if he were prepared for any possibility that may come up.

"Hello?"

The sounds of crying stopped as she spoke, the form slowly turning to show a skeletal face, cracked and almost dripping like the rest of him. Beside her, Sans made a noise of distress, the sound telling her all she needed to know about who she stood in front of. Stepping a little closer she smiled gently, hoping she was showing how little threat she actually was.

"Who are you?"

The sound of the man speaking, despite her not understanding him, had her pause. She shook her head, about to tell him she couldn't understand him before Sans stepped ahead of her, positioning himself so that he allowed the two to see one another without giving them a clear shot to the other. "Hey dad. Been awhile. This is Frisk. She is a human who has helped us reach the surface."

"She did? How?"

"She is a talented human. She helped everyone she could and somehow broke the barrier."

At Sans' version of how everyone was freed she cleared her throat, bringing Gaster's attention back to her. "That's only partially true. My actions helped break the barrier but really it was Asriel who did it. After I saved him from himself."

Sans paused and glanced back at her, confusion showing clearly on his face. She knew he had no clue about what had actually happened but now they had actually spoken about Asriel she had hoped he would have been understanding about why she hadn't told him. "You didn't tell me that, kid."

"It…. It's a detail I am used to hiding. Cause of Mom and Dad."

"Who is she speaking of?"

Sans' attention returned to Gaster at the next sentence, allowing her to take a deep breath that Gaster seemed to be asking questions about her rather than attacking her. Though he looked pretty frightening, with his body melting much like the way the amalgamates had looked like they were, he seemed calm and thoughtful. She had a feeling he had an understanding about what she had been doing, though not fully, which brought a small amount of hope she held onto.

"Oh, she was adopted by the King and Queen. She is also the Ambassador to humans for the monsters. Pretty nice kid if you ask me. But we didn't come to exchange pleasantries dad. She wants to save Asriel, and probably you too now. And we need your help to do so."

"My help? What for? I am useless as I am now."

"I…. You know I have no idea what she thought you could help with…." Sans turned to her, looking sheepish as one hand rose to rub the back of his head. "Dad wants to know what it is you wanted his help for. And since I forgot to even ask why you wanted his help….."

A soft laugh left her, the sound seeming to bring a surprised look on Gaster's face, his body moving closer as he seemed to study her. As of he felt his father moving Sans tilted his head, a strange, almost dangerous smile crossing his face. "You may be my father but you touch her you might lose a limb."

"I will not touch her, my son. I am only curious. Even her laughter seems strange compared to humans I have observed."

"Wait observed?"

She blinked as the men seemed to have completely forgotten what they had been talking about only moment before, a wry smile crossing her face as tapped Sans' shoulder to catch his attention. "Sans…. I thought I was supposed to answer a question. He can answer yours later when we actually manage to save everyone, ok?"

A brief, strange sound left Gaster, one she decided to interpret as laughter considering his smile before she smiled at him. "As for what we need you for….. It's gonna be a bit complicated. I think I have figured out how to make a artificial soul. We need a bit of Asriel's ashes… as well as pieces of souls. I think I know how to get such a thing... I just need to do a true reset. Will you…. That is do you remember despite true resets?"

"I do. I have seen each time you have visited. I thought you were toying with everyone. But if you are telling the truth I will be happy to assist. But I do not believe you can help me. My body is too filled with Determination, my soul and shattered. So many pieces would need to be recovered to even attempt to allow for my soul to be strong enough to handle the Determination."


	9. Chapter 9

She blinked as he spoke, really wishing she could understand him as her head turned to look at Sans. Her eyes drank in the sadness, knowing that something in what Gaster said had upset the person closest to her. "Sans, what did he say?"

"He is willing to help, though at first he was wary about you because of the resets….."

"And?"

The skeleton let out a soft sigh, his head tilting so he could look into her eyes. "He believes you can't help him. His soul is broken up….. and he is filled with Determination. Probably from his tests before he disappeared. Without the rest of his soul… He doesn't think he can handle the Determination, meaning we may not be able to save him."

She paused, a frown crossing her face as she thought about the situation. She was needed to help everyone find a happy ending, not just herself. Especially not after seeing the reaction of Sans seeing his father in such a state. This feeling was the one that started her on the path of multiple resets, the one she got when she met Asriel and saw the pain in him from all the things he had done over the years. As if he knew what she was thinking, Gaster let out another sound that sounded like laughter, bringing both Sans' and her gaze back to him.

"Wishing to save everyone is admirable. However even if you were to save me and young Prince Asriel you would still be missing someone. You know this, don't you? You can feel him within your mind, a wasting ghost of who he once was."

She glanced at Sans as Gaster spoke, watching his reaction closely to try to divine an answer from them. As she watched she could see some pride in the beginning, guessing that his first words were complimentary about her, though the following confusion and worry had her pause. Her hand lifted and tugged on Sans' sleeve, worry crossing her normally calm features. "Sans?"

"H-he said you were admirable for wanting to save everyone. But that there is still someone missing. Someone you can feel inside your mind….. Kid what else have you been hiding from me?" As his sentence finished his head turned to look at her, his gaze not showing anger this time but worry. Her head lowered, wishing Gaster hadn't known about that presence, the one that she feared would over take her.

"I-I…. I don't know….. I just feel him. I think I know what could bring him out more….. But I couldn't do that." She answered, her head lowering more as she realized that Gaster probably knew that the person needed saving, probably from themselves, and she had hidden anything about them because of her fear.

"What do you mean you can feel him? Who is he? And what would you need to that is causing you to look upset?" Sans asked, his hand reaching for hers again, squeezing it gently. His voice gave away all the worry he had for her, the tone softer than the one he had used earlier on her but still filled with his genuine feelings. She blinked as her head raised to look into his eyes, confused at the fact he was worried about her at a time like this. Before her lips could part to explain Gaster made another noise, pulling the pairs attention from one another.

"She has a soul similar to the adopted child, lost many years ago. Chara Dreemurr. A sad, sick child whose soul never truly rested, and now is connected to your friend, my son. He will awake when he wishes, and if my memory of him serves me well it will possibly take violence to call him forth."

"Chara... I remember that name. But violence? As in…." Sans paused in his question before looking down to the female standing beside him, her head lowering as she realized he finally was understanding the issue.

"Chara….. I always wondered what his name was….. He was always there, in the shadows of my mind. Sometimes during fights that were too hard….. Like Undyne… I could feel him urging me…. Almost commanding me to hurt…. To kill. I couldn't obey that. I couldn't harm anyone. I knew most didn't really want to hurt me, even when I first fell." She sighed and lifted her head, looking at Gaster with a small smile, knowing he probably understood her pain more than even Sans did. "Each reset the urging became more insistent. Like he was getting tired of me not giving in, not allowing him entrance into my soul. I was so scared I would lose myself I didn't even think about giving in. Chara is the most frightening person I have ever felt….."

"That was admirable of you, girl. Fighting against a soul filled with that much Determination…. Well the fact you were able to fight against his own Determination tells me you are stronger than he was, more Determined at the very least."

Sans laughed softly at his father's words, leaving her to look up at him and make a face, wishing he would remember she couldn't understand Gaster like he could. "Yeah dad, her Determination is probably stronger than even Undyne's and Undyne is the strongest monster around. Probably because she actually has Determination naturally."

"Sans you are a horrible translator, you know that right?" she asked, feeling a little embarrassed at his complimenting her. Sans laughed again, this one sounding much more normal as he lifted a hand and rested it on top of her head.

"Dad just was complimenting you for being strong enough not to give in. That doesn't exactly help us. Now that you probably think he needs to be saved, probably from himself, we are back to square one. Too many more resets and things could get messed up. So, we gotta make this one count."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Gonna do this next part from Gaster's point of view. You will see why when you read it. Also this chapter will be longer cause I didn't want to break up Gaster's point of view.)**

Gaster lifted one hand to his chin as he observed the interactions between them, wondering what his son was coming up with. Sans was no fool, and a child as Determined as this 'Frisk' was wouldn't give up on her quest to save even him. But with such interesting and varying needs of himself, Prince Asriel, and young Chara even Gaster could not see a way to do more than save Asriel. This was not his only train of thought however, as he watched the girl playfully knock Sans' hand from her head and glare at him for laughing at her.

As Gaster watched Sans lifted his hand to cup her cheek, the smile on his face indulgent. Such a look was one he knew well, his own memories held similar looks given and received. "Hey, I didn't say we are gonna give up. Just gotta take this slow so we can do it right."

The girl blinked his son, a soft flush climbing her cheeks as their eyes met. Gaster smiled as he recognized the look of both exasperation at Sans' silliness as well as the kind of blush that climbed the young woman's cheeks. Their closeness was evident to any, that Gaster was sure of but he did wonder if they even knew how close they were. "That's not why I was glaring at you, and you know it Sans… You also know you don't have to help me. You won't even remember me when I do the true reset."

Both of them seemed to flinch at the thought of his memories being erased, a slight but important movement in Gaster's eyes. That flinch told him even more than looks they had given one another. It was clear that the resets had given her a reason to not tell her feelings, and possibly made Sans not trust to tell his own. Sans' thumb brushed her cheek as his head tilted to the side, his smile seeming a bit less genuine and sadder as he nodded and shrugged. "I know kid. But I want to be here, beside you through all this. Give me this ok?"

The girl's head lowered before she nodded and took a deep breath before just letting herself drop from his grasp and sit on the floor. "Ok Sans… I won't ask you to leave…. Cause to be honest I dunno if I can figure all this out. And I need a translator, so I can speak to Dr. Gaster."

For the first time since the small discussion had started between them the attention had returned to him, Sans reaching up to rub the back of his head with some embarrassment. "Sorry about that dad. We tend to forget the world when we talk."

"Yeah we do. I'm so sorry Dr. Gaster." The girl's words mirrored his son's, her eyes looking a bit vacant. The vacant look was not normal for her, not that he had seen in any case, leading him to tilt his head to gain a better look into them. His curiousity had Sans looking down before he chuckled softly.

"Dad don't worry. She doesn't do that look unless she is plotting something. I've seen it when she plans parties." Sans reassured him before reaching down and tapping the girl on the head.

"Huh? Oh…. Sorry. Was trying to figure out the logistics of saving everyone. Time is one factor I hadn't thought about in the first place….. Which was stupid… And then we may need things for Dr. Gaster to even be able to create the artificial soul… Not to mention finding the parts of him, if we can…. "She trailed off as her mind went back to working faster than she could articulate it. Sans chuckled and shook his head, glancing back to him with shrug.

"Welp if time to figure out things is what we need I can probably help by buying time, so no one comes looking for her and so the two of us don't go hungry. Do you have any clue how we could find your missing parts dad?"

"I am unsure. I do believe they are what are now known as the 'Gaster followers'. I have no true proof of this, considering I can not really leave this room unless returning to the void between timelines. However, their appearance, alongside my own disappearance as well as the fact they are the only ones who still remember me other than yourself, makes it highly probable." HE answered his son, his hand lifting to his chin as he thought on it. "Of course, without being able to come in contact with them and sense what their souls are made up of, I could be completely wrong and my missing soul parts are scattered in strange places around the Underground that I have no clue about. Or even destroyed."

"Hmmm… I think the followers are a good start, dad. While it is possible for your hypothesis to be off, I have met them before. They are overly focused on you, and even give hints about you. This can not be coincidence, considering even Pap has forgotten you and he adored you."

Sans words brought the girl's head up, her mind obviously still going considering her eyes were still almost vacant. "I haven't met a follower, but the river person is how I even figured out to look for Dr. Gaster. Perhaps you can ask them for more information? They didn't travel to the surface with the rest of us for some reason. I asked about that last true reset but they just hummed and ignored the question."

Gaster paused and chuckled as he watched the girl's head lower, her fingers moving in a way that told him she was doing math. "She is quite intelligent. And that idea isn't a bad one, my son."

Sans grinned at him, nodding with a soft laugh. "Yeah she is full of surprises too. Down here, I never met a person more peaceful and sweet. On the surface though? She bloodied three people's noses at school for being bullies. It was glorious to see that when push comes to shove I knew she could handle herself."

"She committed violence? And it didn't awaken Chara? Hmmm that is disturbing. It could mean that to bring him forth enough for her to save him she would have to do much worse than hurt someone." Gaster said, his expression becoming a frown as his eyes glanced down to the girl who was still deep in thought.

"Yeah….. knowing what I do now, I am worried. If she needs to kill someone… I don't think her soul could withstand harming someone who isn't a true threat to someone else. Until you said that I was hoping that it was just cause she punched humans."

"No. If Chara is present within her at a degree where he could manipulate her enough…. He would have killed the humans. Without a doubt. I have no idea what caused the sadness and hatred that once filled the once adopted prince but whatever it was it twisted him."

"A twisted soul is a damnedable thing in the first please. I wonder what he went through to become twisted in the first place."

"He killed himself so Asriel would take his soul, so they could get six more souls on the surface. Once there though, Asriel didn't want to kill anyone and Chara did. He wanted to kill everyone in the village." The sound of the girl speaking directly to them caused them both to glance down to her, both wearing a look of surprise as she stood and sighed. Sans moved to her side, one arm wrapping around her shoulders as if to comfort her.

"H-how….how do you know this, Frisk?"

"Videos in Alphys true lab. And Asriel. The rest I can gather from how Chara feels, what his reaction always is." She answered with a small shrug. "But that we can worry about once we begin working on helping Asriel and Dr. Gaster, Ok?"

Sans frowned, glancing at him as if to ask for helping. Gaster shrugged before looking at the girl. "You understand Chara's pain, don't you? That is why you also understand the threat he is to you."

He waited as Sans translated his words, for the first time translating it completely with no jokes. The girl winced, tears suddenly sliding down her cheeks as she nodded. "Chara was hurt by those who should have taken care of him. Just like I was. It made him hate other humans. It made me want to die. I blamed myself while he blamed all of humanity. We were both wrong of course. But….. I am the only one of us who realizes this."

Gaster was surprised when the sight of tears caused a reaction in his son, as the younger skeleton wrapped his arms around the girl. He pulled her against his chest, allowing the smaller female to cry against him as his fingers slid over her hair softly. "Shhhh Frisk. It'll be ok. We can drop this till you are ready, ok? You don't need to think of those times before the Underground. I promise."

Gaster waited as the girl slowly calmed down, still sniffling when she pulled away from Sans' chest. "I got your chest all wet….."

"I'll live kiddo. Dad, we will need food and more to stay down here long enough to find the followers, the river person, and probably the ashes of Asriel. Do you think you can have the door pop up again when we are ready to come back?"

Gaster nodded with a small smile, the site of his son showing such affection to another giving him hope for his son's future. "I have nothing but time, my son. Go and gather what you need and formulate a plan. The door will appear when you come to the hall with the purpose of needing me."

Sans nodded before swiftly moving and lifting the small human in his arms, bring a sound of protest from the girl. "Sans! I can walk, ya know?"

"Yeah but I have shortcuts and you need rest to plan so don't argue."

The girl let out a sigh, her eyes rolling before waves at him as Sans walked to the hallway. "Goodbye Dr. Gaster. We will see you soon!"


	11. Chapter 11

**(Now onto a Sans POV for everyone. Please feel free to let me know if you think I have Sans' character wrong. I strive to make all characters that are not the PC as in character as possible when writing. This one may be split into multiple chapters, as trying to get everything seems to take more than a couple pages for me. I also changed from Hinted pairing to actual pairing…. Cause I suck at hinting anything honestly.)**

It took only seconds from the time they stepped from the grey door to when they appeared in his old house, a fine layer of dust stirring up as he took a step deeper in and gently set her on her feet. The skeleton wanted to laugh as he looked down to her disgruntled expression, still thinking she was adorable when she was like this. He waited till she looked around, knowing that seeing the old place would bring a wave of nostalgia to her. Within seconds he saw the disgruntled look fade and a small smile cross her lips, her warm body leaving him cold as she went to touch a nearby wall. "It's only been two years since I was last here, but it feels so much longer."

"Yeah. Tibia honest I haven't been down here in a while either." He smirked as she paused and groaned, her head going forward to rest against the wall. He knew she was smiling, despite the playfully pained groan. She always either laughed or groaned when he told one of his puns, though as of late he had been lowering the amount of them. For starters he was happier than he had been in a while, leading to not needing the jokes for himself anymore. The other reason was he, Frisk and Toriel had been so busy they hadn't had time to swap painful puns as much, leaving him with the same old jokes which got boring as hell. "Sorry kid, I had to."

"You are so awful sometimes Sans." She replied as she turned to face him, the smile he knew his words had caused still on her face. He shrugged playfully, his body shifting so he could lower to the floor and lean against the wall.

"What can I say? I'm just a punny guy." He let her second groan, filled with laughter, fill his ears as she sat beside him. It felt right to have her beside him, not that he was ready to tell her yet. He knew now why he had a small issue with wanting to tell his feelings, though he still wasn't ready. The small distrust was gone now, now that he knew what she had been hiding in apparently every timeline. Now it just didn't seem right, not when he wasn't going to get to remember her when this next reset. The thought of that made him want to hit something, anything, just to get out his frustration at the situation. He wouldn't dare force her to abandon her quest until every avenue of possibility was exhausted, especially not now with his dad in the mix. But losing her…? It ate at him. He tilted his head to look at her, not even surprised to see her thinking face on. His hand lifted, and he tapped her leg, bringing her from her thoughts as gently as he could. She blinked for a moment before smiling wryly at him and chuckling.

"Sorry. Just trying to add old information to the new…."

"You're cool kid. I just wanted to ask something before I poofed off to gather some supplies and making sure no one was freaking out about you being gone."

"Hmm? What did you wanna ask?"

He paused as he saw the innocent, almost naïve look on her face, the look causing him to wonder if she knew how so many saw her. He cleared his throat and looked across the room, building some courage so he wouldn't stutter out a question that had been bothering him since she explained true resets. "Frisk…... How many resets have you made? And is there anything important I have forgotten?"

His question seemed to bother her, his words causing her to pull her knees up to her chest as a small sigh left her. "I lost count of how many times I have reset, both regular and true. You have always known when I did the normal ones, always pointing out how I already knew things. I never wanted to let you or mom down by listening to the urging in my head. But at one point I really considered trying…... If only to see if I could find an answer that way. I couldn't do it. I had a frying pan in Hotland, staring at a Pyrope, and just couldn't force myself to hurt someone. You knew when I saw you again, probably cause I was shaking like a leaf. You told me you were proud I didn't give in, even though you saw what I was about to do. I felt…... so unclean…. For even thinking about it…. Like I didn't deserve your kindness…. I sometimes think it still…"

The soft, shaky tone of her voice as she confessed the near kill he couldn't remember told him more than her words ever could. He knew she thought he should hold it against her, that it would destroy the closeness they had had for the past two years. It also told him how much she valued how close they were, something that made him feel warm inside. She cared about what he thought and didn't want to lose him, which was the same as he felt about her honestly. He lifted an arm and pulled her close to his side and smiling down to her as she looked up.

"Frisk I will never judge you for changing your mind and choosing to not hurt someone. That's probably the bravest thing anyone can do." He saw her face go from sad and somewhat scared to smiling with the hope he loved to see on her face, the look causing the warmth to fill him all over again. "Anything else I have forgotten? Like have we always been this close?"

"No, we haven't." She replied, her eyes dropping to the ground as if she was ashamed of that. "My very first timeline, when I first fell, I barely got to know anyone. It was Flowey who told me to do it again, be friends with everyone so I could free them. I listened because I wanted to free everyone… I had no clue he would do what he did to all of you."

"What did he do, kid? I just remember being wrapped up and only able to use magic to protect you. That was my last conscience thought until we found ourselves waking and you laying on the ground. Tibia honest that scared me for a few moments, and I am assuming if it scared me this last time the first ones had to have been worse."

She sighed, allowing her legs to extend beside his as she leaned against his body more, laying her head on his chest as if for comfort. The fact she didn't laugh at the small pun made him want to hug her tightly, knowing whatever it was she was about to say hurt her more than even resetting, which was pretty hard to top considering she had to tell no one anything just to do it most of the time.. "He…. He absorbed the 6 souls… and everyone else in the Underground who came to save me. He then took his own form…. For like a moment. Then he turned into what I can only assume is his adult form and finally…"

At the pause he felt her shoulders shake, which almost scared him before she let out a small snicker. His head tilted to look at her, knowing his confusion showed on his face as she looked up to him. "And finally, what?"

She let out a small laugh, her head shaking as she sits up and leaned against the wall. Despite loving to hear her laughter her movements made him feel cold, aching for her to be in his arms again. He brushed the feeling away for the moment, focusing on his confusion as her hand lifted to tell him to give her a moment.

"Remember how we talked about he couldn't name things, much like Dad?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Asriel named himself the God of Hyper Death. No joke."

At that Sans lost it, laughter pouring from him as she leaned against him as she joined him in laughter. After a few moments they managed to calm their laughter, one of his hands lifting to wipe tears from his face. "Oh, good grief. Can't believe the sprout decided that he should use that name. Think he is green with envy because most boss monsters have cool names?"

He grinned at her groans, looking down at her smiling face and enjoying the moment as much as he could. Finally, he pulled his arm from her grasp before pulling her on his lap so he could hug her tightly. "All jokes aside Frisk…... I can't stand thinking of not knowing you. I know it's necessary and I will do anything to help you on this self-appointed quest to save everyone… But to be honest I care way too much to enjoy knowing you have to see me with distrust in my eyes, to make those stupid threats all over again…..."

"I don't enjoy it either Sans. We always get really close before I make the trek back up Mt. Ebbott. Every time I debated telling you, and really hated when I decided it wouldn't be for the best. I knew you would be hurt by me choosing to do a true reset, taking away everyone's happiness and everything. I couldn't stand the thought of you thinking it was a betrayal. I made myself believe no one would be the wiser before I managed to do it and then…... Well no one would remember anyways."

"You sound unsure about that, Frisk."

"This time feels different. You never came looking for me before. And if you did you obviously didn't know where you needed to look. This time…..."

His own words when they met at the cave entrance echoed in his mind at her pause, which reminded him of the panic he had felt when he just knew she was heading to the Underground. "Yeah…... It was strange. Toriel was freaking out, cause you never went further than the school without someone and you don't go to school anymore. I just happened to glance at the mountain and …. I just knew the moment I did. I knew you were heading up here and I needed to get to you. No clue why."

She paused at his wording, her eyebrow raising a bit. "You never had the ability with others before? And it wasn't like a timeline flashback or something?"

"Nope and nope. You are the first person I have instantly knew where they were, which is slightly annoying considering how overly nice my brother is and the trouble he gets into. And timeline flashbacks happen in dreams mostly. Though, fortunately for me, you are too nice for horrible dreams. Just some sad ones as I watch someone kill you again just for you to come back with that sweet little smile you have."

"Oh Sans…... I'm sorry you saw those at all. I was always rubbish dodging attacks. I had no clue you saw those deaths."

His arms tighten around her, knowing he was going to have to watch her dodging and dying again. He had wanted to hurt Undyne and Mettaton when she first died with each of them, until she reappeared and smiled at them. After each first death he did everything he could to help her dodge the attacks without allowing Undyne to notice. Mettaton was such a narcissist he was pretty sure the robot had no clue he was helping but Undyne was much more observant and he didn't wanna give himself away to her. Suddenly, he was jarred from his thoughts as a soft kiss was placed on his cheek bone, causing him to blink a few times at the small human slipping from his lap with a smile. A light blue climbed the bone that had just been kissed as he stared at her with wide eyes, wondering where that kiss had come from.

"Come on, lazy bones. We need to figure out what we need to have, like food…. And maybe a place to actually sleep…... Then you can go get them while I work out a game plan for us." She said, seemingly unfazed by kissing him. Just as he thought it was unfair she could be so nonchalant he noticed her hand shaking, the only sign she did something that made her nervous as all hell. Part of him wanted to tease her about her shaking, wanting to see her blush the way he was, but he held it in. Despite how he felt, and this kiss, he was unsure of her feelings and would not push himself on her. Anyways, he was a skeleton. Technically speaking he didn't have any of the right parts, starting with lips and a tongue and ending with more intimate parts. Sure, it wasn't too hard to magic at least a couple of those, but he just couldn't see her being all that into teeth kisses.

Stifling the sighs he wanted to make at his own thoughts, he nodded and smiled at her. "Alright Frisk. Food and maybe a mattress and some blankets would be good. Anything else?"

"Ummm…. The next thing I was thinking may be too hard to get…"

"And that would be?"

"Alphys' notes on Determination and souls. It could speed the process but I dunno if she would be willing to hand those over."

"Oh, is that all? Kid apparently, I have neglected to mention something. I have a Ph.D. in physics and theoretical physics. All I gotta do is tell Alphys I need the notes and she will be happy to lend them to me."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I asked her last week for a totally different reason."

"And that was….?"

"Umm…..." He paused at her question, wondering how in the world she would react to knowing why. After as close as they had been getting, in a moment of wishful thinking, he chose to look monster and human souls and whether they could be bonded much like a monster's soul could with other monster souls. However, Alphys never even attempted to look into that so he still had no clue and still felt silly looking into something when he was still doubting whatever lay between him and Frisk. "It… was something silly I wanted to see. Alphys had nothing on it though so didn't even matter."

He watched her face as he gave a half truth, praying she take it and not ask anymore questions. Already feeling his blush return he wanted to swear but just watched as she mulled over whether to ask more before she shrugged and smiled at him. "I'm guessing whatever it was is something you wanna keep to yourself right now. That's ok. How about this? I promised I would explain what I meant by 'why I fell' after we were said and done, right? How about you tell me why you were looking then?"

"S-sounds like a deal, kid." He stammered out, really unsure if he would actually have the courage by then but just wanted to stop talking about it right now. She smiled again and nodded before looking around, a small frown on her face.

"Ok. While you are off doing that I am gonna tackle some of the dust while I think. That way I don't end up sneezing myself awake when we do sleep."

"Ok kiddo. Just stay put for my sake ok?"

"Don't worry, Sans. I said I wouldn't make you leave and I meant it. I don't break my promises."


	12. Chapter 12

He nodded, knowing she was already off in thought as she started to hum softly. He closed his eyes and let his magic teleport him outside of Toriel and Asgore's house on the surface, already dreading needing to tell them Frisk would be back later. It wouldn't be a lie, technically speaking, but it didn't feel good to lie to the people who cared so deeply for Frisk. Sighing he knocked on the door, steeling himself incase Asgore became pissed he was returning without the human. Surprisingly Paps opened the door, adding another layer of guilt on him. Paps was so not going to be happy when he said he was gonna be gone with Frisk. "Heya Pap. Guessing everyone is here waiting on news?"

"OH YES DEAR BROTHER. WE ARE ALL VERY WORRIED ABOUT FRISK. HAVE YOU FOUND HER?"

"Hold on Pap. Let's go inside so I can talk to everyone all at once ok?"

Surprisingly Paps nodded and opened the door wider instead of asking more questions, which made Sans wonder if he wasn't showing his feelings this time. However as soon as he stepped through the doorway Pap ran towards the living room, his voice carrying back to him as he walked towards the door leading there.

"SANS HAS RETURNED WITH NEWS IT APPEARS!"

He could hear everyone chattering away, making him more nervous than he had ever been. He had never straight out lied or told a half truth to anyone here. Avoiding questions was one thing. This was gonna take all the nonchalance he could muster to make any of this believable enough that they didn't ask questions or demand he bring her home. Taking a deep breath, he slapped his typical lazy smile on and walked in the room, waving to everyone the kid was close to. Undyne and Alphys sat in a chair together, with Undyne resting on an arm of it. Toriel and Asgore sat side by side on the love seat, their large paws entwined to support one another. And Papyrus was his normal self, standing with his hands on his hips near the King and Queen like a super hero. And all eyes were on him, waiting to hear what had happened to Frisk.

"Sup everyone. No need tibia all serious. Frisk is safe and sound as I speak." The sounds of relieved sighs made him feel a little better, despite the parts he would have to shade over. They were so worried about her they had all gathered and waited for any news he could give them. It was nice to know he had made them less worried. "Now I know everyone can see she ain't here so let me give a run down. Kiddo has a project she is working on, one she wanted to do alone. Hence no telling anyone anything. I found her, and we talked for a bit. I convinced her to at least let me help her out, and keep her safe just in case. So, we both will be kind of MIA till we are done. I am back in town just to get some supplies and ask Alphys for some reading material."

"M-m-me? Why not the l-l-l-library?"

"Cause as much of a bonehead as I can be I need some heavy reading material sometimes."

"O-oh…."

"Joking Alphys. Really just wanna look over your old notes for some stuff that's been rolling around in the old rattler."

Toriel, who had been just watching him quietly suddenly stood with a smile. "I'll go bake a quick pie for Frisk. Asgore, go to the store and pick up nonperishables for them."

"Yes dear." Asgore said as he stood up. He clasped a hand on Sans' shoulder as he walked by, giving him a warm smile. "Keep her safe when you go back."

Undyne and Alphys stood as well, walking to him. Alphys just muttered to give her an hour and she would have all the notes together. Undyne stared at him, the look in her eye almost indescribable. "Listen Sans. I don't know what's going on but if anything happens to the punk I am going to destroy you. Got me?"

"Loud and clear Bass." Sans replied winking at Alphys as Undyne groaned, leaving the smaller woman to pull the taller out of the house behind her. All that was left was Papyrus, just standing there, looking a bit sad as he stared at Sans. He felt horrible, knowing Paps wasn't accustomed to him not being around, or the kid for that matter. He waited as Paps walked up to him slowly before the taller skeleton suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

"OH SANS… I DON'T KNOW HOW I WILL MANAGE WITH YOU AND FRISK GONE." His brother cried onto his shoulder, making Sans wince. He knew this would happen, but he couldn't leave Frisk to do this alone this time.

"It'll be ok Pap. I am sure Toriel and Asgore won't mind you visiting while I am gone. Frisk didn't really want me tibia involved so I can't just invite you along. I know you get bonely but you gotta be strong until I am back." Sans said soothingly, intentionally sprinkling bone puns to make Paps both smile and yell at him.

"SANS THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"I know, Paps. But you smiled."

"AND I HATE IT. PROMISE ME YOU AND FRISK WILL BE SAFE WITH WHATEVER HER ENDEVOR IS."

"No worries, bro. You know I would never let anything happened to Frisk. Now go ask Toriel if you can stay here while I am gone and then, if she says yes, go get your book and stuff to stay here with."

"OK SANS. DON'T LEAVE TILL I RETURN PLEASE. I WANT TO GIVE FRISK A NOTE, TO LET HER KNOW WE ARE ALL WAITING FOR HER."

"Sounds great Pap." He watched his brother run off to the kitchen and then moment later running off, his own body moving to the chair and plopping down. He knew what was about to come, having been pun buddies with Toriel for so long. And right on time Toriel returned to the room and sat on the couch, drying her paws with a towel.

"Now truthfully. What is going on Sans?"

"Look Toriel, even if I want to tell ya, and I do, I can't. Not only is it not my place, I don't know how much could be understood unless you know what me and Frisk know. All you need to know right now is she will be kept as safe as possible and I will take care of her. You know I will." Sans said softly, telling as much truth as he could without actually letting Toriel know anything. If he actually told her what was happening, and she understood, she would go to the Underground and bring Frisk back, scared that she will lose another child. That would make Frisk distrust him, the thought of which broke him inside.

"Sans do you still protect her because of what I said? Or because of your own feelings?" Toriel's words felt like a slap across the face, pulling from the morose feelings he had for not telling everything. His eyes jumped up to Toriel's and found the patient kindness he wasn't sure he deserved at the moment.

"W-w-what are you talking about, Toriel?"

"Sans, has anyone told you that you are a horrible liar?"

He sighed at her joke knowing she wouldn't let this be. He looked away, his eyes closing as he thought about Frisk's smile and her tears with a sigh leaving his chest as he tried to understand himself. "Toriel I don't really know what my feelings truly are. We are close as hell, sure. But what I feel? It's all jumbled up. Half the time I dunno if I am a protector or a lecher. And that's the truth. But one thing I do know is I will never let anyone, not even me, hurt the kid. And that I can swear on."

"I suppose that will have to be enough then. But Sans, one day you will need to understand that feeling and give her an answer. Anyone with eyes and sense in their head can see she adores you. She may never say it, but it is easy to see. To be honest I have no clue what caused her to not tell you how she feels considering how open she is. Whatever her reason, don't wait until someone else has stolen her heart before you tell her." With that Toriel stood and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Sans alone with his thoughts for the next hour while he waited for the others.

As soon as everyone had returned, and he and Asgore had moved everything onto the kid's bed, he let out a soft swear, knowing he was gonna be drained moving everything and the bed. But he also knew he couldn't have her sleeping on a mattress on the floor or in a sleeping bag. The chances of her getting ill were too high for his liking. "Alright, everyone have a note they wanna hand her?"

With that question everyone handed over small notes they had written for Frisk, letting her know they loved her and would be waiting. When Alphys handed off hers Sans made a face, as it was still within the notebook and had a pen attached. "Umm Alphys…. Ya sure ya don't need these?"

"Oh no I have plenty. I figured if she had a project she may need to write stuff down so wrote my note in a notebook I hadn't used so she could use the rest of the pages."

"Nice thinking Al. Alright, time to make myself a very tired skeleton. Toriel, Asgore keep an eye on Pap. He will need the support while I'm out." With that final line he closed his eyes, letting his magic teleport him once again. This time the bed landed with a thud in his old room in the Underground, a thud followed by a squeak from the other corner of the room. He opened his eyes, despite the major spinning in his head, to look at his little human with a small smile on his face.

"I make a great delivery man, don't I?" He muttered before he fell back, barely registering his name being called as he passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

6 hours later

Slowly Sans found himself waking up, his head no longer spinning when he opened one eye to test it. A soft sigh left him as he realized how close he was to overdoing it that time. He knew better, all monster are taught better, but all he could think of was not letting everyone see where she was so they couldn't upset her with showing up. _'Ok next time using a wagon or something.'_

On that thought he opened both eyes, about to sit up when he realized there was a pressure on his shoulder and part of his chest. Carefully he lifted his head to find Frisk's chocolate hair right at his chin. He almost chuckled as he realized she had passed out on him, only stopping himself so he wouldn't wake her up. Carefully he shifted her so he could sit up some and watch over her better, pausing anytime she made a noise to give her a moment to get back into a deeper sleep before he moved again. Once he was comfortable he looked down at her sleeping face, smiling gently at how peaceful she looked. Just as he thought that he watched her face contort, almost as if she was having a bad dream of some sort. Carefully he laid a hand on her shoulder, ready to shake her if it seemed bad enough. He knew bad dreams, resets caused them a lot in him. He was sure if Frisk wasn't the damned near angel she was his dreams would literally be nightmares, him watching murders of all he knew rather than dreams reminding him how he failed to keep her safe. As he watched her he frowned as he realized something beyond just a dream was happening, the feeling growing as she suddenly began speaking.

"Mmmm…... Chara I know…. Come out..." she murmured, some words coming out unintelligible to his hearing. His frown deepened as he leaned forward, trying to hear more of what she was saying, keeping his hand in place to save her if need be. "Chara… enough…. I want to help…... SANS!"

Hearing his name so loudly he shook her as fast as he could, the fear in her voice bringing a fear within his heart he had never felt before. He could protect her from anything but her own mind and soul. How could anyone keep her safe from something that dwelled within her? "Frisk…. Frisk… Wake up kid. Come on, it doesn't normally take this long. Wake up for me sweetheart, let me see those pretty green eyes."

After a few moments of being shaken her eyelids fluttered open, though unfocused for a few moments as she blinked sleepily at him. "Sans?"

"Oh thank god …... you had me scared for a minute there kiddo. What were you dreaming?" He asked, relief filling him as he helped her to sit up beside him, her body still cuddling against his.

"I… I saw Chara…... They told me give up. They knew we were trying to save everyone. He said he didn't need to be saved. He just needed the power back…... The power to reset I think." She answered, her voice coming across drowsy despite how much information she was giving him. Her words caused a chill to run down his spine, thinking of a soul that wanted violence having the power to reset that Frisk had.

"What happened then?"

"He… ran away…. When I said I can't give him that. But we had a plan to help him. He just needed to let us in to do so. I think…... I think he is scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Me? You and Gaster? Kindness? Take your pick I think. I know he hates humans so…. Maybe me…. But you and Gaster are way more powerful than I am. And let's be honest, the last time he was given kindness he threw it away in order to hurt humans."

"All good guesses. Welp I am starving and Toriel sent a pie with me for us. Let's get a slice. You can use the notebook Alphys gave me for you to write that stuff down while I fetch us some sustenance. Might be something Dad should see." He said, stretching a bit as he spoke, choosing to ignore the fact she brushed over the fact she called for him in her sleep. He heard her groan, the sound ending in a soft whine since she didn't wanna get up. He chuckled at the sound and poked her ribs, eliciting a squeak and her attempting to roll away from him. Luckily for her, his reflexes were faster than her as she rolled too close to the edge of the bed. His hand shot out and grabbed hers, pulling her back against him with a small sigh. "You are gonna give me a heart attack, Frisk."

He lowered his head to look at her, only to realize how close he had made them with the way he had pulled her to him. They were only inches away from one another now, staring into each other's eyes as a blush climbed both sets of cheeks. His mind only briefly was distracted by the crimson climbing her cheeks, somehow noting how adorable she was with such a deep blush while the rest of his mind was locked on the closeness of her lips to his mouth. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, with him barely keeping his control as his mind begin to wonder what she would taste like if he used his magic to be able to kiss her as deeply as he was craving to at this moment. Finally, his control snapped as she licked her lips, his eyes catching on the movement as magic flared within him. His hand lifted to the back of her head, grasping her hair gently as his magic flowed into the shape of a glowing blue tongue. He pulled her closer gently, his body shaking as he felt her lips on his teeth only moments before he parted the rows and allowed the tongue to lightly trace her lips. The feel of his tongue caused her to gasp, opening her to him and allowing him to kiss her deeply. His movements were demanding, yet careful so he wouldn't hurt her. He could feel her kissing him back, her smaller tongue sliding across his and causing him to groan against her mouth.

They stayed that way for a moment, their tongues dancing against one another before he pulled away panting. Swallowing he looked into her eyes, almost fearing the look that could be in her eyes. To his amazement she was blushing and panting herself but didn't seem embarrassed or disgusted by the kiss, more like she had really enjoyed herself. He allowed his magic to dissipate, unsure if he could speak with a tongue considering he normally didn't even have one, before he lifted a hand and trailed the tip of his forefinger down her cheek.

"Sorry if I surprised you, Frisk. I kind of lost control for a moment there. Not that it seems either of us are complaining." His words were soft, huskier than normal, though he made sure to keep his tone playful in case she suddenly regretted what had just happened. She blushed a deeper red and hid her face with her hair, making him chuckle and pat her gently before poking her rib softly. "Come on, kiddo. We got a lot to do, and we can't make dad wait all day while we lay in bed cuddling. Not that sounds like a bad idea, but I don't wanna get in trouble for being lazy."

Just as he thought his words made her laugh as she rolled her body to a sitting position, her hand lifting to move her hair from her face. "Sans, I think it's too late for you to not get in trouble for being a lazy bones. Pap has called you that since I met you guys."

 **(Whew….. Sans needed more attention than I anticipated. As a small spoiler don't be expecting more than a few more kisses before reset. Believe me you will be grateful for it later. Trust me.)**


	14. Chapter 14

She waited until she knew Sans was downstairs before picking up the notebook she had placed on the floor before laying down. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw Alphys' scrawled hand writing, her finger tips dancing over the words.

 _Hey Frisk,_

 _I don't know what's going on, or why Sans is being secretive, but just know that all of us already miss you a lot. So, stay safe and please come back home soon._

 _Alphys_

The note, alongside all the others from her closest friends and family, brought a small tear to her eye. None of them knew what Sans knew. They didn't know she had the power to rip the happy ending she had given them away. And despite the fact they always seemed to know she was hiding something from her they still loved her unconditionally. The thought was humbling and frightening. What if one time she hadn't been as strong against Chara? What if her secret hadn't been the resets but things that he had urged her to do to them? A soft whimper left her as she remembered the different horrible things that Chara tried to make her believe.

 _"_ _She is only tricking you. She doesn't love you. Just kill her."_

 _"_ _See I told you that it was a trick. Kill her before she has a chance to kill you."_

 _"_ _You idiot. You should have stabbed that comedian the moment he appeared."_

 _"_ _Hurt this one. It will make the comedian think twice about his jokes."_

Sniffling she wiped away the tears, pushing the awful memories away as she pulled the pen, allowing a small smile as she saw that it was one of Alphys' favorite ones. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was printed along the side, the end holding a little chain with the main character's face dangling off it. She turned the page of the notebook, careful not to tear Alphys' note before she began writing her dream down, choosing to make it resemble a note to Gaster to allow her to formulate it correctly.

 _Dr. Gaster,_

 _I had a dream that featured Chara last night. I say dream, but it was more like I was literally within myself. Around me was dark but flashes of everyone seem to float around the room, like pictures or screens with paused memories. I called out, knowing somehow that Chara was there, waiting for me. And he actually appeared. He told me he knew what I was doing. That it was useless to save him. He didn't need nor want to be saved. He just wanted the power back, the power he could finally use to finish ending everything with. I of course told him I couldn't and wouldn't give him that. That I really did want to save him, free him from being connected to me and let him live his own life. He took off running, to run away I thought. That is until I saw he had constructed from my memories Sans' likeness…... He slashed at it then looked at me with such a terrible smile. He told me one day I would get to watch him do it for real. Sans woke me around this time. I think I was talking in my sleep, and may have called out when Chara attacked the likeness. Chara ran off again at this point, this time actually running away. I am unsure if we can save someone so twisted by the past that they no longer want saving, though I am still determined to at least try. Yesterday, before Sans returned, I think I came up with a way to at least separate us. I am unsure it will work, seeing as I don't know if a human soul can be split or shattered like a monster soul, which actually worries me about my own plan for Asriel. We should take some time to test it, though I am unsure how we could without allowing me to be the test subject, something I think Sans will disagree with completely._

 _Frisk_

As she lowered the pencil with a small frown she heard the footsteps of Sans on the stairs, bringing a small smile to her face. Despite the dream, or whatever it was, she knew that Sans was safe. She had reacted from shock in the dream, her mind taking a moment to realize that reaction was exactly what Chara had wanted. However, she was pretty sure that Chara hadn't expected to hear Sans' voice, worried and calling to her, to echo around him. She hadn't lied when she had told Sans' that she was sure Chara might fear him and Gaster. His reaction to Sans' voice, the sudden start, glancing around himself and then running away, were all signs she had seen as she grew up before the fall. Kids and teens did that when they feared someone, feared their reaction to something the kid or teen did. Chara was scared, which she had a feeling may help them in the long run.

As she placed the notebook beside her Sans walked in, holding a plate in each hand. She smiled at him, murmuring her thanks as he handed off one to her and sat beside her. She could feel his eyes on her as she picked up her fork, causing her to pause and glance to him.

"You were crying." He said softly, lifting a hand to gently wipe the single tear that had escaped when she read Alphys' note. She nodded slightly, lowering her head as she pressed her fork into the pie.

"I read the notes last night. Read Alphys again when I picked up the notebook. I…... I guess I didn't really think about it last night, being tired and all. But they really love me, and already miss me. And yet I have taken their happiness away, the sunlight and freedom, so many times for one…. Well now three but originally one…... person."

Sans sighed softly, placing his plate on the bed before taking hers and placing it beside her with notebook. Gently he pulled her into a hug, letting her just have a moment feeling safe with him. "Frisk, even if everyone knew why you were doing this they would still love you. Even if they knew why you have done it multiple times. The only reason anyone would even stop you would be the fear of you getting hurt. Which is why I am here. I won't stop you, but I will keep you safe."

She chuckled at his words, her arms wrapping around him tightly, so happy he was so willing to be here for her. She may have planned to do this alone but without him…... without him she wouldn't be able to do this. She wouldn't have understood Gaster, wouldn't be able to have the time needed to figure out the logistics of managing to save everyone. Nothing would be done, and the only reason it was now was because Sans cared enough to not leave her side. The thought of that almost blush, the thought of his caring bringing up the kiss from earlier. Slowly she extracted herself from his arms with a smile, shrugging some as a reaction to his words so he wouldn't know where her train of thought had actually gone.

"I know you are right…... but I can't help but feel like they wouldn't like me at all if they knew. And it made me a little sad for a moment. But I am ok. I distracted myself with the ideas that I came up with… And I found one issue."

Sans smiled at her as she spoke, lifting his pie and yet pausing when he heard issue. "Issue?"

She mimicked his actions as she lifted her own pie, choosing to nod while taking a bite of mom's butterscotch and cinnamon pie when he asked about the issue. She knew he would wait while she ate a few bites, since she knew he had to feel starved due to the teleporting yesterday and it gave him a chance to eat as well. After they both ate a little she sighed, placing the fork on her plate.

"I don't actually know human souls very well, even after all the studying I did that one time. So, I don't know if any of my plans will work if I can't gain pieces of the souls. See, the plan I came up with for Asriel may partially work for Chara, as dangerous as he is. The plan for Asriel is to make an artificial soul, using pieces of the human souls and Asriel's ash. The magic of his ashes should be able to hold the pieces together in a way that won't harm them."

"Wait, harm them?"

"Well human souls, as far as I know, technically can't absorb the souls of others. They can't absorb monster souls at the very least. That being said, and me and Chara are good examples of this, a soul of a human can meld with another soul. Typically, this happens with souls that have the same dominant trait, like me and Chara are both Determined. However, one study found that if the souls involved agree with a purpose to meld they can despite being different. How the hell they discovered that the souls agreed I have no clue. I have …. 'felt', for lack of a better word, what the six souls wanted. But I am not sure if this what the scientists meant or not. It's not like that comes across all science-y anyways."

"Ok that all makes sense but how could it harm them and what difference does the ashes make?"

"Well if the souls are at odds with the purpose of melding… The scientists didn't say what happened, but it was deemed cruel and unusual punishments to try to meld souls that don't agree. That tells me it caused a lot of pain to the souls in question. The magic within Asriel's ashes should be able to ease things so that they don't feel pain, and should allow the soul in question to become a monster soul."

At that Sans tilted his head, lifting a hand as confusion crossed his face. "Wait, wait, wait…... So, a human soul can become a monster soul? How?"

She sighed and shook her head, not sure how to explain her hypothesis. "Part of what makes up a soul is magic. At least in monsters. Humans no longer have magic, probably due to the witch hunts after monsters were sealed into the Underground. It's already well known that monsters are made of magic, and occasionally just enough Determination to not do what happened with the amalgamates. This may be what makes their soul as well. Monsters don't have a dominant trait like humans, which may be the magic balancing them where humans are incapable of not having some dominant trait, though rarely one with multiple traits is possible."

Sans sat quietly, listening to her with a look on her face that showed his interest. She felt better being able to voice all of this, though she knew soon she would have to say the part that worried her. She steeled herself by pausing and eating some more of her pie, frowning when she realized it was almost gone. Had she been talking while eating? The thought made her want to laugh, knowing if Mom was here she would have been chewed out for such bad manners. But Sans was so interested in what she learned and how she was applying it he hadn't cared that some of what she was saying was through food.

"Kid…... You are a freakin genius. Monsters have always known we were made up of magic but to figure out that magic is the catalyst in why we don't have dominant traits is something else. I wonder if Dad ever figured that out."

"He probably has. He had much more time to study the soul than I did. I only studied it for a year before the last reset and then I've been studying a bit more since everyone was freed. Thing is…" Here was the hard part, telling him that no one had tested how to remove parts of a living soul. All souls tested on by humans were those who had passed away from natural causes and donated the souls to science. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, knowing she would have to do this now rather than wait till she was talking to Gaster. "The thing is no human has tested how to remove a piece from a living human. To have a soul to test on scientists waited for souls to be donated to science upon the natural death of someone. The only way I can come up with to help Chara separate from me, so we can help him… is to take a piece of me. With our souls melded as they are this is the only way I can come up with. And the melding tests were done with full souls, meaning we have to find a way to gather pieces of the six souls without harming them."


	15. Chapter 15

**(Just a warning I was trying in this chapter and last to have Chara shown as underlined italics. In the preview it doesn't show that for the last chapter so I have no clue if that is showing. If not I apologize in advance.)**

Her words had a reaction, just as she knew they would. His smile disappeared, turning into a scowl as she watched the lights of his eyes fade into the inky blackness that had scared her more than once. She silently watched as he put the plate he held down on the mattress, standing and placing a hand on her head gently. Despite his gentleness she could feel the restraint within him as he patted her softly. "Keep working on this kiddo. I'm gonna go for a walk…... maybe talk to dad. Don't leave."

"I won't Sans. And I'll study the notes you brought to see if monsters figured out something humans hadn't. Please be safe…."

The smile he gave her sent a shiver, glad he wasn't really mad at her but their situation. "Don't worry, Frisk. I won't leave your side."

With that he disappeared, leaving her alone, wishing things were as simpler. Slowly she started finishing her food, knowing she needed the energy, wondering how they were going to do this without possibly killing her.

 _"_ _You really think Gaster doesn't want you dead? Fool. He has killed so many before you. You are nothing more than another human to murder."_

The sound of Chara's voice in her head had her rolling her eyes, wondering what the demented asshole got out of trying to make her doubt everyone around her. Though, she had to admit she was surprised he was being talkative again. He had stopped talking to her after the fifth or so true reset, only telling her that she was pathetic, and he wasn't going to help her unless she did as he said. Now that she was almost at her goal he was suddenly talkative, making her wonder if he feared that she was about succeed.

 _"_ _Stop trying to analyze me. I'm not a lab rat, you idiot."_

"I know that Chara. Gaster and Sans know it too. But to allow you to have freedom we need to understand you."

 _"_ _Why do you even care? I am just the scary guy in the back of your mind. Why the fuck would you save the person that scares you?"_

"You only scare me when I think that I can't resist you. But I am no longer scared. My Determination is too high for you to scare me anymore. I know I can resist you taking me over. And I want to give you freedom. Wouldn't you rather have your own body, or at least not be stuck inside me?"

 _"_ _SHUT UP! You don't know me. You are just a fuckin human."_

"I may be a human, but I am not those who hurt you Chara. Give me a chance to prove I want you to be happy too. That I don't want to hurt anyone. Just one chance."

Typically, the pause she heard in her head would have frightened her, but she was so tired of being scared of him. She knew he was scared now, something that humanized him for her. He was no longer something to fear, like the boogeyman. He was just like her, and he needed her help. She wasn't going to abandon him anymore, like the other humans he once knew.

 _"_ _Fine. You get this chance. Save Azzy and me. Give us freedom. And don't hurt anyone while doing so, except those you are forced to like Dad. Well beside hurting poor little Sansy cause you are resetting when he has fallen for you."_

Hearing the part about Sans she wished momentarily she was a monster, so she could growl at Chara. She had a feeling Sans cared about her as much as she did him, and it hurt her to know he was hurting because he wanted to help her do this. "Leave Sans out of this Chara. He is not on the table to use to hurt me. And I know that is why you keep using him."

 _"_ _Hey if I am gonna be watching you do this, again, I need some entertainment. And knowing that idiot comedian who kept hurting Azzy when he turned a bit evil is hurting entertains me."_

"That doesn't mean gloat about it to me, Chara. Keep that stuff to yourself. Also, you know damn well Asriel wasn't just a 'bit' evil. He was a sadistic madman. I forgive him though, cause without his soul he lost the real him."

Her words caused another silence, this one feeling sadder than the last one. She lowered her head, waiting for Chara to speak. She knew Chara, despite his anger and twisted Determination did care for Asriel, if no one else. The fact that Asriel was soulless was partially on Chara's head, the suicide and subsequent absorption by Asriel led to Asriel's death. The other person to blame was Alphys, though Alphys had not realized that the flower housed the essence of Asriel. That was the only reason Frisk had forgiven her when she found out. Alphys had no clue what she was going to release on everyone by giving Determination to that flower, no clue that it would lead to many deaths for her and the others in the Underground.

 _"_ _I want Azzy helped more than me, Frisk. If we have to stay stuck, seeing you save Azzy and trying to save me …... that will be enough for me. I'm gonna be quiet now. I don't wanna be around that stupid comedian when he returns."_

"Ok Chara. I will call for you when we are ready. Don't worry. We will figure all this out. We will save everyone." She said softly, knowing he heard her despite no answer. Quietly she picked up the other notebooks and files from the floor, curling up as she opened the first with a sigh. "Alphys I hope you have an answer."


	16. Chapter 16

**(Back to Gaster again, mostly cause this changing is helping me keep my flow better. But also cause it makes it more interesting to see everyone's point of view. If anyone would like a bit with Chara, or Flowey later, make sure to let me know. Also, don't forget to review so I know how I'm doing.)**

Gaster knew the moment his son entered Waterfall, actually walking to the where the door would appear instead of taking a 'shortcut'. The fact his son seemed disturbed and angry worried him, knowing he was going to check the younger skeleton's soul when he entered. He raised a hand and concentrated on creating the door, sighing softly as it appeared. He almost wished such an ability would make him feel drained, but it was if he was not truly alive anymore. Nothing really affected him anymore, making him feel even more lonely than before. Within moments of raising the door his son stormed in, headed to the closest wall and punched it, causing the older man to wince. Carefully he allowed himself to check Sans' soul, seeing the instability from the feelings that Sans had almost instantly.

"My son, I can see you are upset. Your soul is unstable, weakening you considerably. What is the matter?"

He waited as his son took a deep breath, his hands sliding into the pockets of the jacket he always wore. Gaster could see weariness from yesterday on Sans' face, meaning he had over extended himself and had not eaten enough to fully replace what he used up. But that could not be the answer to the rage he could feel emanating from the young skeleton, the despair eating at his soul.

"She …... She figured out something…... But it could fucking kill her if we don't know what the hell we are doing!" Sans suddenly broke down into tears, the sight breaking Gaster's heart as he moved closer and placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"To get Chara out of her we need a portion of her soul. To help Asriel we need portions of the six souls. But as far she knows no one has tried that on a living fucking human, and that's just to start. The humans don't even know if their souls can be splintered in the first fucking place, so we have no clue if trying to save anyone will kill the other souls or her. Oh, and to top of all that bullshit I really can't stand to think of, if the six souls don't agree, or shards if we can figure out how to do that without killing the souls, we will be torturing them by making Asriel a fucking soul." Sans' shoulders heaved as he sobbed through his words, the idea of accidently killing the young human by accident evidently breaking him up inside. "Oh…. And that little asshole in her head apparently gave her a nightmare…. One where she yelled my name with so much fear…... God what if we can't get Chara out. What if we take a part and the fucker just grows stronger and I lose her….?"

Gaster carefully wrapped his son in a hug, understanding the feeling of uncertainty and loss he was feeling. Quietly he comforted the younger skeleton, allowing him to cry against his shoulder as he gently patted the top of his skull.

"Shhhh calm my son. While humans have not tried to take from a soul, I have. I know there is a possibility to save the souls and your woman from death." He murmured, hoping his words would give the grief stricken boy the hope he needed to stabilize his soul. Slowly his son began to calm down, finally pulling away from his grasp as he wiped his eyes.

"You mean that, Dad? You found a way?"

"I did. There were three souls that passed just after Chara's death because of my fumbling at attempting such a thing. It was actually your brother who gave me the ability to do so without harming the soul."

"Pap? But Papyrus doesn't understand science or souls."

"No, he does not. What he does understand is friendship. Originally when a human was captured they were actually captured. None of that killing and only capturing souls that was started with the first of the six. Papyrus found his way into my lab when the last was resting in a cell. I had not realized he had shown until I heard his laughter."

"Yeah, Paps has a really distinct laugh."

"That he does. I heard it in the holding cell, so I went to check on the human. I found both of them showing each other their souls, laughing and playing like friends. I watched as the young man noticed an issue within your brother's soul."

"An issue?" As Gaster had assumed when he mentioned the of Papyrus having an issue with his soul Sans' eyes grew wide, his interest even deeper than before. "But Paps soul is whole, unlike mine."

"Once he was a very ill child. You were both very young, so I doubt you remember how sickly he really was."

"Wow…. I can't believe I forgot that."

"It does affect how you treat your brother. You have always been more protective of than needed, always watching for any and all threats to him."

"Huh… I guess your right, Dad. I have always been really overprotective."

"Anyways, as I was saying, the young human boy realized Papyrus' soul was ill. As I watched in astonishment, the young man took the piece of his soul himself and offered it to your brother."

"What kind of soul did that kid have anyways?"

"Bravery, a common soul before the War, though this was quite a while after that. All your brother saw was a shiny object was being offered to him, with no knowledge about how amazing such a gift was. As his body absorbed the piece I watched as his soul became whole, and suddenly I understood what I had been missing. For one to gain a piece of a soul from a human, not the entire soul, one would need to have been offered it. I studied the boy for awhile and noticed that, after a short time and while he was being treated well, his soul could replenish the piece that was missing. This was the key I needed to unlock to be able to create an artificial soul to pass through the barrier or even break it. And then the boy died."

As he had expected his son did not react well to such news, his face becoming a scowl as he studied the older skeleton. "How?"

"A break in. Some thought the research was taking to long. That we should just take the souls from all humans and break the barrier. One such group came in, intent on harming all in the lab. Instead the boy, who had been a prisoner for at least five years at that time, gave his life, and then soul, to protect us."

That information made Sans pause, leaving Gaster to smile. The thought of a soul dying was easy when speaking of a monster, as they did not extend long past death anyways. But for a human soul to die it would need to be harmed. And his son was understanding how this particular soul had managed such a thing. "He let his soul get destroyed protecting everyone?"

"Yes. That was the third soul that died during my experiments. The next soul I received to work with was not within it's body, meaning the child died before ever reaching me. I felt such guilt but carried on, hoping to find answers. That is when I began trying to understand Determination, hoping to find a quicker method to leave that did not require so much death. And well…. We both know what happened from that."

"Something happened, and you disappeared, and according to you and a follower you broke and scatted across time and space."

He nodded gently, clasping his hands together calmly. "Yes. A death in all but a name to be honest. My soul is broken, strewn across such an expanse and I reside in the void, a place of nothingness."

"And yet you comforted me while I cried over a possible death."

"I am your father. I could not allow you to grieve without comfort. I also helped you understand she can still survive. The biggest issue is how she could gain access to the souls, as they have disappeared at the moment." Gaster replied, chuckling at his son's confusion. Both of his sons have been without him so long they had forgotten how caring he could be. While this was sad, watching the idea dawn on the eldest of the two was worth the initial sadness. He lifted a hand and examined his son's soul again, frowning slightly as he examined it.

Of course, his frown was noticed by his all too observant son, as the boy's face matched his and he looked own at his soul. "What's up dad?"

"Your soul is no long unstable; however, I am concerned with the damage to it."

"Yeah well…... the last couple days have been a hell of a rollercoaster. Finding out that the kid was carrying such a burden, them trying to push me away from the burden, and knowing they carried it through multiple resets…... and knowing at the start of every true reset she had to see distrust and more from me alone…."

"I understand my son. Go back to her, let her know you are ok and that there is an answer. We now have only one issue."

"And what's that?"

"Humans require a body and a soul, unlike monsters."

"Well shit….." The both of them stared at one another for a moment before Sans laughed, the sound dry but still full of humor. "I can't believe we forgot one of the more important pieces of bring back that little shit. So how the hell are we gonna get a body?"

"If I had some of my old equipment, and the child's skeleton buried in the Ruins, I think I could make one." Gaster answered, his mind moving faster than his calmness would belie. His son watched his face with a speculative grin, knowing whatever was going through his head was going to be intricate but almost foolproof.

"Which equipment are we talking about dad? Anything in the true lab should still be there, if a little rusty. Anything else… I am gonna have to get the kid to allow me to partially allow Alphys to help, if only to get the equipment here in the first place."

"Some should be still in the old lab, or true lab as it is now known. Next time you visit bring paper and a pen and I shall write a list of what is needed. Let's save grave robbing until we have the things I need. I do not relish the idea of being with a human skeleton for overly long."

His son saluted and grinned at him, bringing a small moment of 'Please no' through him as his son started for the door. "Aww and here I thought you would get bonely. Welp I got a skele-ton to do tibia honest, so I'll see ya later dad."

He groaned heavily as the bad bone puns flowed from his son, getting to hear his son's laughter just before he teleported away. A hand raised to rub his temples, even as he smiled at the fact his son was being himself and trying to cheer others. _'If only he could learn to share his burden more.'_ He thought as he felt the door disappearing and his body returning to the void.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Sans' POV)**

After speaking to his dad, he found himself standing in the echo flower cave, his hands in his pocket as he stared into the reflective water around the pathways. He couldn't believe his dad wasn't the way he had thought, a man of purely science and unfeeling logic. Instead his father comforted him at a dark moment and then gave him hope his little human's efforts wouldn't kill her. Not to say that Chara might not try, little asshole he seemed to be. As he passed one of the echo flowers, taking his time as he walked back home to Frisk, he heard her voice whispering his name. The sound had him spin to see a smaller than normal echo flower, swaying from his movements. He knelt down, examining the flower carefully before gently poking one of the petals to attempt to make it speak again. Suddenly he heard her voice, speaking softly like she had whispered to the small flower.

 _"_ _Sans…. Oh, who am I kidding…. He wouldn't hear this anyways..."_

He blinked at the little flower, wondering what he was just heard. What was the kid trying to tell him through a flower? Better yet, when did she do this? Was it before the last reset? Or did she whisper this when she freed them? Carefully he uprooted the flower, using his hand as a makeshift pot as he allowed himself to finally teleport back home, stepping through door and heading the kitchen. He grabbed the dog bowl they used to give treats to the Annoying dog, carefully and quietly placing the flower in it. He wanted to have answer to this new little mystery, a common theme as of a late. Slowly he walked up to his room, listening to see if she was around. Though he couldn't hear anything he could still smell her scent coming from his room, like she hadn't moved from there since he left.

Opening the door, he found himself trying not to laugh at the sight sprawled on the bed. One of Frisk's legs hung off the bed, the other bent at the knee. Her head rested on one arm, the other holding the notebook currently laying on the small human's face. All around her body the notebooks and folders lay open at various points, their plates laying on the floor with his placed on top with the half he hadn't eaten. Carefully he placed the flower on the floor, one foot lifting behind him to gently push the door closed before he walked to the bed. He smiled indulgently as he removed the book from her grasp and off her face, finally chuckling as he saw her completely passed out.

Gently he lifted her into his arms, using his magic to clear the bed of the notebooks and folders and pulling back the blankets before laying her down once again. Shrugging out of his jacket he sighed, shaking his head at her as he climbed into the bed beside her body, slipping one arm under the pillow and her head so he could hold her close to him. Pulling the blankets up he smiled indulgently again at the sleeping body in his arms, wondering what he ever did to deserve her in his life.

"Could have waited till I came home to cuddle you, kid." He murmured softly before yawning and closing his eyes, hoping his energy would be nearly back to normal before they woke again.

8 hours later

He found himself waking, feeling more refreshed finally, as Frisk was attempting to slip from his arms and allow him to sleep. He grinned, still not fully awake but not about to let her just slip away when she thought he was sleeping. His arms tightened around her, pulling her against him and chuckling as she squeaked at the suddenness of his movements. "Good morning to you too, ya brat."

She let out a giggle, the sound bringing him warmth in his chest. This was what he wished could go on forever. The two of them laying together, laughing and happy. Even as he thought it he found her turning in his arms to face him, a smile on her face as she looked up to him.

"Who knew you could be a morning person, Sans?"

"Eh, it's always morning considering how often I sleep." He joked, the arm she wasn't laying on lifting so he could cup her cheek softly, reveling in this moment while it lasted. He knew soon they would need to get started on everything and actually follow through with her plan. Hell, he still hadn't been able to tell her about the fact she could be safe. As he thought that he loosened his grip and stretched out, yawning.


	18. Chapter 18

"Anyways, I'm starving, and I have some news for you. Oh, and a question." The last part he tacked on as he glanced over and saw the small echo flower once again. He felt her sitting up, brushing through her hair with her fingers. She grumbled under her breath about Toriel forgetting her brush as he slid from bed and picked up the flower. He knew she wasn't paying attention so when he returned to the bed he tapped the small flower again, allowing its message to play once again. The sound of her own voice paused her tiny rant, her eyes widening as she turned to look at the small flower.

"Shit…... That …. I forgot all about that…."

"What were you trying to tell me in this kiddo?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, placing the bowl between them. She sighed and smile wryly, her hands folding in her lap as she looked to the wall directly in front of her. He watched her face, loving how expressive her face was. No matter what she was feeling he could read it plainly on her face, and she was clearly embarrassed he had found that little flower.

"I …. Shit…. I tried to leave you a message right before I freed everyone this time. I realized I didn't understand how echo flowers worked, and if the message would work when I reset. I was…. I was trying to leave you a message, so you could try to remember me. Using an Echo flower was not the best idea though considering." As she spoke her voice stayed as soft as possible, telling him she didn't really want to admit she was hoping that he would remember her.

"Ah damn…. You are too cute, ya know that?" He said pulling her into another hug with a smile. She blushed a deep red, playfully smacking his arm for calling her cute. He chuckled and let her go, resisting any urges to keep holding her. "Alright kiddo. Let's go downstairs and eat then I can tell you what Dad told me."

She nodded and followed him downstairs, the soft patting of her feet reassuring to him. He opened up a can of fruit, directing her to get the ready-made pancake mix Asgore got them. He and Pap left their old dishes behind, mostly cause he had already planned to make this more of a hideout if he needed one. As she made the batter he drained the fruit and dumped the peaches into the batter as she stirred. She blinked at him, receiving only a wink before he took the batter, pointing to a cupboard with the pan he needed. After grabbing it she hopped on the counter, watching as he made them breakfast, the whole thing seeming almost surreal to him. It felt almost homey to be making breakfast with her, hearing her hum as he flipped the pancakes while watching her swing her legs out of the corner of his eye. Part of him wanted to laugh at how perfect and domestic this was, how it felt right, how they felt like a couple instead of two friends making breakfast.

It didn't take long before he was completed with breakfast, both of them choosing to sit on the stairs rather the floor as they ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments. He could feel his energy returning as he ate, wanting to kick himself for not finishing his food the day before. He knew his dad had noticed how tired he was, and probably wondered how he had managed to actually drain himself so bad. He smiled to himself, making a mental note to apologize to his dad later before looking at her and tilting his head.

"So ready to hear some good news?"

"Yep. And I have some for you too."

"Oh really? Well let me start. Dad said before the accident he found a way to get parts of souls. Literally you only have to ask, and they have to want to give it. Hell, the way he found out shows that the person doesn't have to be asked, they just need to want to give a piece of their soul for someone else. That means there is a safe way for you, and the other six if they are willing, to give a piece of your souls without harming you guys." He watched her face grow more and more excited as he spoke, knowing that he just made her day. They were one step closer to saving two of the people she wanted to save, and knowing that the smile and excitement in her eyes were there because of him made him feel…. He wasn't really sure what he could describe the warm feeling he had but he knew he wanted to always be able to feel this. "Now the only downside is closer to us being ready is we need to go grave digging."

She paused, a look of confusion, and maybe a little of her being grossed out, crossing her face. "Wait why do we need to do that?"

"Cause you and Chara aren't monsters. You are human. While a monster is made of magic, and that is what sustains what we are, you two need more. You need your body and soul. This means we need Chara's body."

"But Chara has been dead for ages. His body is probably just a skeleton."

"I know, kid. Dad wants me to get stuff to make a list of what he needs so he will be able to turn that skeleton into a body for Chara. He is pretty damned smart so if anyone can create a body from just a skeleton it would be my dad."

"Ok…. Let's see if Chara is ok with this first."

Hearing her mention talking to Chara he clenched his fist for a moment before looking in her eyes with a carefully blank look. "Asking Chara? The guy that had you scared in your dreams and made you yell for me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**(Frisk's POV)**

She winced, even though she knew it was possible she had yelled his name when Chara scared her just the day before. She bit her lower lip, looking down to her now empty plate. "Yeah…... He and I had a talk…. Mostly in my head on his part. He wants us to focus on Asriel more than him, but he did agree to let us help."

"And you don't think he may backstab us? I mean seriously you are terrified of him."

"Him getting scared lowered my fear… a little."

"What if you giving a piece of your soul allows him to take you over?"

She sighed, having wondered that herself too. She knew it was possible, seeing as he had been focused on it for so long, but she couldn't find it in her to believe that is why he agreed to it. Something in his pauses, the general emotions she could feel from him, they all gave her the feeling that this time he wouldn't try. "Well…. I did have to make a deal. I don't know what he thinks I would allow should we fail…. but he did say he would give us one chance to save everyone."

Beside her Sans groaned, his body leaning back against the stairs behind them. She tilted her head to see him covering his face, obviously not pleased with this at all.

 _"_ _Tell the stupid comedian to shut the hell up. Bad enough I make you doubt things, but he is supposed to be in your corner."_

Hearing Chara speaking to her she startled for a moment, surprised he was speaking when Sans was around. "I thought you didn't want to speak when Sans was here, Chara?"

Hearing her speaking to Chara brought Sans from his position, his eye glowing as if he was prepared to do anything to protect her from the voice inside her. She made a face at him, just short of rolling her eyes, as she waited for Chara's response. She heard laughter first, knowing Chara was looking through her eyes at how angry Sans was.

 _"_ _Holy shit…. Seriously? Does he not realize that if he attacks me, he attacks you?"_

"I'm sure he knows that already, Chara. And you didn't answer me."

 _"_ _He was making you doubt the deal I gave. I won't act like I don't want to murder the entire world, that isn't me. But if I make a deal I follow through. I am not gonna be that kind of asshole."_

She rolled her eyes, wondering how one could bop someone inside your own mind before looking at Sans with frown. "Calm down Sans. He isn't going to do anything. As he put it, and I am paraphrasing, he may want to murder the world, but he follows through deals. Meaning he won't back out of giving us the chance to help him."

Sans sighed, allowing the blue fade from his eye as he took her hand, his head shaking as he looked down to the appendages. "Sorry, Frisk. I just don't like the fear I heard in your voice just yesterday."

"I know Sans."

 _"_ _I so can't believe you have a thing for a skeleton. Like, I know we have a skeleton inside of us normally, but wow. Seriously. Anyways, I am guessing the reason my name was mentioned before he became even more of an idiot was important?"_

"Will you stop being so mean, Chara? And yes, it is kind of important. As humans you and I need more than a soul. We need a body and soul. Dr. Gaster thinks he can help, once we get him all the stuff. However, we also need your body."

 _"_ _Wait…. Are you gonna dig up my body!?"_

The screeching in her head made her put her free hand on her ear, despite the sound being inside her head. Sans, seeing her actions squeezed her hand, his eyes staring into hers. She smiled at him to reassure him she was ok before shaking her head a bit, hoping to rattle the loud mouth in her head. "Hey watch the volume, Chara. That actually hurt a little. And yes, I am saying we need to dig up your body. I wanted to let you know what we needed so you can put your opinion in it."

 _"_ _Fiiiiiine. Not happy about this. Also, dad had me moved. Look for the bodies of people killed by dad. My casket is first."_

"Thank you Chara. You can go away now. I would rather be able to hear my own thoughts without having your opinions on them." Even as she said this she found herself adding _'Especially those about Sans'_ , despite knowing he was still paying attention. This caused more laughter, which surprisingly faded away as if Chara was walking away. Once she knew it was just her and Sans again she let out a sigh, lowering her head and swearing softly.

"I kind of can't wait to have him out of my head."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He was loud for one. At first he wasn't to keen about us taking his body."

"And the next thing?" That question had her turning red, her head turning so he wouldn't be able to see the red on her cheeks. As if he knew she was trying to hide something he lifted a hand to her chin, gently turning her face to him so they could look into each other's eyes. "Come on Frisk. No secrets, right?"

"I…. He knows things I think…. Feel…. He was picking on me for some of my feelings…"

Sans paused at her words, his expression suddenly completely serious, a gentle smile crossing his face as his hand shifted to cup her cheek softly. "Calm down, sweetheart. I think I already know what kind of feelings. It's the same ones I am holding back on because I know a reset is coming. But I do understand how you feel, sweetheart, more than you can know right now. Just trust me, once we finish all of this and we have freed everyone…... I know I will still feel the same as I do right now. And when you are old enough to tell you, like you technically are now, I will tell you exactly how I feel."

His words brought tears to her eyes, knowing exactly what he was saying, despite him being as vague as possible for her sake. Her body lurched forward, her arms wrapping around his body as her tears began to flow. He held her close to his body, murmuring soft comforting words to her as he stroked her hair. The fact he admitted to his feelings, despite not naming them, gave her hope for their future after the reset.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Ok just a warning. It is well known that Chara wasn't originally bad, just messed up from something on the surface. I am inclined to believe he once wasn't so bad. SO that being said my interpretation of him may be different than yours, my characterization may be different as well. Don't hate on it if you don't like how I see Chara. Just skip over this and any other Chara chapters or just stop reading.)**

A few hours later.

The rest of the morning the spent writing down the various places that Sans had seen the followers, noting any special things that could have had them appear to narrow the list on how to find them. This took longer than they had expected, her hand finally cramping around noon as she finalized the last information they could figure out. After carefully tearing out Alphys note and making a note on the dream note for Gaster, she handed the entire notebook to Sans to take to him. He smiled at her as he slipped it into his jacket, ruffling her hair gently.

"I'm gonna go get his list then pop up to the surface to get some extra clothes and stuff for us, let everyone know we are still alive, and get any small items that will be needed for Dad…..." He trailed off as he spoke, making her look up from making the double lunch he was going to give him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. I forgot a possible snag in our plans that I meant to tell you."

"Snag? What do you mean?"

"Well, if I need bigger things, like machines for example, I may need to let Alphys know where we are, so she can bring it to at least the throne room. Or further, considering where Alphys goes Undyne follows." He said, rubbing the back of his head. She sighed, returning to the task at hand as she thought over his words. She knew that it would have been a possibility once they decided to help Gaster and Chara, with all the things that was wrong with them. However, she knew Alphys and Undyne well enough to know they would ask too many questions. Especially Alphys. Undyne, sweet as Frisk thought she was, was not like her girlfriend. That made it a little easier to slip science-y things under her notice, like when she caught Frisk reading a book on the science of souls a few months back. Her thoughts were broken as arms wrapped around her waist, Sans' chin resting gently on her shoulder with a sigh. "I know it's not what you wanted, sweetheart, but if we need machines or anything heavy I will need help getting them up here so I don't pass out again."

"I know, Sans. I am just dreading all the questions, especially from Alphys. I can probably distract Undyne with a sparring match or cooking. Alphys is more intelligent, and already knows we are hiding stuff. Can you imagine her questions for me? Cause you know if you tell her we need the machines she and Undyne will wanna see me while they are here."

"Don't worry. I will handle that when I am asking for the stuff. That way I can head off the worst of it."

"Handle it how, exactly?"

"By telling them no questions and no telling anyone where we are. Hell, I can even pop back here and teleport you over to the lab so Alphys won't know where we are sleeping at, in case she can't keep a secret if you want."

"Actually, I was gonna walk to see the river person while you were gone, to see if they would talk to me this time. Issue is Undyne can't get through Hotland easily."

"Nah, she can now. Alphys made her some suit that keeps her cool in any heat hotter than her base temp."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yep. So, I can say they should meet us at the lab and then if you aren't there I can pop over to the Snowdin river person stop and ride back up to the lab with you."

She smiled at his words, knowing it would be simpler if he had them take a shortcut rather than riding the boat with the river person. She tilted her head to kiss his cheek, giggling at his blush as she turned back around and finished packing the lunch. "Welp that sounds like a plan then. I will try to get up to the lab, but if they talk awhile it's good to have a backup plan. Here I made enough to give Gaster some as well…... I know he probably doesn't eat anymore but food is comforting to me so maybe it will make him feel happy."

"You are way too sweet, Frisk. Thanks for this. I'll see you in a few hours, depending on how long talking to Alphys and the others takes." He took the bag as he spoke, hugging her tightly one more time before teleporting away. She chuckled softly, though mentally she was prepared for Chara to start talking.

 _"_ _God, he takes forever to go the fuck away."_

"Hi Chara. Can't you be nice for one day?"

 _"_ _Probably but since today already started with me being me I don't think I will today."_

She sighed at his words as she trudged up the stairs to find her socks and shoes, wondering how her luck had her stuck to such a bratty guy mentally. "Well if you can't be nice when it comes to Sans please just don't talk about him. I know you two will never get along, even once you are yourself again, but I am the one being punished for it."

 _"_ _Not by him. Just me. But I get it. You want me to not talk shit about your boy toy. Got it. So, what is the plan exactly about me being separated from you anyways?"_

Part of her wanted to laugh at the sudden change of subject, not sure if Chara just had a terrible sense of humor like Mom and Sans or if he didn't realize how silly his sudden changes from asshole to serious sounded. "Well, once I make myself look like I haven't slept in the same clothes two nights in a row and haven't showered in as many nights, I am gonna have a talk with the river person about Gaster. But that's today. I am assuming you mean in the long run. To be honest I have only a basic idea, seeing as I have no idea how Gaster can take a skeleton and make a full human body. The basic idea is I will give a part of my soul to Gaster, probably putting it in one of those jars like Dad did to the other souls. From there, according to Sans, my soul should heal and Gaster will use your skeleton to create a body for your soul to be put in."

 _"_ _Wait…. Only a piece….? But doesn't someone need a whole soul to… I dunno live?"_

"Well I am assuming that by giving a piece of my soul to Gaster he plans, with all the stuff he is gonna ask for, to also create a sort of healing space for the piece. That way it will grow into a full soul."

 _"_ _Huh…. Ok that actually sounds feasible as guesses go. I guess I gotta move my consciousness into the piece when we pull this off?"_

"That makes sense to me… Ah-ha. Stupid shoe. Anyways, it does make sense, since we are trying to give you your own soul and body. You can't do that without doing so." She said, finally finding both pairs of socks and shoes as she spoke. She started pulling them on, waiting to hear something about Asriel next, knowing how adamant Chara had been he would expect a full plan to be told and soon.

 _"_ _Ok then…. I'm not hearing anything about Azzy though."_

She sighed, wishing she could just say she knew he would do that instead of trying to act mature. If she had known he would be so predictable when she first felt him she would have never been scared of him. "That's cause Gaster can fix you, and probably him, after the true reset within that room. Asriel needs parts of the other souls. That means all I can do beforehand is gather Asriel's ashes. The souls disappeared after he broke the barrier, meaning there is no souls to ask. And I would prefer not including anymore people into what we are doing, especially humans. I don't know how Asriel would feel knowing people he has never met or seen gave up part of their souls to create him a soul."

 _"_ _When do you plan on getting the souls then?"_

"That's the easy part. When I face Flowey I always can communicate with the souls for short periods. All I have to do is tell them to stay after I deal with Flowey, that I need their help for something else. They seem to always recognize me, which should help me also communicate why we need them and convince them to volunteer a part for Gaster."

 _"_ _Wow… And here I thought you were kind of dumb. That's actually a genius way to do it with the original six. You won't even be hurting them from what I heard earlier."_

She paused as she heard that, and a blush climbed her cheeks as she realized his meaning. "Chara…. Are you always somewhere where you can experience what I do?"

The laughter that followed her question made her groan, her hands covering her face as she rocked back and forth for a moment. "Please tell me you are joking."

 _"_ _I wish I was. That kiss was awkward as hell. Dunno how you got all squirmy from kissing teeth. Oh, and sucking on a tongue. Hahahahaha"_

His laughter made her embarrassment worse, her face feeling like she was being touched by Grillby. "Shut up Chara. I hope you fall in love when you have a body and I can tease you like you are me."

The laughter died down as she said that, causing her to freeze for a moment. She got too used to the fact he was not being threatening to anyone, making her forget that he was technically dangerous and inside her head. Instead of anger, however, she felt a twinge of remorse coming from him, surprising her a bit with the difference a couple dozen resets had.

 _"_ _I went too far. Sorry about that. Kind of hard to relate to living and what comes with it when you've been dead for more than a few decades. Despite the fact I hate that smiley asshat I am happy for you. I know I haven't made it easy, and I probably won't make it any easier when I have a body, but being stuck in your head lets me see how lonely you felt when you fell. It also lets me see how much has changed, especially because of the comedian. He ever hurts you once I have a body, however, and I will kill him. Slowly."_

She nodded, standing up finally and walking to the kitchen to wash her face, her mind swirling with amazement with how the knowledge of a possible freedom from eternal living was having on Chara. "It's ok Chara. I went a bit far too. And I doubt Sans will ever intentionally hurt me. I know he helped when I faced harder people, like Undyne."

 _"_ _No matter what you think, threat stays. I know Azzy deserved to be punished when he kept resetting and killing people. But I can't forgive that idiot for hurting Azzy. And if he hurts you, I won't need to forgive."_

"Got it. Let's go talk to the river person then head up to the lab and wait for Sans and the other two." She said hoping to end the thought of him hurting Sans, pausing to splash her face with water, using her scarf as a towel to dry her face before heading for the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Gaster's POV)**

Gaster wasn't really expecting for his son to appear in Waterfall after the day before, sure Sans would spend the day with the human girl rather than come to see him. Instead he felt his son appearing in the hall, laughing when his son knocked on the wall playfully.

"Hey Dad, I can't come in without the door. You should start just leaving it until the reset, just to make things simpler." Sans said, even as the door appeared for him. Gaster chuckled as his son walked in, very glad to see the tiredness gone from his face and a bright smile there instead.

"I did not expect to see you today, my son."

"Yeah, well Frisk and I decided to mark everything I know about the followers down and then I stop by and let you write the list of needs for what we gotta do. Well and Frisk made us lunch." Sans answered, reaching in his jacket to pull a fairly large bag from his jacket as he sat on the floor. He moved closer to his son, once again surprised at the girl he had only just met.

"She made me lunch? Why? I do not need food any longer."

"She figured that much, Dad. She just wanted to make you happy and food makes her happy. She is a pretty caring girl. The only thing she really wants is everyone to be happy. Even Chara." As Sans spoke the lost child's name his voice grew darker, as if his anger could not be hidden from his voice. The sound had Gaster clasp his son's shoulder, looking at Sans curiously as he pulled a couple bowls of soup and crackers from the bag. As if he felt the curiosity Sans sighed as he handed a bowl and spoon to him. "Apparently, after scaring her in her dreams, the fact Chara showed fear humanized him for Frisk. Now she is talking to him, well she talks out aloud while he talks in her head anyways. And he apparently is being an ass to her about something, cause she has to tell him to stop a lot. And my temper flared when he started talking, which I am sure he made fun of me for since I can't actually knock him down a few pegs while he is in her head."

As he spoke Sans opened his own bowl, lifting a spoon to stir the contents for a moment. Carefully Gaster opened his own bowl, surprised at how good the soup actually smelled after so long with no food. "It sounds a bit like you not only dislike him for scaring her but from jealousy."

His son scoffed then paused, shrugging with a sigh. "Maybe…. I don't like him being in her head in general. I also don't like knowing what he is saying. He made her upset this time. Apparently… Well I guess I already knew she had the same feelings I do but I understand why she wasn't saying anything. Anyways he was picking on her for it. I had to basically confess to her so she would realize she didn't need to worry. I knew, and I felt the same, and there is nothing that disembodied ass could do about it."

Gaster chuckled as he ate a couple spoonful of the soup, his hands slow and steady as he listened to his son rant about Chara. It was interesting to see that Sans hadn't lost some of his temper while he aged, only learning to control it better. "You always were a hot-headed child, my son. I doubt Chara would waste the opportunity to be free by push too far. And remember it should not take too long if we are successful with everything."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I have to like him."

"This is true but remember to stay calm. You explained what you could I assume?"

"Yep this morning. Then we did the list and she made lunch. After you write your list I am gonna head to the surface. I didn't grab stuff to clean up or any clothes for either of us. Also, gotta get anything I know isn't in the true lab from Alphys. If anything is large enough I gotta also make sure they meet us in Alphys' new lab so they stay away long enough for us to finish…." After a moment's pause he looked up at his father with a curious look of his own. "I did wonder how you were going to get a full-sized soul out of a piece of one."

"That's simple. One of the things I need is a soul sample jar. Adding Determination with a human soul piece, as well as giving said piece time and talking to them often, helps it grow into its own soul. I am sure your human has already assumed as much, and has told Chara. This means that when I receive the piece it most likely be completely infused with Chara's consciousness, which means the soul that will grow will be that of Chara's, not of Frisk's."

"Wow…. And you are probably right. Frisk has spent so much time studying souls she is practically an expert in her own right."

For a few moments they sat in peace, eating the soup comfortably with one another. After a little while Gaster placed his bowl down, smiling gently at his son. He may have been gone for a few decades, but he knew his son and knew something was bothering him. "Son, if you need some advice you can tell me."

"I… Frisk and I want me to be able to remember her. She even planned to use an echo flower till she realized there was a chance her message wouldn't stay when she reset. I have no idea how to make sure I will know her when I see her. I can't stand the thought of not knowing who she is when she walks out of the ruins."

"Son, the answer is simple. You could have a picture within your pockets, as long as you are wearing something you would typically wear when a reset happens. Another solution is the hidden room you have always had on the side of the house and thought I didn't know about."

His words bought a look of momentary surprise as he mentioned the room, a look he had waited years to get for telling his son he already knew of his hidden workshop. Sans lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling as he looked across the room with a grin. "I should have known you knew about that room. But how will the room work, and how would I even know to look in there?"

"Simply put, leave yourself a message. In the right-hand pocket, where you never remove your hand unless your jacket is removed. All it needs to say, to not mess too much with the timelines, is that you should look in your workshop. In there you keep whatever it is that you believe will remind you. I would suggest a picture of just after leaving the underground, personally, with a note explaining things. That way you would see her face as well, allowing you to remember her face when you meet again."

"Dad that is perfect! I can't believe I didn't think about it. And by using what is an old picture in this timeline her face will be more like the face that she will have when she walks out of the ruins."

"Exactly what I meant, my son. Now hand me the notepad I will be writing in. I am sure you have a lot to do shortly."

"Yeah, you're right." Sans handed him the notebook he brought with, still eating his soup on the floor while he opened it. Seeing the note to him he spent a few moments reading it before noticing the new notes written at the bottom.

 _I told Sans, despite how I knew he would react. Thank you for calming him down and letting us know you already had a solution. Chara is suddenly talkative, something he hasn't been in quite a few resets. I see no problem coming from this for the most part, other than the fights between him and Sans. Hopefully Sans and Chara won't get too bad before we can move Chara out of my soul._

He chuckled at the words on the page, turning a couple pages back to write his list as Sans looked up at him. "I love a good joke."

"Ah no joke my son. Just a note she left me in here. Funny to me only because she does not realize as angry as Chara will make you, you will control your temper for her."

Sans chuckled a bit, nodding in agreement as he covered his bowl and replacing it in the bag. "Yeah, I'm just lucky she didn't find my anger scary. Probably cause it wasn't aimed at her."

Gaster made a small noise of agreement as he began writing, glad his son could at least read the script he had used since childhood. Like any other skeleton, he had his own way of speaking and writing that differed from all others in the Underground. Fortunately, skeletons could understand one another, despite the differences, making families easier to have. The thought of that had him pause, knowing that he and his sons were all that were left of skeleton monsters. Noticing the pause Sans looked up, concern showing in his eyes. He smiled to his son and shrugged, returning to his writing. "I was just thinking about how, with me technically dead, you and Papyrus are the last of the skeleton monsters. Unless the pair of you are lucky enough to have children that are skeletons as well…... Well I wish not to think too hard on that."

"You don't need to worry too much dad. Pap has been dating, against my consent mind you, Mettaton. If they are in love as everyone seems to think they are there will be a few baby bones running around. And just so you know, Mettaton is technically a ghost monster, which is a bit more likely to create a skeleton than some of the other monster types. Alphys did some research on it since the two were dating."

"And you?"

"I don't think human and monster mix dad."

"Ah I see. So, she has that much hold on your heart?"

"It's more like we have a bond of some sort. I have no clue if it is the same, or weirdly the same and not, as a normal soul bond between monsters. All I know is I can't imagine not having her around. And I had a feeling like that when I first met her in this past true reset. I had no clue who she was, like I was supposed to. I just knew that promise or not I couldn't allow anything to happen to her. I even started thinking of her as my human long before she reached the judgement room."

Gaster chuckled as he wrote, understanding that bond well. The boys' mother would be so proud of them if she still lived. The pair had grown so much, and hearing of how strong just Sans' bond was …. Well he knew if she were still alive she would be already planning a mixed-race wedding of some sort for them. "I remember that feeling well. I had it with your mother when we met before the War. I still miss her to this day."

"Don't scare me, Dad. I know mom is gone…. but if I lost Frisk…. I dunno how you kept going."

"My baby bones boys needed their father. Our people needed a compassionate scientist. I had too much riding on me to give into my grief. However, many others fell down due to the grief, too many too name. There was little we could do about it, as we monsters can not survive through grief easily. I would not wish such grief on either you or Papyrus. I would harm any that would cause it to you. And that means I would die to protect both Frisk and this Mettaton so neither of you would have to experience it."

Sans was quiet for a moment, thinking over his words as he finished his list. As he closed the notebook his son stood, facing him with a wry smile on his face. "Dad, knowing you would protect Frisk means more than you can know. It helps me understand I really misremembered you until now. And it lets me know that you will do whatever possible to make sure nothing befalls her with her trying to rescue you all. So, thanks."

"So formal. But it is no problem my son. Now here is the list of required items. The Determination young Alphys was using should still be in the true lab. As Determination without a soul to guide it does nothing at all it should still be perfectly fine to use to help Chara's soul form from the piece of Frisk's. The rest I am unsure of, as it has been two years since everyone left."

"Wait… so you only know things if people are in the Underground? How does that work?"

"What the followers hear and what I gather when the door appears on its own. Between the two things I know almost everything that happens in the Underground."

Sans paused, obviously thinking before grinning and laughing softly. "Dad you just proved your own theory about the followers. If you know what the followers hear then you are connected to them in some way. I wouldn't be surprised if they each hold a piece of your soul. That means if we are able to find all of them we just need to figure out how to get your soul from them."

"Yes, but what if what gives them life is my soul?"

"Then we are in a moral issue. You aren't fully alive without those pieces but those pieces bringing them to life means that to get them we will have to kill them…."

Gaster watched his son running through things he had had many years to figure out, his eyes going dark as he thought out the entire thing. Finally, he opened his eyes, obviously frustrated with the whole thing. "I literally can not make a decision on this. On the one hand, you are my father. I want to have you free and alive. On the other, if we take back your soul they die. I am on the fence about that and I know that Frisk would be against it if we are right."

"Yes. I went decades trying to decide whether I should make such a choice if I could. I could not come up with a good answer. Of course, this all resting on the fact that they are sustaining life via my soul. If they are not, and their bodies simply hold a piece while they have their own souls, then it would make things much simpler. The odds for that however…."

"I guess we will have to see when we find them and decide from there." Sans said, frowning. He chuckled at his son, proud his son had such integrity. "Son I am so proud of how seriously you are taking this. Please never change."

Sans grinned at him and shrugged as he headed for the door, waving back at him as he walked. "Don't worry Dad. Frisk would be too upset if I changed for me to even think it."


	22. Chapter 22

**(Sans' POV)**

As soon as he left the grey door he closed his eyes, teleporting himself to the surface just outside the cave. Pulling out his phone he began strolling down the mountain, dialing Alphys' number as he walked. While it would have been easier just to pop in town he felt better if he let everyone see him at Toriel's house and told them all everything was fine rather than breaking the visit into multiple parts. He had already been away from Frisk for about an hour, something he didn't like since she was alone in the Underground. He knew she felt loneliness easily, still able to remember her face when she stepped from the Ruins. Her face had been tear-streaked, already feeling lonely despite having just left Toriel. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he hit the send button, lifting the phone to the side of his head.

"A-Alphys speaking."

"Hey Al. Get your girlfriend and meet me at Toriel's house. Gotta a request of you and wanted to give an update for everyone so no one worries."

"W-w-will do. When do you w-w-want us there?"

"Now would be good. I am walking just to give you time, but I left Frisk alone so I don't wanna be gone for too long."

"R-r-right. We will be there in a couple minutes. We do live next door, after all."

As soon as the call ended, he smiled and began counting down from ten. He took his time, strolling and admiring the views around him till he reached one. With that he teleported to Toriel's door, surprised to find both women just knocking on the door.

"Damn…. Thought I gave ya enough time. Lose a boot or something?" He asked them, chuckling when Alphys squeaked in surprise. Undyne just turned around, already used to him appearing where ever he wanted.

"Hey bonehead. Yeah, I misplaced my keys to the house. Took a moment to find them." Undyne answered as the door open behind her. All three walked in together, Sans almost getting knocked down by his brother as soon as he stepped through the door. He just laughed and patted his back softly.

"Pap I was only gone one day so far. Just breath and let's go sit down so I can update people."

"OF COURSE, BROTHER. I JUST MISSED YOU SO MUCH. I MISS FRISK AS WELL. I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL SHE RETURNS."

Sans chuckled and followed everyone, almost laughing outright as everyone took the same positions they had the last time he was here. He managed to control his humor before leaning against the doorframe and smiling a genuine smile at everyone.

"So first the update for everyone. Frisk is closer to finishing. Could be a couple more days if everything keeps going well."

"And if it doesn't?" Toriel asked, her wringing her paws together until Asgore took one in his own with a gentle smile.

"If it doesn't I will be back to let you know. I promise. But so far everything is going according to her plan with only a couple minor hiccups we already overcame. Now onto the bigger reason I am here…." He paused, wanting to laugh at himself for even forgetting what he was asking for just so he and Frisk could be comfortable. "So, when I was here last, we all forgot things like clothes, towels, soaps…. Ya know the usual things you need to feel clean and fresh so your mind can stay focused? And just today Frisk was complaining cause her hair was knotted and she didn't have a brush. So, both of us kind of need those things."

Undyne started laughing unable to keep her mirth at their forgetfulness, Alphys covering her mouth so she wouldn't join in. Toriel instead smacked her forehead before running off to gather Frisk's things, followed by Papyrus running out the door in order to pick up things for Sans. Asgore just shook his head, hiding his laughter before standing up and looking down to Sans. "Do you two need anything else, while you are here? I will go and get it if you like."

"Well now that you mention it, another blanket would be great. And another pillow. Snacks…. "He grinned and shook his head. "I almost named a tv but that would be a bit heavy to be honest. Teleporting the bed was hell on me last time."

Asgore laughed and nodded before walking off, leaving him with Alphys and Undyne, both watching him patiently since he had requested them be here. "Ok I can't explain much here, due to my promise to Frisk. However, I need a few things, and all of them are on this list."

As he spoke he pulled the notebook from his pocket and pulled the list out of it. Pocketing the notebook, he glanced at the list, noting things that made him glad he had made sure to have the back up plan of Undyne bringing the stuff in question. Thinking quick he pulled his debit card, something Frisk had made sure anyone who worked had, from his pocket and handed it with the list. "Frisk needs this stuff for what she is doing. Say nothing and meet me at your old lab once you gathered everything. If you have to pay for anything use my card."

"What's with the secrecy, bonehead?"

"The secrecy is Frisk wants this to be a surprise. She made me promise. So, I am following my promise. That's why we are meeting in the old lab. And that's why you can't say anything about any of it. I mean I can always do this myself but Alphys may have to buy some just so she still has the things. If I did it myself stuff would go missing."

"I-i-its ok Undyne. I trust Sans and Frisk." Alphys chimed in, smiling at her tall girlfriend sweetly. Undyne sighed softly, placing a hand on Alphys' head gently.

"I do too Alphy. I am just worried."

"Don't worry, Bass. I am keeping her safe and sound. And I wouldn't let her do anything I thought would hurt her." Sans said softly, hearing movement in the upstairs hallway. Realizing what he heard they both nodded and stood.

"Alright, bonehead. We will be there in a bit. Alphy will have to find most of it I am sure."

"Take your time. I still gotta wait for all the other stuff anyways. Oh… and a TV would be great, since ya know you are strong enough for all this Undyne."

She laughed and reached over to noogie the top of his skull, shaking her head a bit. "I'll throw in a few anime dvds and a dvd player so you guys don't get bored when taking breaks."

"Thanks, Undyne."

Both women walked out just as Toriel came downstairs, her face giving away nothing yet still not fooling him for a moment. He waited as she placed the duffel bag by the large chair and sat on the love seat. Her head lowered and a soft sigh left her as she struggled to find words, leaving him to move and sit in the chair.

"Sans…. What did you send them for?"

"Stuff Frisk needs."

"And why didn't you ask us? Her parents?"

"Because she is planning a surprise. We are already breaking her rule of not telling anyone else where she is at all by asking them to bring some stuff. And let's be honest Toriel, you would end up trying to either drag her back or you would beg her to come home." He answered her honestly, not wanting to lie to her about his reasoning for not telling her anything. "I am giving updates so that you won't worry about her. Believe me she dislikes you worrying and is happy I planned the visit back around telling you she is fine. She just needs to do this herself and I am just helping cause I got smart enough to find her."

"I am so worried Sans. She has never been away from home for so long since we all were freed from the Underground. I miss seeing her. I miss knowing she is close. I don't want to lose another child to them doing something without telling me."

"I won't let that happen Toriel. Frisk is just as important to me as she is to you and Asgore. I would never allow her to do anything that would harm her. I swear on my own life she will stay safe." He said softly, his face serious as he looked at his friend. He watched as she mulled over his words before a soft smile crossed her lips, surprising him. He quickly went over what he said and nearly smacked himself as he realized what had her smiling. He just admitted Frisk's importance to him, which to anyone who didn't know him wouldn't mean much. To someone like Toriel or Pap however, that was akin to telling them how he really felt about her.

"Sans have you finally figured out your feelings towards her?"

He sighed, wishing that he wasn't trying to be so honest now. "Yes, I have. No, I haven't actually told her. Yes, I kind of did and yes, she kind of told me as well. No don't start planning a wedding cause we are taking things slow. We are still just friends."

Toriel laughed and shook her head at him, her hands clasping in her lap. "Just knowing that you two know you care about each other and that you will protect anyone you love is enough for me Sans. I can rest a bit easier knowing that with you knowing your feelings you will never let anything hurt her, just like you do with Papyrus."

"Thanks, Toriel." As he said that the front door blew open with Papyrus walking in with a backpack filled with his essentials.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED TO TRAVEL LIGHT, IF YOU TRAVEL AT ALL, DEAR BROTHER. SO, I ONLY PACKED WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BUT I HAVE ALSO MADE SURE TO PACK A FEW PHOTOS OF EVERYONE FOR BOTH OF YOU."

"Thanks Pap. I really appreciate the help." He said as he stood and pulled the backpack on to adjust it. As he was in the middle of adjusting the bag Asgore returned, holding a large shopping bag in hand. He smiled and handed the bag off to Sans, nodding once as he sat beside his wife.

"Sans, thank you once more for taking care of Frisk. We may miss her dearly but she is an adult now by human standards. She is capable of making such decisions to do something on her own. You watching over her allows us to know she will always be safe."

"It's not a problem Asgore. Frisk means a lot to me. I'm not about to bone this up. She will be as a baby bone with me watching over her, tibia honest."

"SANS!"

"That's my cue. See you guys in a couple days if things come up. Paps be safe while I'm gone." With that he grabbed the handles of the duffel bag, teleporting himself and the bags straight to the old lab. As he appeared he huffed for a second, dropping the bags on the ground as he looked around him. Despite the two years that had passed the lab hadn't changed much, only the screen that Alphys once watched Frisk now missing.

"Frisk?! You here?"

Not hearing, nor smelling, her he slipped the backpack from his shoulders and dropped it on the other bags before teleporting to Snowdin. As he opened his eyes he let out a laugh as he found himself in front of Grillby's, shaking his head as he turned to head to the spot Frisk was supposed to go. "Go figure. I want to teleport to Snowdin and I end up at Grillby's. Welp no place like home I guess."


	23. Chapter 23

As he got closer to the landing for the river person he saw Frisk tilting her head, one hand rising to her hip in what looked like frustration. He teleported the last couple of yards, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Heya river person."

A small squeak sounded from Frisk as he wrapped his arms around her before she leaned back against him with a soft laugh. "I almost had a heart attack, thanks to you."

"I would have just had to do some CPR…. not sure how well that would have worked without lips though."

"Sans!"

Their antics brought a laugh from the river person, bringing their attention back to them. Sans flashed them a smile and shrugged before he let go of Frisk, stretching a bit. "So…. I am a bit exhausted. Let's head up to Hotland so we can wait for them and I can rest to take us home once they leave."

Frisk, understanding what he meant, nodded and looked to the river person. "May we take a ride up to Hotland with you?"

"Of course. Hop on." They answered, their voice coming across neither masculine or feminine. _'Guess I know why they are called a person rather than guy or girl.'_ He thought to himself as he stepped on and sat down, sitting in a way that Frisk would have to sit on his lap. She knew it too, the laughter at his actions clear on her face as she sat on his lap, curling up against his chest. The boat began moving, moving faster than he had really expected, having never actually rode with them before. He wrapped his arms around Frisk as they moved, listening to the figure in front of them singing as he took in the peaceful moment. Soon enough they were pulling up in Hotland, the warm of the lava flow warming even the water below them as they slowed. He teleported him and Frisk onto the bank, lifting her completely into his arms as he landed standing up.

"Thanks for the lift." He called, walking to the lab with Frisk waving to the river person around him. He grinned as he realized she wasn't arguing about him carrying her, a first considering how often she had said it since the monsters had been freed. Instead she curled up in his arms as he walked, humming softly as he hurried them inside the cooler area of the lab. Once inside he carefully sat her down and sat on the floor with a small huff, smiling up to her as she moved to sit beside him. "I swear Toriel packed half your clothes, despite me saying it would be only a couple more days."

"That's an optimistic figure." She replied playfully, a yawn interrupting her words for a moment. He slid his arm around her, pull her against his side so she can lay her head on his shoulder. "Tired already kid?"

"Kinda. The river person has a bad tendency of talking in riddles. I was lucky that I had found a couple pieces of blank paper and a pencil in one of the folders. I wrote as much as I could down but after a while my brain broke."

"Sounds fun. Well, I told everyone that it would be a couple days, just to lessen worry really. I know we are close but the hard part is coming once we get all the equipment where it needs to be. Finding the followers and getting them into the area Dad is in won't be a picnic."

"I know. I figured you could do that part, since you understand all the weird things needed, while Dr. Gaster and I worked on getting Chara's piece out of me and into Determination."

"Sounds like a plan, though go figure I get the part that includes chasing down things."

"Well I could if you like."

"Nah I prefer knowing you are somewhere safe. We have no idea how they will react to being touched."

She snickered at his words, causing him to look down at her and smile. "And what's so funny?"

"My brain went somewhere else with that. So not saying that out loud. I don't even know where that came from."

"Nope. Can't just randomly laugh and not tell me. Don't care if it is embarrassing. Remember no secrets." He grinned as she groaned at his words, knowing he just won this round. He watched as her face flushed, her head turning so her hair hide her face from him.

"Use your brain, bonehead. Reactions and touch. Doesn't take much." She muttered, causing him to laugh as he used a finger to make her lift her head to look him in the eyes.

"Thinking of a touch I gave you, Frisk?"

"Aaaagh! You are so mean." She wailed, though he knew she was only playing as she hid her face against his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, shaking his head. To be honest he was a little surprised that her mind came up with something like that before his had. Even more surprising is that she let him know that her mind had gone there, considering that before she would just blush and run off. He could still remember the first time he ever saw that reaction in this timeline. Her face going as red as a tomato as she squeaked out some excuse to run off, him just watching as she ran to Toriel's and waiting till he knew she was hiding in her room before appearing and asking what had her face so red.

As the memory ended he heard the door across the long room opening, the sound of two women talking just barely able to be heard over the sound of what sounded almost like a full-sized wagon. Gently he moved a bit to warn her he was standing, waiting till she sat up fully before he stood and walked over to the door.

"I can't believe you lost the key to your own lab."

"I didn't lose it. It's here…. Somewhere."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't lock one side of a building you plan to abandon anyways, Alphy."

Chuckling he opened the door, smiling at them as they stood their dumbfounded. Behind him he heard Frisk standing, knowing she was waving as her voice called out to the other two. "Hey Alphys. Hey Undyne."

"I actually locked the doors as I sat down, so we wouldn't have any surprises should we fall asleep while we waited." Sans said as he moved out of their way. Undyne just turned around, pulling one of the large pieces he had asked them to get, as Alphys walked in and tottled over to Frisk.

"Frisk, I know it's only been a couple days but I missed you so much." The dinosaur woman said as she reached to hug Frisk, only to have Frisk wrap her arms around her and smile.

"I missed you guys too. If I didn't make myself a promise to do this surprise I would have stayed home."

"Aww but think of all you would have missed, sweetheart." Sans called to her, using his magic to lift a few of the smaller items and bring them inside. His grin grew wider as she blushed a deep red, bringing a squeal from Alphys as she looked between them. Undyne glanced at the other two women before looking at him with a suspicious look in her eye.

"What did you do, Sans?"

"Nothing bad. We just kissed." He admitted as he lifted a few more items, Undyne picking up one of the machines as he did. A small chuckle left both of them as Alphys dragged Frisk upstairs for 'details', Sans shaking his head. He was sure he would pay for teasing her in such a way but he had to admit, his random timing saved the two of them from too many questions into what they needed things for.

"Ya know…. I knew the punk had a crush on you but I never thought it would lead to a kiss."

"I'm more surprised that she kissed me first. A more innocent one than the one I mentioned a minute ago but still."

That had Undyne pause, her eyes showing her surprise as she carefully put the machine down. "Wait…. She kissed you first?"

"Yep. Was sitting down, chatting about her surprise and what we needed to do and suddenly I was kissed on the cheek and she was moving away already. The better one came later…. Totally my fault on that kiss." Even as he talked about the kisses so far, especially the 'better' one his face flushed slightly. He wanted to believe that kiss was a fluke, that until the resets were done and everyone was safe he could control himself. Then he would remember that kiss, her body pressed against his, her tongue sliding across the one he created through his magic and suddenly he wanted it again. He groaned and lowered the items he had, making Undyne laugh and pull him from his thoughts completely.

"I know that look. Keep your head in the game, bonehead. I wanna go home and sleep tonight, not tomorrow." She said to him, making him grin at her with a shrug. He knew he had it bad, especially considering he had never craved kissing someone like he did Frisk.

"Yeah yeah I got it. Let's get moving. I am tired myself. Gonna need a snack just to get the tv where we want it." He said as he went back to work, his eyes glancing up to the upstairs area of the main lab wondering what the two women were chatting about.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Frisk's POV)**

She relaxed against the wall as Alphys paced and squealed over the small amount of info she just got, smiling at her friend's fangirling. If she didn't know Sans as well as she did she would swear he did this on purpose, just to mess with her in some way. However, since she did know him so well she knew it just slipped out, mostly likely because of the conversation before the other women had arrived.

"Oh em geeeeee!" Alphys squealed again, making Frisk laugh as she patted the floor beside her.

"Alphys come on and sit down. You don't even know what he was talking about yet you dork." She said, bringing Alphys down from her squealing enough that she sat down, almost bouncing where she sat.

"I wanna know everything. I have been shipping you two ever since the snowball fight that first winter on the surface." Alphys spoke so quickly that Frisk just blinked for a moment, her mind slow to catch up until she understood what Alphys was talking about.

A small smile crossed her face as she thought of the fight she was sure Alphys mentioned. She had been in a snow fort by herself, Undyne in her own with Alphys, and Sans and Papyrus in a third. Undyne was making it hard for anyone but Papyrus, who was used to the way Undyne threw spears so knew how to time his movements, to get a throw in. She had called for a truce so she could run to the tree because her snow fort was nearly buried in snow thanks to Undyne. Suddenly Sans was beside her, lifting her in his arms and vanishing before Undyne could catch either of them. She had found herself where she had been wanting to be, being set down gently. Sans had paused as soon as he straightened, staring into her eyes the same way he had the other night, which had seemed to hypnotize her. Before either of them could act on the sudden tension Undyne let out what sound like her war cry before the opposite side of the tree started being pelted by snowballs. She had found herself being shielded by Sans as Papyrus shouted for a cease fire so everyone could check on them, which had the two of them dying of laughter by the time everyone else had got to them past the snow Undyne had thrown at them.

"Oh god I remember that day. First snowball fight of the season right? Where Undyne kept trying to bury me in snow?"

"Yes! Seriously when he disappeared from Papyrus' side and appeared beside you, whisking you off to safety…." Alphys interrupted her own story with a playful swooning noise, making Frisk laugh all over again.

"He saved me big time that day. I was soooooo cold thanks to Undyne."

"Yeah. She loves all the seasonal sports but allowing her anything to use as a weapon and no one is safe. But you still haven't dished yet. I wanna know everything."

Frisk smiled, looking at her hands as her blush climbed her cheeks once again. "I… I dunno how to talk about this…..."

"Just tell me every detail you can remember."

"Uhh… ok… Well, he had just returned from getting the bed and stuff. It was too much for him, probably cause he hadn't eaten all day and had to teleport from here to Mom's and then back. And the trip back he had my bed and a ton of other stuff, ya know? So, after I got the food put somewhere safe and everything I went ahead and curled up with him, cause I was tired too."

"Aww that's actually kind of cute Frisk." Alphys grinned at her as her blushed deepened, a playful glare being shot at the friendly dinosaur monster.

"So not cute. Just tired. Anyways, I had a nightmare and he woke me up from it. He had some how moved so that he was sitting up somewhat so I moved so I could cuddle again and go back to sleep, cause I like sleep a lot." She paused to laugh at her joke, Alphys shaking her head with a giggle. They both knew that the person who liked sleep most was Sans, though when given the chance she could sleep almost as long as he could. "Well he tried to get me to get up and eat, and I just whined at him. So, he poked my ribs, which tickled."

"He tried to tickle you awake?"

"No… Not exactly. I think he was just poking me to wake me. I just happen to be ticklish in the spot he poked."

"Oh ok. That makes soooo much more sense."

"Anyways, I tried to roll from the tickle and almost fell off the bed. Lucky for me, despite him being a lazy bones most days, Sans is really fast. He caught me by the hand and yanked me back to him. Thing is I landed basically on his chest only inches from his face. We kind of just laid there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. I don't know what clicked for him, maybe he just wanted to kiss me, maybe I did something that made him want to. All I know is one moment we were staring at each other and the next my lips were against his …... well his teeth. And then I felt a tongue against my lips. I didn't even know skeletons had tongues, and I still don't think they normally do. I gasped and suddenly we were kissing pretty deeply…. And then after a few moments it ended…. That's all there is."

Alphys squealed again and clapped her hands together. "Did you like it?"

Her question brought another deep blush to her cheek, one she tried to hide by pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face against them. Of course, she liked his kiss. It was a little weird at first, with her being the only one with lips, but the feel of his hands trembling on the back of her head, the sound of him groaning into the kiss…... All of it was something that was going to be imprinted on her mind for the rest of her life. Her reaction caused another squeal from Alphys, her hands clapping together a few more times as she got her giddiness out. Finally, she managed to calm herself down enough to speak, still bouncing where she sat.

"Ok since you don't know this…. Skeletons are capable of forming their magic into certain parts that they normally don't have. The tongue thing is one example. Actually, I have been wondering if there is a way I could help with the whole intimacy thing. While monsters don't really care, seeing as we don't really have to…. Umm do what humans do…... to create pleasure for one another or make children, there is a chance you and Sans won't be the last couple that is monster and human." Before Alphys could continue Frisk covered her ears and shook her head, her blush so red her face felt like it was on fire.

"Alphys enough please…... This was my first kiss. I am not ready to think beyond that."

"Oh… Oh my…" Alphys blinked at the girl for a moment before she let out another ear-splitting squeal and hopped up to look over the banister. "Sans! Sans did you know you were the first ever to kiss her?!"

As soon as her sentence finished Sans appeared beside Alphys with a surprised look as he glanced between the two of them. "Did I hear that right?"

"Alphyyyyyys…" She whined at the other woman, her head lowering to hide her face against her knees again. She could hear Sans chuckling as he knelt beside her, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't going to pick on you sweetheart. I was just surprised." He murmured softly to her as Undyne could be heard picking up Alphys.

"Since we're done getting stuff unpacked we will see you guys later. I am gonna get this troublemaker home." Undyne called as she headed to the stairs, Alphys whining about wanting to ask more questions as they disappeared. She lifted her head and looked around before directly into Sans' eyes with a playful glare.

"Don't you ever tell Alphys something like that again. I am half deaf, my head is gonna explode from the amount of blood rushing into my cheeks, and something I managed not to have you question me about you now know." Despite the glare her voice was barely loud enough for her to hear. He however heard every word, a chuckle leaving him as he stood and offered her his hand.

"Come on sweetheart. It's been a long day. Let's get this stuff home and go to bed."

She took his hand, letting him guide her downstairs. Despite the fact she knew the duffel bag was her he handed her the small backpack and the shopping bag, his hands grabbing a different one and the Tv. "Wait here. I am gonna make two trips. It will take less energy that carrying you and all of our stuff."

Before she could answer he poofed, leaving her to wait, though not too long. Only a moment had passed when he reappeared, holding a hand to her with a grin. "Miss me?"

Laughter slipped from her as she took his hand, letting him pull her against his body before he picked up the duffel bag. In seconds she found herself inside his old room, the newest addition being the tv leaning against the wall. He put down the duffel bag and smiled at her, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair. "Go on and grab a shower."

As he spoke he pointed behind her, drawing her attention to a bathroom she didn't notice before. She didn't question it as she reached in the duffel bag and grabbed a nightgown, a pair of underwear and disappeared into the bathroom. She could hear him make a noise as she shut the door, her mind so focused on getting in the shower she didn't think about it.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Sans POV [Yep early Sans Pov. He is the easiest other than Frisk for me])**

He waited till he could hear the sound of the water before walking from the room, his cheeks bright blue as he walked to the front door. Before he opened the door, he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it to the floor, needing the cold to shock his system. Whatever the river person had said really worked Frisk's mind for the poor human to forget a guy was in the room as she pulled lacey underwear out of her bag. Especially a guy like him, his imagination taking off the moment he saw the flimsy cloth in her hand.

He walked out, stepping into the snow and shivering slightly as a cold breeze flowed over his exposed bones. He stood there for a few moments, letting himself calm down as he mentally chided himself. _'What the hell is wrong with me? She is going to reset very soon. I can't let myself get like this. She needs my support, not me acting like an idiot.'_

Finally, he turned around and walked in, shivering slightly as he picked his jacket off the floor. He started to the stairs, yawning and almost excited to get some sleep when he heard actual singing echoing from upstairs. Quietly he climbed the steps and went back into the room, getting close to the door to listen to his human singing while she showered. A soft laugh as he heard the lyrics, knowing the song was one of her favorites from some human band named Nirvana. He leaned against the door, humming for a moment before he began singing with her, his deeper voice actually matching her higher pitched one easily. He heard the water turn off behind him, her voice still coming through the door as if to keep up their duet, a thought that brought a smile to his face.

"Yo, Frisk. I would love to keep singing but I'm gonna fall asleep in a bit. Which where I am standing means I will get to feel what tile meeting skull feels like."

"Then go lay down, silly bones. I am almost done. Just gotta brush my hair out."

"Aww but what if I fall asleep first?"

"Wouldn't be the first time Sans. Go to bed."

He laughed at the hidden laughter in her voice before he forced himself off the door and dragged himself to the bed in the opposite corner of the room. As he climbed in he made sure to stay near the edge, wanting to make sure that if she climbed in or out of the bed he would know. Despite her assurances about Chara he couldn't help but feel worried, knowing that the spirit was probably why he was so sure about the possible dreams he could have had. As he lay there thinking he heard the bathroom door open, pulling him from his thoughts and his gaze to Frisk as she stepped out. He almost chuckled as he noticed the nightgown that had been picked went to the floor, not that the flowing material actually hid more than Frisk's skin.

"Did Toriel really pack you something that looks like a grandma should be wearing it?"

"Yeah…... Mom bought me this for a sleepover to Alphys and Undyne's place. She was adamant that there was a chance you and Pap would come over, and she thought I should be covered. Not that a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt wouldn't have covered me." She laughed as she spoke, her hand tossing her brush onto the duffel bag as she walked over to bed. She frowned at him, bringing a grin to his face.

"Sorry kiddo. I get the edge so you can't escape without waking me."

"Sans …. That's too cute." She blushed as she spoke before she climbed over him to lay down. The act of her doing so gave him a reason not to lay down before her again, her nightgown riding up slightly. The little bit of skin on her legs that was shown wouldn't normally have affected him, if not for the fact her legs slid against his, the softness of her skin against the smoothness of his bones bringing a small shiver through him. Luckily for him she seemed too be tired to notice, her body curling up against his the moment she laid down. His arms wrapped around her as his eyes closed, a small part of him wondering how much longer these moments would last as he drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**(Frisk POV)**

Her eyes opened to see the dark space from the bad dream around her, her eyes rolling as she started walking forward with purpose. "Not funny Chara. Can't you choose somewhere else?"

 _"_ _Careful now. Your Determination makes you speak in your sleep if you aren't careful."_ Chara's voice came from behind her, causing her to spin to find him standing there with a smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, her eyes checking for any weapons he could have. _"Hey, stop staring at me like that. I'm not trying to attack you, idiot."_

"Then why am I here, Chara?" She asked, her hands going on her hips. She was only mildly surprised that she was wearing her striped tank and jeans, knowing her mind probably created the outfit to make her feel safer. What she was surprised about was the fact Chara was trying to talk to her, despite the fact that before this timeline he was either goading her into doing something horrible or silent and brooding in the back of her mind.

 _"_ _Unlike the comedian I can't talk to you whenever I want, face to face like this. And you probably would look kind of insane if you started doing that constantly. So this… place, I guess you can call it, is perfect to talk face to face."_ He answered, one hand lifting to the side, the movement creating a couple chairs for them to sit on. _"After all, soon I won't be in your head anyways. Gotta get used to seeing me."_

"This isn't like you, Chara. Not the you I know anyways. Why are you trying to be friendly now?" She asked, choosing to trust he wasn't plotting anything and sit in a chair. She was genuinely curious about the change however. Chara's shoulders lifted in a shrug as he sat across from her, his legs crossing as he clasped his hands on his lap.

 _"_ _I…. I want to believe. In you. Your goal. I miss Azzy. I messed up when I did what I did. I was so angry, at humanity and the whole world. He has suffered because of my anger, my hatred. And when you fell into the Underground I thought I had a way to erase everything. Free Azzy from his suffering and kill everyone."_ He paused for a moment, his gaze turning from her as he stared off into the darkness around them. She waited, knowing that he needed a moment to understand himself. She was like that at times, stopping actions and words to understand what she really wanted to do or say. She had also noticed Sans was like that, as well as Gaster. They thought more than someone would believe just by looking at them, a quality she respected in both of them.

After a few moments she heard him chuckle as his head shook and he looked at her, his smile sadder than it had been just moments before. _"You know, I hate that you think I am like that pile of bones but…... I think I understand what you see. Words are hard, and actions can have lasting consequences. I get that now. I am still so full of anger, still want to watch humans suffer. But watching you, knowing the past that no one else knows…. It helps me understand you. It helps me understand myself. I won't promise that when we all reach the surface I will be a nice person. I may even hurt people. But I can promise one thing. As long as I have you and Azzy I will try to be a good person."_

"Why me, Chara? I can understand Asriel being someone to help you. He was like a brother to you before you died. But I don't understand why I am important."

 _"_ _Because you know me. And I want you to understand me. So…... I did this so we could talk this time, so I can tell you my past. I know yours, being a part of your soul and mind. But I never let you in, never let you know what my past was beyond little bits to make you sympathize with me. That was wrong but this time…... This time I want to tell you for the right reasons."_

"Alright Chara. I will listen. I want to understand you, so I can help you."

He chuckled at her words, one of his hands rising to push his dirty blond hair from his face so she could look into his ruby red eyes. She knew she had thrown him off guard by being herself, understanding and willing to help anyone. Why it still surprised him she wasn't sure but she remembered the fear he had shown when they had heard Sans and knew he needed someone like her to help him.

 _"_ _I should have known you would agree. Despite what that idiot spouts you can feel things within me that he cannot."_ He paused and turned away from her again, his hair once again hiding his eyes from her. Again she waited, not bothering to stand up for Sans this time. No matter what she said she knew Chara wouldn't understand what was between her and the skeleton. The bond wasn't like what she had with anyone, even Chara, and that made it harder to put into words so others would understand.

 _"_ _You know that, like yourself, I was not in a good place before my fall. Like you I was trying to kill myself. I was sick of humanity, their hatred and greed. The way they would hurt those weaker than them. People like me were nothing even to our own so-called parents. My parents were in one of the cults of the time that worshipped the mages. Not that any of those stupid cultists actually had magic. They just thought they saved us from the scary monsters. Anyone who did not believe was punished, severely. I was hurt so many times I stopped feeling anything, anything but my rage. I wanted to be stronger, to hurt them all the way they hurt me."_ As Chara spoke about his birth parents she could feel his anger growing, hear the barely restrained rage as he spoke about the cultists. She reached out and took his hand, an action that startled him for a moment before he smiled at her and patted her hand softly with his free hand.

 _"_ _Don't worry. I am controlled. I know now they can't hurt me. Can't hurt anyone ever again, if the history books are correct."_ His words were murmured softly, the rage she felt slowly fading away as he reassured her, something that made her laugh a bit.

"If that is controlled I am a bit afraid of what uncontrolled rage looks like."

 _"_ _It wouldn't be too far from what you saw when your skeleton realized I was talking. The only thing saving me at that moment was you. Well the fact I reside inside you. Had we been standing side by side I wouldn't have put it past him to throw me aside like I was nothing but a toy."_

"Not if I told him not to. He worries about me right now because of the past, what I have told him. Once there is no chance for you to take over I think he would stop being so angry."

 _"_ _No. He would still be angry. I am a reminder of what could have been. Luckily, for all of us, you are too gentle, too sweet, and too Determined, to do what I would have wanted. You are nothing like the humans I saw in the past, mine or yours, or the idiot ones since you freed everyone else. It actually worries me, the one thing I will agree the comedian about."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"_ _Frisk, you are so naïve. Everything about you is kindness and serenity. If it weren't for the fact that your skeleton watched over you…... Do you know how many times you came close to being hurt? If I couldn't sense magic like I do I wouldn't have realized what was going on myself. He saved you countless times when the worst of our people tried to hurt you."_

Chara's words had her sitting back, her own head turning to the side as she tried to think of what Chara was talking about. Sans wouldn't, would he? He had a made a promise never to hurt anyone, to allow her to do her job as ambassador. As she thought this she heard Chara laugh, her eyes looking over as he tilted his head and grinned at her.

 _"_ _Seriously? You do know he said he would never KILL anyone right? Hurt…. Now hurting is something else completely. And in this situation, I completely agreed with him. They would have killed you, or worse. He protected you, and kept his promise at the same time."_

Chara's words had her sighing, one hand lifting to rub her temple. She had wondered why Sans had looked so tired when ever she saw him after walking away from groups of protestors at meetings with humans. She always assumed that he was just tired from keeping them back when she walked past them, not that he had used his powers to hurt people. Again a soft laugh left Chara, his hands reaching to take hers and bringing her attention to him. Surprisingly his laughter didn't seem to be at her, for once. Instead he was looking at her with a look that mixed some humor with gentleness he wasn't known for showing.

 _"_ _Don't over think it Frisk. He did what he needed to, to protect you. It's the only reason I won't just kill him for hurting Azzy. He has always known there was a dark aspect to you, even though he didn't know it was me until now. Despite that, despite his worries that you would hurt everyone, he kept you safe. So, as long as that never changes, I will keep my hands to myself."_

"Why do you want to protect me Chara? Until my fall you didn't even know I existed. And I have never agreed with anything you wanted me to do. You can't tell me it didn't frustrate you, or make you angry. I felt every bit of anger aimed at me, every bit of frustration when I was nice to everyone."

 _"_ _Because you showed me I was wrong."_ He said softly as he let go of her hands and sitting back, smiling at her. His eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of his hair, but for once she wasn't scared of him because of that. _"I still want to kill every human but you. I won't lie about that. Too many are twisted and evil, like me. But you showed me that it isn't always the way to do things. I hope I can learn the serenity you have, to calm my rage. However the chances I will are slim. I will always be angry. People like you and I, ones that have been hurt by those we should have been able to trust, have two ways to turn out. I am one of those and you are the other. Sure there are some who land in the middle, getting to live normal lives because they aren't too calm or too angry. But most end up like us."_

"I am not too kind. I punched people."

 _"_ _You did it to protect others. You have been in the shoes of someone in pain, someone who was different. Because of that you became a protector and pleaser. You want to make people happy, want to protect them from anything that may hurt them."_

"You were in those same shoes, Chara."

 _"_ _Yes, but I went the other direction with it. I wanted to hurt everyone the way I had been hurt. I wanted others to suffer. Like I said, people like us can go either way. Fortunately for me, I got merged with you somehow when you fell. Your gentleness, the light you bring into the world, it has helped me. Sure it took a couple dozen true resets but it did affect me. And now seeing what all those resets were for…... I want to believe you can fix my biggest mistake."_

"You mean Asriel's death?"

 _"_ _I tricked him. I knew when we entered my village they would attack him, my body in his arms or not. I wanted to kill them all, make them suffer. But Azzy was like you. He couldn't hurt anyone, even as they threw sticks and stones, fired arrows…... He just smiled that gentle smile of his and walked home. If I hadn't done what I had he would still be alive."_

Hearing Chara's voice break at the end of his confession she stood up, leaning over his chair to hug him tightly. "Asriel wouldn't want you to keep blaming yourself Chara. What I know about Asriel, he would have wanted you to forgive yourself, and your past."

 _"_ _I know. But I need to fix this as much as you want to. I can't forgive myself until I see him and our parents together again."_ Chara's words were muffled against her shoulder, though she could feel his shoulders shaking with the sobbing he was trying to hide as he clung to her. She stroked his hair softly, letting him get all his sadness out before she straightened and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Chara. Together with Sans and Gaster we will free everyone. So hold on to your hope." As she finished her sentence the world seemed to shake, her eyes jumping to his with her confusion showing clearly on her face. Chara just grinned and shook his head.

 _"_ _Looks like the comedian is awake and shifting around. He won't leave till you wake up but we better cut this off now. Don't need him thinking I am torturing you after all."_

She nodded, about to will herself awake before Chara took her hand to catch her attention. The look on his face seemed apprehensive, like he wasn't sure if she would do whatever he was about to ask.

 _"_ _Frisk…. Do me a favor. Gaster might need to know about me to help me…. But don't tell the comedian. I don't want his sympathy. I don't want him to have fuel to hurt me either."_

"He wouldn't hurt you with such a thing, Chara. But I promise. Unless you tell him yourself, I won't tell Sans what you have told me about your past." With that she closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up.


	27. Chapter 27

It took a moment before the feel of Chara's hand on hers disappeared, turning into the bony arms that were wrapped around her body. She could feel how tight his arms were, a worried frown crossing her face as she turned to face him. Instantly she could see tears in his eyes, her eyes widening at the sight as she lifted a hand to the side of his head. "Sans?"

At her questioning tone his eyes seemed to focus as he looked down to her, one hand rising to push away the tears threatening to escape his eyes. "Sorry sweetheart. Guess I am never gonna handle those dreams well."

"You mean the ones where I die?"

"Yeah. It was the Asgore fight. I didn't react fast enough…... And you went down. I knew you would come back. You did against Undyne and Mettaton. But at that moment it felt like everything stopped. I watched as your body seemed to fade away, watched as you walked in again…... And still he did it again. It took three … three deaths…" As he spoke his arms tightened around her, the tears reappearing as he buried his head against her neck. In her mind she could feel Chara's shock, a little surprised he was shocked that Sans was so torn up by her dying. Gently she shifted her body so she could hold Sans, one hand softly sliding over his skull as he cried on her shoulder and clinging to her.

"Shhh Sans, I'm ok. You can feel me here beside you. I'm alive and safe." She murmured softly to him, wondering if this pain is why his soul always looked duller than his brother's. She had always noticed a difference between the two, always assuming that some of the dullness coming from Flowey's actions. She knew grief could damage a monster's soul, leaving them greatly weakened, which is why she had always assumed watching Papyrus die had caused the dullness in Sans. She lifted a hand, doing what she had been taught by Flowey to examine Sans' heart. He didn't even fight her as his soul became visible, her eyes widening as she saw the damage along the edges she hadn't noticed before.

 _"_ _Holy shit…... How is he alive? Frisk this isn't good. He shouldn't even be able to teleport considering that much damage."_

She lowered her hand and held Sans tighter, scared for him now that she had seen what his soul truly looked like. The surprise and worry she heard in Chara's voice didn't help, considering his dislike of the skeleton in her arms. "Sans…. My deaths…. Did they cause the damage? Your soul…... It's so damaged."

Sans was silent for a moment, still clinging to her before he moved to look up to her, smiling a sad smile that gave away everything even before his words. "Frisk, I have watched you die so many times. I was always scared that the next time I wouldn't see you return. That it would be the last one…."

"Oh Sans… I will always come back. Not just because of my promise to myself to save everyone. I wouldn't want to leave you alone. I will never leave you alone." She kissed the top of his head, wondering how she never noticed how much her deaths bothered him.

 _"_ _Ok I hate this guy but…... I can't watch him cry like that and feel how scared you are. We need to talk to Gaster. There has to be a way I can be separated from you but help you not die until we save everyone."_

Frisk nodded before smiling at Sans, hoping this news wouldn't make him more upset. "Sans… Chara wants to help me through the next timeline. He wants to see if Gaster knows a way to separate us but still allow him to help me. So you won't have to watch me die again."

"Why would Chara care if I am upset about it?"

"Because I do. Your soul is so damaged…... I'm scared."


	28. Chapter 28

**(Sans POV)**

He blinked at her, finally realizing how bad the damage was as he looked into her eyes. Her fear for him was clear in her emerald eyes, a sight he had hoped he would never see. Even against Undyne and Asgore she had never seemed afraid, her face always showing a serene and gentle smile that begged for friendship rather than violence. His next thought was about her words about Chara, surprised the little shit could care to be honest. But he did know that Chara understood souls, having spent so much time with monsters before his death. For Chara to be worried about her reaction to his soul, or even worried about his soul at all, said something.

He rolled onto his back, groaning softly as he let the arm she wasn't laying on cover his face. He knew what he what he was about to tell them was going to upset Frisk, since he knew how she hated when he hid things from people. "I…. Dad already knows…. I…. I lied to him. I told him it was the stress of the past couple days."

"Sans! Why would you lie when he could help you?" Her body sat up to look down at him as she yelled at him, her arms crossing over her chest. Despite knowing he was in deep shit with her he grinned, unable to help himself as he thought about how adorable she looked when mad at him.

"Ya know, you are pretty cute when you are mad at me."

"Sans..."

"Fiiiiine. I'm getting up. Let me go wash up. Go ahead and get some real clothes on while I'm in there." He gave in, knowing that she wasn't going to drop this. He slid off the bed and trudged to the bathroom, pausing to glance back at her as she climbed off the bed as well. Her eyes weren't on him as she went to her bag, giving him a chance to just observe her. While he knew he was just procrastinating so he wouldn't have to face his father after lying, he also was just taking a moment to see her like this. Knowing this memory wouldn't stay was depressing, liking the thought of them both leaving a bed they had slept together in. Sighing he grabbed his bag and went in the bathroom, pausing to stare in the mirror as the door shut behind him. He looked like hell, which he had expected after the nightmare. He had gotten enough sleep, he was sure of it, but the dreams always made him look tired afterwards. It was as if he was there again every time, unable to save her over and over again.

Pushing thoughts of the dreams from his mind he pulled a rag from his bag, soaping it up and washing his face. He knew he should probably grab a shower, to wake him more and wash away the guilt for a few moments, but also knew if he took too long she would come looking for him. Splashing his face with water he could hear her singing softly, the song being interrupted a couple times by her saying something. He grimaced as he realized she was probably talking to Chara, having a feeling that once this was said and done he would have to apologize to the little asshole. Despite the fact that they had a mutual dislike of one another the guy was willing to find a way to help, he hoped. He didn't know if he could trust the lost prince, not after the way Frisk had shouted in her sleep. Even though two days had passed since it happened he still couldn't get the fear in her voice out of his head. He let out a self-loathing laugh as he realized the sound of that fear now had a look to match in his mind, the look in her eyes flashing through his mind.

"Yep … it's gonna be one of those days." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his towel from his bag and dried his face. Tossing the towel on the sink he knocked on the door, warning her he was done. "Frisk you decent?"

"Yep! Just pulling my shoes on while telling Chara to stop making fun of my socks." She called back, making him curious as he walked through the door. Frisk looked up from her spot on the bed, a look of frustration on her face. He glanced at her feet and snorted as he saw Mew Mew Kissy Cutie socks on her feet.

"Don't laugh. Alphys got me these." She said, huffing at him as he tried his hardest not to laugh at the pink pictures of Mew Mew on her feet.

"Sorry Frisk… You gotta admit those are pretty cute on you." He managed to get out, his laughter breaking up his words. He barely managed to dodge the pillow she threw at him, his laughter growing as he caught the soft projectile from the air. "Ok ok. I surrender."

His words, and laughter probably, broke her faux anger as she broke down into laughter herself, her head shaking as she pulled her boots on and quickly tied them. "Both of you are assholes sometimes. Come on, lets go to the river person and catch a ride to Waterfall."

"I could just teleport us." He reminded her as she hopped off the bed, pausing as she stopped moving with wide eyes. "What?"

"Chara says you shouldn't even be able to teleport with the amount of damage your soul has. I don't want you teleporting until I hear from Gaster that it's safe." She said softly, making him groan and wanting to shake Chara. While technically he should be weakened so much he couldn't teleport he some how never had to worry about that. Who knows what caused the hidden pool of magic he always seemed to have, though he always assumed it was because of his laziness. Can't use too much magic if you don't really do anything after all. He stared into her eyes, seeing how determined she was not to allow him to teleport before sighing and lowering his head.

"Fine. I won't teleport unless Dad says it is safe, in front of you, for me to do so."

He glanced up to see a smile cross her lips, the happiness in it bringing an answering smile to his lips. He knew he was wrapped around her little finger now, watching her as she walked up to him and took his hand. Following close behind her he chuckled at himself, wondering how she managed to get him to agree to almost anything.

It felt like it took little time for them to stand in front of the grey door, his hands going into his pockets as Frisk opened the door. He held it open for her to go first then followed behind her, mentally preparing for his dad to get angry at him.

"Hello Dr. Gaster."

"Ah, Frisk. It has been a couple days. How are you?"

Sans sighed, moving directly behind Frisk, his head lowered as he translated what dad said. He knew his father would be curious as to why he wasn't being as silly as the first time, and he also knew it would only be a few moments before he was in trouble with a third person.

"Dr. Gaster…. Sans' soul is so damaged. He admitted that you knew but that he lied about why it was. He has been dreaming about the times I died when trying to get through the Underground. This morning he dreamt of when Asgore killed me, three times." Frisk took no time in breaking down everything, leaving him to wince as she spoke about the dream he was still trying to avoid thinking about. He felt his dad's eyes on him, staying quiet as his father pulled his soul where it could be seen. "It's not just that. When I reset his soul has always just been dull, not damaged. Which means my deaths have worsened what damage he already had. Chara believes you can find a way to separate us and still allow him to assist me so I won't die again."

"Chara does?" His father questioned, his head tilting to the side. Sans let out a short laugh, turning the other two towards him.

"Sorry…... Your reaction was just as disbelieving as mine."

As he said this a shiver ran through his spine, one he knew his father felt as well as they both turned to look at Frisk. Her head was lowered and her breathing labored before her head rose again. Instead of the green eyes he was so used to red eyes stared into his, setting off his anger. He could feel his magic flare, knew his eye was glowing. He almost spoke when his father lifted a hand, stopping him before he could do anything.

"Chara. Why have you taken control?"

"Dad wants to know why you took over Frisk. Answer fast asshole." He growled out, his magic flowing around him in a way that had his clothes shifting as if a wind passed. Chara sighed, placing a hand over Frisk's heart as if to check something.

 _"_ _Don't worry Frisk. I made a promise, didn't I? As for you two questioning my motives, just know I do this for her. Not you, Sans. You make her happy and knowing she caused you pain by doing the right thing upsets her. So if there is a way to help I would be appreciative if it is found. I don't like you any more than you like me, you trash comedian. Despite him deserving it, you hurt Azzy. I can never forgive that. I, however, will not lay a finger on you. You have protected Frisk, the only person who I could not make do what I wanted. She has helped me, without even trying, to understand my actions. By protecting her, no matter the cost to yourself, you made yourself someone I will not harm. But…."_ The voice coming from Frisk paused as a wicked, sinister smile crossed her face, telling him where this was going before the guy even finished. _"If you hurt her when we are all free…... I will kill you. Slowly."_

With those final words Frisk's body slumped, Sans moving forward to catch her. His magic flowed away from him so he couldn't hurt her as he carefully lowered to the floor, holding her against his chest. "Frisk? Come on Frisk, answer me sweetheart."

"S-sans…. Ooooh my head. Damn it Chara. Give me warning next time." Her voice came out weakly, her eyes opening to look into his before she gave him a small smile. "Sorry…. He got so mad he was being questioned again that he just took over. He knows he is in trouble with me now, I think. He's not feeling mad anymore, at any rate."

"Kid, you almost scared the life out of me. Especially that fall when he left." Sans told her, his hand rising to cup her cheek. He wasn't sure he could handle watching Chara take over her body like that again, the feeling that came off of her as he took over and the way she fell right after had him shaky. He felt his father's hand clasp his shoulder, bringing his attention up to him.

"Allow me to examine her soul before I check on you, son. I want to make sure she is ok after such an event." His father said softly, leaving him to only nod before turning to Frisk with a gentle smile.

"Dad wants to check your soul real quick before he focuses on mine. He says he wants to make sure you are ok after all that."

"Ok. Even Chara is on board, seeing as his is connected to mine. He says he wants to know if he accidentally did anything that may have changed it. I think he regrets not thinking of that first." She answered, sitting up with his help. Sans clenched his teeth, choosing not to say what he thought about that kind of recklessness.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Gaster's POV)**

Gaster wanted to smile at how caring this child was, even with the spirit that had just overtaken her body. Despite how frightening it must have been for control over her own body being wrestled from her, her kindness allowed her to feel the remorse that the lost prince felt at his actions. He waited for the girl to stand, watching as his son made sure she was steady before backing away so that there would be a clear line of sight to her soul. It wasn't hard to see the anger and sadness within his son, most likely coming from all that was happening today. He was sure neither thought this day would go so far from what they had been planning. With a sigh he lifted his hand, bringing Frisk's soul into view before leaning close to examine it for any defects from what had happened.

As he examined he took note of the darkest part, guessing that part represented Chara's soul. "Sans, you have followed her for quite a while. Tell me, is this something you have seen before?"

He watched as his son came closer, his eyes examining the same spot just as carefully. "Yeah. I remember seeing it when she faced Pap. It's actually smaller than it was then."

"Ummm…. What's smaller?"

He lifted his gaze from her soul and smiled gently at her, hoping his expression would allow her to know it was nothing too horrible. "I have found the part of your soul that Chara resides within. According to Sans it is smaller than he remembers."

Sans chuckled, reminding him the girl couldn't understand his particular way of speaking. "Dad says that he found the part of your soul that is Chara. See this darker spot here? Well I was saying it looked smaller than I remembered from when you and Pap faced off."

The girl looked at the spot, her head tilting to the side as she examined it before giggling and shaking her head. "No. It's the same size. Part of the darker spot is on this side. It moves around my soul at various times. I'm guessing being stuck in a body that isn't yours causes some weird soul stuff."

He chuckled at the way the spot was described, wondering how Chara was reacting to the way they were talking about his movements across her soul. With a wave of his hand he allowed her soul to return to her, his hand rising to chin as his mind raced over the possibilities of how this would and could affect their plans. "I believe that this revelation could assist us in our endeavors. With Chara's soul standing out against the bright red of Frisk's it is possible that Frisk will be able to simply offer us Chara's, due to the fact their souls are melded in such a way that it is practically the same soul. If a small part were to be left within Frisk's soul, and a small part of Frisk's soul were left within the piece handed to us, this could create a link between the two. This could protect Frisk's soul from any corrupting influence that Chara's soul may have and would allow him to assist her in her dodging, lessening the chance she could be hurt. Also, with Chara's soul being removed from Frisk's, they will finally be able to remove themselves from each other's minds at will, allowing them more privacy to their feelings or thoughts."

As he spoke he heard his son quickly translating, his eyes catching the relief on both of their faces at the news. Seeing such relief gave him hope for them, knowing that the situation was hard on all parties. As soon as his son was done speaking he lifted his hand once more, this time pulling his son's soul forward so that he could examine it. Both he and the girl looked towards Sans' soul as it appeared, her eyes wide with worry as she waited to hear what he would determine. Sans relaxed himself, looking away from both of them, his hands slipping into his pockets as he tried to look nonchalant. He wasn't fooling Gaster, however, as his hand went forward. Healing magic flowed forward, swirling around his son's soul slowly.

"You should have told me what was wrong, Sans. I can not aid you if you do not tell me. If this had gone on for too much longer you could have fallen down." He chided his son as he healed the worst of the damage to the soul before him, his tone showing his disappointment in the fact his son hadn't trusted him to help him. As if he knew why he was being chided Sans' head lowered, a soft sigh leaving him. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't think it was bad enough to worry about. Honestly if I thought it was that bad I would have let Frisk know, instead of her finding out by pulling my soul forward."

"What did he say was wrong Sans? He looks very serious." Again he had forgotten that the girl couldn't understand him, this time because of his focus on his son. She didn't seem to mind, her eyes on Sans as lifted a hand to rub the back of his head.

"Dad said…. He said I would have fallen down. For a monster…... That's a death sentence. Once you fall you eventually die." Sans told the girl, his voice soft as he reached to take her hand. His words obviously hit the girl hard, her hands grasping at his as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sans…... I know about falling down…. You … I almost lost you. You can't be so careless."

"I know Frisk. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I've always had a deep pool of magic within me. It didn't click something was wrong as long as I had the magic to do what I needed to do."

"You are lucky my son. Not only did Frisk think to check your soul but she thought to bring you here. With my knowledge of souls, coming from the time just after the War, I am capable of aiding damaged souls. I cannot fully heal yours, some of the damage is too deep for my magic to reach, possibly causing the dullness Frisk mentioned. I can fix the shallower wounds and seal the deeper ones, however, to be able to fully fix your soul I would need another soul or a soul piece."

"That bad?"

"What is so bad? Sans you can't just say that and not tell me what he said."

He stayed silent, knowing his son hoped he would say something and distract him from her questions. He couldn't do that to the young human however, knowing the bond between them had to go through this issue to grow stronger. Sans sighed when he realized that he wasn't about to save him before squeezing the girl's hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Just wanna apologize if this and the last chapter seem a bit off or short. I'm tired and writing was becoming a bit hard for a moment)**

"Dad says the old damage…. Probably caused when Flowey was doing his thing…. It's too deep to heal. He can seal the damage but not heal it. I bet time could do something but he says to heal it I need a soul or a soul piece." His son's voice was soft, showing how much he didn't want to tell this to her. The girl bit her lip and closed her eyes, worried etched on her face. After a moment of silence between the three her eyes opened again, this time causing both him and Sans to startle. Instead both being the same color one was red and the other was green, showing a sharing of the body by the pair within it.

"W _e_ vo _lun_ teer a _piece_ for him. From _both_ of us."

Gaster pulled his magic back to himself, studying the pair as Sans stared in confusion at the body of the girl. "F-frisk?"

"Kind _of_. We _both_ wanted _you to_ know that _we_ are offering _this_."

"How in the hell are you two doing that?"

"We don't know _exactly_ …..."

Gaster lifted his hand, pulling forth the girl's soul as they spoke. Surprisingly it appeared as though this thing they had figured out was not disturbing the balance of their melded souls. In fact the soul glowed brighter than before. Sans' eyes grew wider as he saw it as well, his eyes jumping back and forth between the soul and the body. "Ok this is really strange, even for you Frisk."

Instead of answering the body moved closer to their soul, releasing Sans' hand as they reached out and held their soul. Carefully, the two controlling the body stuck one hand within the soul, slowly pulling a piece of the soul out before allowing it to remain seen as they turned to the younger skeleton. The hand on the side with a green eye extended her hand forward, allowing both Sans and Gaster to see that the pair had managed to pull a piece that was evenly colored with the bright and dark red.

"Sans, please _take this_. Let us _heal you_ before we don't have _the energy to stand_."

Slowly Sans reached out and took the piece in his hand, careful to not injure the piece as he pulled it closer to him. Glancing at Gaster, who only nodded to him, he pulled his soul fully within him before pressing the piece in hand against his chest. The pair that had been moving the body closed the eyes, swaying slightly until the eyes opened again, showing only the green of Frisk's eyes. She turned to Gaster, lowering her head some as she smiled.

"Sorry if we worried you, Dr. Gaster. It was all either of us could think of, since we are the only humans here and our soul, or souls, are more resilient. I don't know how we shared like that but thank you for making sure we were ok." She said, her hands clasped in front of her chest. Sans moved closer slowly, obviously still shook up from what had just happened.

"Frisk…. Don't do that to me again. That was beyond weird, even for everything you and I have seen." As Sans spoke to the girl Gaster waved the girl's soul back within herself and pulled his son's where he could examine it once again. The deeper damages within Sans' soul now glowed a mix of bright and dark red, the surface now smooth as it should have been from the start. He leaned closer, surprised to see that the soul piece of the Frisk and Chara did not attempt to over take the monster soul it was within. Instead, the piece seemed to have only fill the parts that were missing, strengthening the soul as a whole.

"Hmmm"

"What's up Dad?"

"It appears that instead of staying a soul of its own, like souls typically do, or being absorbed by the full soul, such as what had happened with Papyrus, the soul piece has melded itself in a way that strengthens the soul completely. Your soul is now only mostly monster, the small amount that is human strengthening the monster soul."

"Huh…. That is actually really interesting."

"Sans…."

"Sorry, sweetheart. He was just telling me that the piece from you and Chara didn't do what souls have already been noted as doing. It has only filled the deep damages in my soul, making my soul some weird mix of mostly monster and a little human."

The girl's eyes widened before she learned closer herself, her eyes blinking a few times before she straightened with a confused look. "Huh…. Nothing I read on the surface mentioned anything like this. With all the tests with souls you would think this would have happened before."

"Nah. I am one of a kind remember?"

Both he and the girl laughed at Sans' joke as he waved his son's soul back into him. Sans looked to him, yawning slightly as he took the girl's hand. "Dad, I was planning on starting to move equipment in here but I am bone tired and I am sure Frisk needs some rest. I will get started on it tomorrow I promise."

"Where is the items?"

"At the old lab, not the true one."

"Ah. That should not be too hard."

"What shouldn't be Dad?"

"Opening a door there and using my magic to pull things within the door."

At that Sans paused, thinking over his words, something he knew would happen when he told Sans he could do such a thing. "You can move things close to the door, inside here?"

"Yes. I chose not to do so when you first passed it so not to distracted you from protecting your brother."

Sans blinked than let out a laugh as he started for the door. "I am too tired to even ask how you knew that was what I was thinking. I will see you tomorrow Dad."

As his son spoke he turned and picked up the girl, a squeak leaving her as her feet left the ground. Even from where he stood he could see her roll her eyes at Sans' actions before she waved at him. "Goodbye Dr. Gaster. See you soon."


	31. Chapter 31

**(Frisk POV)**

As they entered Waterfall she allowed herself to relax into his hold on her, knowing it was useless to ask him to put her down. After all that had happened today she was exhausted anyways, making the thought of walking all the way to Snowdin seem longer than it was.

 _"_ _You aren't the only one tired Frisk. I think I am gonna conserve my energy until the soul heals from our gift. I'll talk again soon. Till then, rest. We can't do this if something happens to you."_

Just as she was going to answer Chara's words Sans stopped, his face showing confusion as he glanced down to her. "I… I thought I felt Chara…."

"Umm… He was saying he was going to rest while my soul heals from us gifting you a piece. But he wasn't trying to control me or anything." She answered, keeping her head on his shoulder. He sighed softly, smiling a bit wryly as he started walking again.

"Well if that soul piece gave the same connection Dad thinks you two will have to me, tell him stay out of my head."

"It probably didn't, silly. Might have made you more sensitive to his… energy I guess. Makes it simpler for you to know when he is talking to me but honestly I dunno if that's a good thing."

"Don't worry, Frisk. I am grateful for the brat's help today. If he keeps being less of a pain in the ass and more of an anti-hero wanna-be, I'll be fine."

Sans' words brought laughter from her, her body curling up against his chest as he walked on. Soon they arrived at the Waterfall river person landing, the river person already waiting for them as usual. "Hi river person."

"Needing a lift back to Snowdin you two?"

"That would be great. I don't wanna pass out while carrying her. There's no way she can carry me." Sans answered for them, bringing laughter from the river person and Frisk, though Frisk's was broken by a yawn. Sans carried her onto the small boat and sat down, quieter than he usually be after such a day. She peeked at him through her bangs, surprised to see him looking calm and relaxed as the boat took off.

"Sans?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

He chuckled softly, his arms tightening around her as he lowered his head to look her in the eyes. "I feel better than I have in a long time, which is thanks to you and Chara. I would have teleported us home if I didn't feel mentally exhausted after everything."

"You mean after Chara took over my body."

"Well there's that…. Though the sharing thing was the main thing that messed with my head. As far as I know that was one thing that has never happened before. Even when a monster absorbs a soul the two can't share a body like you two did tonight. Either the monster is in control or the human is. Of course humans don't typically have two people in one body either."

She chuckled softly, another yawn sneaking from her as she looked out at the walls at either side of the river as they passed. "Yeah, humans have barely any idea how souls work so I am as clueless as anyone else. Gaster has more knowledge than any human scientist, though I think Chara and I have kind of given him more to study."

"Ya think? Even I am at a loss to explain anything at the moment. I am wondering if the change in my soul is gonna stay after the reset. Or if it will somehow change the reset."

She paused, her head lifting some so she could look at him with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't considered that the piece of her and Chara within Sans would change the reset. Hell she hadn't even considered that the piece may not even stay. Seeing the look on her face he lifted a hand to press her head back on his shoulder, a yawn escaping him as well. "Don't worry about it for now, kiddo. At the moment you two saved my ass, and now you don't need to worry that I am gonna fall down."

She made a face at him, wanting to tell him she would worry if she wanted to before another yawn overtook her. He chuckled as if he knew that she was wanting to talk back before allowing his head to lower and rest against hers gently. "Look, we can fuss at each other tomorrow, okay? I just wanna go home and go to sleep holding you, knowing you won't have to worry about me anymore."

She chuckled softly as she nodded, knowing he had a point. When Chara had overtaken her body she had felt as though almost all of her energy drained from her in seconds, something Chara had told her he was sorry for. Apparently for one or the other to control the body all energy had to go to the one in control, which caused the dizzy spell when she was allowed control once again. And then when they some how both controlled her body…. She paused the line of thought, unsure how she could even explain to herself the feeling she had while sharing control. It was if they were somehow passing energy back and forth, without even using any of it. However once the sharing ended her entire body felt exhausted, like she had run the entire Underground a dozen times.

"Bed sounds good. I feel so tired." She murmured, feeling his body straighten as the boat reached Snowdin. She could feel him adjusting her before a short teleport to the shore so he could adjust himself to a standing position, one of her hands lifting to wave goodbye to the river person as Sans carried her off.

"Yeah I can only imagine kiddo. So straight to bed and in the morning, I will make us a big breakfast to regain all of our energy." His words brought a smile to her lips, her eyes closing she allowed the movements of him walking draw her closer to dozing off.


	32. Chapter 32

**(Sans POV)**

He glanced down to her as he used his magic to open the door to the house, chuckling as he saw she was sound asleep in his arms. Seeing her so peaceful after Chara's take over reassured him more than he could ever say. The sight of her eyes being the color of blood, and that smile Chara gave him using his human's body, still gave him a crawling feeling up his spine. While he knew Frisk didn't have it in her to harm a fly the thought that, if she hadn't been strong enough to resist Chara in the beginning, that smile could have been something in his nightmares was enough to worry him. How had Chara gained the strength to over take her this time? Was her worry for him the opening that Chara had needed?

 _"_ _Will you stop fretting? I can hear your thoughts and its annoying."_

He froze, halfway across the living room as his eyes glanced back down to the sleeping body in his arms. He knew she hadn't spoken or moved but he had heard Chara's voice as clear as if he was standing beside them.

 _"_ _I can hear your thoughts. Softly, mind you. Like you are a mile off. But still. I won't take over again. I only did so out of anger."_

He could hear the tiredness in Chara's voice, telling him more than the guy probably wanted him to know. He sighed softly and started moving again, wanting to lay Frisk down before he went answering the specter now in his head.

 _"_ _Don't bother answering me. I won't hear you well. The small piece you have of me isn't enough for more than an exchange of thoughts. I am used to the exchange thanks to me and Frisk's situation. She and you don't know how to respond in your head, which means I won't hear you since I'm not inside you like I am her. Just know I am not gonna mess stuff up. I have a chance, through her, to end Azzy's suffering. Suffering I caused. Just focus on the plans she has made, not me. Oh and no I don't think the connection between me and her will be the same. I mean I am practically sharing a soul with her. Us separating and having a connection will obviously be different."_

"Obviously…" He muttered out loud, shaking his head as he walked into the bedroom, carefully stepping around the bags on the floor. He was only partially ok with this, mostly because he could at least get information straight from Chara, if it were needed anyways. However he wished he knew how to block his thoughts from him, not liking the little demon being able to read his thoughts so well. Suddenly he heard laughter from Chara, his hands stilling as he was laying Frisk's body on the bed.

 _"_ _Just imagine a wall blocking me. It's that simple. Frisk figured that out right after the first true reset. She would put it up at random to teach me a lesson. Not that it worked at the time but now it's useful since I don't want to hear you any more than you do me."_

He wanted to laugh with the kid, surprised that the answer was so simple. He had a feeling that's why Chara laughed, considering he probably knew about the education he had. _'Thanks.'_ He thought before thinking of a wall. He waited a moment until he knew for sure he couldn't hear the kid anymore before he shrugged out of his jacket. Glancing down he smiled at Frisk, knowing she had it much harder than he did. While now he had a small connection to Chara her connection was much stronger. He wondered how many times she had built a wall to keep Chara out of her head, just for the guy to break the wall down to be heard.

Pushing away the thoughts he carefully removed her jacket and shoes from her body, knowing she would find them uncomfortable if she was awake. Once the items were on the floor he climbed into the bed with her, pulling her body into his arms as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He murmured, his magic pulling the blankets over them as he began to doze off.

The Next day

Sans was in the kitchen, making breakfast and whistling a soft tune when he heard the bedroom door opening. He walked to the doorway in time to see a still drowsy Frisk walking down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as her socked feet padded along the carpet. "Morning sweetheart. I thought I'd end up giving you breakfast in bed as hard as you were sleeping."

He watched as her head rose and she smiled at him, the smile more of a reassurance that Chara was keeping his word than he would ever admit. "Yeah…... I am still a little out of it. Too bad we don't have any sodas down here. I could use the caffeine rush."

"Nah a good shower and stepping outside will clear your head. Believe me, I have had too do it too many times to count." He answered as he stepped back in the kitchen to check on breakfast. He could hear her follow him in before she hopped up onto the count to watch him, just like two days before.

"Sounds like a plan. I wanted to let Gaster check our soul, to see if it is healing anyways." She answered, one hand rising to rub her eyes again. He looked up to her with a questioning look, unused to hearing her call her soul anything but hers. As if she felt the questions he wasn't saying she smiled at him again, this time the look amused instead of welcoming. "After finding out the dark spot I had always seen was Chara I figured saying it was just mine was rude. We kind of share it, though I have majority control cause it was my soul before my fall."

"And when did you figure all this kiddo? You passed out before we got home. Which was adorable by the way." He asked, his hand plating the food as he spoke. Once he handed her a plate she instantly took a bite, the look of pleasure on her face bringing a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Oh… When Chara and I were talking in …. I wanna say my dreams but they aren't exactly dreams. It's like we are just… inside of my soul. Or our soul… Whatever. Not awake yet."

"Wait …... so you guys chat while we are sleeping?"

"Yep. Last night he was too tired to talk much, and so was I. But he did let me know he taught you how to block him out. He gave me such a disgruntled look, since he knows he only knew how to do that because of me."

Her information had him choking on his food from the laughter, his hand raising to tell her to give him a moment when she started to put her plate on the counter as he swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm ok… Sorry that was just funny as hell. You seemed so pleased at the fact he had to teach something he hated you doing."

She giggled and shrugged as she went back to eating, him following suit as he used his magic to have him float so he could relax. "I can be a little bit mean sometimes. But only in nice ways… which sounds so confusing unless you know me."

He laughed as he floated himself to the sink to place his dishes inside. "Nah it's not confusing. You are a sweet person. You don't know mean so you think justified stuff is mean."

She gave him a small playful glare as he dropped beside her, the look disappearing as he winked at her. Her head shook at his actions as she laughed outright, the genuine happiness in the sound making him smile. It had been awhile since he had heard her laugh in such a way, most of her laughs once they were free coming across as though tinged with sadness.

She placed her plate on the counter before turning to hug him tightly before sliding down. "Ok shower then off to see Gaster. Maybe he already got everything in his room so we can keep moving…."

Her pause had him tilt his head, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong only to have it dawn on him. "I gotta tell them we need a couple more days…..."

Her head tilted to look at him, the wry smile of her showing on her face as she nodded slightly. "I just realized it myself. We still have to gather Asriel's ashes, which means visiting Flowey, and we have to wait till Gaster is sure our soul is healed before we can attempt to separate Chara from me. And even after we separate I probably will need a day or two before I can reset so my soul can heal."

"Shit…... Wait … Why do we have to visit the weed for the ashes?"

"Because I don't remember seeing ashes anywhere in the Ruins or in New Home. So if there are ashes still only Flowey knows where to find them."

"And waiting for the healing?"

At that she paused, her gaze going to the floor as he slid to floor. "Because…. Mom attacks me when I try to leave the Ruins. Flowey too when I first show up. Flowey is easy to dodge though, because he doesn't know I know what he is about to pull. But Mom…... Mom wants to scare me into not leaving. To protect me from the rest of the Underground."

"Wait. So despite Toriel telling me to protect you when you leave the Ruins she still tries to stop you by…. Attacking you?" He knew his voice conveyed the disbelief in his mind. The Toriel he knew adored Frisk, doted on her like she was actually Toriel's daughter. The fact that, before he saw Frisk walking out already crying, Toriel attacked her was stunning to say the least. He watched as Frisk nodded, her head lifting so he could see the sad smile on her face.

"Yeah. Mom always tells me later on that she is sorry she did it, that if she knew I could make it and survive where other humans hadn't she wouldn't have done it. But it's still a bit of a shock every time. I guess I get too used to what she is like after everyone is free."

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her head. Though he had never seen such a thing from Toriel he knew that Frisk wouldn't lie about this too him. "I wish I had known kid. I always assumed your tears were because you were already lonely."

"That is a part of it actually. After I leave the Ruins I can never speak to her again until I am about to face Dad for the second time, right before I free everyone. She won't answer calls, no matter how many time I call her. I don't hear her voice again until she saves me from Dad. And then everyone else shows up out of nowhere, thanks to Flowey getting Papyrus to gather everyone together, so I can't even tell her how much I missed her before everything goes crazy."

"You mean before everyone is absorbed into Flowey, letting him become Asriel?" Her elbow nudged his ribs as he spoke, making him smile at the way she was playfully telling him to be nice without a word. "Sorry, had to point that out. So you wanna be at full strength before you have to face Toriel again, since you know she could do some damage?"

"Mom has knocked me out before. I didn't really know how to dodge well anyways and I didn't realize she was avoiding me on purpose when I was injured enough. When I woke up in bed again I had to hear Chara for a full hour before I left the room, telling me not to be a dumb ass and get myself killed."

He chuckled and shook his head, slowly letting her go before turning to pick up her plate. "Yeah that sounds about right. Go ahead and grab your shower. I am gonna drop you off with Dad and stick around long enough to know you are healing before I let everyone know we need more time."

"What will you tell them?"

"That something came up and put us behind schedule. Same as last time really."

"You are using the truth to keep them calm but not enough to make them try to stop me?"

He looked over his shoulder to smile at her, giving her wink as he floated up to the sink again. "How else do you think Asgore and Toriel haven't come down here? I lie and they'll know. So I give them a bit of the truth and use that what you are doing is a surprise to keep questions to a minimum."


	33. Chapter 33

**(Frisk POV)**

She paused at his words, blinking for a moment as she thought about what he was saying. Of course she knew Mom and Dad were capable of knowing lies in monsters, something about the souls giving it away if she remembered correctly. But for Sans to have found out how to avoid the issue completely by not telling the whole truth means he had been doing this for a long time. As if he understood what she was thinking he dropped to the floor and smiled at her.

"Don't think too hard on it sweetheart. Sometimes we don't always tell the ones we love everything, to protect them."

"You mean you learned it because of Papyrus, don't you?"

He sighed, his had rising to rub the back of his head before a sad grin crossed his face. "Yeah…. Been doing it for awhile thanks to Flowey. When you came along it ended up helping me to hide my feelings when I watched you die. Well this last time. I have no clue before that but if I know you then you always sucked at dodging."

She nodded, understanding how he felt. Papyrus, despite being older than her, always seemed so innocent and sweet compared to everyone else. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was so innocent, as Sans was so over protective she was still surprised that when Mettaton and Papyrus started dating Sans didn't knock Mettaton around for it. The fact that he had probably watched Papyrus and the other die so often thanks to Flowey, and then watch her die thanks to not being fast enough to dodge meant he had to pretend things were ok for Papyrus a lot.

"I'm… I'm sorry I added to the way you had to handle things with Papyrus and everyone else. I know lying isn't exactly easy for monsters."

"No easier for humans like you, Frisk. You don't like lies or hiding stuff. You think no one knew you were hiding something the past couple months? We just figured you would tell us when you could. I am glad I got let into the big secret, even if it has made things a bit complicated, but I already knew there was something you were hiding from me."

She chuckled at his words, one hand rising to her hip as she raised an eyebrow. Considering they had practically confessed how they felt about each other she had a feeling he originally believed that was her secret. His face began to get a blue tint on the cheekbones, bringing laughter from her as she realized he knew what she thinking. "You thought my secret was my feelings at first didn't you? Don't lie. I see your blush."

"Go take your shower kid." Sans said as he turned around, her laughter growing as he hid his face from her. She turned and walked to the kitchen door, pausing to look back at him. She saw him cover his face, though she could hear him chuckling at the situation. That told her he was ok with her teasing, letting her relax a bit.

"It's ok Sans. I knew you were hiding something too. I just didn't know what it was." She stepped from the room as she said it, leaving him to think on her words as she went up the stairs for her shower.

Later

Within a couple hours she had taken a shower and they had made a small lunch so they wouldn't get hungry. Sans took her hand once they were prepared and teleported them to the hall in Waterfall, both only mildly surprised the door was gone again. Sans knocked on the wall, causing her to giggle as he winked at her.

"Dad you forgot the door again."

As he spoke a door appeared, causing her to giggle more as she followed Sans inside, her eyes going wide as they entered the main room. Along the walls machines were beeping and lights were blinking. A surgical bed rested between two of the bigger machines, reminding her she still had to get Chara's body from the room with the bodies of the other souls. Her eyes glanced to Sans who had teleported to one of the machines, his eyes thoughtful, before going to Gaster, who stood examining some papers with what looked like symbols on it. "Hello Dr. Gaster. We were hoping for a small check up before we all got to eat lunch."

Her voice seemed to bring Gaster from his thoughts, a gentle smile crossing his lips as he saw the bags within her hands. Sans looked up from the machine he was examining with a laugh as he strolled over to her. "Yeah, I told her what you told me and she still demanded we bring you some."


	34. Chapter 34

**(Gaster's POV)**

He chuckled at his son's words as the girl extended a hand to him, holding a bag towards him. Bowing he gently took the bag from her hand, careful not to touch her skin. Despite his work with her soul and his son's he was not going to take chances touching her while his body still looked like it was melting. He knew the damaged caused by young Alphys' experiments with Determination, and what had happened to the monsters she tested on. As if he knew why he was being so careful Sans cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"So, despite both of us feeling fine Frisk wants a check up on her soul, to make sure it's healing correctly since they need to be at full strength for her to give you Chara's part. And honestly, a check up on my own soul, considering the weirdness of the piece they gave me had, wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Of course my son. I would be glad to check on both of your souls. I would be remiss to not make sure you were both healthy. And how is Chara doing?"

"You mean other than now speaking into my head?" Sans quipped, pausing afterwards with a look that told him it had been an experience he had not expected when accepting the piece of soul. Not that Gaster was sure they could ever really know what to expect as of late.

He watched as the girl beside his son slapped a hand to her forehead, telling him she knew of this new development. Sans shrugged at her with a grin, chuckling at her eyeroll as she uncovered her face. "I'm guess he asked about Chara?"

"Yep. Figured it was easier to get that part out of the way before we get started." His son answered before looking back to him with a smile. "So, like I was saying, apparently there is a weak bond between me and Chara. According to him he can just hear my thoughts, but it is clear enough that when I was thinking about the whole take over thing when we got home he could hear it and it annoyed him. However, Frisk seems to have found ways to block him and he told me it so I could keep us out of each other's head."

"A very interesting development. I have to wonder how this could affect the reset."

"I was wondering the reset too, as was Frisk. Well she was worrying about it."

"Sans, he doesn't need to know how much of a worrywart I am."

He chuckled at the pair as one hand lifted to his chin, the other lifting in front of him to pull his son's soul forward. The fact connection was made at all was not that surprising, as when a monster absorbed a human soul it was well known that the soul lived on within the monster's soul. What was surprising is that it was just strong enough to allow communication between Sans and the lost prince. The piece given to his son was not very large, allowing for very little of either the girl or Chara to reside within Sans. Yet it was enough for Chara to communicate through thought to his son, something he had not anticipated. He carefully examined the soul, still surprised at the fact neither Sans' soul nor the piece had absorbed into one another. "Hmmm interesting. Ask if I may compare her soul with yours, my son."

Sans repeated his question, getting a nod in response before Gaster pulled hers forward as well. Carefully he moved to were he could see the area where the piece had come from, his eyes growing wide at what he saw. There was no mark on the soul in question, other than the darker area that had already been there. Noticing his reaction Sans moved closer, his eyes scanning the spot before widening as he noticed what Gaster had.

"Frisk…. This is where you and Chara pulled the piece for my soul isn't it? Right along the edge of the dark spot that is Chara's soul?"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, your soul is already healed. It doesn't even look like you took a piece at all."

"Huh? Is that even possible? And didn't he want to compare it to yours? What is wrong with yours?"

Sans shrugged before looking to him, causing him to turn back to his son's soul, carefully examining it. "There is nothing wrong with your soul, my son. That is what is strange. Though neither the piece nor your soul has absorbed the other the human part is still behaving as though it is a part of your soul. All of the damage I saw before is filled completely with the mix of Frisk and Chara, strengthening the overall health of your soul."

He listened as Sans repeated his words, his mind still on the strangeness of what was happening. Although he had spent many years dedicated to the science behind human and monster souls before his accident he had never seen anything like this before. He paused for a moment, the possible answer to what was happening suddenly hitting him. "The bond! How could I forget to take in account the bond?"

As he spoke he went to where he had left his notes, leaving the pair to pull their souls back to themselves as he quickly thumbed through the pages. Sans followed him as soon as his soul was within himself again, his eyes giving away his curiosity. "Which bond are you talking about Dad?"

"The one shared between couples, such as you and Frisk. In monsters this bond allows for a couple to give pleasure as well as have children, as you already know. This is usually done with the souls exposed between the pair. Exposing a soul to another was also a way healers once helped couples in healing their partner, at least until the war where many lost the one they were bonded with. I am not sure how the fact that Frisk is human could affect such a bond but it is possible that, since half of the piece given to you was Frisk's, the bond has done what we had only speculated happened during healing of souls when we used a bonded couple's souls."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that her soul has filled the spaces left by the damage within your soul, much like we once assumed happened when two bonded souls were exposed to one another. Unlike humans, we monsters cannot attempt piecing off our soul, as it could cause damage great enough to destroy the soul in question. However, Frisk is not a monster, meaning the piece of her soul you were given is acting as a part of yours because of the bond between the two of you. This also most likely allowed your soul to heal hers as well, seeing as a piece of her within your soul is like the exposing of souls done by monsters with a bond." He paused to take a breath, smiling at his astonished son as he processed everything. "Of course that final part is pure speculation as there has never been a human and monster bond that I am aware of."

As soon as he finished they heard a clearing of a throat and both turned to Frisk, her arms crossed over her chest with a raised eyebrow at the pair of them. He chuckled softly as his son realized he hadn't been translating for him, the younger skeleton rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry Frisk. I got a bit lost in the explanation and forgot to tell you what's going on."

"You think? Why do both of you look so amazed…. Or shocked…. Not really sure how to interpret the looks you two have."

"To paraphrase what Dad just said…... You and I have a bond that is somewhat similar to those that monster couples have, which my Dad speculates accelerated your soul's healing. When monsters get sick or injured it usually stems from our souls dealing with grief or what not. Once, healers would have couples expose their souls to one another to heal them. Since a piece of you and Chara is now within my soul it acts like the exposure I just mentioned, healing your soul." He paused, allowing for Gaster to watch the girl's face as she thought out what she was told. He chuckled as the girl's expression showed her train of thought, going from thoughtful to embarrassed as she realized the meaning of a bond. He heard his son's answering chuckle, the younger man walking forward to cup her cheek with a grin. "Yo you gonna be ok Frisk? You are redder than ever."

The girl squeaked, hiding her face in her hands, leaving both monsters to laugh before Sans patted the top of her head. "Ok I'll stop messing with ya. I will take my lunch with me to tell the others we need more time. Wanna tell Dad anything he may need to answer before I go and you head home?"

The girl's face brightened for a moment before she nodded, seeming happy for a change in subject. "Oh yeah… Seeing the table remined me we needed to bring Chara's body in so that Dr. Gaster could do what he needed. I was going to ask if he can move the door to at least the hallway before the throne room, so I could bring him the body. If he can't I will go and see Flowey about the ashes instead."

Gaster smiled again, this smile sadder than his other ones. "I am afraid I can not move the door that far, and not for lack of trying. My reach does not go very far, stopping just after the CORE actually. Which makes sense seeing as my accident happened there."

Sans repeated his words, leaving the girl to nod, her expression taking on a more sympathetic air. He understood her sympathy, though did not feel he was really worthy of it since it was his own fault he was the way he was. "Do not feel bad for me, child. I did this too myself, despite not meaning for such an ending."

"Dad, don't worry. We will help. This isn't an ending for you."

The girl nodded, giving him a bright and hopeful smile before looing up to Sans. "Guess I am heading to Flowey, unless you want to wait till tomorrow. We could visit Flowey and then get Chara's body all at once."

"Tomorrow sounds better. I don't know how Flowey will react to you showing up. I'd rather be there to protect you just in case." His son glanced to him, causing him to nod. He knew what that flower was capable of, and if it knew that Chara's soul was so close there was no telling what may happen. The nod made a smile cross Sans' face, one that gave thanks for agreeing with him. "Dad, we'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna drop her with the river person and then head out."

With that the pair walked to the door, the girl pausing to wave goodbye before stepping outside.


	35. Chapter 35

**(Sans POV)**

As they stepped out of the grey door he reached out and took her hand in his, smiling as she looked up to him and starting off at a strolling pace to the river person landing. He wanted to extent this moment as long as possible, knowing they were nearing the end of everything she had planned. With the new knowledge that they had a bond so close to a monster couple bond had him both overjoyed and somewhat depressed. With the looming reset coming he was hating the fact that soon he wouldn't remember her at all. Though he had a plan to do what he could to remind himself, probably the day before the reset itself, he knew the chances that he would actually remember were pretty slim. As if she knew what he was thinking about her hand suddenly tightened on his, causing him to look over at her with a smile. "Sup?"

"You looked really upset for a moment, Sans. What are you thinking about?"

Sighing he paused and leaned against a nearby wall, pulling her so that she would be leaning against his chest, his arms wrapping around her body. "I was thinking about the reset. I am still not looking forward to not remembering you."

She smiled sadly, understanding showing in her face before she laid her head on his chest. One of his hands raised to stroke her hair, wondering what she was thinking before her head tilted upwards to look at him. "Chara says he could help you remember, if you remember to stop blocking him before the reset."

"Really? Would help if I knew how to even do that."

She let out a laugh and laid her head on his chest, her arms coming up to rest on either side of her head against him. "That's simple. Just think about wanting to talk to him. That's what I do anyways. It gets kind of lonely walking everywhere alone, where everyone wants to attack you. So even when he was silent, feeling his presence in my mind was comforting in a way."

"Makes sense. I did try to show up as much as possible, without giving myself away to Paps and Undyne, but I know a lot of the time you were all alone. Sorry about that." He said softly hugging her a bit tighter, hating she was going to go through that all over again. Her small laugh was muffled against his chest, vibrating through the rib closest to her slightly and making him smile.

"Sans you silly skeleton. I didn't mind being alone like that after the first true reset. I had a goal, to help everyone even Asriel. That goal helped me see the loneliness as only a temporary thing. And I got meet all my friends over and over, see them go from distrusting to laughing and being my friend all over again. How many people can say they have met their friends the first time so many times that they will never forget any silly moment from that meeting?"

He let out a laugh, ruffling her hair before letting her go so they could stand straight and continue walking. "You have a point, sweetheart. I think you could probably remember every pun I have ever said."

She nodded with a laugh, her eyes flashing with her amusement at the memories. "I remember most of them, at the very least. My favorites have always been when you were teasing Papyrus. His reactions always made the puns even funnier, especially when you pointed out he was smiling."

He chuckled, knowing exactly when that happened. "You mean when I had you hiding behind that lamp?"

"Yep. Every time he has said 'I am and I hate it' I have to cover my mouth so I don't get caught too early. He sounds so mad at himself for enjoying one of your puns."

His laughter joined hers as they reached the river person, him pausing to give her another hug and place his lunch within his jacket. "Welp this is our drop off point. Just head to the house and I will be there in a bit. Shouldn't take me too long, since I won't be waiting to pick up a bunch of stuff this time."

She nodded, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek before stepping onto the boat. As the boat started moving she waved goodbye to him, his hand raising to wave back before he teleported outside of the cave. Like last time he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Alphys' number and hitting send as he started down the mountain.

"A-a-alphys here."

"Heya Al. Coming around for another update so head on over to Toriel's place."

"O-oh, we are here already. P-p-papyrus suggested a game night to ease everyone's mind."

"Awesome. I'll be there in a bit then. Let everyone know."

With that he hung up, smiling at how giving his brother really was. Despite the fact that Paps was probably the most worried, since he never really spent very long away from Paps side, he was trying to help everyone not focus on their worry. His eyes closed as he teleported right in front of the door, knocking on the door then steeling himself. Just as he expected Papyrus opened the door, throwing his long arms around him.

"BROTHER!"

"Heya Paps. Told you I would come back."

"I KNOW BROTHER. THINGS STILL DO NOT FEEL RIGHT WITH YOU AND FRISK BEING GONE."

"Believe me, we know the feeling." He told Paps as he gently pulled away from the hug, hating making his brother so worried about him and Frisk. "Let's go inside."

Papyrus turned around, running off to warn everyone he was here as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him before walking to the living room. Inside the room he could see a card game that he interrupted on the table, Alphys and Undyne sitting on the floor on one side of the coffee table while Asgore and Toriel still were sitting on the love seat. His brother was sitting down as he came in at one end of the table, smiling brightly at him. He leaned against the wall, smiling at everyone, finally feeling relaxed having to do this. Whether that relaxation came from the news that his Dad had given him or from his soul being undamaged and whole again he had no clue, not that he was complaining about it.

"Heya everyone. Ready for the update?"

"Yes Sans we are. Frisk isn't with you?"

"Nope. Yesterday something came up and we got put behind schedule. Also we kind of forgot to plan out a couple steps, meaning we spent today doing that. It's gonna take a few more days. However I am planning on convincing her to come down the day before she reveals everything and spend it with you guys. I know she is missing you guys like crazy and the same can go for you guys missing her. We gotta do a bar-b-q or something that day so she can spend the day just happily with all of you." As he spoke he watched the sadness at the knowledge Frisk wasn't coming home just yet turn into happy smiles as they realized they could plan something for her while they waited.

"Sans my boy that plan sounds amazing. I am sure after all the hard work she is doing to surprise us she would love a small get together with all of us." Asgore said, Toriel nodding with a gentle smile that finally looked happy. Undyne grinned at him, seeming to like that he found a way to make Toriel and Asgore stop worrying while Alphys just looked at her cards with a plotting smile on her face. Even Paps seemed happy, his hands clasping together as he said something about making some of his world-famous spaghetti.

"Good to see everyone happy with the idea. Welp, like before I gotta split. I did leave her alone after all. Anyone want a message passed on?"

"Just let her know we love her and we hope to see her soon, Sans." Toriel said softly before standing up. "I also would like to speak to you in private before you leave."

"O-okay… Welp guess outside is good enough right?"

She nodded, leaving him to wave to everyone else and heading for the front door. He wasn't sure what had Toriel wanting to announce that she wanted to talk to him but he had a bad feeling she already knew something was up with his soul. His brother, as innocent as he was, wouldn't notice how much healthier he seemed now that his soul wasn't damaged. Toriel, with her healing magic, would notice and was probably about to ask a lot of questions he didn't have answers to.

As soon as they stepped outside he leaned against the door frame, slowing the door shutting behind him so it wouldn't slam. He watched as Toriel walked to the front porch swing and sat down, her hands clasping as she looked out to the street in front of the house. Patiently he crossed his leg bones at the ankles, knowing Toriel wasn't sure how to ask whatever was on her mind. It didn't take too long before she looked at him, her eyes serious. "Sans, you may be able to hide it from someone who isn't a healer but I can see the difference between you two days ago and what you appear like now. What happened?"

"Couldn't tell you even if I wanted to Toriel and that is the honest truth. First of all…... you probably wouldn't believe me if I did tell you. Secondly, it's somewhat connected to the surprise the kid is pulling together. You already know anything connected to that I can't talk about, because I promised. I haven't broken a promise before and not gonna start now."

"You said that last time you were here."

"Yeah and if I were lying you would know it. Which means I am telling you the truth. I really can't tell you. Maybe, once its all said and done and she reveals the surprise, I will be able to. Right now my hands are tied." He sighed as he finished, knowing Toriel was getting frustrated with him. He wanted to tell her, especially since bonds like his and Frisk's were celebrated among monsters, but with all of it tied back to not only Chara and his father but the whole plan Frisk had, he had to keep quiet. He watched as Toriel's hands clenched together, her eyes looking out to the street once again.

"I thought we were friends Sans. Friends do not hide important things from one another."

"They do if the secrets aren't theirs to tell. My health returning goes back to Frisk's surprise to a point. Frisk asked me to keep my mouth shut about it if I wanted to stick around and protect her, which I do. That means no matter what I want to say, and I have a lot I do want to say, I can't. All I can say is what I have said inside. Frisk is still safe and we need more time."

"Why is she hiding things from us?" Now Toriel's voice sounded choked up like she was going to cry, making him feel worse than he had before. Of course Toriel thought Frisk was up to something, hiding things to hurt her and Asgore. He let out a sigh as he looked up to the mountain, hoping Frisk was at home waiting like he asked her to.

"I told you Toriel, it's a surprise. That means that this isn't the kind of hiding that hurts people. Just be patient. If I am successful in convincing her to come down the day before the reveal then you will get to see her sooner than you think."

"I'm trying to be patient, Sans, I really am. It is just so hard. I keep having a bad feeling I am about to lose another child."

"You won't lose her Toriel. I won't let anyone lose her."

"You sound even more protective than you ever have Sans."

"Yeah well…... You know how it is. I gotta get going. The kid's probably wondering what is taking me so long. I'll see you in a few days." With that he teleported back to Snowdin, knowing he probably just pissed off Toriel. He once again found himself outside Grillby's, the sight bringing a laugh from him as he turned to the house not even far away. "Really brain? Home is not where I used to get drunk."


	36. Chapter 36

He started walking to the house before he noticed flashing lights coming from the living room window, his foot steps picking up the pace. She couldn't have put that big TV up, could she? His mind paused at that thought before he let out a soft chuckle, knowing if she was bored enough she would do just about anything she wanted. Once he got to the door he swung it open slowly, noticing the downstairs was dark beyond the lights from the TV, which was leaning against the wall the old tv used to sit in front of.

He looked around the doorframe to find Frisk, sitting on the floor and wrapped up in the extra blanket, a bowl of popcorn on her lap as she watched the anime on tv. With a small grin he teleported again, letting the door close on its own as he reappeared in the blankets behind her. Her squeak at suddenly finding his still cold body against her was so worth the glare he earned from her afterwards, her hand tossing popcorn back at him.

"Sans! Don't use your teleporting to sneak up on me!"

"Sorry sweetheart. I really couldn't stop myself. What are we watching?"

"Not a clue. I couldn't find subtitles in the menu. So just watching the action and not having a clue what's going on."

Laughing he wrapped his arms around her, letting her lay back against him as he watched the sword fight on screen at the moment. "Hey that sounds like a plan to me. By the way, as a warning, Toriel's pretty steamed at me."

Her head tilted so she could look up at him, drawing his attention down to her gaze as he tried and failed to look innocent. "Why is Mom mad at you?"

"Well I'm just guessing she is…. Considering that I kind of just poofed after avoiding a question on my feelings. The third one she has given me."

She sighed and looked back at the TV, her head shaking some at his words. "Mom was just being mom. She was doing that to me just before my birthday, trying to understand my feelings about…. "

Her stopping her sentence had him grin, knowing what she attempting to hide. Despite everything going on between them she still got embarrassed every time it was mentioned. He couldn't help but find the blush climbing her cheeks or the way she kept avoiding actually saying the words adorable coming from her. He thought about it for a moment as they watched the anime before chuckling as he decided to finally just breaking through the awkwardness about either of them mentioning it. Even if a reset was coming, and she would return to being a 16-year-old he couldn't touch for a couple years, he wanted to get it off his chest. He really wanted her to know how he felt, not just have the vaguest possible way be a memory for her if Chara couldn't actually help him remember her.

"Hey, sweetheart?"

At his words she looked up to him, her eyes showing her curiosity and innocence clearly to him. He smiled and cupped her cheek, reveling in this moment and in the fact he could touch her so freely. "Frisk, I want you to know, despite the reset that is coming, that I love you. That's how bonds like ours are formed in monsters, a deep love and respect between two monsters creates a bond that can't be broken easily. I know you are human, so we don't really know how the rules apply to the two of us right now, but no matter what I want you to know that. I have no clue if Chara is right about being able to help me remember you and I don't want some vague avoidance of the subject to be the way you remember me telling you how I feel about you."

As he spoke the words they both had been avoiding he felt like a weight was taken off his chest, relief knowing she would actually understand why he wanted to protect her so much. He watched as her cheeks turned a deep crimson before she turned completely in his arms so she could curl against his body fully. He waited for her to speak, knowing she needed a moment. If it had taken him months just to be able to do this he could wait to hear how she would respond. It didn't take long before she finally spoke, her head lowering in a way he knew was to give herself more courage.

"I-I….. I love you too Sans. I have for a while now. It's actually been a few resets ago that I realized it. I couldn't say anything … because of the resets….. I didn't want to say it then have you forget that I do."

His arms tightened around her as she confessed, unable to feel as happy as he wanted to at the confession. If Chara was wrong, if Chara couldn't help him remember, then his confession made her say something that would eventually hurt her. As if she knew where his mind was going her hand rose to cup his cheek, bringing his gaze back to her face. Their eyes met as she gave him a small reassuring smile. "It's ok Sans. I needed to say it as much as you, even if you do forget."

He chuckled softly, lowering his head so their foreheads rested against one another. "Yeah… I guess I can understand that sweetheart."

As he spoke his magic swirled around them, lifting them up as he winked at her. He let his legs drop to the floor as he shifted her in his arms so he could carry her. "Come on. We got a busy couple days coming up. We need to get some rest if we are gonna do everything."

She nodded, curling up in his arms as his magic faded away and he started for the stairs. He had no clue what the next few days had in store for them but he was sure as hell going to do whatever it took to help her so even the two of them could get their happy ending.


	37. Chapter 37

**(Skipping a head some time, as this story is getting much long than expected and even I wanna get moving to the reset. XD Hope everyone still will enjoy. Also gonna stick with Sans for now.)**

Three days later Sans found himself leaning against a wall in the room within Waterfall, his eyes watching the room carefully. The followers had all been captured and brought here, Asriel's final bit of ashes gather and formed into a soul shell, and Chara's body was almost completely back to normal and was laying on the table. The last things to do were to find out if the followers actually contained his father's soul and remove Chara's soul from Frisk's. Frisk was examining each of the followers with curious eyes, which was the whole reason he was watching the room so carefully, not wanting to risk anything happening to her because he was too relaxed. His father was being himself, his eyes scanning notes and one of the monitors as he tried to decipher his own notes. The follower that looked much like Monster Kid moved, catching his watchful gaze, one hand slipping from his pocket as the thing moved closer to Frisk. She paused, her eyes showing her surprised as she looked into the blank eyes of the creature.

"Umm…. Hi. Do you need something?"

The sudden swinging of the follower's tail took him off guard, having expected something else to come forth. His fingers snapped, a blaster appearing over the creature as he watched Frisk's body flip from the area attack. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked down to her body with confusion. "Chara…. Did you….. Ok you did. That was… Kind of cool."

"Chara caused the flip?" He asked as he pushed from the wall, walking to stand between the followers and Frisk. He wasn't about to let these pieces of whatever to get too close to her after what just happened. He heard his dad move to his side as he felt Frisk's hands wrap around one of his arms.

"Yeah. He noticed the tensing needed to swing the tail. I don't know how he knew what to look for."

"Chara's a fighter. He can spot when someone is going fight cause it's a part of who he is." Gaster replied softly, his eyes glowing a faint purple as he raised a hand while Sans repeated his father's words to Frisk. Soon all the souls of the followers showed in front of them, leaving Sans to groan as he realized that not a single one had a full soul.

"Looks like we were right, Dad. Now what? Neither have us have it in us to take a life from a monster."

Suddenly a chill slid down his back, his head tilting to the side as Frisk's hands let go of his arm. "Chara…."

 _"_ _I can do it. It will protect Frisk from experiencing it as well. Only I will gain L.O.V.E."_

"You will have to be sure to miss the soul piece. While I was considered a Boss monster this is only a piece of my soul. Should it be too injured it could disappear before I can pull it within myself." His father spoke calmly, his tone at odds with how Sans was feeling right now even as translated for his father. He knew that Chara had already proven he was ready to do what was necessary to save Asriel and Gaster, not to mention himself. However the sight of Frisk's eyes glowing ruby red, the coldness in the voice as Chara spoke about killing someone, even if the person was not really whole, disturbed him on a level he didn't want to explore.

"Are you positive you can keep Frisk from knowing anything? And you will be giving her control back right after, right?"

 _"_ _Yes and yes. Stop worrying, your age is showing comedian."_ Chara's voice sounded almost amused as he looked around the room before walking to a table and picking up a scalpel. He swung it a few times before turning back to them, his head tilting to the side as he smiled coldly. _"There are four of them. This should be quick. Just get your pieces as soon as I hit them Doctor."_

Sans shuddered but moved aside, keeping his blaster ready as his father moved to the other side. He wanted to smile when he realized his father was showing the scientist within him. Despite keeping the soul pieces held where he could instantly bring them within himself he was also emotionally detached from the situation. He was using a bad situation to examine how Chara and Frisk worked, especially Chara. Chara seemed to know it as well, his hand spinning the knife before extending an arm out. His head lowered for a moment, the unsettling feeling growing within Sans just before Chara's head snapped up and his body shot forward.

What Sans saw next made him wonder if Chara could really be considered human anymore. Within Frisk's body, Chara dashed between the four monsters, slicing the first two as he passed with movements so fast that Sans could barely see them. Their bodies almost instantly turned into dust, his father's soul pieces moving to him as soon as the bodies crumbled. The one that looked like just a huge head opened its maw, looking like it would bite down on Chara only for it to miss as suddenly Chara disappeared. Only a second later the other follower left, the one that looked like it was carrying a head in its hand, let out a cry as it's throat was slit, the scalpel flying into the eye of the one that had attempted to bite down on Chara. Chara calmly let go of the body that he just killed, the soul flowing to Gaster as Chara grabbed the hilt of the scalpel and yanked it down, killing the last of the bodies holding the soul pieces. As his father gathered the last piece to himself Chara walked over to the table and placed the scalpel back on it neatly, turning to glance at Sans _. "You will wanna get rid of the dust before I let her back up. Seeing it could upset her, since she already knows what causes dust when monsters are involved."_

Sans nodded as he snapped his fingers, dismissing his blaster as his magic swirled around him. He and his father at the same time extended their arms, their magic combining to disperse the ashes, sending them out the door. As the grey door shut again he paused and looked at his father, his eyes wide as he realized the plan had worked. "D-dad? Dad you look like you used to."


	38. Chapter 38

**(Gaster POV)**

He looked down at his body, surprised to his tall lanky form instead of the melting pile that just barely had arms for him to use. He lifted his hands to look at them, examining himself before looking to Sans and smiling. "It does appear so doesn't it."

 _"_ _Hey! I understood that."_ Chara said, blinking at him as Sans grinned.

"Yeah, of course. Dad being whole has allowed for his weird way of speaking to come across somewhat normally. I mean, haven't you noticed that Pap and I have very distinct ways of speaking? All skeletons have the same thing. Dad just ended up having a language all his own. He learned how to speak like others as kid but always has the weird vibration in his voice."

Chara blinked for a moment before shaking Frisk's head with a sigh. _"Ok… Well that's news to me. Of course I am sure Frisk understands that better than I do. Speaking of…."_

Chara closed his eyes, the body swaying slightly before the eyes reopened to show Frisk's green eyes as she looked around herself. He and Sans waited patiently, both knowing Frisk would know whether the dust was here or not. It didn't take long before her eyes watered, Sans moving to her side almost instantly. He walked slowly to her side, reaching to take the girl's hand as his son wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "D-did…Did they have to die?"

"I am afraid so, child. Even if there was a way to remove the pieces without violence the process of removing them would have killed the bodies, and possibly damaged or destroyed the piece. Chara's choice saved us from that." He told her gently, watching as his son wiped away her tears gently.

"We didn't like it either kiddo, but it had to be done to help Dad like you wanted to. And look, it worked. Dad is whole thanks to you."

The girl lifted a hand to wipe any tears his son had missed away before her head tilted up to look at him. He chuckled as her eyes grew wide, already sure that his appearance had allowed it to click in her mind that she had understood him when he had spoken. "Your plan made it possible for me to be myself, whole and capable of speaking with anyone, not just my sons."

"Whoa….. I… I wasn't sure if your soul being whole would have helped your body return to normal. It's kind of cool that it did."

"We only have one step left before the reset now, thanks to Chara's help." Sans said, all three of them glancing at the heart container, filled with Determination taken from the true lab. Gaster watched as the girl closed her eyes, knowing she was checking with Chara before she said anything. It took only a moment before her eyes reopened and she smiled.

"Chara and I aren't too tired after that switch. We are ready if you are Dr. Gaster."

He smiled at her bravery as Sans ruffled her hair, obviously somewhat worried. If anything went wrong the girl could be come ill or worse, he knew this better than anyone. However he knew that he and Sans could not stop the young human once her mind was set, just as his son did as he let go of her. "Alright child. I will pull your soul forth. Once you can find the part that is Chara carefully reach for it. Remember, a small piece of you must be inside Chara's piece and vice versa."

She nodded at his words as she stood straighter, her hands clasping in front of her. He could sense her nervousness, knowing his seriousness had brought to mind for her that anything could go wrong if they were not careful. Sans stood at his side as he lifted his hand, pulling forth the young woman's soul. Surprisingly the heart was still the same as it had been before, no sign of any corruption from Chara's attack on the followers. He could hear his son's whistle, knowing he saw the same thing. He looked up to the girl and smiled gently, noting her looking at her soul with a small amount of apprehension. "Just keep your hands steady, child. Find where you want to place them then move carefully, just as you did when you and Chara gave Sans a piece."

He watched her nod before she stepped forward, licking her lips before her hands lifted. Her movements were slow and careful, just as they were the last time, as she sank her hands into her own soul. After a moment she began pulling her hands back, allowing Sans and himself to see that most of what she held was the dark red of Chara. A small strip of bright red that symbolized herself went through the center of the piece as she pulled her hands close. Sans moved quickly, picking up the containment and bringing it closer for her to carefully place it within. He examined her soul as she did, watching as the wound caused by it was already healing. "Interesting."

"Hmm?

"What is?"

The two speaking at the same time had him chuckling before he motioned to her soul. "It has already begun healing. If the same can be applied to Chara, due to his soul being tied so closely to Frisk's, then by the time the second needed reset his soul should be completely healed and he can assist me with the soul pieces for Asriel's soul."

They looked down to the piece floating before them as Frisk tilted her head, a small smile crossing her face after a moment. "Chara is still with me in my head, just like you said he would be Dr. Gaster. He says that he is mostly in the piece but because of our souls being bonded for so long he can easily reach inside my mind."

"Bigger question is if he can help you dodge." Sans said, his tone playful and yet tinged with some sarcasm. After a moment the girl laughed and looked at his son with a smile that told Gaster to back up to give them space. He moved to the main console and began typing, listening to them carefully as he made notes on what was going on.


	39. Chapter 39

**(Frisk's POV)**

Standing straighter she giggled and nodded at him, one hand going to her hip. "Chara says throw us a bone, Sans. And I agree. Let's see how well I can dodge with Chara's help."

Sans looked at her with a skeptical look, one that held a small amount of worry as he summoned a bone in his hand. She knew he was worried that he would hurt her but she knew she could dodge. Not just cause Chara was helping her but because even if she was too slow Sans would make it disappear before he could.

 _"_ _I have to say, you are putting a lot of trust into him. I know why but still. Don't worry though. He won't hit you unless I get distracted and I won't get distracted."_

"You sure about this sweetheart?"

"I'm sure. Give me your best shot."

"Ok…." Sans said, still sounding unsure before he threw the bone towards her. In her mind she felt Chara's influence twisting her body out of the way.

 _"_ _He's gotta do better than that. Undyne throws hundreds of spears at you when you are running from her. If we are going to get this right we need to dodge more than just one little bone."_

"Chara says to do better. Undyne throws a lot more than one spear when I run from her."

Sans sighed, his eyes glancing to Gaster, the older skeleton laughing as a purple bubble enveloped the sensitive equipment. "She is right, my son. They need to practice. It is not like she had the help of Chara before. She must learn to trust in Chara to keep her safe."

Sans sighed again before his eye lit up blue, a frown on his face as he looked at her. "If even one attack hits you we stop. Got it? I will not be responsible for you being injured."

"I got it Sans." She said confidently, the feeling of Chara's amusement at them filling her mind. Sans nodded once before he lifted his hand, a blaster appearing beside him as a line of bones shot towards them. In her mind she could feel the commands being sent to her body, her body spinning from the line of bones before jumping into the air to avoid the blaster's attack. She flipped in the air and landed on both feet with a laugh, looking up to see Sans' surprise before he let out a chuckle.

"I know I'm not really doing the worst I can do but that was still impressive. You are more limber than I thought you were, sweetheart."

"I didn't know I was this limber either." She answered with a laugh, smiling brightly at him. Chara laughed in her mind, his laughter finally losing its more sinister edge.

 _"_ _This feels like when Azzy and I were kids. He and I would practice all the time. He's why I am so good at dodging. It's kind of fun to be doing something like this again."_

She chuckled at Chara's words before shaking her head as Sans' eyes went back to normal. "Chara said this reminds him of when he and Asriel would practice fighting as kids. He is actually having fun with this."

"Well tell him to have fun with Undyne. I kind of wanna chill…. Which reminds me. I made a promise to ask you to do something before the reset."

She paused and looked at him, the purple glow disappearing from beside her as Sans lifted a hand to rub the back of his head. "What did you promise?"

"I told them I would try to convince you to come back down and see them the day before you 'revealed' your secret. And no I wasn't lying when I said you would reveal a secret. Technically by revealing it you reset it so they won't remember there is a secret in general."

She rolled her eyes at his way of finding ways to avoid lying, a smile threatening to show when Gaster coughed while trying not to laugh himself. She thought about what he said, knowing she missed Mom and Dad and everyone else just as much as they missed her. Suddenly Sans appeared in front of her, tapping her chin so she would look up to him, still wondering if she could make herself see them right before she reset everything.

"Don't think too hard on it kiddo. They are planning a bar-b-q for you, like a small family party to show you how much they missed you. And honestly, considering the only one who isn't gonna distrust you besides me if things work out is Toriel, I think spending a day with them so you have fresh memories of happiness is a good idea."

She smiled at his logic, her arms lifting to wrap around him in a tight hug as Chara laughed in her head at how happy she was that Sans knew what she needed. "I love the idea Sans."

"Ok then. I am gonna take you home so you can rest then poof to the surface and call them."

"Can't you call from the Underground? Going to the surface seems like an out of the way trip son." Gaster asked, turning back from what he was doing and looking at them with a quizzical look.

"Actually I have no clue if I can. When the barrier was still up, before Frisk reset and broke it with Asriel, I tried to call her. I got her voicemail so I assumed that the call didn't go through like it should."

"It didn't. I got the voicemail later, which made me wanna cry and smile all at once."

"Aww sorry I made you wanna cry, sweetheart. We just missed you and wanted to hear your voice." Sans replied as he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled at him and poked his ribs before pulling her phone from her pocket. "I could call Papyrus. He always answers when I call."

"No one can stop Paps from answer a phone call. Except Undyne." Sans said, his grin growing as he watched her pull her phone from her pocket. She made a face at him as he watched her dial Papyrus' number, a smile crossing her face as she heard it ring and then Papyrus' voice.

"FRISK! OH I HAVE MISSED TALKING TO YOU! WILL YOU BE COMING HOME SOON?"

"That's why I was calling Papyrus. Sans said everyone wanted to throw a bar-b-q if I was wanting to come home before the big reveal. So I am calling so you can tell Mom and Dad that I will be coming home tomorrow to spend the day with you guys. That way everything can be set up before Sans and I come home."

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SURPRISE?"

"The next day I will head back here and finish up last minute stuff before I reveal the surprise. I promise." She winced, feeling like she was lying to him. As if he knew how she felt Sans pulled her phone from her grasp, putting it to the side of his head.

"Hey Paps. Frisk is looking pretty tired from all the work she's been doing. We will see you tomorrow so go ahead and let everyone know."

He paused, grinning at her as he listened to Papyrus for a moment. "Love you too bro. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Later."

He hung up the phone, handing it back with a smile. "You can barely manage a lie of omission kid. It's kind of cute."

"Sans!" He laughed at her reaction, dodging her poke before looking at Gaster, bringing her under control as she also looked to the older skeleton.

"So… Dad I figured we would pop here the day after tomorrow so you could check on her soul before I took her to the entrance of the Ruins and headed back to the house."

"That would be a good idea. I want to make sure the soul is strong enough. Also Chara getting a moment to be spoken to through the containment would assist in his healing as well." Gaster said, bringing a nod from both of them. She paused before walking to the containment, pressing a hand to the side.

"You better heal up Chara. We got this far already." She murmured softly, hearing his laughter at her concern in her mind. She chuckled before turning to Sans, who was talking softly to his father. As though he felt her gaze he looked to her and grinned, his hand extending to her.

"Ready to head home, sweetheart?"

She giggled as she walked forward and took his hand, taking a moment to look up to Gaster's face. "We'll see you soon Dr. Gaster."

"Goodbye child. Stay safe." He said as she and Sans turned and walked out hand in hand, both smiling about how much they had managed to do so far.


	40. Chapter 40

**(Sans POV)**

The next day he teleported the two of them to Toriel's house about mid-morning, smiling at her as she winced at the amount of light. "Forgot how to handle the sun, sweetheart?"

She stuck her tongue at him before rubbing her eyes for a moment, grumbling softly about how bright it was. Chuckling, he knocked on the door, slipping his hands in his pockets as he heard movement. He watched as her head lifted just as the door opened, a bright smile crossing her face she saw Toriel.

"My child! I have missed you so much." Toriel said as she passed right by Sans to hug the small human tightly. Frisk's arms wrapped around Toriel to hug her back, Sans leaning against the doorway to allow them this moment.

"I missed you too Mom." He winced at the tone of Frisk's voice, hoping that the choked-up sound wouldn't be assumed as anything but from her missing them. Asgore suddenly appeared in the door smiling brightly at the pair hugging, clearing his throat to catch their attentions.

"Frisk, it's good to have you home again. Everything is set up in the backyard and everyone is waiting for us." The booming, jovial voice of Asgore brought a smile back to Frisk's face, something that made Sans feel a little better about all of this. He waited for a moment as the other three walked inside the house, trailing at the back of the trio so he could just take in everyone's reaction. It took only moments for them to walk through to the backyard, the cheers from the others as Frisk walked out bringing a smile to his face. He watched as Papyrus and Undyne ran over to Frisk, Undyne lifting the human onto her shoulders.

"Hey punk! Shit's pretty quiet without you around."

"FRISK! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU SAFE AND SOUND."

"Hey g-guys….. I c-c-can't talk to her when she is so f-f-far up."

He laughed as he watched the others, glad to see the relief and joy at Frisk being here on their faces. If he was going to be honest with himself he was also happy at the joy on her face as she playfully bopped Undyne on the arm to try to get down and see Alphys. Though the past week had a few days of happiness he knew she couldn't really handle being so far away from those she called her family.

His thoughts were interrupted as Asgore's massive hand appeared in front of his face, a bottle of soda clasped within it. He chuckled softly as he took the drink that was offered, settling himself against a wall of the house with Asgore doing the same beside him. For a moment they drank their drinks in silence, watching everyone as Undyne started trying to extort kisses from Alphys for her to lower Frisk.

"She seems happier than she has in months." Asgore's words made him lower his gaze, a smile dancing on his face.

"Yeah she does. It's pretty awesome to see, considering."

"You mean considering how you feel for her?"

Sans choked on his soda as Asgore spoke, his eyes jumping to the larger monster's face as he swallowed. Toriel knowing was one thing, with the pair of them being pun buddies, but Asgore was a completely different story. Frisk was his adopted daughter, who everyone knew he doted on like she was his flesh and blood. Surprisingly he watched as a smile crossed Asgore's face, his head tilting to look into San's eyes.

"Sans I don't need any special powers to see how you feel. It is evident in how you behave, the smiles that cross your face when you are with her. I know those smiles well from my relationship with Torie. And, if my guess is right, I believe she feels the same."

Sans let out a laugh as he looked over to the group, Undyne finally putting Frisk on the ground so Alphys could give her a hug. "Yeah… I know."

"So the two of you have spoken?"

"Yeah. We are staying friends for now though. She has a lot of stuff on her mind and just needs support for the moment."

"Well… As long as you treat her well I do not mind in the slightest. Despite the orders I gave before we met her, you watched over her and guided her according to Torie. I could ask for no better person to care for her." At that Asgore straightened up and walked over to the grill, lifting it so everyone could smell the food was ready. He moved to Frisk's side as they all walked over to get a plate, cracking jokes with Toriel and Frisk to the disappointment of his brother.


	41. Chapter 41

After they had been there a couple hours he tapped Frisk's shoulder, motioning for her to follow him while everyone else was distracted with the karaoke machine that Alphys had brought. She followed him to the door of the house, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "What's up Sans?"

"I need to do something real quick, as a back up in case you-know-who can't help. I won't be long, I promise."

She nodded, her expression serious as she glanced back at the others. "I understand. I will tell them you went to get some cupcakes from Muffet's bakery. So don't forget the cupcakes."

He laughed and ruffled her hair, bringing her gaze back up to him with a smile. "I won't forget sweetheart."

He turned then paused, his head lowering with a wry grin on his face. "Tonight is gonna be hard on me. I've gotten used to you being close to me."

"I know Sans. I don't think I will sleep very well tonight myself."

"If you need me, tonight or while I am out…. Just call." He murmured softly so only she could hear him, before teleporting to the house he shared here on the surface with his brother. He walked up the stairs, still somewhat surprised that Pap hadn't wanted the house to look any different than the one they had in the Underground. They even had the same rooms, with Paps being the first up the stairs. Once he reached his room he teleported in, not wanting to remember where he had left the key to the door at the moment, and walked over to his computer desk. Right beside the monitor sat the thing he was looking for, a picture that was taken right after Frisk somehow negotiated the land where their little community was growing. She stood in the center, him right beside her with Paps behind him. On her other side Alphys stood with Undyne behind her, Toriel and Asgore behind all of them. Other pictures of Frisk were on his desk as well, like one where she was posing with Mettaton at the premiere of the robot's first movie on the surface. Each one was a memory that made him ache at the thought of the reset, almost afraid of losing them. Carefully he picked up the picture of everyone and put it in his jacket before reaching for key to the hidden room in Snowdin, a sigh leaving him as he lowered the wall between him and Chara. **_'Can you hear me?'_**

 _"_ _Holy shit….. You just startled the fuck out of me. What's up bonebag?"_

 ** _'_** ** _Not exactly a bag of bones kid.'_** He thought as he teleported back to Snowdin, managing to actually land in front of his old house this time. **_'Wanted you to see where I was putting a picture. With you in my head you will be better than using a note, which may disappear on reset.'_**

 _"_ _And how do think the picture will stay if a note won't?"_

 ** _'_** ** _Because, like where you and Dad are, the room is special and outside the rules of resets.'_**

 _"_ _I…. that is too freakin ingenious. I officially take back calling you an idiot before."_

He grinned at the kid's words as he walked to the side of the house, using his key before stepping inside. The sparse room only held a broken machine of his, though the drawers along the wall had more important things, like plans his Dad had made at various points. He walked to the drawer with pictures of his Dad and others, pulling Frisk's picture from his jacket and laying it alongside the first picture. **_'I act dumb for a reason kid. So anyways, I am putting this in the first drawer, where the picture of my Dad and others is.'_**

 _"_ _Don't worry, I won't forget. I will tell you where it is the moment I realize you don't remember her, if you don't."_

 ** _'_** ** _Worried you can't do it?'_**

 _"_ _Yes and no. I am pretty sure I could with most people I am in the head of. You are weird, and got weirder after we gave you the piece. So I don't know if I will even have to."_

 ** _'_** ** _Because of the piece not disappearing into my soul?'_**

 _"_ _That's my assumption. Anyways go ahead and block me till tomorrow. I know you gotta pick up cupcakes and us chatting is gonna get you caught lying through Frisk."_

He let out a laugh as he put up the wall, surprised the kid knew how to poke at him in such a way as he closed the drawer. He walked back out and locked the door, slipping the key into the inner pocket of his jacket before teleporting back to the surface in front of Muffet's. He pushed the door open, earning him a squeal when Muffet herself looked up from her baking. "Sans! I heard you and Frisk were gone!"

"Yeah me and the kid were working on a project of hers. We are back today and she wanted me to pick up some cupcakes for the little thing we are doing over at Toriel's place."

"Oh of course, deary. Anything for Frisk and this time it will be on the house. I missed her showing up for a donut every morning." Muffet rushed to the back room as she spoke, leaving Sans to lean against the counter with a smile. Only Frisk reappearing could cause Muffet to forget her love of money.

It only took a few moments before Muffet returned, holding out a box with different colored cupcakes, the center one having striped icing in the same colors as Frisk's favorite clothes. He let out a laugh as Muffet smiled brightly at him, handing off the box with a wave. "You tell her to pass by soon, ok deary?"

"I will Muffet. Thanks for the cupcakes." He said as he walked for the door, teleporting as soon as he stepped through it. He reappeared in the backyard, earning him a cheer from the others as they noticed him. He glanced at Frisk, seeing her giggle at their reaction.

"Apparently they missed you too. I was told not to send you out next time." She said as he walked over to the food table, flipping open the box so everyone could see the cupcakes. He shrugged as he grabbed the striped one alongside one for himself, turning to face everyone with a nonchalant grin.

"I wasn't gone that long guys. I know you get bonely without me, but tibia honest I had a skele-ton on my mind with all the noise and needed a short walk. Anyways, and I'm not spinning a yarn about this, Muffet gave us some freebies so lets just enjoy the afternoon."

He could hear the collective groans from everyone but Toriel and Frisk, the pair laughing as he handed the striped cupcake to Frisk. "God Sans….. Those were just awful."

"Yeah but you're laughing and Paps is smiling."

"YES I AM AND I HATE IT. WHY MUST YOU SAY SUCH AWFUL PUNS TODAY?"

"Cause they make Frisk laugh." He answered honestly before taking a bite from the cupcake, his words causing everyone else to pause as he chewed and Frisk bit into her own. The moment was broken by Alphys who stood and walked to the cupcakes like he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. He hid his grin as everyone else followed suit, knowing Alphys just saved them from questions via Paps and Undyne. Frisk leaned against his side, smiling herself as everyone returned to normal, with Undyne declaring she was next on the karaoke machine.

"Thanks Sans. For the cupcakes and for the jokes."

"No need to thank me. Just being myself, you know that." He replied as he watched Paps arguing with Undyne over use of the machine. "After all, I can't let someone I care about feel overwhelmed or sad. And you definitely looked overwhelmed when I got back. Sorry for leaving you to them without me."

"Mostly from how loud they were getting. I forgot how boisterous everyone but you and mom could be. When Paps found out you left without saying anything it took me and Undyne distracting him with a silly song about skeletons before he cheered up. And Mom looked like she was gonna throttle you so I had to throw myself under the bus with the cupcake thing… Mom can be scary when she is telling me that I am not allowed stuff. And then when everyone started singing it got even louder, mostly cause Undyne can't carry a 'tuna' in a bucket."

He let out a laugh that was part groan as he covered his face, not even sure if he really heard that right. Did Frisk really just pun him? He glanced at her through his fingers, laughing harder as he saw the pride she took in that little pun. His head shook as he grinned at her, lifting his cupcake towards her in a toast. "That was amazing. And I thought my bass joke was good enough."


	42. Chapter 42

**(Frisk POV)**

She giggled as he complimented her joke, smiling proudly up to him before she nibbled at the cupcake in her hand. She could see mom and dad looking through the songs they had to do a duet, Alphys pointing out a lot of the Disney ones as Paps continued to argue with Undyne. She lifted her head to look up at the sky. "Won't be too much longer before it gets dark. Then Paps will probably make you go home with him."

Both of them winced, though hers was more from how sad she had sounded. Despite the fact that he would be back tomorrow to take her to Dr. Gaster and then to the doors of the ruins she was dreading him leaving. Because her bed was still in the Underground she was going to be sleeping on the couch, the prospect worsened by the fact she would be sleeping alone. After so many nights sleeping in his arms she was already dreading staring at the ceiling most of the night. As she thought this Sans crumpled the cupcake wrapper in his hand and gave her a small smile.

"Just remember what I told you, sweetheart. If you need me just call. Or text. Whatever. Just let me know if you need me."

"I know. But talking on the phone is a bit diff…" Her words sputtered to a stop as he placed a finger against her lips and winked. Finally it dawned on her that if she called he would come back, even if he ended up in trouble with Paps or Mom. She blushed and nodded a bit, her eyes going back to the others with a smile. "Guess we should end the fight before it gets worse."

"Yep. Guess so. And I know the best way." He answered, taking her hand and walking to the others. "Hey guys, I thought this was a party for Frisk. How about letting us sing and you guys can decide, quietly, who goes next?"

Seven hours later

She could hear Mom and Dad settling into bed, her own body relaxing on the couch with moonlight pouring in through the open curtains. Her hand lifted, staring at the text message screen. Even though she was exhausted from the get together she knew she wasn't going to be able sleep. Her body couldn't get comfortable, which was ironic since she had fallen asleep on San's shoulder before. She also couldn't feel his magic, which always felt like it was thrumming along his bones, a sensation that she could feel when she slept within his arms and that calmed the thoughts running through her head.

 _"_ _Oh for fucks sake, Frisk. Text him and let him know you can't sleep."_

"I just laid down, Chara. It would seem clingy." She whispered softly, her eyes jumping to the stairs in the hope Mom and Dad wouldn't hear her.

 _"_ _I bet, if I could get into his head, he is probably feeling the same way you are. Just do it."_

"Chara…."

 _"_ _If you don't I will. Thanks to the dodging thing yesterday you know damn well I can and will."_

"Thanks for giving me a new reason to have nightmares."

 _"_ _Whatever it takes to get some peace. Seriously you think too much. I've been in his head now. I think I know what I am talking about. He probably is being as stupid as you and staring at his phone like a text will show out of nowhere if he stares long enough."_

"Fine…. You are so bossy. I'll text him but I am blocking you as soon as I hit send."

 _"_ _Sounds fair to me. So get on it already."_


	43. Chapter 43

(Texts will be **Bold** for this portion.)

She let out a sigh as she started tapping a message on the screen, her fingers moving quickly over the on-screen buttons. With a sigh she stared at her message before hitting send and putting up a wall against Chara.

 **Frisk: You awake still?**

 **Sans: Of course. Told you I was gonna be "boned" when I tried to sleep.**

 **Frisk: Sans that was soo bad. Lol**

 **Sans: I know but I know you had to smother a laugh. :D**

 **Frisk: You know me too well.**

 **Sans: Yep. So…. Want me there?**

 **Frisk: You sure? If Mom and Dad see you…**

 **Sans: I will probably get chewed out for a bit.**

 **Frisk: Sans take this seriously. I don't want them mad at you.**

 **Sans: I am taking it seriously. I can't sleep so far from you.**

She paused at the last message, a blush climbing her cheeks as she covered her mouth to muffle the small squeak that left her. Though they weren't really a couple, not yet, the way her heart fluttered at the message told her that she was a lost cause.

 **Frisk: That was… too cute.**

 **Sans: I am not cute. But you still haven't answered me.**

 **Frisk: I feel the same Sans. I can't sleep without you with me.**

The bright blue flash of Sans teleporting filled the room for a second, leaving her to blink for a second before she could clearly see him standing by the couch. She sat up, his body instantly moving to lay against her pillows, his legs settling on either side of her body. She turned so she was facing him, one hand dropping to the floor to place her phone down while she got comfy against his chest. For a moment they were silent, his hand stroking her hair as a lazy smile crossed his face before she lifted her head. "Sans.."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You gotta make sure Mom, Dad and Papyrus don't catch you. I don't want you in trouble on my account."

"Paps already knows. I told him I was texting you and that I may teleport here for you if you needed me. He texted Mettaton and now he is over there keeping Paps company."

"That doesn't cover Mom and Dad."

"No worries. I will handle it tomorrow. Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

She winced then nodded, curling up in his arms as he closed his eyes. The thought of him getting in trouble had momentarily pushed what she was going to do out of her mind, the thought coming back after his reminder. Tomorrow the plan to save Asriel, after so many resets and saving Gaster and Chara, finally went into true action. She just hoped she wouldn't fail him now, after all that all of them had been through. As if he knew what she was thinking Sans' arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly and bringing her head up to look at him.

"Over thinking isn't sleeping. I knew when you are asleep, sweetheart. Now relax and let's get some rest."

She chuckled and closed her eyes, wondering how he always seemed to know what she was thinking. A yawn escaped her as she thought this, drowsiness finally taking over her mind as she settled against him.

The next Day

After they woke, and Sans got chewed out by Mom and Dad for showing up and sleeping on the couch with her, they ate breakfast. Paps had passed by to let Sans know that he was making his favorite dinner and giving them both hugs as they headed out the door. They waved to Alphys and Undyne, who were outside in Alphys' garden before Sans teleported them to Waterfall. The door was already in place as they appeared, leaving both to laugh at the memories of it not being there when they showed up. Sans opened the door for her, allowing her to go first before he followed her inside. Once inside Gaster waved to them, his eyes still on his screen. "Hello you two. Sleep well?"

"Yep." She answered as Sans nodded, walking to his father while she went to the soul containment jar while lowering the wall in her mind. "Heya Chara. Your soul is already half healed. That's pretty amazing. How was the night of peace and quiet?"

 _"_ _I am going to hate admitting to this but to be honest it was strange. It has been so long since I had my own mind to myself."_

She chuckled and nodded, understanding that feeling completely. "Yeah, I can understand. How did you handle the silence back when I would block you in the past?"

 _"_ _Raged at the wall until I made it fall. I wish I was joking."_

She laughed and shook her head, having already assumed as much. He had never liked when she had blocked him in the past, which is probably lead to him giving her the silent treatment after a few resets. "It's ok. Until we get your soul in your own body and save Asriel I won't be blocking you from my mind."

 _"_ _I know. And I will keep my promise. About my healing though, Gaster says I may be in my own body before you even hit the second reset. Because of the bond between you and Sans my own healing is accelerated. Mostly cause our souls are so tied together but still."_

"Will our minds still be connected once you are in your own body?"

As she asked her question she heard Gaster and Sans coming over, drawing her attention from Chara's soul. Gaster smiled kindly as he looked at a monitor that was connected to the containment. "The ties between the two of you should keep your minds connected. I am going to suggest that he temporarily block the connection, with a warning to you so you do not get into any battles at that time, when I place his soul within his body. While I have brought a semblance of life to the body I am unsure if being reconnected to the body will have any affects on his soul at the start. A soul entering a monster body typically causes a change within our magic, which is why we look different when we take on a human or boss monster soul. However, with Chara being human, I am unsure what will happen when I attempt this. There is a large chance that nothing will happen, as neither of you have magic within your souls. But there is still a small chance that, for a moment at the very least, there will be a surge of physical feeling. This could be overwhelming for someone like yourself, Frisk, as you are too sensitive to other people's pain."

 _"_ _He's got a point, Frisk. You are such a softy. If I get overwhelmed, or feel pain at first, then you will too and it could get you killed."_

She frowned at Chara's words, knowing he was right but not liking it. She glanced at Sans, who was just watching her with a small smile on his face. That smile said he agreed with both of them about whether she could handle it or not, making her sigh and nod with a frown. "Chara agrees so I guess I have no choice. I will stay in one spot once he tells me he is going to block me."

"Fortunately with the rapid rate of healing his soul is having he could manage to be ready while you are safely with Sans and Papyrus, meaning you could just stay with them until he reconnects with you." Gaster told her, leaving her to smile a bit as Sans lifted a hand to the back of his head.

"Hopefully, said disconnection happens when she reaches Snowdin or I got my work cut out for me till she reaches there." He said, winking at her playfully. She rolled her eyes with a laugh, knowing the greatest danger to her was Snowdrake's puns, not Papyrus' puzzles.

"Well if you are ready Frisk, I would like to check on your soul before you two leave. It will be awhile before you enter Waterfall again after all."

"Of course, Dr. Gaster."

Gaster's hand rose, pulling her soul forth. Instead of just watching, like he normally did, Sans leaned in alongside his father, his eyes scanning her soul carefully. The intense nature of his stare had her blushing, feeling a bit exposed while they looked over her soul.

 _"_ _Seriously? He is just looking at your soul. It's not like you had to strip…."_

"Chara shut up…." She said, wincing at how squeaky her voice came across even as she glared at the soul of Chara. Sans' laughter filled her ears, making her lower her head to hide her deepening blush as his hand rested on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Frisk. We already knew how adorable you are. All finished Dad?"

"Yes. Her soul is completely healed, with no signs of pieces being removed nor of any damages at all."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Gaster. I guess I will see you both when I reach Waterfall after the reset."

Gaster nodded as he turned back to the monitors with a smile, Sans taking her hand as they walked to the door. She paused and looked around the room before following him out to waterfall. As their feet hit the ground of Waterfall Sans stopped and turned to her, cupping her cheek gently.

"I know I gotta leave you at the Ruins, we discussed that already. But I would be an idiot if I didn't remind you before you reset that I love you. I will be waiting to see you again, same place as the last time."

"I love you too Sans. I know you will. Chara won't shut up if you don't listen to him." They both laughed at her words before he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. They stood like that for a moment before he pulled her into his arms and teleported them outside the doors to the ruins. They pulled apart and stared at the doors, her hands shaking as she clasped them behind her back. He turned around, his head lowering some as he stared out into the forest that led to Snowdin.

"I really hate goodbyes, and I already lowered the wall to Chara. So I'm just gonna say I'll see ya later….. and be safe in those Ruins on your way back to me."

"I will Sans. I'll see ya later, I promise." With that she lifted a hand and pushed the doors open, walking into shadows as the doors slammed shut behind her.


	44. Chapter 44

**(Yay! So…. Dunno how I wanna write how a reset is done so just gonna skip forward to just after the reset. I know I know, skipping is lazy. But if you played the game its not like you don't know anyways. And if you didn't play the game there are videos to help you.)**

 **(Sans POV)**

Sans found himself waking up, his head pounding as he sat up. One hand rose to his temples as he groaned, wishing he didn't drink so damn much sometimes. Even as he thought that he realized that was wrong, if only partially. He hadn't drank last night, he had ….. "Frisk…"

 _"_ _There ya go bonehead. I was almost worried I actually would need to force you to remember her."_

He winced at the kid's voice in his head, wishing he could use magic to rid himself of hangovers. **_'Yeah I remember. Took a moment, probably cause the day before I met her which I assume was when she fell, I had a massive hangover.'_**

 _"_ _Well I'm not even surprised by that. So just to make sure you remember everything, how old is she right now? Not how old she was when she reset."_

 ** _'_** ** _Sixteen. Her birthday is six months after we escape the Underground, meaning it's like seven from when she fell."_**

 _"_ _Good. And how do you feel about her?"_

 ** _'_** ** _Guessing you heard the confession that one night, or when I said it before she left. You already know I love her."_**

 _"_ _Just checking if you remembered it. Ok last question before you go and hear from mom you need to protect her. What's the main goal for this reset?"_

 ** _'_** ** _Getting the soul pieces so next reset we can save Asriel and everyone can be freed. I'm too hungover for any more questions. I need some breakfast."_**

 _"_ _Have fun. I won't speak to you unless we need you. Right now she is with mom but I need to focus back on her cause soon she will be on her own. See ya."_

He grumbled a little as Chara went silent, a little grateful the kid understood he wasn't exactly in a talkative mood until he was sober. It felt strange to have a hangover after the two years he spent sober before the reset, his hand staying on his forehead as he walked out of his room. Paps was already cooking, the smell like a trail for him as he walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Hey Paps…. We have any coffee made?"

"YES DEAR BROTHER. I KNEW YOU CAME IN LATE LAST NIGHT SO I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEED IT."

"Paps…. You are so loud."

"SOR-Sorry Sans. I forget sometimes I need to be quieter when you stay out late."

Sans sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee, not bothering with sugar today as he lifted the cup to his mouth and taking a sip. "It's cool bro. Just need to get some food and caffeine. Guessing we have patrols today?"

"Yes. Undyne wants us to patrol the path leading from the ruins this week."

He nodded, already knowing all of this but trying to act like he normally would in this situation. All he could think of was Frisk, knowing that she was in those Ruins until tomorrow was killing him. "Sounds like of a skele-ton of work. We will need to put our backbones into it I bet."

"SANS!"

He winced, still letting out a chuckle as Paps put a plate of waffles in front of him. "Sorry Paps. I had to. So guessing you plan to take the half closest to Snowdin, so you can rework the puzzles for the hundredth time?"

"OF CO- I mean of course. I forgot again. Sorry."

"You're good Paps. Caffeine is helping the headache so I should be good soon. I'll eat and head out in a bit."

"Alright brother. I will see you later then. Nyeh heh heh." With that Paps walked off, heading for the living room door. Waiting till he heard the door click shut again he ate quickly, downing the coffee in his mug before teleporting upstairs to grab his jacket. He shrugged it on before pausing, wondering something that even Chara hadn't thought to ask. Walking to Paps room he stood in front of the mirror within the closet, pulling his soul forward to examine it. His eyes widened as he saw the red striping the edges of his soul, still there despite the reset. **_'Hey kid.'_**

 _"_ _What is it comedian? You are lucky she just met back up with ….. Oh holy shit. I gotta let her know this."_

 ** _'_** ** _Yeah I had a feeling this was important. Well I had feeling it was still there anyways since you were still in my head but I wanted to check it wasn't like residual.'_**

 _"_ _Good thinking. I will let her know. Hurry up. Mom is showing her around the house. She will be downstairs soon. Don't ask how I know."_

He let out a laugh before he teleported to his guard station, just in time for Paps to show up like he usually did. "SANS, ARE YOU FINALLY AWAKE?"

"Yep."

"GOOD. DO NOT FORGET TO ACTUALLY PATROL TODAY."

"Alright Paps. Don't worry. I may be small but I know you can't carry me all the time."

"SANS! DID YOU JUST PUN AT ME?"

"Yep."

His brother let out a frustrated yell as he stormed off, leaving him to chuckle softly before getting and walking down to the ruins. He sat down, leaning against the door like he always did and waited. After bit he found himself being woken up by a knock behind his head, the sound bringing a smile as he called out, "Who's there?"

"Anee"

"Anee who?"

"Anee body you like."

They both laughed as he listened to settling down behind him, the sounds so familiar he could almost forget that this had already happened if he didn't know about Frisk being beyond the doors. They went back and forth for a bit long, swapping whatever jokes came to mind before he leaned his head back against the door. "So…. What's up? You seem upset."

"Sans…. I have a request to make of you."

"Shoot."

"If a human ever comes through this door…. Would you please please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, would you not?"

"You know I don't normally make promises….. But for you I will promise. If a human leaves the door I will keep them safe." He said, feeling horrible for the partial lie he just told. He was still promising to keep Frisk safe, that part was no lie. But as he sat in the cold snow as Toriel told him she would speak to him later, that she had to get back to her pie, he knew he wasn't promising for Toriel anymore. His human wouldn't have to fear from him, ever.


	45. Chapter 45

**(Frisk POV)**

The next morning Frisk stretched out in her bed, yawning as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She already knew that in the center of her room a slice of mom's pie was sitting, wrapped and ready to eat or travel. She also knew that once she left this room and tried to go to the door Mom would stop her and they would have to fight. It always happened and she always hated how guilty Mom would look as she threw fireballs at her.

 _"_ _Frisk come on. Sans is already up and moving. You need to as well. I don't know how you can sleep so much every time you fall. You fell midmorning and don't wake up till the next damn morning."_

"I didn't sleep for two days as I climbed Mt. Ebbot." She murmured as she slipped off the bed and lifted the pie off the floor. She placed it in the small bag she had slept with, like she always did, and slipped it back on her back.

 _"_ _Oh…. Well now I feel like an asshole. Anyways, time to deal with Mom. I promise this time, no telling you to attack. We both know she can't stand hurting you so you will be ok."_

"Yep…." With that she opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall. She paused at the steps, wishing she could just run down and try to leave without saying goodbye. However she knew that would hurt Mom more than the fight so she trudged into the living room, smiling at the monster who was reading as she looked up from her book.

"Oh! My child, I was just coming up with a curriculum for your education. I wanted to be a teacher at one point. Not that it matters now. But still."

"Mom…. How do I leave the Ruins?"

"W-why would you ask that? How about I tell you an interesting fact about snails instead?"

"Mom…. How do I leave the Ruins?" She hated the need to repeat the question, hated the sadness that crossed Mom's face as she closed her book and stood up.

"Stay here my child." Mom's voice always sounded so upset at this moment as she rushed past, leaving Frisk to follow behind. Every time she caught up with Mom all she got was a warning, and then the threat to destroy the only way out of the Ruins. She knew Mom wouldn't follow through, she never did, but it still hurt to know Mom was only trying to protect her. Soon they stood before the door as Mom's fire magic flared in her hands.

"Mom…. I will be ok. Please."

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

She gritted her teeth, tears in her eyes as she watched the woman she knew would become the only true mothering figure in her life prepare an attack. Bracing herself she waited, dodging at the last second as she saw the strange gold buttons appear. Instead of trying to use the act button, knowing it would have no affect on Mom, she instead hit Mercy. In front of her, Mom flinched as the realization that she wasn't going to fight back hit. Again and again Mom attacked, Chara helping her dodge each attack so the fire couldn't burn her like the last time. And each time she hit Mercy, tears in her eyes as Mom tried to convince her to stay. Finally Mom dropped her arms, letting her know that it was over. "Mom, let me pass. I promise, I will be safe. Don't worry. I will free everyone. I swear."

Mom smiled sadly as she moved closer and gave her a tight hug. "If you leave you can not come back my child."

"I know Mom." She whispered as they let each other go. She stood there staring at the door as she heard mom walk away, her hand lifting to wipe at the tears on her face.

 _"_ _It's ok Frisk. Just remember, we are doing this for her and everyone else. Let's head… of fuck I forgot to tell you."_

"Tell me what?"

 _"_ _The piece is still in Sans. And he remembers everything. So he is out there waiting, probably near the bridge like always."_

"Thanks Chara." That bit of news brought a small smile, knowing that this time it wasn't just her and Chara doing this. They had someone who was truly in their corner, and they would finally succeed. She stepped forward, pushing the door open and shivering as the first cool breeze hit her. She kept going, letting the door slam shut behind her as she walked down the wooded path. Seeing the large stick that was always in the path she smiled, knowing who was about to break it as she passed it. Only seconds later a large crack sounded through the silence, making her jump and chuckle all at once. She kept moving forward, knowing he wouldn't speak until she was at the bridge.


	46. Chapter 46

**(Sans POV)**

As Frisk reached the bridge he finally stepped out of the shadows, smiling as he realized there wasn't even a scorch mark on her clothes. Chara had done exactly what he promised so far, even if it was against Toriel. As she lifted her head to look at the ceiling of the cave he let out a soft chuckle, opening his arms as he finally spoke. "Heya Frisk. Miss me?"

"Sans!" Hearing his name coming from her made his day, surprised at how fast she spun around and rushed into his arms. He wrapped her into a tight hug, more than happy that he remembered her this time. After last time, seeing the sadness when he spoke to her like he didn't know her, this time felt good.

"I'll take that as a yes. Looks like Chara kept you safe too, you don't have one scorch mark on you. Let's get moving. Paps is always punctual. We can talk more once we get you to Snowdin, ok?"

She lifted her head and nodded, her bright smile bringing an answering one in him. He took her hand, walking her across the 'gate' on the bridge before motioning to the lamp. "You know the drill. Hurry, I can already hear his footsteps."

He watched as she ran to the lamp, shifting her body so that it was hidden by the lamp before he looked over at Paps as he finally came into view. "Sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST STAND AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!"

He glanced at the lamp as his brother went on his small tirade, wondering how Frisk handled how his brother acted. Before he hadn't checked, seeing as he wasn't sure she was safe. Now he knew and he actually wanted to know she was ok in all ways. Soon Paps finally left, leaving him to call to her, her head popping around the lamp before she actually stepped from behind it. He chuckled when he realized that her face was red from the effort not to laugh.

 _"_ _You have no clue how hard it is for her not to laugh at Papyrus yelling at you over puns. She finds it adds to the funniness of your bad puns."_

He chuckled at Chara's voice as Frisk walked closer, pausing to look and make sure Paps wasn't coming back. "Don't worry. We have a little time before I need to hop ahead."

She nodded before she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, the act causing him to smile and hug her gently. "No matter how often you do this you are still so sensitive and just want everyone to like you, huh?"

"Sans…. I can't help it. I always forget that, until he met me, he wanted to capture humans. If he wasn't so nice…."

"Yeah I know sweetheart. Luckily, for both of us, Paps is a sucker for anyone as sweet as you. Just do what you always do. I'll meet you ahead, like always. Stay safe for me."

"I will Sans." With her agreement she let go of him, a small impish smile crossing her face before she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Chara reminded me that I could do that and you just had to blush and wait."

He could feel the blush she mentioned as she spoke, his eyes wide as she giggled and walked off. He let out a sigh, a smile on his face as he pulled a small notebook from his pocket. He opened it and made a small check mark before placing it in his jacket.

 _"_ _Hey. What was that?"_

' ** _That was something I thought of when I woke. I figured if you couldn't be a little shit by being violent, even through Frisk, then you would manage to convince her of something else. I was kind of hoping it wasn't driving me insane, since she is still a kid right now, but either way I am marking each one down."_**

 _"_ _And then what?"_

 ** _'_** ** _If it keeps up with driving me insane cause I can only really hug her…. Well you don't need to know about that. If it turns into me getting fucked with that is how many times I am gonna get you back."_**

 _"_ _You don't even have the parts for what you just thought about."_

 ** _'_** ** _Nope. But I have an idea for that issue, thanks in part to Dad bringing your body back.'_**

 _"_ _Wait seriously?"_

Instead of answering Sans popped over to the next place he was supposed to be, leaving the teen in his head to let out a small frustrated noise before going silent. He didn't want to jinx himself if his plan didn't work, even though he was sure it would.


	47. Chapter 47

**(Skipping to Snowdin and back to Frisk)**

A small sigh of relief left her chest as she saw the sign just outside of Snowdin, her weary body barely able to keep going. Despite the fact she had been doing stamina training with Undyne for months before the reset, all of the ways her body had twisted, flipped and jumped over attacks as she befriended her way through the forest took almost everything out of her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Nice cream, smiling a bit as she opened and read the little message on the wrapper. Sticking the wrapper in her pocket she took a couple licks from the treat before looking around. "Ok, finally here…. So … Maybe I should get some more food before I face Papyrus."

 _"_ _Actually….. Hold off on that. Call Sans for a plan for where to sleep or something."_

"Why?"

 _"_ _Cause it's time. I'm about to cut off connection. The doctor is giving me a few moments to tell you. So call that comedian and stay put in Snowdin."_

She sighed again, this time the sound frustrated as she felt as she pulled out the old, clunky phone Mom gave her. It felt like the closer she got to her goal the longer things took to get to the next step. She could already tell she was alone in her mind, finding it a little strange not to have at least the sensation of Chara in there. Quickly she dialed Sans' number, putting the phone to her ear as she enjoyed her nice cream. After two rings she heard the click of someone picking up, a small groan following it.

"Yo…"

"Sans?"

"Frisk….. Sorry, looks like I dozed off. Where are you?"

She smiled as he confessed to dozing off, knowing how bored he must have gotten while waiting for her to get places. "I'm in Snowdin finally. But…"

She could hear the rustling of his movements, knowing he was heading to her already. "But what?"

"Chara is being placed in his body already. I have to stay put, and I can't face Papyrus without getting chewed out by Chara cause Papyrus always hits me at least once."

"I'm coming sweetheart. I will tell Paps it would be unfair for him to face you before you got some rest. He should let you stay with us tonight, letting you rest and letting Chara get used to being in his own body. Where in Snowden are you?"

"I'm right by the sign that welcomes people, near the inn."

"Stay put. I am walking distance for once."

She smiled as he hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket and leaning against the sign. It took only a few moment before she spotted the blue of his jacket, her smile returning as he walked up to her, pausing a few feet away from her as he looked down the path through Snowdin. "I called Paps. He is going to meet us at the house…. He wants me to put you in the shed. Or as he calls it the holding cell…."

"I kind of figured he would. He did that a few times when I first fell." She said, frowning as she looked at the ground. She should have known Papyrus would do that, considering everything she had already been through in past resets. He felt Sans' hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back up to him as he gave her a wink.

"I had a feeling you already got your fill of that room before. So I told him that it wouldn't be sporting to keep you in our cold shed while he slept in a nice warm bed. He changed his mind and said you will sleep on the couch, but I am supposed to be a guard to keep you disappearing before he leaves in the morning." He told her before letting her go, using his head to motion for her to follow him. She chuckled as she pushed off the sign, falling instead quickly with him. Now she saw why Chara thought she should call Sans, knowing that while Sans never really lied he found ways to twist the truth so that he could do things. They only got a few steps before Sans stopped, a grunt of pain leaving him as he reached for his chest. The motion spurned her into motion, her hands grasping his free arm while she looked at his face in worry.

"Sans?"

"I..I'm ok sweetheart. Chara forgot to close me off. He did once I felt it….. God damn…. He is a tough little shit."

"Chara is in pain?" She knew her voice conveyed her worry but couldn't help it. While she still feared what Chara was capable of she knew she was safe from him. Knowing he was in pain because of her plan made her feel horrible, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. Sans straightened up, wincing slightly before he looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry Frisk. You forget I don't have a heart like you do. What I was feeling, I think, was his soul receiving the sensations of his heart beating."

"So that feeling…. Hurts? For monsters I mean?"

"Yes and no….. It was like his body was fighting back a little. When we reach the house I am gonna tell Pap I need to check on something and I will be back for 'guard duty' in a bit so I can make sure nothing went wrong."

She nodded as they resumed walking, Sans waving as they got close enough and saw Papyrus. The taller skeleton seemed to be frustrated with them until he got a look at Sans' face. "BROTHER! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?"

Sans looked at her, making her want to laugh at how unfazed by Papyrus' panic he was, before looking at his brother. "Ummm…. Do I look that bad?"

"YES YOU DO. YOU LOOK POSITIVELY ILL."

"I am just a bit queasy, nothing bad bro. And the human stayed by my side to make sure I got home too."

Sans' words had Papyrus look at her, his eyes quickly examining her as if to check for anything wrong with her. "SANS, SHE LOOKS ILL AS WELL."

"I'm not ill. I am just really tired. It was a long walk here." She told him truthfully, noticing Sans wink to her as she spoke. She realized he knew Papyrus would be worried about her once he noticed her weariness, sparking his need to help others. Sans let out a small cough to get Papyrus to look at him again before he placed a hand on her head.

"I need to go check on something at one of my other jobs, shouldn't take me too long. So you may wanna make sure she gets comfy before my 'guard shift' starts. Otherwise I may fall asleep on the couch myself."

"SANS! YOU LAZY BONES. MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?"

She let out a soft giggle, smiling brightly at Papyrus when he looked at her. "I'll help, Papyrus."

"AH, HUMAN, YOU SEEM VERY KIND HEARTED. COME ALONG. WE SHALL PREPARE YOUR SPOT ON THE COUCH AND THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE YOU A MEAL TO BUILD YOUR ENERGY FOR OUR BATTLE TOMORROW."

She giggled and nodded before Sans ruffled her hair and started walking off. "I'll leave you guys to it. I'll be back soon."


	48. Chapter 48

**(Sans POV)**

As soon as he was outside the boundaries of Snowdin he teleported to the Waterfall hallway, the door already waiting for him as he appeared. He walked through it quickly, his eyes going to the body, now strapped to the medical bed, instantly. "What the hell happened? My chest felt like it might explode."

His dad looked up from the monitor he was staring at before glancing at the unconscious body of the human boy. "Yes… His heart rate went through the roof once the soul had entered the body. Considering how fragile the lives of humans are I gave him a dose of human medicine that was on the list. It calmed his heart rate down to acceptable levels. I am currently monitoring the state of his soul, which seems to be reacting well after the initial thrashing. I believe he forgot how to use a body that was his own."

Sans sighed softly before moving to his father's side and looked at the notes his father had made. "So he is ok? Like I had a small panic attack at that rush and it freaked out Frisk as well."

"He should be waking in a moment. We will need to test the connections between at least you and him once he does, to make sure they are still there. But physically there is no lasting harm done to the body and his soul is strong."

 _"_ _Of course it is….. I didn't go through hell for it to be weak…"_ The sound of the kid's weakened voice, made all the creepier by the rasp of under-used vocal cords, had both skeleton's turning to look at him. One of his ruby red eyes was opened, as if he didn't have the strength to open both, and he was watching them before he shifted slightly against the straps. _"Can these be removed now? They are kind of uncomfortable in a lot of ways."_

Gaster moved closer and began undoing the straps, starting with the chest and arms. As soon as his upper body was free the boy sat up, his hand rubbing her temples as he glanced at Sans with a sigh.

 _"_ _Sorry…. For forgetting. I didn't realize I should block you too."_

"Hey as long as you are in one piece I can return to Frisk without having to worry about her reaction." He answered, causing the kid to smile his creepy smile. He knew he and the kid wouldn't be friends, ever, but he knew that what they were doing for Frisk had created an understanding between them. They weren't going to screw things up because of their own issues. As he thought this the boy laughed, letting himself lay back once more.

 _"_ _Yeah, connections still there, Doctor. I lowered and caught your son's thoughts. You gotta learn not to be so sentimental, comedian. You have seen the surface is not a place for those who are too sentimental."_

"Can you still send thoughts like you did before?" Gaster asked as he returned to his monitor, his casualness of the situation making it a bit less tense for Sans himself. He waited for a moment, wondering of they had messed up the connection between them before he fully felt the kid's mind within his.

 _"_ _Could you be less negative? You are making me look optimistic."_

He let out a laugh at the voice within his mind, shaking his head before grinning at the kid. "I will when you learn to lighten up kid. Connection is stable. Takes him a moment to fully connect with me, though I doubt that was unforeseen."

"No it wasn't. Without the length of time he and Frisk has had the connection between you two is weak, though it should be enough if the pair need your help." Gaster replied, turning back to the bed, his hand rising above the boy's body as his magic flowed from him. "I would suggest getting back to her side, however. Your brother is not well known for his carefulness. If he has already told Undyne…."

"He hasn't. I made sure he wouldn't contact her about Frisk being around Snowdin until he faced her. But you have a point, none the less. I need to keep an eye on her while squirt there is out of commission. I'll see you two later."

 _"_ _Stay safe, comedian….. I don't want to know how Frisk will react if something happens to you."_ He chuckled as the boy spoke, his body still lying still under Gaster's aid. He had a feeling the process of his soul reconnecting with his body wore the kid out, meaning he and Frisk both needed to sleep before she faced Paps. He turned away from the bed, heading for the door as he lifted his hand in a half assed wave.

"I always do kid. Get some rest. I got her protection covered." He said before stepping out into Waterfall. He smiled as he looked around himself, wondering how much longer it would be before he and the boy were at each other's throats once again as he teleported home.

As he opened the door he could hear Mettaton's voice droning on about himself coming from the TV, his eyes catching sight of his brother's legs stretched out on the floor. He let himself relax, putting on hiss nonchalant smile as he looked to the pair watching tv. "So, how's things going in here?"

"OH BROTHER! THE HUMAN HAS TREMENDOUS TASTE IN FOOD AND IN MEDIA. SHE HAS BEEN ENJOYING METTATON'S NEWEST SHOW WITH ME."

"That's cool Paps. How are you doing kid?"

She smiled up to him, her face giving away how much she was enjoying Paps being friendly with her again. "I'm good…."

He chuckled as her words were broken by a yawn, causing Pap to lift his head. "HUMAN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE READY FOR BED. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TUCK YOU IN BEFORE YOU REST."

Papyrus stood up, turning to the couch as Frisk laughed, letting her body fall to the side onto the mountain of pillows that Paps apparently brought down for her. Sans leaned against the wall as he watched Paps tuck the small human in before turning to him with a strict look on his face. "BROTHER, SHE IS NOT ALLOWED UP UNTIL SHE HAD SLEPT FULL NIGHT. AND BECAUSE OF THE FACT SHE AND I HAVE A BATTLE TOMORROW SHE MAY NOT LEAVE IF SHE DOES GET UP BEFORE I DO."

"Don't worry bro. I'll keep an eye socket on her. Go and get some sleep, you will need it too after all." Sans told him as he pushed himself off the wall. He dropped beside the couch, watching his brother walk upstairs to go to bed. Patience was a virtue for the moment as he waited a bit to make sure his brother was actually asleep before he turned to face a still awake frisk and smiled. "Chara's fine sweetheart."

"Thanks Sans. I know you don't like that you are having to worry about him." She murmured, another yawn escaping her as she curled up in the blankets, one hand extending to rest on his skull.

"Eh… I do it for you. Now get some rest. I won't move from this spot till you get up." He said softly, reaching up to pat her hand as he settled back against the couch. It wasn't sleeping with her in his arms, but this was better than the night before. He could feel the warmth of her hand on the bone of his skull and knew she could feel his magic through the touch. It wasn't perfect, but little was at the moment with her being so young and them in the Underground once again. He let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes, knowing he would need the sleep before the end.


	49. Chapter 49

**(Time skip time! Yeah, I know it kind of sucks that I do that but to be honest I am sure we all know most of the story of Undertale as well as the fact the story is becoming pretty wordy as is. Also writing fighting scenes has always been hard on me so I want to lessen the strain a bit and focus on major plot points between the characters instead of every step of Frisk's journey. Hope you guys like this chapter anyways.)**

 **(Sans POV(Still), Around the time of the Mettaton battle and onwards)**

Sans leaned against a wall in weird room where his father and Chara had to stay, his eyes on the kid, wondering how the hell he was comfortable. Instead of sitting normally the boy, and there was no way Sans could consider the seventeen-year-old body as anything but a kid, was curled up, his face against his knees as he concentrated on whatever Frisk was doing. Gaster had applied little electrodes to the boy's temples, heart and wrists to keep an eye on the kid's vitals, proving that he was always gonna be a scientist first and foremost.

"Learning anything, Dad?" He asked softly, not wanting to distract the kid until Frisk had passed Mettaton. He had eaten a quick meal at the hotel with Frisk before she went to face Mettaton, encouraging her the best he could with awful puns and silly jokes. He could tell she had been exhausted, despite a quick stop at his hotdog stand in Hotland where he had let her nap behind it while he worked. Though he was worried there wasn't much he could do, not wanting to be a distraction when the boy was controlling Frisk's body to dodge, so he had to just sit back and deal with waiting for the moment.

"Only what I had suspected before. The young man is not strained in anyway when he is moving her body, which explains the tiredness you had mentioned when you came in. He can not use his own energy to help her so must use hers to keep her safe. As for any mental strain…... I am not detecting anything out of the ordinary, which in and of itself is out of the ordinary. I am going to ask the pair if I can examine this connection the both of them have once we are free, to see if there is something that allows for such mental fortitude between them." Gaster answered, his voice just as soft as his fingers tapped on a keyboard. Sans pushed himself from the wall and moved closer to look at screen his father was looking at, wanting to see the raw data for himself. It was odd that there wasn't even any mental strain on Chara's part, though Sans was pretty sure it was the time spent in Frisk's head that allowed for a lack of strain.

"Dad, they have spent years connected via their souls, longer than most would assume due to the resets. Is it possible that the most likely decades spent like that, and with him almost always capable of entering her mind, that the lack of strain is caused by a familiarity with her mind and how her body works?"

"Astute observation, Sans. I was beginning to hypothesis that very thing. It would make sense, considering the length of time she spent outside of the Underground between the resets. I would still like to see if there is anything else we can learn from this, as their connection may prove useful to the research on Souls that myself, Alphys and the human scientists Frisk mentioned have already done."

 _"_ _We aren't lab rats Doctor."_ The sound of the kid's voice brought them from their conversation, Sans watching as the kid stretched his body out with a soft groan. _"I really gotta stop doing that. It hurts like hell when I stretch out again."_

"What's Frisk up to?"

 _"_ _I told her pick up more food before she went to Dad, partially to give her time to relax and partially to give us time to get to the Judgement Hall."_ Chara answered as he held a hand out to Gaster, who began removing the various electrodes from the boy.

"Us?"

 _"_ _Yes us. I want to give her some face to face encouragement."_

"Why? And don't lie pipsqueak."

The boy sighed and looked away, showing he had figured that Sans would question this sudden need to encourage Frisk face to face. While the kid had so far been on his best behavior Sans still didn't trust him, knowing that there was a darkness to his Determination that made him dangerous to others. _"You know I could have let her die a hundred times already, right? I am not the enemy here."_

"That doesn't mean I should trust you yet. And stop stalling and using my thoughts to help you do so."

 _"_ _Fine…... Though I was gonna wait till she could tell you. I don't know if I can help her against Az…. I mean Flowey. Azzy too technically speaking but we don't have to worry about him this go round. He creates some kind of…. I dunno what to call it but they aren't here anymore. I have tried to help her in the past, but I couldn't affect her at all and he moves too fast to use warnings to help…."_

"Wait…. That explains her mentioning Temmie armor. I had bought it for her cause she was having issues getting the money up for it and was wearing herself out to do so. He won't be able to hit her as hard, so she has a longer chance against him."

 _"_ _Yeah…. she figured that out pretty quickly actually. Of course, it was too late to get it when she figured it out, so she went and got it the second time and instead faced Azzy. But I know she can beat Flowey, she always does. She doesn't always believe in herself though. So I wanna come with and encourage her like I should have been doing from the start."_

"Alright kid. I was gonna grab some of the Soul containers to bring back the pieces the souls give us so grab a few and I will teleport you and them to the Hall." Sans said, sighing softly as his mind went over the new information. He knew the weed was a tough little shit, considering how often he had faced the damned thing before it gave up on fucking with him. He hadn't known how much power it had when it took the souls though, nor how hard of a fight it gave Frisk. Considering how little he actually knew about her fights with Flowey, then Asriel when she had befriended them all, he wasn't really surprised that he didn't know. His surprise, and worry, came from the fact that she hadn't warned him that this was a possibility.

 _"_ _She probably didn't tell you because then you would try to get involved and she didn't wanna fuck with timelines. She has no idea what could happen if she wasn't alone in that fight, what may happen to the timeline, or what could happen if anyone besides us knew what we do. I am only telling you because I know you wouldn't let me come otherwise. Now let's get moving before she meets an empty Judgement Hall."_ Sans let out a small laugh at the kid, surprised that he was willing to admit that he gave information simply to do something nice for once. He placed a hand on the kid, letting his magic swirl around the soul canisters that the kid had pulled closer before teleporting them all to the Hall.

Once they fully materialized they both moved the canisters out of the center of the hall, more to kill time than anything else. Soon they both were leaning against the pillars of the room across from one another. Sans could tell the kid was impatient, his feet shifting constantly, though the kid showed restraint by staying put as they waited. Soon they heard movement at the end of the room, drawing both of their gazes from the ground and to the sound. He found himself smiling as he saw the Temmie armor shining in the light pouring into the hall. The armor looked more like a jacket in his opinion, the silvery material it was made of shifting and moving like silk around her body as she strode with purpose towards them. In her hand was her little stick she always had from the moment she walked out of the ruins. As he watched her head rose to look at them, a smile crossing her face when she saw that both of them were there waiting on her.

"Sans, Chara. I am surprised to see both of you here."

 _"_ _Well... I know what's coming…. I wanted to remind you that you can do this, even though we both know I can't help you. You have done it so many times before, you can do it again."_ The kid said softly, his head turning to the side so neither Sans nor Frisk would see his expression. Sans just smiled and opened his arms, not even surprised when she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And I am always here. The only difference is this time I am here to give you a hug and remind you that you have to come back to me." He said softly as he hugged the girl tightly, wishing to whatever deity that would listen to a monster for her safety. The new knowledge had his typically good judgement warring with his need to protect his human from any danger.

"Oh you guys…. I really needed to hear that this time." She said softly before lifting her head from his chest and kissing his cheek. She paused after then giggled as she reached into her pockets and looked at Chara. "I was gonna give Sans this to give you but since you are here."

Her hand extended to the boy, holding what at first from Sans' angle looked like just a chain necklace. Sans could tell it wasn't just a chain necklace from the expression that crossed Chara's face, his hands extending out to take the necklace from her hand with shaking hands. Sans tilted his head, so he could see around her head better, surprise showing on his face as he saw the heart locket in the boy's hand.

 _"_ _Wh-where did you find this?"_ He asked softly, his finger tips slowly dragging across the small heart in the palm of his hand.

"In a room in Dad's living quarters. Your knife was there too but…. I don't really feel comfortable carrying that. I thought you would like to have that around your neck again though, so I grabbed it, so I could get Sans to give it to you." She replied, bringing a soft chuckle from Sans, the skeleton not even surprised that at a time where he and the pipsqueak were trying to encourage her she was thinking only of how they felt. He watched the boy put the necklace on before he smiled at them, a small sliver of what Sans could only assume was the boy's original personality shining in the genuine happiness on his face.

 _"_ _Th-thank you Frisk. I…. I don't know what to say."_

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't give Sans too much trouble while I am in there with Dad and Flowey ok?"

 _"_ _Deal. This time."_

She turned to look back up to Sans, the skeleton lifting a hand to gently cup her cheek. He couldn't read the expression on her face, but he didn't think he wanted to know what was going on in her head right now. All he could think of himself was how much of the floor he was gonna wear down pacing while he waited for her to come back to him. He gave her a more lopsided than normal smile, trying to reassure her despite how he felt, only for her to cup his cheek and smile at him. "You know…. You are horrible at hiding how you feel now. I can see how worried you are."

"Yeah… well… I don't want my human hurting tibia honest." Sans replied, using the pun to attempt to lighten the mood. She chuckled softly as a groan sounded from Chara, bringing a smile from both Sans and Frisk.

"No tormenting Chara while I am gone, Sans. I promise I will come back to you. I always do, don't I?"

"Yeah you do. Still is nice to tell you this rather than the spiel I gave you before." Sans replied, his hand lowering from her cheek, so he could give her another tight hug before releasing her slowly. She smiled at him and tiptoed to kiss his cheek once again before turning and smiling at Chara. The boy nodded to her with an encouraging smile on his face before she turned to the door that led to her last battles. "Ok... Be good while I am gone you two. I may take a moment."

They watched as she bravely strode to the doorway, Sans' hands tightening into fists as he resisted the urge to stop her. They had come so far already, it wouldn't be fair to attempt to stop her when she was trying to do something right. Beside him he heard Chara shifting, his head turning to see the boy lowering to the floor and curling up.

"Umm... kid what are you doing?"

 _"_ _I never said I couldn't help with the battle against Dad. And, though Dad isn't really all that hard to fight, I am not gonna just abandon her when she can still have my help."_

"Ah... Gotcha. Ok then looks like I get a nap until she comes back. Just wake me if I am needed." Sans replied, his own body slumping down against one of the pillars, one hand raising to pull his hood over his head. Really, he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep very deeply anyways, not with what was happening, but he knew waiting like this would be hard if he didn't choose to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Hours later

Sans found himself waking to the sound of footsteps followed by what seemed like a light of rainbows flashing through the room. His head snapped up to see Frisk standing at the end of the hall, the other souls floating around her, the alternating brightness coming across like communication. A smudge of dirt darkened one of Frisk's cheeks, her jeans and shirt ripped but still holding together well enough to cover her body. She smiled as he and Chara both leapt to their feet, moving to her with relief clear on their faces.

"Careful Sans. If you bump one of these guys, you may accidently absorb them. Chara get the Soul containers, please. I have only a small window to do this and leave or I will be trapped." She said, tiredness sounding in her voice in a way that made Sans wince. The souls parted to allow him closer as Chara moved to grab two of the containers, Sans' hand rising to gently remove the dirt from her face.

"You look like hell, sweetheart. You sure you can't at least rest before you head out?"

"I'm sure. The way I leave is only open for a couple hours." She answered with a wistful look, before turning to the souls and smiling gently. "I know Chara is kind of scary, but I promise he wants to help. So anyone brave enough to allow him to take the offered pieces line up near him. I will help the rest of you."

 _"_ _How am I supposed to do this anyways?"_

"Just like we did with our souls. Slow and careful. I don't have enough energy to do this alone and still make it down to the bus station in time." She answered Chara as half of the souls moved to Chara's side. The other three stayed beside Frisk, Sans backing up to give her space as he thought over her words. Bus station? And why only a couple hours? He had always thought that she just walked through the barrier. As if she knew what he was thinking Frisk smiled at him, her hands carefully removing a piece of the light blue soul.

"I'll show you what I meant about the time restraints once we finish and you transport Chara and the Souls back to the room."

He sighed and nodded, choosing not to argue with her about it and instead helping out by bringing the containers closer for them. It took little time with both humans working together, their hands steady as they carefully took pieces from the souls. Soon all six had given a piece, leaving Chara to cap the containers as the souls swirled around Frisk. Sans watched as she smiled, showing happiness through her weariness. "Thank you. All of you. I know you were worried, but I promise, this time is the last time I will leave to reset. Soon we will save Asriel and you guy will be allowed to rest."

"They spoke to you?" Sans asked as he let his magic flow from him to the Soul containers, his eyes still watching her with a small measure of relief.

 _"_ _Yeah they spoke to both of us. Apparently, they can feel the corruption of my Determination, which had that orange one giving me an attitude."_ Chara said, leaving Frisk and Sans chuckling at his frustration.

"You can be a bit scary Chara. But they said to thank you as well, for helping me in trying to save Asriel. The rest is up to you and Doctor Gaster. I dunno how he has it planned, since I still don't know if the soul will become human or become a weird... Oh I almost forgot... Did you bring an extra container?"

The sudden change in subject put Sans on edge, wondering what his little human was plotting without telling him. Instead of answering his thoughts like he normally would the boy pulled a canister over, a frown on his face. _"I still dunno about this Frisk. I know you will heal in the next couple of days, thanks to your bond with the comedian but..."_

"Dunno about what?" Sans asked, getting more worried until he saw Frisk pull her soul forward. "Frisk... sweetheart... what are you doing?"

"The pieces humans can take from their own souls, or in the case of these guys from another person's soul, is small. I had Chara speak to Gaster and he agreed with my assumption that Chara and I may need to give pieces as well. I am giving mine now. The trip down the mountain is usually uneventful so I should be able to heal up before any possible issues arise." Even as she spoke she slid her hand into her soul, carefully pulling a piece that she handed off to Chara, the boy carefully putting it within the container beside him. Sans let out a sigh, moving closer to her and grasping her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"Frisk, I love you, but please don't do something this reckless again without talking to me." He murmured softly, leaning close and touching their foreheads together. Her greens eyes meeting his, showing him exactly how much this trip had taken out of her, how much it was going to take out of her again when she reset. The weariness tore at him, making him wish he knew a way to make all of this easier on her.

"I promise not to, Sans." She said softly, a smile on her lips that told him she found his actions endearing. He didn't care that she though he was 'cute' or whatever right now, he was too focused on his worry for his human to give a damn about how he appeared to others.

"Alright... Let me get this stuff back to the room. I will meet you at the barrier. Don't leave till I get there." He said on a sigh, his hand releasing her as he forced himself to pull away. His magic once again flowed from him, capturing all of the containers except Frisk's, which was still held in Chara's arms. Placing a hand on Chara's shoulder he waited till the boy gave him a nod before teleporting them to the room, glad he had figured out how to without ending up in the void his father had mentioned more than once.

"Hey Dad, here's the pieces and Chara. I'll be back soon." He said before teleporting once again, landing right beside Frisk as she stared at the barrier, the souls still circling her surprisingly. He made a noise, that only brought a smile to her lips even as her eyes never left the barrier.

"The souls... they give me a path. They only have so much time before the urge to disperse and leave overcome them. They told me about it. So..." Her words were soft as she spoke, the final words seeming to put the souls in question into motion. They moved forward, parting a bit of the barrier just large enough for Frisk to walk out before they disappeared.

"Whoa... And they do that every time?"

"Yep... then it only stays open for a limited time. It's a type of temporary soul magic they figured out when within Flowey. So this is my only way out and only MK would be able to fit through it as he is the closest to my height. That's the only reason I didn't bother thinking this would be an escape for anyone but me."

"Makes sense to me. And the... bus station?"

Without speaking she pulled a thin piece of plastic from her pocket, her eyes never leaving the whole in the barrier. He carefully took it from her, noting that her name wasn't on the flimsy plastic rectangle. "What's this?"

"It's a credit card... a human invention similar to the debit cards I made everyone get. Fake money accepted anywhere..." She paused to let out a scoff, obviously directed at the fake part. He examined it a bit and waited, sure there was more to this. "I never let any monster find out about them cause really they just cause debt. You are expected to pay the card company back after all. Anyways... I am gonna use that to get a bus ticket. Otherwise it will be a week or so before I reach where I fell in."

"This isn't yours though..."

"It's... it's theirs... my original parents. Which means I have a limited time to use it and get back before they use it to find me. I took too long the first time I tried to. They found me, and it took an entire month to get back to where I fell into the Underground."

Her words dripped with pain, making him want to pull her into his arms again. Whatever her original family was like he had a feeling he wouldn't want her in their grasps ever again. She took a shuddering breath, catching his attention and prompting him to hand her the card back. "Is that why you waited two years instead of longer?"

Silently she nodded, her head lowering for the first time as she took another breath, her hand slipping the card back into her pocket. "I waited longer the first time, wanting as many good memories as possible while I formulated my plans... They found me. Tried to take me away. Luckily, as the ambassador to monsters, no government official was going to even attempt to pull me away from Mom and Dad. But... they will try again, and I never wanted that memory to sully the good ones that help me get through the Underground. So I never wait more than two years before I come back."

"I am kind of regretting promising to wait to know about your family, sweetheart. But I am not gonna break my promise. Just find your way back to me, and be safe." He said softly, turning and pressing his teeth against her cheek in an attempt to give her the best he had for a kiss. The action brought a real smile to her face, making him feel a bit better before she nodded and tilted her head to look to him.

"I will Sans. And Sans... I love you. So stay safe while I travel Ok?"

With that she looked forward once more and walked through the barrier, leaving him to stew in his own thoughts. He had a feeling she was right about her original family coming back again, the thought bringing a somewhat sinister smile to his face as he turned from the barrier and started walking back through the castle.

 _"_ _So... what has such evil and sadistic thoughts flowing through that empty skull of yours?"_

The sound of Chara's voice in his mind almost made him laugh, knowing the kid already knew what he was patiently waiting to find out. **_"I'll tell you once I get back to the room. I need to walk off some emotions, so you just keep an eye on her while I walk."_**

 _"_ _Got it. See you when you get here then, comedian."_


	51. Chapter 51

He allowed himself to literally stroll through the Underground, not rushing as he allowed himself to cool off from what little he had learned. A family that doesn't look at a TV and see that their missing child was alive for more than two years had set his anger to a low boil. The way Frisk was acting about the credit card told him a little more than she had probably thought, allowing him to know that the only way she knew to hurt them was through their wallet. Parents that only saw the monetary loss distressing, and not the loss of a kindhearted daughter like Frisk, weren't really parents in his opinion. And these people had raised his Frisk. Suddenly he remembered what Frisk had said before the reset about her past before her fall, his body literally twitching as he started to put together what his little human had dealt with.

'Chara was hurt by those who should have taken care of him. Just like I was.'

Those words reverberated within his mind as he paused just outside the grey door in Waterfall, the slow boiling anger growing as his mind tore at him for not being able to protect her past self from such people. He pushed the door open with a huff of air, trying to push away the thoughts as he stepped inside. Chara looked up from his position on the floor, a half smile of recognition showing on his face. _"So... guessing you now know a portion of why she ended up down here huh?"_

"And I take it you already know all of it?"

 _"_ _I shared a soul with her, I can enter any part of her mind with barely a thought. Yes, I know. And believe me I would tell you all of it if I didn't already know she has promised to. I think everyone deserves to know so they can protect her from them later on."_

"That bad... Fuck... I had a feeling... I ..." His anger bubbled over and he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, startling Chara though not Gaster. The older skeleton walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, the touch helping to slowly calm him. Chara's eyebrow raised as he looked between the two before sighing and leaning back against the wall.

 _"_ _Ok, I'll bite. What exactly is making him that way? I don't think he would react like that even over the taller one."_

"You are forgetting their bond, young man. The bond between monsters, when formed, has an evolutionary throwback tied to it. Our first and only thoughts are about the one we are bonded to. While my sons have a brotherly bond, it is not the same as what is between Sans and Frisk. If Papyrus was to some how become a true threat to Frisk, Sans would react in a way to protect her from his own brother." Gaster explained softly as he kept his soothing hand on Sans' shoulder. Sans took a deep, shuddery breath before looking to Chara with a dark look in his eyes stemming from his anger.

"Monsters don't make many bonds, which is why when one falls down so do their significant other." Sans said softly, his eyes dropping away to stare at the floor, the human boy pausing before his eyes grew wide.

 _"_ _Wait... so, the comedian's bond with Frisk is causing him pain due to the fact that, before he even met Frisk, she was hurt by someone? Am I getting that right?"_

"That is a simplified way of seeing it, child. In actuality, what is causing him pain is the fact that he could not keep her safe. Our race is very protective of those we have a bond like this with. If our bonded one were to be harmed at a time that we can not protect them it causes us great distress. This distress, if the harm happens to end in death, leads to a monster falling down. Falling down is simply a metaphor for losing the will to continue. As far as I know, since I have not really been able to see what the young Alphys has studied since my disappearance, there is no way to recover the will to live once it is gone in a monster."

Chara's eyes narrowed as he thought for a moment, the orbs growing wide as everything told to him finally clicked. His hand rose as he hit himself in the forehead. _"I am officially an idiot. All this talk about bonds and I never once realized that by bond you mean a kind of mate. I grew up with monsters and never figured that out... goddamn I can be pretty dense."_

Chara's randomness in how he was dealing with the fact he hadn't understood bonding actually brought a chuckle from Sans' chest, an answering smile crossing Gaster's face as he realized that Sans was finally calming down. Sans finally straightened, his father moving from him so he can turn and slide down the wall to sit on the floor. He leaned back against the wall, much like Chara, and smiled at the boy with a soft laugh. "Thanks kid for being dense. It was just what I needed to laugh and break my damned temper."

 _"_ _I wasn't trying to be funny, but I am glad you calmed down. I don't think I have ever been so glad I never could take over Frisk as I am right now. Remind me never to piss you off. That was actually startling in its intensity."_

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. I am gonna rest here for a moment then head out. Soon the Underground will be going insane and I gotta let Toriel know that Asgore is gone. If I am missing for too long people will start assumin' things."

"That is a good idea, son. We don't want to disrupt the timeline too much with changes. Everything we are doing may or may not affect how people react in the next reset, which in turn could affect Frisk's ability to do what she plans." Gaster said softly, returning to his notes now that his son was calm. Chara curled up, his mind obviously going to the girl currently heading to the next reset. The thought of that had Sans let out a soft sigh, his eyes closing before he glanced to the kid.

"How is she doing on that walk to the bus station? Or on the bus... I have no clue how long I took to be honest."

 _"_ _She is on the bus, sleeping at the moment. She has a layover where she gets some food, some point tomorrow. It typically takes two and a half days to make it around the mountain and climb to where she needs to enter at. Looks like she is gonna take advantage of the length of the trip to catch up on her sleep... Well fuck she just remembered something I forgot..."_

"And that would be?"

 _"_ _Usually she spends a couple months down here, living first with Mom and then with you and your brother. She left a note when she ran away... So she may need to dodge people searching for her on her way up the path."_

"Wait what do you mean?"

 _"_ _Co... I mean Sans... She ran away from home, her human home. We both know she wasn't expecting to survive the trip to Mt. Ebbot. She left a note to tell those people what she was planning and disappeared when she knew no one would notice for a couple days. According to her she didn't sleep for two days on her way up the mountain, meaning that they are probably still searching for her right now."_

Sans paused, thinking over the information and doing some quick math to figure out how long it had been since she had been down here. "Shit... That means they only started the search around the time she fell, and it's only been four or five days since it started."

 _"_ _Exactly. She will be arriving while they are still searching for her. I don't know how that will affect anything but in two days I will need to stay focused just in case she needs help. I know how to sneak better than she does, and unlike her I noticed more overgrown paths they probably won't search for her on that lead up there."_

"Why didn't she notice them, if you did?"

 _"_ _Because the Frisk you know is one that had a few resets to stop being so shy and uncertain of herself. The Frisk that fell was shy and reserved. It took all the courage she had to make the trip in the first place. Not that I am saying the new Frisk is bad, but the original didn't pay attention to her surroundings and who she is now has a bad tendency to follow habits."_

Sans let out a laugh, his head lowering as he smiled. Of course, Frisk never learned to change bad habits. He knew that from the two years they had lived on the surface, her bad tendency of not changing her habits making her an easy target to the groups who hated monsters and anyone who sympathized with them. More than once he had needed to put idiot humans in their place when they tried to wait outside of Muffet's bakery to try to capture Frisk as she tried to get her morning donut and coffee. He warned her more than once to change her habits, or at least let someone pick up her food while she went on to school, but she never listened. Sighing he looked to Chara and nodded, pushing himself off the floor with a small groan. "Alright then... Keep her safe kid. I won't be able to come back in here for the next couple days, between keeping the Underground from going insane and trying not to appear in here right when she resets. Just let me know if anything comes up, that's all I ask."

 _"_ _Don't worry comedian. I will let you know of any changes and keep her safe. Go let Mom know about Dad dying."_

Sans turned and waved at the pair in room before teleporting out, hoping against hope he wouldn't receive any message saying anything went wrong.


	52. Chapter 52

**(Frisk's POV, Almost two and a half days later)**

She let out a sigh as she looked out the bus window, seeing all the of the vehicles at the base of the mountain. She knew they shouldn't be there, that the parking lot was typically empty, and the mountain left to stand as a monument of humanities treatment of the monsters. Getting up to the hole she needed was gonna be difficult with the amount of people searching for her, not knowing she had fallen almost a week ago and was returning so that she could save her friends and family. She was glad she had bought a hoody, one as blue as Sans' coat as she slipped the hood up. She knew how to make herself just small enough that she would be glanced over, which should allow her to get close enough to one of the more hidden paths that Chara had noticed. As if thinking about him summoned him she could feel Chara in her mind as she stood up and trudged to the front of the bus.

 _"_ _Don't answer out loud but are you ready for this?"_

"As ready as I can be." She answered in her mind, smiling a little as she felt his surprise that she actually was able to answer him. She normally answered him out loud simply because it was easier than directing a thought to him, leaving him to be frustrated with her habit. However, even she knew her old habits could get her caught and that wasn't gonna happen this time. Sans was waiting in her and Gaster and Chara were believing in her ability to save everyone. As she stepped down the last step she hunched her shoulders, making herself as small as possible, letting Chara take control of her legs. He quickly began directing her body towards the closest overgrown path, keeping her movements as nonchalant as possible while also not taking too long to get the body into the forest. She waited for a bit before she touched his mind, letting him know she was going to speak.

"So... you are sure this is gonna take us up there?"

 _"_ _Yes. I saw the map you studied in your memories. I learned every path up the mountain while you slept. This particular animal path leads completely alongside the main path, just far enough into the forest that no one is going to notice us. It's also just off the beaten path that those assholes who call themselves your parents will not believe you would dare take such a path."_

She smiled again, glad that Chara knew her past well enough to search for paths that no one would think of, keeping her eyes down as they walked along. Looking around too much would catch the attention of anyone who actually paid attention, she knew that too well. The sight of the blue hoody also helped keep her calm, reminding her of Sans and her promise to return to him. "Thanks Chara. I know it must be hard to reach out as far as you are to help me."

 _"_ _Not really. Guess a decade or so of our connection made it strong enough that magic doesn't bother it at all. Feels like I am only reaching across the Underground rather than through a barrier and a mountain. Gonna drop you down. Lower your head, I can hear something moving not far away."_

She followed his instructions, slipping her hands into her pockets in order to make her appear smaller. They both waited before a deer crashed through the path, leaping over her head and leaving both of them trying to muffle their laughter. "Welp... I didn't see that coming."

 _"_ _I swear I had no clue it was an animal. But that was funny as shit."_

Her legs extended, standing her back up before moving through the foliage again. After a moment Frisk noticed that her footsteps didn't seem to have a sound, unlike when she was the one using her legs. A small laugh sounded in her mind as thought that, leaving her t grin as her legs carefully stepped over a fallen branch. _"Unlike you I had to learn how to actually sneak, not just be invisible to idiots. Though the two together makes this so much easier. I am pretty sure I heard a voice about a minute ago yet there was no sound of anyone trying to call out to us."_

"Why didn't you tell me to drop when you heard it?"

 _"_ _Cause it was far enough away that they couldn't get a good look at us either way. And it would take little to get away from a human with the skills I have. They wouldn't have a chance to catch us if they manage to see us. Though if they do just know I am taking full control cause I will need to be able to twist and use the hands."_

"Got it. Though we are already pretty close aren't we?"

 _"_ _Yep. Just a few more minutes and this path will connect to the main one just a couple yards from the hole where we fell down."_

She nodded once, feeling her determination growing as even Chara sped up. She knew part of the reason they sped up was the need not to be caught when they were so close to their goal, knowing that people will most likely be looking for her somewhere close to the hole. Or looking for proof she had been there at all. Either way she wasn't going to get caught so close to her goal and she knew Chara wouldn't allow it either. Even as she thought that they stepped from the animal path, her shoulders hunching more as she spotted a group down the path from her. Chara turned them to the hole, both listening for anyone who may be nearer to the entrance they had both used to enter the Underground.

 _"_ _Shit... I think someone is near the hole..."_

"Any ideas?"

 _"_ _Guessing you mean other than my normal one... Yeah I have one idea. Pick of that rock to your left and throw it as far to the right as you can. A hole that doesn't lead to the Underground is kind of hidden over there so it will make a noise, drawing them away. Once you throw it get ready for me to take off for the one we need."_

She looked down to her left, spotting the hand sized rock that Chara mentioned and picked it up. Taking a deep breath, she hefted it, throwing it a good distance from herself to the right. The sound of the rock clattering down the hole caused a shout to sound from in front of them, Chara dropping them into a crouch for a moment as the people behind them and in front ran to the sound. As soon as the sounds moved to their right she could feel the muscles in her legs bunch up before she took off into a high-speed run for the hole. She hadn't ever though she could move this fast, though she supposed that the speed actually came from Chara rather than herself. Within what felt like second she found herself leaping into the dark hole that once scared her. Her eyes closed as she felt Chara pulling from her mind, her body going lax as she allowed herself to accept the fall just like she always did.

The feel of the barrier passing through her was always a weird sensation, as was landing on her feet rather than her back like she had when she first fell. She was more used to it now, but it was still strange. She saw Flowey, yards away from the flowers she always landed on, before the floating golden buttons that led to her next chance to set things right, his usual manipulating smile on his face. She ignored him as he began talking, like she learned awhile back and stepped up to the reset button. The flower's smile grew wider as he reminded her for a perfect ending she would need to befriend everyone, his words making her want to laugh as she lifted her hand. "Don't worry Flowey. I plan on saving everyone this time."

Her hand pressed the button and a flash of light over took her, blinding and knocking her back like always. After a moment she opened her eyes, finding herself on the flowers, her back aching just like every time she landed here. Slowly she sat up, her hand lifting to rub her head as she looked around. She was so used to the exhaustion from the two day walk that she barely felt anymore, until she laid down anyways, her body already standing up instead of just sitting like the first few times. Her eyes lifted to the doorways that would lead her to Mom and the rest of the ruins, a small smile on her lips as she reached for Chara.

"Just to make sure I am not wrong everything really did reset, right?"

 _"_ _You check every time we do this, despite the fact the answer has never changed."_

"Yes it did. When you went silent." She quipped, laughing at the frustrated sound in her mind. She took a deep breath, her feet stepping forward as she felt Chara pull away for a brief moment before returning.

 _"_ _So this time I woke your boy toy, instead of waiting for him to wake up like last time. All memories are still there and yes I will inform him of the small hitch in plans we had outside of the mountain, so you don't have to."_

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

 _"_ _Because I was focused on not letting you get caught dumbass. Also, kind of hard to talk to both of you at once. I only have one mind."_

"True enough. I will let you talk with him, and reassure him I am ok. I can handle meeting up with Mom and I won't move till you come back when Mom leaves me on my own." She answered, hope for her plans to finally work filling her with energy as Chara left her mind.


	53. Chapter 53

**(This one is a bit short, due to a time skip/character change in the next chapter. Still I feel like it is needed so forgive my short chapter.)**

 **(Sans POV)**

Still laying on his bed he groaned, hating the hangover left over from before she fell and not wanting to actually get out of bed. He could feel Chara's mind reaching for his as he sat up, one hand rising to rub his skull. **_"Forget something?"_**

 _"_ _You can say that. More like I needed to give a small update to Frisk about you knowing everything and I can't be in more than one mind at a time. So to speak anyways. Also gotta get you up to speed on our adventure back to the reset."_

 **"** ** _Adventure?"_**

 _"_ _Best way I can describe it. Wasn't too dangerous but sure had us worked up for a moment there."_ The boy answered as Sans stood up. He grabbed his coat and started for the stairs, pausing as he smelled coffee. **_"Alright... what happened?"_**

 _"_ _Well... First there was a shit ton of people combing the mountain for her. Luckily it was a little easier than it could have been, since she grabbed a hoody when she was picking up food during the waiting period between buses. I guided her body and she kept the hood up, which assisted until we reached just before the hole we needed to drop down. A helluva lot of people down the path and a couple near the hole. I had her chuck a rock at a different, smaller hole and then took off for the hole. I heard a shout as we leapt for the drop, not sure if she heard it too. Anyways that's it. Oh and at one point a deer jumped over her head."_

As Chara spoke Sans pulled his morning routine for Paps, somehow capable of paying attention to both until Pap left him to eat breakfast and drink his coffee. He frowned at the story and took a sip of his coffee, wondering how bad it was going to be when they went down the mountain after she freed them. **_"Do you think who ever shouted knew it was her, or even just assumed?"_**

 _"_ _No clue really. Might have just been because we were racing, and leaping, into a deep whole that no one was about to actually look down. Believe me, even though they were searching around the hole those humans are superstitious as hell. There is no way any would dare go into the hole where no human returns. Anyways I need to get back to Frisk, cause that is my part in all this. You wake up and get ready to talk to Mom. She will see you tomorrow."_

Sans smiled at the thought of seeing Frisk, whole and safe, as he felt Chara leave his mind once again. He finished his breakfast, humming softly as he walked out the door. The moment his feet hit the snow he teleported to his sentry station, already ready for all of this to come to a close so that they could all be free, even Frisk.


	54. Chapter 54

**(Like mentioned in the last chapter this chapter is a time skip, as I don't want to reiterate things already stated in the story, like the meeting of Papyrus. That being said I do hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.)**

 **(Frisk POV, Entering the True Lab)**

Frisk took a deep breath as she hit the button on the elevator, her hands shaking as the box began dropping down into the True Lab. She hated having to go here, wishing there was some other way to discover what had happened when Alphys' experiment went wrong. Most of the amalgamates weren't too frightening, despite the fact that they looked like they were still melting despite the fact they weren't anymore. No, what frightened her was those damned Memoryheads. She couldn't avoid them, and something about them was so wrong, so disturbing. Even when she freed everyone she had nightmares for days afterwards of their garbled speech coming through her phone. She jerked as the siren for the elevator having no power went off, pulling her from her thoughts. Her hands gripped the Temmie armor on her body as she waited for the sudden stop at the bottom of the elevator shaft. As the doors slowly opened she flinched, afraid that this time one of those things was going to be waiting for her. Instead her vision filled with very familiar skeleton grinning at her. The relief that flooded her had her rushing to him, his arms wrapping around her as she clung to his shirt.

"While I enjoy holding you sweetheart, I wasn't expecting such a greeting." He said, running his fingers over her hair in a soothing manner. She chuckled softly still clinging to him as she sneaked a look around them.

"I really, really hate being down here. I don't mind helping most of the amalgamates but ..." She paused, looking around them again, hoping one of the Memoryheads wouldn't suddenly appear with no warning. His arms tightened around her, reassuring her as he looked around with a curious look on his face.

"I remember Al saying something about one amalgamate being off, and that she lost track of it before she reunited everyone with their families. That's the one that is scaring you, isn't it?" He asked, his voice calm as he glanced back down at her. She just nodded as she leaned her forehead against his chest with a deep breath.

"I'm always scared they will appear out of nowhere while I am down here. I know where they hide but I'm still scared..."

Sans smiled at her as she glanced up to him, his confidence giving her more confidence than she had originally. He slowly let her go before holding out his hand to her, winking at her and causing her to giggle as she placed her hand in his. "Don't worry sweetheart. Chara knew you would need some emotional backup so I came down to help. I will be right beside you through all of this. I promise."

She smiled at him, happy once again that she wasn't doing this alone before looking around, trying to remember which way to go first. Remembering she tugged him to the left, knowing she had to go this way to even open the area where all of the amalgamates were. After walking down a long hall they walked into a room with surgical beds, sinks and another room where she knew she needed the red key. Unfortunately, she also knew what was waiting for her once she turned on the sinks to find the red key, her hands shaking as she turned on the first one.

"Sweetheart, you alright?"

"This is where they appear. The third sink turned on doesn't have water, no matter which combination I use. And they have the last key we need." She murmured softly as she turned the next knob on. Sans placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her calm while she turned the last one. The white of the strangest of the amalgamates slowly poured from the spout, slowly forming into the Memoryhead trio. A strange sound came from them, her hand already reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. Turning it on she felt Sans flinch as the garbling that the creatures made became voices coming from her phone.

"Come join the fun."

"Holy shit..." Sans said, his tone soft as she felt his magic begin flowing around her, the sensation more calming to her already rattled nerves. She licked her lips as she shook her head at the trio, her body already taking a step back to prepare to dodge the strange attack they had.

"I refuse to join." Her voice was calmer than she felt as one of the Memoryheads bobbed in response to her voice.

"That's a shame." The garbled voice on her phone said before the white pellets began filling the air around them. She shifted out of the way of one before looking to Sans.

"Sans, don't stand still! The pellets grow into weird faces and they hurt more than the pellets." She called, shifting her body around each of the pellets, trying to find a large enough spot where she wouldn't be harmed. Behind her she heard a snap before a roaring noise sounded. She glanced up to see the blaster Sans had summoned opening it's mouth just before she was yanked back against Sans' chest. The room flooded with a bright blue light, temporarily blinding her as she heard movement as if something was moving away from her and Sans. As her eyes cleared she saw the blaster bobbing in front of them, looking inordinately pleased with itself, the Memoryheads no where to be seen.

"He only scared them. They didn't even take any damage from that." Sans said softly, one arm extending past her to the blaster, the large head moving closer to rub the end of its snout on Sans' hand. Once he had shown the blaster a small amount of praise he snapped again, the blaster disappearing before the skeleton looked in the still dry sink. She turned to the sink and picked up the red key she had known would be there, still shaky from their run in with the Memoryheads.

"They never take damage. The first time I ever saw one I reacted in fear and hit one with my stick. It just stood there like I didn't even touch it..."

"I understand why you were so scared of them... What the hell are they even made of?"

"I don't know. All the others I can figure out if I put my mind to it, with which ones being morphed with Ms. Snowdrake being the hardest, but those things... They are just wrong. Even Alphys knows it. I spent one entire reset trying my damndest to figure them out with her, with no success. We couldn't find them to test them and even the other amalgamates feared them so much that they didn't even try to understand them. Only thing we ever got out of the others about them was that they were bad." As she spoke she took his hand again, heading for the room where the red key was used. He followed behind, silent, though she knew it was because the scientist in him was trying to understand what kind of abomination those things really were.

The rest of the true lab went by fairly quickly, Sans keeping her from being harmed while she tried to help everyone remember who they were. Once they reached the room where she could turn on the power she turned to him and smiled, one hand raising to cup his cheek.

"Alphys will be here after I turn this on. I have never had someone with me when she comes in..."

"I already know, sweetheart. I know we can't change things too much. I will be waiting for my brother's call. I love you." As Sans spoke one hand lifted to cup the hand on his cheek, his actions telling her how much he really didn't want to leave her side. Raising up on her toes she placed a chaste kiss on his other cheek, her movements allowing for him to wrap his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Her own arms wrapped around his neck, the pair staying that way for a moment before he reluctantly let her go. She stepped back before smiling at him again, her eyes bright with her hope for the future.

"I love you too Sans. One more step and everyone is free."

He chuckled and nodded before turning away from her, waving to her over his shoulder as he teleported away from her. She turned back to the machine behind her, flicking on the power and turning back to the room. She tried to ignore the shivers going through her spine as the amalgamates all began moving into the room and towards her. Alphys arrived, finally, when they were only a few paces from Frisk, leaving the small human to want to bop her friend for taking so long. As soon as Alphys walked off with the amalgamates she headed for the elevator, shivering when the voice of what she only could assume was Asriel echoed in the elevator. As soon as she stepped from the elevator she took a deep breath, trying to wash the bad feelings the true lab inspired in her from her mind.


	55. Chapter 55

_"_ _So... Now you will face Azzy..."_

"Yep... The soul ready?"

 _"_ _Yep... and it's weird. Like somehow part monster and part human but not like your boy toy. Like the center is like a human's but the rest is a correctly facing monster soul. According to the Doc there's nothing wrong with the soul, it is fully healed and won't be changing anytime soon, but either we used too many pieces or not enough of the ashes and it is now somewhere in the middle."_

She let out a laugh as she paused, facing the doorway to the Judgement Hall. She should have figured somehow the math would be off, which to be honest was probably her fault when trying to be sure they had enough pieces of souls to make a full soul. "Well... It wasn't a completely unforeseen issue, I guess. At least we know Asriel's soul is ready. We will just need to take it to him in a container to be on the safe side I suppose."

 _"_ _That's what the Doc said too. So get in there and kick Azzy's ass for being a jerk so we can finally release everyone from this place."_

She laughed again, knowing that Chara knew she wasn't going to be laying a hand on Asriel in the battle, her feet already carrying her to the Throne Room. As soon as she saw the monster she saw as her Dad she smiled gently, allowing him to think she was going to fight him. There was no need to argue with him, not when he wouldn't understand there really was no real reason to fight. As soon as the battle began she clasped her hands behind her back, biting her lower lip as a fireball appeared just as Asgore was about to take away her chance to spare him. As it knocked him away she beamed at Toriel, watching as the female monster stepped into view with relief in her chest. That relief was replaced with laughter as Undyne and the others started filing in, a small blush crossing her cheeks as Sans entered right beside her and didn't move even as he and Mom talked to one another.

The moment Mom and the others moved away from her, talking about a possible future with her living underground her heart sank. She, and Sans, knew what was coming but could do nothing as Papyrus told everyone about the small golden flower that told him to gather everyone to stop the fight. Her head turned look as the huge vine slid into the room, wrapping everyone and lifting them into the air. She clasped her hands in front of chest, knowing that Flowey wasn't going to let her close as she stared up to her family, friends, and Sans. She could hear Flowey's laughter and she looked down, wanting to kick him but restraining that urge as he went on his monologue.

She wasn't sure why it still surprised her when everyone started protecting her with their own magic, though she still found solace in the way that those she once had to face now protected her. When it was Sans' turn to speak she expected his normal speech about why hadn't she kicked Flowey's ass yet. Sans, however, surprised her as he looked down to her and met her eyes.

"You got this, sweetheart. You always do. I believe in you. Now beat this flower so we can go home."

His words brought a smile to her face as she nodded, the other monsters in the Underground showing up to stand up for her. She knew what was coming before it happened, her hands lifting to shield her eyes as Flowey's gloating came to an end, not wanting to be blinded for the first moment like she usually was.

As she uncovered her eyes she looked up to the floating Asriel, his imposing stature still a bit frightening to the relatively short teen. "Asriel! It doesn't have to be this way!"

As she figured he would, Asriel ignored her plea, his hands lifting and materializing his blades. Just as she always did she dodged and spun from his attacks, still pleading with him to stop fighting her. Soon he had her captured, unable to move to defend herself against him, though she wasn't scared anymore by this as the SAVE button suddenly appeared before her. She reached out and pressed it, calling out to Mom and Dad first. As they appeared she pulled the butterscotch pie from her bag, a little flattened from her trip but still edible. The smell of the pie was all that was needed to pull their souls back to her, their voices cheering her on before they disappeared from sight. She chose Undyne and Alphys next, reminding Undyne of who she was with a bright smile and asking for a recipe while reminding Alphys that she believed in the dinosaur monster and about her promise to watch anime with Alphys. Her smile grew brighter as the pair remembered her, waving to them as they disappeared.

When she called out to the skeleton brothers she didn't bother hiding her tears as Sans spoke, his talking about giving up always something that had bothered her. Was it the resets that made him speak like that? Whatever caused it she was going to remind him who she was, even if she felt a bit silly for what she was going to do.

"Sans! Tibia honest I love you a skele-ton! So you gotta remember me, or you will break your promise." She called to him, reminding him of his promise to tell her what he had been looking into when he first asked Alphys for her research. The skeleton paused, before a smile crossed his lips as he remembered. Her puns also made Paps have a small fit as they began remembering her, his rage at the puns making him overlook her confession of loving his brother. As the cloudy things that covered their faces disappeared Sans winked at her, grinning broadly at how she reminded him of her.

"I'd never break a promise to you. You got this."

After speaking she was left alone, with only Asriel left to save. Her hand went out again, her body suddenly able to move as she started towards the large god-like form of the former prince. As always, her movements scared him, his hands throwing magic at her to try to avoid her. She easily dodged the attacks thanks to all the muscle memory she had gained from this attempt to save him, her body still moving forward as the button reappeared in the air. Her hand tapped it two more times as she continued towards him. The second time cause him to lose his temper, firing all he could at her as she smiled serenely at him. This time when that move hit her body should could feel Chara holding her soul together, his mind connected to hers to monitor how she was handling it. She just moved forward the moment the energy stopped firing at her, her hand rising to touch Asriel's cheek. "That's enough Asriel. We don't have to fight anymore."

"Chara... Why... No you aren't Chara... You never were, were you?" As the large monster spoke he began shrinking until he stood before her, a seventeen year old monster once again with tears in his eyes.

"No I wasn't, but that's ok."

"Wh-what's your name?"

"I'm Frisk."

"It's nice to meet you Frisk. I'm sorry... for what I have done."

"It's ok Asriel, I forgive you. Let's free everyone. We can talk more later, before you turn back into Flowey."

"You gotta deal Frisk." Asriel smiled at her before raising his arms, allowing her to watch the six other human souls appear. She could feel their happiness to know that they were once again helping destroy the barrier, knowing that this was the last time. A smile crossed her face as she watched all of the souls of the monsters in the Underground spin from Asriel, her eyes closing at how bright everything was. It took only moments before the light died down and Asriel smiled sheepishly at her, bringing an answering smile to her face.

"So... you really forgive me Frisk? After all I did?"

"Yes I do, Asriel. And just so you know I have a surprise for you. I will meet you in the Ruins to give it to you. Trust me."

"I do Frisk. And, since I can kind of feel Chara... Tell him I said I miss him."

That line had Chara still in Frisk's mind, which had her giggle before she nodded at Asriel. "He knows, and he misses you too Asriel."

She stepped forward and gave Asriel a hug, reassuring him the best way she knew how before she stepped back and closed her eyes. She felt the last bit of the overpowering magic that Asriel had been using putting her back where she belonged, with the others.


	56. Chapter 56

**(Sans POV)**

Sans was knelt beside Frisk's body as she laid unconscious, the sight not one he ever wanted to relive again. As she started to stir he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, helping her sit up as the others gathered around. Everyone started talking at once as he helped her to her feet, something both of them knew would happen. They both waited until Toriel told Frisk to go ahead and clear her head, a smile crossing her lips as she glanced to him.

"Ok Mom. I need to borrow Sans for a moment, guys. He and I need to check on something. We'll be back soon. You guys wait near the exit for us."

Though she was technically lying through omission she didn't show any sign of how it affected her, making him want to laugh at the impish smile she shot him to show she knew he would notice she got better at it. Everyone else nodded and agreed, Toriel saying it would be safer if Sans was watching over her either way. He startled a little as she took his hand, surprised she was showing such comfort around Toriel and Asgore, though he followed behind her with a relaxed smile. Once they were outside the door he swooped her up into his arms, bringing a shriek of laughter from her before he teleported them to the room. Gaster and Chara were already waiting, a smaller modified soul container in Chara's hands.

 _"_ _Good job against Azzy, Frisk. Not like we didn't know you could do it. But that confession part was amazingly bad. Never do that again, within earshot of me anyways."_

Sans paused as he put Frisk down carefully, looking into her eyes as a blush climbed her cheeks at Chara's words. "Confession?"

His small question had her make a small squeaking noise before her head lowered to hide her face with her hair. "Chara!"

 _"_ _Riiiiiight... The comedian doesn't remember what happens after Azzy snatches up everyone..."_ Though Chara's voice came across like he was just remembering such a fact his face gave away his real reaction, a grin on his face as Frisk turned to him and kicked him in the shins. _"Hey! No fair. I didn't hurt you."_

"Alright you two. Do you not want to go to Prince Asriel to save him?"

"Sorry Doctor Gaster. You guys have everything you need? I dunno if the door will ever reappear after we leave." Frisk said, bringing another smile to Sans's face at how she changed the subject. He made a mental note to ask her about the confession while he watched his father check his pockets and files to make sure all of his notes were with him. Once everyone was sure Sans place a hand on Frisk and Chara's shoulders, His father placing a hand on his before he teleported all four of them to the room before the room where Frisk had fallen into the Underground.

 _"_ _What the hell comedian? Azzy is in the next room."_

"Yeah but we don't want to overwhelm him, kid. Let Frisk go in and greet him before calling us in. That way there is no accidents due to anyone startling him." Sans answered, nodding to Frisk. She nodded back and went through the doorway, giving them all only a couple minutes before they heard her call out.

"Come on in you guys."

Sans nodded to Chara, who rushed in, his hands holding tightly to the modified container. Both he and his father shook their head at the boy as they followed behind him. The sight of the brothers hugging each other tightly, tears in both sets of eyes, greeted them. Frisk stood to the side with a smile on her face, her hands holding the container still holding the soul for Asriel. She glanced to the skeletons and giggled, motioning with her head at the pair. "I figured I should give them a moment before I told Asriel what this is."

Sans nodded with a grin, moving to her side and casually putting his arm over her shoulders. She looked up to him with a blush on her cheeks before looking back to the pair they were waiting for, trying to act like the casualness of his action hadn't fazed her. After a moment the boys parted, both wiping at their eyes with smiles on their faces before they turned to Frisk. Asriel seemed to finally look at what was in her hands, his eyes growing wide before he looked between the four people in the room in wonder.

"What is that?"

"It's a soul, made from pieces of the six souls, as well as mine and Chara's. The container for them was made with your ashes, making it into a mixed soul with your essence in it. We made it so you can finally be free with everyone else." Frisk answered as she extended the small container to him. Carefully Asriel reached out his hand, pausing to look at his brother. Chara nodded, giving the young monster the courage to put one hand around the soul. A bright light flashed at the touch, one that seemed to move along the prince's arm till it reached the center of him. His eyes widened as he looked around to all of them before tears formed in his eyes.

"I-I... I am so thankful for this. Dr. Gaster, I remember you. Thank you so much for helping Frisk and Chara... And Sans I am so sorry for what I did as Flowey. I swear I will do whatever possible to make it up to you."

"Nah kid, you're good. Honestly, if you hadn't been such a shit to Frisk we wouldn't all be standing here right now. Your pain is what drove her to find a way to save you too. And in that need to save you she was able to save Chara and my Dad. So let's call it even and get back to everyone else." Sans answered, his arm tightening around Frisk as he spoke about her. She smiled brightly at Asriel, bringing a smile to the younger monster's face before he nodded.

"That sounds like a plan to me."

 _"_ _Hey Frisk how do you wanna break the news to everyone?"_

At Chara's question they all looked to the small female who smiled at the sudden attention. "Well... I was thinking that I tell everyone I have a surprise I wanna show them after they see the surface. That way they won't run off before you guys come out and show yourselves. Once everyone gets to see the open skies I figured I would just call for you three," here she paused and motioned at Asriel, Chara and Gaster before she continued, "and then let the reunions commence."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sans said before looking at all three of the others with a small grimace. "I am definitely taking a nap later. Teleporting four people alongside me isn't gonna be all that easy."

"I can assist, my son. You gained that particular gift from me, not your mother. I will transport the two of them."

"You sure about that, Dad? You haven't really travelled much since you ... ya know."

Gaster smiled at him, making him feel like a kid again as his father reached out and patted Sans' shoulder. "I may be a little out of practice but I still remember the entirety of the Underground. Fortunately for me, New Home was created before my accident, which means I should be capable of landing in the correct spot. I assume you mean for us to wait one room back, child?"

At Gaster's question Frisk nodded, leaving Sans to shrug his shoulders before he looked up at the fading light from the hole above them. "Well no time like the present then. We don't wanna step outside when it's dark after all."

They all nodded before Sans teleported himself and Frisk to the final room, finding everyone standing together and waiting on them. Frisk smiled brightly at everyone as they walked up to the others. "Ok. Who is ready to see the surface? Oh... and before I forget I have a surprise for you guys once everyone here gets a good look at the open skies."

Everyone let out a cheer before turning to the door, luckily missing the violet flash of light in the other room. Both of them froze before turning to the other door to see Asriel and Chara's heads poking around to make sure no one noticed the light. He watched Frisk roll her eyes at the pair, her smile ruining the attempt to seem annoyed at the two boys before she and Sans turned back to the door and walked outside.

Standing behind everyone else, Sans put his arm around her shoulders once again, holding her against his side as he took in the sunlight. "I don't think this view will ever get old."

"It really doesn't." She answered softly, her voice bringing his attention down to her as she stared out into the sunset with a serene look on her face. Their moment was broken by Papyrus spinning around to them with a large smile on his face.

"FRISK THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE WONDERS OF THE HUMAN WORLD. BUT FIRST I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT SURPRISE YOU HAVE FOR US!"

Frisk giggled as the others turned to face her, her eyes glancing up to him with an impish look on her face before she turned back to the door. "Hey guys! Come on out!"

The first two through the door were of course the teenaged boys, rushing to Toriel and Asgore, their arms wrapping around the waists of their parents. The older monsters paused before tears sprang up in their eyes, their arms wrapping around their sons and hugging them tightly. As the four began alternating between hugging and wiping away tears Gaster walked through the door, his motions seeming almost hesitant as he looked to his younger, and taller, son. Papyrus's eyes widen as he saw his father standing in the door way, one hand raising to rest against his own chest. "F-father?"

"Yes, it's me my son. It is so good to see you remembering my face." Gaster replied as he moved forward, the pair hugging each other tightly as tears streamed down Papyrus' cheeks.


	57. Chapter 57

**(Frisk POV)**

She and Sans stood back as their respective families reunited after so long apart, both smiling at the happiness in the faces of their loved ones. After a moment she lowered her head, hiding the sadness she was feeling underneath the happiness of the moment. She had to walk away now, before anyone but Sans could see how scared she was. Her human family got worse once her 'brothers' were adopted. This time she would be the adopted one, if they would even want her. The thought of rejection caused a small pain in her chest, one she ignored as she shifted from under his arm. "We did it Sans. Everyone is happy."

"Yeah we did. It's been a helluva time to get here huh?"

"Yeah…. It really has been. I'm glad I got to see them all together." As she said this she turned from the sight and towards the path down the mountain. Her words caused him to look at her, his hand reaching out to grasp her arm when he realized that she was about to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

"Mom and Dad don't need me now that I got Chara and Asriel back for them. I don't wanna upset them by leaving later so I am gonna go now. I'll see you around town once everyone gets settled." Her voice dropped as she spoke, not wanting the others to hear her words. She didn't want them to think she was ungrateful for what time she got with them, especially since she had more time with them than they believed, other than Chara. If she were to be honest she couldn't let go of the scars of the past, scars telling her to run before she was rejected by the only family that treated her well.

"Like hell they don't need you." He said, his voice still the same volume, alerting her too late that he was intentionally letting the others know she was about to walk away from everyone. The look in his eyes told her there was more he wanted to say, things he couldn't say right now with her age and everyone else around them, which made her feel even worse. She had hurt him without even meaning to, forgetting all of their promises for the chance to not be rejected by Mom and Dad. Chara and Asriel turned to them as she glanced back, the look in Chara's eyes causing to wince as she felt his mind within hers.

 _"_ _You can't get away from our family so easily, Frisk."_ Chara said as he and Asriel stepped forward in unison and bustled her back over to their parents. She winced as both of them kept a hand on her as they looked to their parents. _"Mom, Dad. We want to adopt Frisk as our sister."_

"I would be ecstatic to have Frisk stay with us as your sister and our daughter. But what does Frisk want?" Toriel said softly, one of her large paws lifting to rest on the young human's shoulder. The touch brought tears to her eyes, having not really thought that Mom and Dad would want to keep her around after they got their sons back. Her body moved forward as she wrapped her arms around Toriel's body, barely able to keep from fully sobbing with the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Of course, I want to be your daughter, Mom. I didn't think you would want me to be after I saved Chara and Asriel." She said into the cloth of Toriel's dress, feeling Toriel's arms wrap around her to hug her gently.

"Oh, you silly child. Of course, we would want to have you in our family. I knew I wanted to keep you as my daughter from the moment we met. I wouldn't abandon you now, even after you have brought back our sons. You will always be my child, only child or not." Toriel told her, bringing more tears from her eyes as she felt her new family all place a hand on her back to try to soothe her. After a few moments she swallowed and pulled back, one hand raising to wipe away her tears before she glanced at Sans. He stood there with a smile on his face that told her he was glad that Chara had reacted fast enough.

"Thank you Sans... for keeping me from being an idiot."

"I have my own reasons for keeping you from walking away, sweetheart. Now let's all go find a place to camp out before all the busy work pops up." He said, winking to her before Papyrus went running past yelling about making new friends. Undyne and Alphys followed, with Undyne running to stop Papyrus from scaring anyone. Gaster chuckled and followed the group, Asgore following behind him to talk about something. Chara and Asriel went running after everyone else, leaving Toriel to follow them muttering about little troublemakers. Finally, only she and Sans stood on the cliff as they watched the sun slowly setting in the distance.

"I'm sorry... for being a coward and trying to run..."

"I'm only glad I stopped you sweetheart. We made promises to each other, confessed our feelings to each other. What kind of monster would I be if I let the one I am bonded to walk away from me and her family?" She chuckled at his words, her head tilting a bit as she glanced to him. He looked over her and winked before looking out at the expanse before them before sighing softly. Her eyes followed his, waiting for whatever he was thinking even though she was already sure she knew one thing on his mind.

"So which of us is confessing our little secrets first? Pretty sure mine is a lot smaller than yours."

"If yours is smaller then you first. I kind of need to prepare myself before I actually put myself in those memories."

He nodded, the motion catching her attention right as he looked down at her. He gave her a lopsided grin before letting himself sit on the ground, patting beside him for her to join him. She smiled slightly before she followed the silent request, her body leaning against his in the silence of the moment. His arm went around her shoulders again, a soft sigh leaving him as she waited patiently. "Frisk... The reason I asked Al for her research... Well I guess I should start with a different thing to explain this. My Dad was the foremost expert on souls, particularly human. He had been trying to find a way to lower the barrier, though on his part he was trying to do it with a created soul. I have no clue what Al was actually working on with her research on souls. Anyways..."

He paused, his head leaning over to rest on the top of hers, the sensation calming to her as she snuggled against his side. She could feel his magic thrumming through him, relaxing her despite her worries about her memories still lingering in the back of her mind.

"Well... with my Dad missing Alphys is the only monster with any real knowledge on souls. So I wanted to look into bonds. See if she had information on it to help me understand my feelings towards you, to see if a bond could even be created between a monster and a human. In monster society, once a bond like ours is made the couple is practically married. Mind you that is between monsters. Not between a monster and human. I don't actually know if it is as strong within you like it is me. If something were to happen to you, something that ended in you dying on me, I would follow behind you. Monsters fall down when they lose the one they are bonded to." Again, he paused, though she was sure he was pausing to see if she was really listening and not to gather his thoughts.

"So... bonds are like ... a really deep connection, probably through souls since monsters are very connected to their souls?"

"Yeah. I have all the classic signs of a monster with a bond. Right down to feeling anger at myself when my human has been hurt when I can't protect her."

His words brought her head up, finding his gaze still on her as she realized his meaning. Her slip up in her exhaustion had given him enough to realize things had been bad for her before she fell, and he had been angry at himself because he hadn't been able to protect her. She wasn't sure what to do with such knowledge, not being used to anyone one needing to protect her in such a way. "Sans... I ... I made you mad at yourself before I left for the reset, didn't I?"

"Not you sweetheart. Your... human family. And yes that is the nicest way I can put that. To be honest, us staying up here and chatting is keeping me from worrying that something may happen to you because of them when we go down."

"We should be fine on this side of the mountain. I mean it is a two-day trip around the mountain in a bus, and they don't know I have that card. I can cut it up once everything is set up and they wouldn't be none the wiser."

"I know sweetheart. Don't mean I won't worry until we have established our community and make the deals with the humans over here. Anyways... Yeah that was my secret. I wanted to see if a human and a monster could even bond like that. Alphys didn't have anything but we already found out through my Dad that we do have that bond. Now we just gotta wait till you are an adult before I can ask Toriel and Asgore for permission to really sweep you away."

She chuckled at his words, her head resting against his shoulder again as she looked out into the distance. "Mom is gonna go insane until I am an adult."


	58. Chapter 58

**(This is your only trigger warning in the entire story. This chapter has mentions of abuse, both mental and physical. It was as hard to write as I am sure some may find hard to read. Know that this is only to explain my Frisk's fall and while it is hard to read I kept the worst of what my ideas of Frisk's past away from the story. It's mentioned but not explained, for myself and my readers. Feel free to skip this chapter if it will be too hard on you, though be warned the knowledge does help understanding Frisk's behaviors in planned chapters ahead.)**

 **(Sans POV)**

He laughed at her comment and nodded, knowing Toriel wouldn't expect that her promise lead to the bond he and Frisk shared. Still he kept silent, knowing she needed a moment before she revealed what had happened before they had even met. It didn't take too long before she sat up and sighed, her head tilting back to look into the sky.

"My... parents I guess... They aren't good people. They married each other for money and a good lineage, whatever that means. They only tolerated each other, leaving to a pretty cold household once I was born. My father was the first to hate me, cause I was born a girl. I wasn't good enough cause I wasn't born a boy that could carry the family name." She paused to let out a soft humorless laugh, her hands clasping together on her lap. Sans tightened his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her back against her side. He could tell this bothered her, for those who had given birth to her to consider her not good enough. Her body curled up against his as her head lowered, hiding her expression as she continued.

"I never really saw them most of the time as a little kid. He didn't want to be around his useless daughter and she had to stay perfect. Then I got old enough... around when I hit my preteen years... Then she decided I was useless too. She sent me to all kinds of finishing schools and stuff. All to teach me to be perfect. Down to using makeup and dressing up... Not one bit of it stuck. I preferred jeans to dresses, a clean face to cakes of makeup. I played sports with the boys and hated the gossiping of the girls, who were always daughters of other families just like mine. That's when she got physical. She would yank me around... by my hair... I started convincing the ... I guess they were nannies though I was too old... but I convinced the 'help' to cut my hair this way. I could dodge her hand better with shorter hair after all. That made her madder at me. And that's when she got worse."

Sans tightened his grip on her at the way she said the word worse, hold her tightly against his bones as he heard the waver to her voice before she paused again. He had a feeling he knew what she meant by her words, the slow rage building inside him again. This time the feel of her body against him, as whole as someone who had lived such a life could be, kept him calm. She needed him right now, as much as the past her had needed him. He wasn't gonna let her feel alone when she was talking about such messed up things.

"The first time I remember better than any other... Because she caught me playing a weird kid version of football. Barely any rules and the only rule that never changed was you had to get the ball to your goal... Anyways she found me as I was picking up the ball after having tackled one of the others, about to run to my team's goal. It was some ragged rose bush she attempted to grow... I still remember how angry she was when it refused to bloom... She grabbed the back of my shirt, choking me for a moment before she started screaming at the other kids to take the ball and get out of her sight. I apologized to them as I handed over the ball... and that's when she hit me..."

A low growl sounded from his chest that he couldn't stop, his eyes closing as he controlled himself. She paused and shifted in his arms, making him look down to her to find her looking up to him with a small quirk in her eyebrows and a little smile on her lips. The expression, so at odds with her story, brought a confused look to his face which made her give a short laugh.

"I didn't realize skeletons could growl."

He laughed with her and shook his head as he shifted for a moment, pulling her onto his lap so he could hold her better. "Yeah... We can... we just don't. Rattles the bones. Gotta be something major for us to wanna be rattled."

She chuckled as she curled against him again, her head resting on his shoulder once again. He tilted his head again, resting his cheekbone against her head. One of her hands rested on his chest, a small smile on her face as she allowed him the moment to hold her close to him.

"You don't gotta rattle yourself over that. It was small comparatively speaking. After a while I stopped even feeling most of it. It wasn't till after they adopted my 'brothers', some random boys from the orphanage that looked enough like the two of them, that she really hurt me. She came into my room, a week before I ran... She was ranting about something and I finally just snapped and told her I got it. That I knew she thought I was imperfect. She paused and scoffed at me before saying I wasn't just imperfect. I was a failure in her lineage and she wished she hadn't gone through the months of carrying me... That's when I had enough. Once she left I started planning my walk to Mt. Ebott. I planned my path, calculated how long it would take, wrote my letter... All of it. I didn't know then that when I found the hole where people supposedly died I would actually be saved from myself..."

"If you want my opinion the only good thing those people did was drive you to us. If they hadn't we would have never met and you wouldn't have learned what a real loving family was." Sans said softly, one hand rising to stroke her hair. He couldn't imagine parents who didn't love their children, dote on them and try to encourage their growth. In monster society children were precious and loved, every parent both protective and encouraging. They taught their children how to defend themselves but also would give their lives to protect their little ones. Even his Dad, as analytical as he was, spent a lot of time teaching him how to defend him and his brother. He had even gone as far as to build the blasters Sans and himself used in combat, sentient blasters that had to be trained to obey their commands and were almost dog like in their behavior. And that was only the defensive portion of what monster parents did, each parent encouraging learning and kindness in their children. Each parent going out of their ways to raise their children to be healthy and loving adults. Even what little he could remember of his father was the same, the way he took time from his research to play games with him and Pap. He felt her head nod against his bones, bringing a smile to his face again. He wasn't sure if she knew how much he would give to have been able to protect her then but he was sure she knew he would do anything now to keep her safe. Carefully he adjusted her in his arms before he used his magic standing and turning so he could place her safely on the ground.

"C'mon sweetheart. Everyone is gonna wonder where we are soon. Let's keep everyone from worrying and get things in order. I already know you are good at it." He finished his sentence with a wink as he held his hand out to her, noting her blush as she took his hand and they began their walk down the mountain.


	59. Chapter 59

A couple hours later

The group had finally gathered together, with some help from Frisk and Sans grabbing Chara and Asriel as they tried to explore further. Toriel had covered her mouth as she watched Frisk marching with Asriel's ear in her hand, Sans beside her holding Chara in the air. Chara had been pouting because of the fact he was held high enough not to be able to distract Sans into dropping him, Asriel was just crying as he shuffled quickly beside Frisk, his lanky form hunched over because of Frisk's petite size. Once both of them stopped whining they created a campfire, Gaster pulling out paper and pencil as they began to discuss the next steps in what they would do.

"I believe that Frisk's more recent dealings with the surface would be our best bet in making some kind of deal with humans." Gaster voiced as they discussed who should contact the humans, Chara and Asriel nodding in agreement. Frisk shrugged as she yawned, knowing she was going to end up the ambassador either way due to the fact no one else would do as well with some of the less kind humans.

"I am ok with this. We should use this clearing as camping area as I deal with the politicians, allowing those who can't wait to get on the surface and won't frighten people too much to come up."

"What kind of monsters are you thinking would be capable of both, my child?" Toriel asked, her head tilting towards her as Asgore handed off some cups of the tea he had went and got from the castle. Taking hers, Frisk pondered the question as she took a sip, noting that Sans actually took a cup as well.

"Well... Those that look friendly, and are friendly as well, would be a good start. Humans have dogs so the Royal Guard in Snowdin would good choices, as humans typically don't fear them. Practically everyone within Snowdin actually works, as humans are less frightened of fuzzy creatures than others. No one who lives in water can move up yet, seeing as we don't really have a large enough water source at the moment. Next more humanoid ones would be a good choice, like Grillby and his niece or Mettaton. Humans will relate to them better, making it easier for them to accept everyone moving up."

Everyone listened as she talked, Gaster making notes before motioning to himself and his sons with a hand. "Will we be an issue?"

"As long as you guys don't sneak up on anyone I don't see a reason why you would. Humans have skeletons inside of them after all. The only time you guys would be scary to humans is on Halloween."

"Halloween?" Sans questioned as she paused to take a sip, his question causing Chara to bounce with excitement.

"Oh my gods is Halloween awesome. Even as crappy as my time on the surface was Halloween was amazing. Everyone dressed up as 'scary' things, usually monsters or something, no offense to everyone, then kids go trick or treating and get huge amounts of chocolate and candy!"

Frisk let out a laugh at Chara's excitement, her head shaking before she smiled at everyone. "Yeah... to human kids Halloween is the best holiday ever, even if they have to go to school during the day. But it's also a day where people tend to scare each other for fun, usually using fake skeletons or whatever and loud noises..."

Papyrus looked a bit sad as he heard this, his head lowering as she sighed. "IS THAT WHY I WAS STOPPED BEFORE I COULD MAKE NEW FRIENDS?"

"Kind of, bro. When humans get scared they have a fight or flight response. Luckily for all of us Frisk's is more of a flight response. Some humans might have a fight, meaning they could have hurt you if you scared them." Sans replied, taking a sip of his tea at the end as everyone took in that new information. Frisk nodded and sighed softly.

"That's why only those who can be calm and remember this fact can go with me wh..." Frisk's words trailed off as they all heard a noise behind her in the forest. Everyoen got onto their feet, Sans putting his body between her and the noise as an officer from the forest rangers stepped from the forest. The human's hands were raised, to show he was no danger, as he stepped forward. He extended a hand, one that Sans stepped aside for so that Frisk could shake it.

"I-I... Umm I am Officer Lentz. I work with the forest rangers in this area... We have camera near here and saw... Ar-are all of these people really monsters?"

"Hello Officer, I'm Frisk Dreemurr, adopted daughter of the King and Queen as well as ambassador to humanity on behalf of the monsters. Yes, everyone here but myself and Chara are monsters, but no one is a danger to you or anyone else. The barrier has been broken and we were just discussing a plan to camp here and meet with town officials tomorrow." Frisk said, all the years between resets becoming a saving grace as she confidently explained the situation. The man blinked for a moment as he looked around before looking down at her and nodding.

"W-well that's good to know. If you want, so we can avoid any issues from the folks in town, I can have a perimeter set up to keep humans away while you make a temporary settling grounds. I will even see if we can have an official come down here, as a sign of goodwill."

"A perimeter would be very nice of you and the other rangers to do for us. We don't want anyone to be frightened of anyone else. I think a middle ground would better for everyone when it comes to a meeting with an official. Would you happen to have an office of some sort where I can meet with an official?"

"Actually yes, we do. It's ... Hmm hold on let me get the visitor map from my vest." The man reached into his vest, a motion that only tensed Sans and Chara as far as Frisk could tell. She just kept her polite smile on her face as the man fished around and pulled out a folded up pamphlet from his vest. He opened it and stepped closer, forcing Sans to step behind her as the three of them looked at it. "See here is where this clearing is. And right here is the cabin where the office is for the rangers. All marked out. And here is the path, which is where I stepped from."

Frisk nodded and smiled again, keeping her actions as non-threatening as possible. "Thank you for showing me and Sans that. It looks like a straight shot down to the cabin. So once you know of an official who wants to meet you can come let us know when and at the time I will come down for talks."

The man paused as she mentioned Sans' name, his eyes jumping to the skeleton that had a possessive hand on the back of the teen girl. Licking his lips he nodded, clearly not about to mention the closeness of Sans to her. "Alright. Well I will get a couple guys to start up a patrol to keep other humans back until the talks are done. And thank you all for ... ummm... for being so receiving. To be honest we weren't sure what would happen when someone came out here."

"We understand officer. Humanity has forgotten about the monsters they sealed and considering what had happened between the two groups it added a layer of fear to the word monster. Hopefully myself and my family can prove to everyone that that fear is misplaced and that we can, once again, live in harmony." Frisk answered as she held her hand to the man, her smile bright and friendly as she was. The man nodded and shook her hand before turning away and walking back to the path he came from, leaving everyone to resume their seats. Frisk slumped against Sans as she sat, her hands shaking from that encounter.

The only difference in of the various resets she had put everyone through had been that moment. Sometimes it was a so-called monster hunter group, searching for 'proof' of monsters. Sometimes it was an official from town, having been called the moment the monsters showed. The worst was when a group of teens got spooked by Papyrus before he could be slowed down. That always ended with Frisk having to get hit by something before they realized there was a human defending the monsters. The encounter always seemed to change how they were treated from there on out, each a little different yet the worst always lead to discrimination. This one was one of the better ones, where her confidence gained from being around the monsters had given her an edge against the ranger. Later it would give her an edge against the officials which made everything go much smoother, even easing how quickly she could negotiate the land where they will grow. It was somewhat surprising that this was the second time she got that encounter, since they usually were different each time, but she wasn't gonna question providence when it gave her something good.

 _"Frisk, you're shaking. You ok?"_ Chara asked, his ruby eyes showing some concern for what was now his little sister. She nodded before she took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

"Was kind of not expecting that was all. Trying to remember all the stuff I learned about being proper is hard too, since I never was a 'proper' person to begin with." She answered, feeling Sans' arm encircle her shoulders and hug her tightly.

"Well that was a bit bracing to be honest. And we should send some people back for supplies, tents and the like. I am sure Asgore still has the ones we used to use to go camping in Snowdin forest with. Along with Asriel's tent from when he was little, seeing as it is the right size for you Frisk." Toriel said, her hands clasping in her lap as she spoke. Mom's calmness was a boon for Frisk, if she was gonna be honest. Seeing the regal serenity Mom had always seemed to carry helped Frisk to calm her nerves, reminding her that she didn't have to always be proper since Mom rocked the regal thing.

"Dad and I could teleport a couple people each to find what is needed. I have rested enough I could probably manage four trips, in case it takes more than one to get things down here." Sans said as he lowered his arm, letting her sit up before he stood up. Gaster nodded as he stood as well, his tallness making Frisk feel even shorter as she sat near the fire. Within moments Asriel, Undyne, Papyrus and Asgore all volunteered to go, though Frisk was sure the look Mom gave Dad is what got him volunteering. Sans glanced down to her and winked, making her giggle as he leaned over to her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't be gone long." With that he straightened, pointing to Asriel and Papyrus as he did. "You two. You guys don't have the same mass as Undyne and Asgore. It's make it easier to teleport."

Both nodded as Asgore and Undyne moved to Gaster's side, the younger two going to Sans' side. With a flash all six were gone, leaving Alphys, Mom, Frisk and Chara sitting around the fire. Alphys moved closer to Frisk, obviously scared of the noises in the forest. They all could hear movement outside the edges of the pretty large clearing, a sign that the humans who were guarding the perimeter were out there now. Frisk sighed and stood up, shrugging when the other three looked up to her with questioning eyes.

"I should at least greet those who are walking the perimeter. So they can see we are friendly."

 _"I'm coming with then. Mom and Dad would be upset if you got hurt and that comedian probably wouldn't be happy with me either."_ Chara said as he stood, pointing to Alphys once he dusted off his clothes. _"Move closer to Mom, scientist. If you see anything besides the others returning yell for us. Frisk and I will be back in a flash."_

Alphys nodded as she did as she was told, leaving Frisk to sigh and glare at Chara. "She has a name Chara. Alphys. You need to use people's name, so they don't feel slighted or scared of you."

 _"Sorry..."_ "Chara sighed and turned to Alphys while Frisk turned to listened to the forest to find the closest guard. _"Alphys I am sorry I was being so rude."_

Even Mom let out a small laugh at his apology while Alphys accepted it in her own stuttering way. They started off towards the forest, Chara tapping his fingers on his pants as the walked to the closest sound. The sound came from a tall brunette woman, her eyes looking away from the clearing and out into the forest. She seemed to be taking her duties seriously as she scanned the dark forest, making Frisk think of the way the purple soul had felt to her. She cleared her throat, catching the woman's attention and bringing her gaze down to Frisk then back up to the lanky form of Chara.

"You two are the human kids with the monsters, ain't you? Whatcha need kids?"

"I was just wanting to at least greet one of those who agreed to keep the perimeter for us. I know that the monsters we thought were only fairy tales being real can be a bit overwhelming." Frisk answered, smiling brightly at the woman. The older female laughed and shook her head, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Nah kid. To me a monster ain't your folks over there. A monster is inside of the worst people in humanity. Sure, your folks look kinda scary, especially the fish lady, but I have been checking on you guys from my position. Believe me, those ain't monsters compared to what I have seen from humans."

 _"Believe me, we know what you mean... ma'am."_ Chara deadpanned, hastily adding ma'am at the nudge from Frisk. The woman looked into Chara's eyes then Frisk's before nodding slightly, her gaze returning to the forest.

"I believe you kid. You two have that look in your eyes. You both know what I mean. But I also see how those guys treat ya'll. You guys are in a good place now. And if you ever need a head knocked around for not thinking so, well just contact Lentz and tell him to contact the lady ranger. I'm the only woman who had balls to join the guarding so he will know who ya mean."

"Thank you very much, ma'am. We should get back to Mom before she worries or the others return. If you get hungry or thirsty just let someone know. I am sure they will get you and the others what is needed if asked." Frisk said, turning with Chara following behind almost like a puppy. The pair walked back and settled back at the fire, bringing a curious look from Mom and Alphys.

"We met one of the guards She was really nice to us and we told her if she or anyone else needed anything to just let anyone who will be here know." Frisk said as Chara nodded, his eyes back on the fire.

"Well that is a happy step forward to know that some of them are already welcoming, don't you think? Hopefully this is the first in many days that will lead to a bright future." Toriel said, getting an answering nod from the other three. They went back to making and drinking tea while they were waiting on the others, Frisk feeling like things were finally the way they needed to be.


	60. Chapter 60

**(YO! So, the next few chapters feature the well-loved, and hated, time skips. Why? Cause I don't wanna do a lot of drawn out pages full of daily life for years in the characters lives. That being said I do wanna show some moments in the next year or so for the characters before anything else. So, I hope you enjoy.)**

 **(Sans' POV, Frisk's 17** **th** **birthday, seven and a half months after escape from the Underground)**

"OH, BROTHER I CAN'T BELIEVE FRISK IS TURNING SEVENTEEN TODAY! SHE IS NEARLY AN ADULT! HOW TIME FLIES..." Paps voice broke through Sans' thoughts, making him smile as he thought about how everyone was so excited over her birthday. He had lived this birthday once and he was happy to see them all make it to this again. Last time, before the true reset, he had half assed her gift, giving her some little Echo flower pendant with his voice giving some random ass pun. This time however, with him knowing where they stood, he didn't half ass. The box holding his gift was resting in his inside coat pocket of the new coat she had made him get last week, the box pressing into his bones while he and Paps walked down the street to Toriel and Asgore's house.

"I think I know how ya feel Paps. Feels like just yesterday she came tumbling into our lives." Sans said, stressing the word tumbling to make his brother glare at him. He knew that on a day like this Frisk's window would be open, letting her hear when he tormented Paps. He also knew Paps had an inkling why he still punned at random, otherwise he would have started ignoring him again like he did for a little while after they got their house.

"SANS! SERIOUSLY CAN YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT TORMENTING ME WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!"

"Probably but then I wouldn't be a very punny guy, would I?" At that he could hear Frisk's laughter as she stuck her head out her bedroom window, looking down to them with a bright smile.

"Seriously Sans? I am trying to keep from getting make up on my face and you are punning... Hey... wait! No Mettaton! No I hate... Ok fiiiine..." At the end she rolled her eyes and waved to them before she pulled her head inside. Sans glanced at his brother with a questioning look, wondering if he knew what his boyfriend was up to. Papyrus shrugged, almost dropping his large gift for Frisk. The front door of the house opened, a chuckling Toriel motioning for them to come in before she turned around. As they stepped inside Sans could smell butterscotch pie and the grill in the backyard, his eyes taking in the disarray of the house with a confused look to Toriel.

"Umm... Toriel... What is going on?"

"Mettaton manage to talk all three of the kids to dress up but Frisk is... Well Frisk is being herself. She was refusing to follow through with the deal she made with her brothers, mostly because Mettaton was trying to do hair and makeup."

"Ah... Toriel... You know Frisk doesn't like makeup, right?"

"Yes of course I do Sans. However, she agreed to do as much as her brothers, and they went as all out as a casual gathering of friends and family would allow. They agreed that if the boys went all out then she had to as well, which includes makeup and a dress." Toriel answered, leaving Sans closing his eyes as he tried not to laugh. He knew that Frisk should have expected as much from the princes, the two boys loving to pick on the sister in a way only brother would. He did find himself curious to see what she looked like in a dress but was pushed out to the backyard with his brother and the others when he attempted to look up the bannister to see if he could see her. As he stepped outside he looked around at the other guests, pausing on the princes before his laughter finally escaped.

Chara stood apart from everyone but Asriel, like he always did, the siblings talking softly with one another. Chara was wearing black slacks and a green short sleeved button up, both looking freshly pressed. Asriel was wearing nearly the same outfit, with his shirt being a nearly lavender color. Unlike his normal hair style, which could only be described as mop on the kid's head, Chara's hair looked freshly brushed, the locks actually pushed away from his face and showing his ruby eyes. The pair actually looked pretty dressed down to Sans, though he knew the royal family wore a lot of suits due to all of the meetings they had to go through on a monthly basis. He walked over to the pair, leaning his body against the fence as he looked out to the rest of the guests, who all had dressed a little nicer than normal for the celebration.

"So... which one came up with the plan to torment Frisk this time?"

Chara smiled and pointed at Asriel, the taller monster shrugging with a sheepish grin. "I couldn't help it. She swore we would never dress up for her birthday."

Sans laughed and shook his head as Asgore walked over and handed off a drink to Sans. "My hat's off to you. I don't think I was ever expecting to see Frisk wear a dress, much less makeup."

Chara grinned and shrugged, looking towards the house. _"Not our fault that being dressed up includes wearing makeup for her."_

Asgore chuckled and shook his head at his sons as Sans took a swig of his drink. He noted that even Napstablook was in attendance, though the ghost was behind the dj booth where he felt the most comfortable. Mk was dancing around, almost tipping over a few times as they all waited for the birthday girl. Undyne and Alphys were sitting together in the lawn chairs, the smaller woman on her girlfriend's lap as they chatted with his brother. As he started looking to the house again, wondering what was taking Mettaton so long, Chara tapped his shoulder. He looked at the kid and tilted his head. "What's up?"

 _"_ _Was wondering what you got her. I got her some silly plush that I knew she would like. Azzy got her a cd. Mom and Dad got her clothes and the others brought big boxes, exceot Mettaton. He got her some sort of spa thing. What did you get her?"_

Sans smiled, tapping his chest over his coat, allowing for the sound of the box to come through. Chara raised an eyebrow as Sans looked back to the house, hoping she would come out soon. "I got her something that will mean something to both of us. Took me and my dad two months to get the damned thing to work right. And no I am not saying more. I am betting she put you up to asking me so she can figure out why I had empty hands."

The boy laughed and nodded as he leaned against the fence with him just as Toriel called for Asgore and Asriel to start moving food into the yard. _"You know Frisk. Patient until it comes to you or food. Which probably is why Mom just called those two to bring out food. That and I would be no help. Despite this being a small gathering everyone but Frisk puts away a lot of food."_

"You know how it is. We use a lot of energy with our magic so we have to replace it. No clue where you put all your food though." Sans replied as Mettaton came strolling out with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Beauties and Gentlebeauties the star of the night is about to come out. And let me tell you, once she is an adult she is going to knock men down with her looks." Mettaton announced, flouncing over to Papyrus as Gaster appeared beside Sans and Chara.

"Hey Dad. Great timing. Looks like Frisk is about to come out." He told the taller skeleton as he pushed himself off the wall. He was trying to pretend the comment about men looking at his human didn't bother him, though the clasp of Chara's hand on his shoulder told him he was failing and badly.

 _"_ _Frisk has eyes only for you. So, don't think too hard. Tonight is a night to party."_ The boy murmured to him before walking off to the other guests, leaving Sans to take a deep breath. He still wasn't sure how strong their bond was, mostly because nothing really had shown up this time to test his control, but hearing she still had feelings for him despite the two of them having to pretend there was only friendship between them was reassuring.

Just as he thought that a movement at the doors caught his eyes, his attention becoming undivided as he saw his Frisk walking out the back door into the yard. A flowing sundress, in the same light blue color of his coat, rested on her body, her feet in a pair of strappy sandals. Her hair was pulled into a somewhat fancy looking bun, her bangs swept to the side so everyone could see the makeup on her face. While it wouldn't have been obvious to anyone outside those gathered that she was wearing the cosmetics it was clear to Sans and probably everyone else. Her lips were a few shades darker without being obvious that lipstick was on her lips, her beautiful green eyes enhanced by the light brown of the eyeshadow on her eyelids. Every bit of cosmetics on her face only enhanced her looks rather than being overtly showy.

While he was focused on how Frisk now looked Mettaton had walked over, his hand tapping the underside of his chin after a moment to warn him his mouth was hanging open. "I would think that look was meant to be a comment on my makeup skills but seeing how your eyes didn't stop at her face I am gonna assume you just can't get your eyes off her, darling."

He closed his eyes before he looked back at Frisk, who was being swarmed by the other, still not sure how the vision was his tomboy-ish human. "I will probably never say something like this again... But Mettaton... I am glad you are Frisk's friend and dating my brother... At least today."

He walked off as soon as he finished, not wanting to listen to Mettaton stutter over thanks when he could be beside Frisk. As he got closer he saw her eyes move to him, a blush climbing her cheeks as their eyes met. He stopped an arm's length away from her, smiling at how embarrassed she was that he was seeing her like this. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. You look amazing."

At his compliment her face grew redder, bringing a chuckle from him as he motioned towards the lawn chairs while extending a hand to her. She took his hand, grumbling as they passed Chara, who only laughed as before being called to assist Asriel with the food he was supposed to be bringing out. As he and Frisk sat down he looked at her face again, chuckling at the way she tried to keep her head down in the hopes no one would notice how embarrassed she was.

"Frisk... You don't need to be embarrassed sweetheart. There's no bones about it, you look even better than ever. Which says a lot coming from me, since I already think you look good." He murmured, his thumb slowly sliding over the back of her hand. He could hear her groan before she looked off to the house, trying to calm herself down before she spoke.

"S-sans... I... Thank you... I just... I feel silly in a dress." She said softly, her stuttering making him grin. He scooted closer and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before he leaned over to her ear.

"Frisk, believe me. You look anything but silly. And if I didn't need to wait one more year I would prove it to you." He whispered to her, a squeak sounding from her as her forehead rested against his shoulder.

"Saaaaans... That's not fair."

He chuckled and sat up, shifting so she could still rest her head on a shoulder while they watched everyone trying to get their plates. "Maybe. But I can see you smiling."

"Oh shut up Sans." She said on a laugh, the both of them still chuckling when her brothers walked up with plates for both of them. The four ate together, picking on one another as the food slowly disappeared. Next was cake time, Sans making faces at Frisk as she tried to blow out the candle and making her laugh more than once. Finally everyone began to bring their gifts to the girl, with the kind-hearted human thanking each person as soon as she opened the gifts. Sans intentionally went last, smiling gently at her as he pulled the rectangle box from his pocket.

Frisk smiled happily at the gift, probably expecting the same one as last time, as Undyne cracked a joke about Sans being lazy even when he gave gifts. However, as Frisk's hands opened the box a soft gasp left her, the hand not holding the gift lifting to her mouth as she stared at the necklace within. Carefully she removed the pendant, the soft blue glow of his magic shining on her face as she lifted it so everyone could see.

A thin gold chain held pendant the size of Frisk's thumb, in the shape of a skull. The skull glowed with his magic, proving to all those around them that he had enchanted it in some way. He held out a hand to her, carefully taking the necklace from her and putting it around her neck. "Took forever to make the thing work correctly, but if you ever feel like you are in danger you just gotta hold it and one of my blasters will be there. My blaster being summoned will let me know you need help and I will be there in an instant."

Almost everyone but Chara, who seemed immune to what others called cute, and Gaster, who just smiled at the girl as he had already known, made an 'aww' noise at way he explained the pendant. She smiled up to him as the pendant rested against her palm so she could see it before she let it fall against her chest, her arms reaching out and hugging him. "Thank you, Sans. I love it."

Chara laughed and held out a hand to Mettaton, who had brought a gift certificate to one of the best spas in town for Frisk. The robot grumbled and handed over a couple bills to the boy as he smirked at everyone else who was staring at them. Frisk sighed with a raised eyebrow aimed at her brother, who just shrugged. _"Not my fault that I know you and Sans well enough to know he would get a gift that was better than everyone else's. Also not my fault Mettaton likes to brag."_


	61. Chapter 61

**(Frisk POV, Three months after her 17** **th** **birthday)**

Frisk was sitting outside of one of Mettaton's many cafés, a cup of coffee in her hand as she waited for her brothers, when she noticed them. A group of guys, that to the other humans just looked like a bunch of jocks. She knew better, knowing that each one of them were a part of one of the larger hate groups targeting monsters. The leader of the four not far from her was staring directly at her, motioning to his friends and saying something she couldn't hear over the sounds of the cars passing by. She slipped her phone from her pocket, her fingers sending a text to Asriel that she wasn't staying at the café and to meet her down the street before she pushed off the wall. Her head stayed down as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, wanting at least one hand free just in case. Just as her hand slipped from her pocket she found a large chest in her vision, startling her as she looked up to the large man's face.

"Well, well. Look what we found guys. It's the little monster lover. Bet you let them take turns with ya don't you?"

"This doesn't have to end badly. Please just let me pass." She said softly, ignoring their attempts to draw her into reacting. They thought she was just an easy target, which was the only reason they were talking so bravely. Whenever she left one of the meetings with government officials or made one of the televised speeches guys like this avoided speaking too loudly with their slurs to her. It probably helped that Sans and Chara always flanked each side of her with Asriel always directly behind her. Despite the fact she had grown a bit since they left the underground she was still dwarfed by the other three, each standing more than six feet tall. Either way she knew giving these men a reaction was what they wanted, wanting her to give them a real reason to do whatever was in their heads. Not that she actually wanted to know what they plotted for her, her body shifting to the side to slip past the man in front of her. One of the others shoved her against the wall beside her, surprising her with the sudden touch.

Her teeth caught her lower lip as she looked around, surprised at the fact most of the road was deserted. Normally there would be a lot of monsters and humans walking down this street, which was why it was chosen for where she would meet up with her brothers after school. She swallowed as she looked up to the one in front of her, noting the smile on his face resembled Chara's more sadistic one.

"What's wrong little freak? You don't wanna play with real men?" He sneered at her, reaching to touch her arm. Without thinking she dodged the touch, dropping her coffee on his feet as she slipped under his arm. She took off running to the end of the road, hoping Asriel had been smart and told Chara. Her head lifted to see not only her brothers, Chara's eyes narrowing at the sight of the men following her, but Sans. The look on Sans' face was darker than she had ever seen on his face, the eye that turned blue from his magic bright as she ran up to them. She grasped Sans' arm as Chara stepped forward, staring down the guys with his own sadistic smile.

 _"_ _Aren't you boys a bit old to be touching my sister?"_ Chara said softly as the men skidded to a stop in front of him, the looks on their faces priceless as she heard and felt Asriel's magic manifesting as he let out a growl to compliment Chara's words. Sans tilted his head to look at her, the smile on his face not brightening the look on his face as he scanned her for any injuries.

"They didn't hurt you did they, sweetheart?"

"Not really."

 _"_ _Not really means that they didn't hit her... So what did you assholes think you could do to my sister?"_ Chara said, his ruby eyes never leaving the men in front of him. The leader sneered, trying to seem unaffected by the look in the three men surrounding her. One of the other men started backing up as Sans looked back at them, still not speaking to the men as he patted Frisk's hand.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They won't lay a hand on you again."

"Says who, ya freak? You can't protect your whore forever." The leader spat out, causing a wicked laugh to leave Chara as the younger male looked back at Sans with a smile.

 _"_ _I think he wants your attention, comedian."_

Sans laughed, his laughter scaring even Frisk with the rage hiding behind the sound as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly she heard the sound of multiple blasters appearing around them as Sans carefully removed her hands from his arm. Chara stepped aside as Sans stepped forward, whatever look on the skeleton's face finally frightening even the leader of the group in front of them.

"You touch MY human again and you won't live to regret it. Capiche?" Sans growled out to the men, the sound rattling the bones in his neck to create an otherworldly sound that only added to the menace within his voice. The one that had already been backing away screamed, running off while the one that had pushed her only moment ago fell to his knees. He began begging for forgiveness, his voice barely more than a whimper. The leader and the other man just stood there, transfixed on the skeleton, both nodding quickly to show they were understanding very well what would happen if this happened again. Sans lifted an arm and pointed, the men scrambling to get away from him the moment his arm lifted.

After the men disappeared from sight Sans snapped his fingers once again, having his blasters disappear as Frisk felt the magic behind her dissipating. He turned to her, one hand raising to her cheek as he fully began examining her for any injuries. His concern, despite following a very frightening moment, brought a smile to her face. Chara let out a laugh as he leaned against the wall, Asriel following suit as they waited for Sans to be sure she was actually ok.

"Sweetheart, that was a lot closer of a call than I think my soul can handle."

"I... I know. I'm sorry. To all of you. I had no idea the road would become so deserted, or that anyone would dare start following me from one of Mettaton's cafés."

 _"_ _Frisk stop apologizing. No one knew that would happen. If we did you wouldn't have been waiting for us at all."_ Chara said, rolling his eyes as Sans lowered his hand with a grin.

"He's right sweetheart. One or all of us would have been there waiting if we knew they were gonna try anything."

Asriel nodded as he placed his paw on her head, smiling brightly at her. "Yeah, Frisk. We are family. We would never allow you to face those idiots alone."

She smiled at her brothers as she reached for Sans' hand, happy that she wasn't alone when she was scared. Sans let out a sigh, his head shaking as he took his phone from his pocket. Chara and Asriel groaned as they realized what he was doing, leaving Frisk a bit clueless for a moment at their reactions. She glanced at his phone and saw Mom's number as Sans was texting, which told her more than she wanted to know. "Sans please don't tell Mom... She won't let me leave the house without guards if she knows."

"Sweetheart I pulled my blasters on humans that were chasing you down the street. Mettaton put cameras all over this area. If I don't tell your mom the news or Mettaton will. If I tell her I can keep all of us safe from her anger while also making sure she gets Mettaton to send the tapes featuring you being chased by those lunatics to the right people."

 _"_ _The comedian is right, though I am not looking forward to being chewed out for being threatening towards humans. Then again if she sees the guys chasing you then I might be in less trouble."_

"Mom is gonna kill me for using my magic in public, despite it being to protect you Frisk. So please just let him do that so she will see that I am not just randomly trying to scare humans." She sighed as she listened to them, knowing they were right even as Sans hit the send button. Almost immediately her phone rang, making all of them wince as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She hit the answer button and put it on speaker phone. "Umm... Hi Mom..."

"Don't hi Mom me young lady. Why didn't you go inside the building to get away from them? Or call one of the guards?" Toriel's voice came out of her phone showing her worry and anger at the fact Frisk had nearly been attack.

"Mom they were from a monster hate group. Calling the guards we have would have been dangling a steak in front of a starving wolf. I even warned Asriel not to get close so they wouldn't be able to hurt him. I thought only Chara and Asriel were coming so I was trying to protect them." She answered, hoping her explanation would be good enough to get her out of trouble. She could hear Chara muttering the word idiot as a sigh sounded from the phone in her hand, knowing Mom was now understanding what had happened.

"And why did Sans pull his blasters? And your brother his magic?"

"Because they were chasing me. Down to the corner I told Asriel to meet me at instead. Which is why Sans told you. You have to get a hold of Mettaton, or Alphys knowing her, and find the footage of me being chased. That way that part makes it to the news before those guys try to paint it as Sans, Chara and Asriel threatened them for no reason."

Another sigh sounded from the phone, Sans squeezing her hand and winking as they all realized that the way Frisk was handling the call was saving their skins, metaphorical in Sans case. "I understand, my child. I will contact them both and make sure Mettaton gets as many angles of them chasing you... Did they hurt you before you reached your brothers and Sans?"

She glanced at the guys around her, knowing she couldn't really lie with so many people waiting for her answer. Her head lowered as she took a deep breath, not wanting to see Sans's reaction when she spoke. "One pushed me... when I was trying to get around the one I think was the leader. The leader tried to touch me but I dodged and slipped under his arm before running."

Four growls sounded, one rattling and one distorted by the phone it was coming from. She glanced at Chara, more surprised his growl sounded like Asriel's than the fact he could growl at all. She waited for someone to speak, not wanting to entice any anger. Finally another sigh sounded, one that almost sounded sad. "Frisk... I know you want your freedom but..."

"Mom I'm ok. We just gotta plan after school pickups better so that people won't try anything. Maybe have Mettaton and Muffet do after school sales or events so more people are around. Normally guys like that don't do anything if there is enough witnesses... Please don't take this away Mom... I want to be able to walk around like Chara and Asriel can."

As she finished speaking she felt Sans move closer, his hand releasing hers to allow him to put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Toriel. More guards are just gonna bring more attention to her anyways. Why don't I walk her from the school to wherever she and the guys meet up? That way you know she's safe and she can still more free than having her freedom restricted by being followed everywhere by guards."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Sans. Frisk are you ok with this?"

She tilted her head to smile at Sans, the skeleton winking at her before she turned back to her phone with a laugh. "Yeah Mom. A friend picking me up from school or walking around with me is better than being surrounded by a bunch of guards all the time."

They all laughed at that before telling Toriel goodbye, Chara being forced to promise to behave himself before Toriel would allow them to get off the phone. Once the call ended Frisk's shoulders slumped with a small sigh, a little smile on her lips as she glanced to her brothers. "So I am awesome for saving you guys from trouble. Can we go get me another coffee? Mine fell when I was running."

Sans chuckled as he slipped his arm from her shoulders to take her hand again, both of her brothers nodding as they all fell in step towards the café.

 _"_ _Coffee and a chocolate muffin sounds amazing right now."_

"I want a blueberry one, and a golden flower tea."

"Heh... I think I will get some tea myself. Too much caffeine and I never go to sleep."

They all chuckled at themselves, Frisk happy that when push came to shove she knew she would always be able to rely on the three of them. Her hand raised to touch the small pendant still around her neck with a finger, glad she had held off using it yet, knowing that there could be worse things in the future.


	62. Chapter 62

**(Sans POV, 6 months till Frisk's 18** **th** **birthday)**

Sans, Alphys, and Gaster all looked at the data on the screen at Alphys' desk in lab given to the three of them for their studies, a frown crossing his face as his eyes scanned everything more than once. "Damn... a month is still a long time..."

"I-I know, Sans. B-but this particular one is the fastest and w-works best with your bones, soul, and magic. And this estimate is only if you follow i-instructs to the letter, including no leaving your bed while it still growing. I-if you don't then it could t-take longer." Alphys answered, her hands clasping in front of her chest as she glanced up to his face. He nodded before glancing at his Dad, knowing he would have an opinion.

"Really a month is quite quick. Despite the fact you are trying to lessen the impact to others with your absence son this really is the best anyone can do. We are literally growing a skin, as well with hair, along your bones without changing you in anyway physically. Creating magical skin that acts and looks exactly like a human of the same sex and build as a monster has been a challenge. Dr. Alphys and I have tried to make it grow faster but when we have... Well magic can't sustain it and it just falls apart."

"Dad have you been testing them on yourself before letting me be a guinea pig?"

Alphys winced before lowering herself a bit, trying to make herself see smaller. Sans chuckled and patted her shoulder to let her know he wasn't mad, just concerned, while his father let out a soft laugh. "I thought it would be better to test on someone who was in the lab a bit more. You have had more pressing concerns due in no small part to the issue three months ago."

"Fair enough... So as long as I don't somehow completely deplete my magic the skin will never fall apart?"

Alphys nodded as she perked up with a smile, a claw pointing at a line on the screen. "T-that's what we though was b-best to sustain the skin. Monsters are f-filled with magic, meaning that the best source of energy for this w-would be the magic we have. I-it's also quickly r-renewed so as l-long as someone eats f-fairly often they should have n-no problem. This has also allowed me to further my studies to help those deemed 'frightening' by humans to look less so, though I am still having a f-few issues."

"You'll figure it out Alphys, I know you will. This skin the two of you developed should help skeletons and humanoid monsters though, should they wish to use it. And that is a step forward to the main goal of helping everyone be accepted, though less and less people are becoming frightened of most monsters."

Gaster nodded, bringing a blush to Alphys face as she began to save her data on a flash drive. "O-oh I d-dunno about that. I am s-still struggling with figuring some of the l-logistics out."

"You could always call up Napstablook. I heard from Frisk that he was thinking about getting a body like Mettaton's. Though I wouldn't go as flashy as Mettaton if you do help him, that isn't Napstablook's style after all. And it would give you a break, which could help you figure out the missing logistic you need to make it work." Sans said, bringing a startled look to Alphys' face. They both knew that Asgore was still clueless on exactly how Mettaton worked, though he was sure Alphys thought everyone was just as clueless. With a wave of his hand he pulled a chair with his magic to him twirling it so he could sit straddling it. "No need to look so flustered Alphys. You already know that Frisk knows and honestly, I knew the moment I saw him. I am curious about why the body isn't sustained by his magic, rather than a battery, however."

"O-oh... That's because the battery life powers the body better. I-I couldn't find a way to make it easier to use o-otherwise. It is a robot after all. Th-the first time Mettaton took it over he moved in a very clunky w-way, since moving it required a constant use of his magic. A-adding a battery allowed for it to always h-have energy to move without needing him to constantly have his m-magic depleted."

"That was a stroke of brilliance, Dr. Alphys, if you do not mind my opinion. The use of a battery to sustain an object with ghost monster in habiting it was quite the thought. I don't believe I would have thought of such a thing myself. I assume that this battery uses the soul as a conduit?" Gaster said, bringing a smile to Alphys face as Sans relaxed. It was nice to be in a lab with his dad again, the constant flow of ideas to better other people's lives something he had missed after his father had his accident.

"Y-yes. It took awhile to find a voltage that wouldn't harm Mettaton and still power the body. And once he was happy with i-it's design, and kind of melded with it like ghosts do when pleased with what they have inhabited, the voltage was actually more than enough."

Both skeletons nodded before Sans looked up to the clock and sighed, remembering that it was a weekend before he even read the time. "Habits are a bitch... I was checking to see how much time I had till she was out of school."

Alphys giggled before looking back to her screen, tapping away at the keyboard as she added todays notes on their project. Sans glanced at his dad before taking a deep breath, sure he was about to make himself a very embarrassed skeleton. "Ummm... hey, Alphys... I do have one tiny question..."

"What is it Sans?"

"Shit ... This is kind of embarrassing, and might be as embarrassing to answer..."

Gaster let out a laugh, already walking to the door of the lab. "I shall step outside and make sure there will be no uninvited guests."

Sans blushed, his bone white face turning almost completely blue as he heard the door click behind the older skeleton. He had a feeling his dad already knew what he was going to ask, which made asking even harder on him. Alphys seemed completely lost however, her eyes jumping between the door and him with an inquisitive look on her face. Taking a deep breath he slid his hand down his face in an attempt to calm his nerves before he gave the dinosaur monster a small lopsided smile. "Yeah... Anyways... You already know how I can manifest certain... parts, right? Umm... I was wondering how the skin was going to affect... you know... that particular ability?"

Alphys blinked at him for a moment, the look in her eyes giving away her thought processes as the emotions went from confused to thoughtful, finally landing on embarrassed realization. A blush climbed her cheek as she looked away from, turning to stare at her screen as she tried to give them both a moment to handle the subject. "I... That is... Well the skin is s-supposed to become a-anatomically correct to what a h-human has. So... And I-I am assuming this...I-I would s-suppose instead of m-m-manifesting your magic into... the c-correct ...umm shape... You would instead... use your m-m-magic to... uh... cause the ... p-p-part to rise... Oh my goodness is it hot in here?"

Sans hid his face on his arms as he listened to Alphys, his own face a bright blue of shame before he chuckled at her final question. He knew how she felt, wishing he hadn't wanted to know or needed to ask. "I think so Alphys...Umm... Thanks. I know you aren't into guys and really don't wanna think of... umm... parts.'

"I-It's ok... Next time ask your D-dad though."

"Deal."

Alphys finally turned to him just as he raised his head, a questioning look in her eyes as Gaster walked back in, pulling up a chair to sit with the pair. "I do have t-to ask, Sans... Why d-did you need to know? As f-far as I know you aren't romantically l-linked to anyone and monsters don't really n-need parts for p-pleasure or r-reproduction so..."

Sans groaned, his head lowering once more as his father laughed at Alphys' innocent question. He could feel his father's hand patting his shoulder, still laughing at his embarrassment as Sans tried to control the amount of embarrassment flooding through him. "Doctor, I am sure you have noticed how close my son is to a certain ambassador. He is doing this in part for her, so they can have a closer relationship."

"Oh em gee! I knew it! I t-told Undyne I was shipping it!" Alphys squealed, making Sans wince and groan again, his head lifting to see the shorter monster bouncing in her chair with a grin on her face. His dad on the other hand was just smiling, obviously knowing how embarrassing this was for him. Despite the way he had been acting towards her since before the true reset he hadn't really talked about it with anyone but his father. He had also done his best to act appropriately around her, which had been getting harder the closer to her eighteenth birthday it got. The near attack three months ago hadn't really helped him in the slightest, his concern for her wellbeing becoming a constant distraction when they were apart. His dad had helped the best he could, keeping him busy during the day here in the lab while she was in school or when she slept late on weekends, but the nights were the worst. He spent most of his time trying not to just teleport to her room to hold her, knowing that at her current age Toriel would fry him where he stood if the older monster caught him. He knew the distance at night had been hard on Frisk as well, the human girl texting him late into the night almost every night, until exhaustion had her pass out early anyways.

"Yeah... I figured you would Alphys... but let's not announce it ok? She is still a minor according to human law and I am ... well we both know that as a boss monster I ain't aging unless I have a kid of the same sex as I am so I am old as hell." He said, gaining a laugh from both his father and Alphys.

"You, me, Undyne and Papyrus are the youngest boss monsters and you know it Sans. You may be older than most humans but you aren't that old to most monsters."

"Yeah yeah... Still older than Frisk. Which means Toriel will hand my head back to dad if she knew."

Alphys nodded, returning her attention to the screen once again with a smile on her face. Both her and his father started to turn away to return to their work before Alphys turned around, biting her lower lip. "I-I do have a-another question. For b-both of you, actually... During these t-tests... I wasn't allowed to see the soul data or be apart of the testing with Sans' soul. May I ask w-why?"

The both froze and looked at one another, realizing Alphys had noticed their attempts to hide the changes made to his soul from the piece given to him. He had known this might happen, with as bright as Alphys really was. Behind the very reserved and shy personality was a sharp mind, one that could figure out anything as long as she had the confidence in herself. Sans settled himself back down, his eyes looking to the floor as Gaster cleared his throat, looking directly into Alphys' eyes. "We hade a feeling you may notice that. We are willing to explain, but you have to swear an oath of secrecy. What Sans, Frisk, the princes, and myself know could be taken in a very negative way by many of the monsters we know. It also could lead to some issue with the humans should they understand how different my son and Prince Asriel really are."

As his father spoke Sans lifted his hand towards the door, locking it with his magic to be on the safe side. Who knew when Undyne would come waltzing in, seeing as she always found some time in her day to see Alphys while she worked. Alphys looked between the two skeletons and nodded, her face becoming very serious as she realized how big of a secret this was. "O-of course. I s-swear I will tell no one about what you tell me."

Without speaking Sans pulled his soul forward, the mixed red still shining brightly against the white of his soul. He kind of liked looking at it as it was now, always finding the way the red seeped into the cracks and gave the outer edges a striped appearance pretty cool. This time though he was afraid of how Alphys would react, watching as her eyes widened and she leaned in to examine it closely. "S-sans... where... How ..."

"It's a long story and actually it sounds insane unless you understand theoretical physics, like the three of us do, Al." Sans said, pulling his soul back within himself as he placed his arms back on the backrest of his chair. Slowly he recounted all he knew, including what he learned from Frisk, about the resets and how the last reset Frisk had discovered the damage caused by her being harmed.

"At the time when she found out about my soul she had another... Well I don't think we can classify it as a soul, more of an essence attached to her soul. That was Chara. He really did die all those years ago, something no one is willing to discuss right now. His knowledge of souls, along side her worry about my soul... Well they took me to Dad."

"I had been shattered by one of my experiments at the time, which is why it took some time for everyone to come to terms with forgetting me." Dad said as Sans paused, needing a moment to push away the more disturbing parts of this particular memory. "I could only reside in a small room, created by sheer will, at whim. The pair, within Frisk's body, brought Sans to me then offered a piece of their souls to him to help in healing the cracks within his soul."

"Heal? Wait... A piece? I... I had no idea souls could be pieced off."

"A human soul can, if they want to give the piece. Frisk, and by extension Chara, wanted to give a piece to Sans to heal the injuries caused by watching people Frisk called friend hurt her." Gaster answered, placing a hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke. Sans nodded and gave Alphys a lopsided smile.

"Thing is... Well instead of being absorbed into my soul, like when a monster takes a human soul or soul piece normally, what you saw happened."

"But why did it happen?"

"Because, young Alphys, during that particular reset, as well as many before it, a bond was formed between Frisk and my son. Instead of absorbing, which effectively makes the absorbed one disappear, Frisk's soul enveloped his. This healed it and acted as exposure healing would before the Great War later on in Frisk, healing her soul when it was injured or a piece was removed. In fact many of my hypothesis of souls were instantly answered when this happened, towards the bonds and towards exposure healing." Gaster said softly, his hand moving from Sans' back to clasp in his lap. Sans sat up, watching as Alphys' thought over the information, giving a half smile as her mind finally clicked with the word bond.

"Wait... You have an actual, real bond? With Frisk?"

"She was eighteen before what she calls a true reset, if that's what you are getting at. If not then... well yeah. It's why I am always willing to protect her, even at the point of almost dusting those humans three months ago. It's ... hardwired in me to keep her safe, from everyone." Sans answered, his hand rising to rub the back of his head. The bond was something no monster didn't know about; the subject and its importance being taught to young monsters the moment they hit their preteens. He knew Alphys would now understand his preoccupation with Frisk, and his gift on her last birthday. His eyes took in the wonderment on Alphys' face as she thought this over, part of him wondering if the look was due to the fact the bond existed in the first place or because Frisk was human. It didn't take long before Alphys spun around, scrambling for a pencil and paper to jot down the ideas and make notes.

"A bond with a human... Oh em gee... I don't even know what to ask about it first. D-does she have any of the p-protectiveness you have? Or does she have s-some other sign? Or no sign at all? That w-w-would actually suck now that I think about it..."

"I have no clue. We don't really spend anytime a part to see if other signs are there and she isn't exactly a fighter. I mean I know she can if she needs to but she doesn't like it." Sans answered, laughing softly as Gaster shook his head in amusement. He knew Dad would get them back to the actual subject, which wasn't a problem for him. The line of questioning did have him a bit uncomfortable to be honest, with Frisk so far not having signs of a bond like a monster would. At least not the more overtly obvious ones.

"Dr. Alphys calm down my dear girl. We have not finished our... tale. As Sans mentioned Frisk had committed many resets. This was done for the goal of saving her now brother, Prince Asriel."

That comment stopped the flow of questions, Alphys returning to a more serious state as she looked between the pair. Sans sighed and looked at a nearby wall, knowing that Alphys was not gonna like what they were gonna say next. "Alphys, remember the tests with Determination. That you conducted on a certain flower. That became sentient?"

"Y-yes?"

"You chose a flower that had the essence of Asriel within it from his dust. That's why he came to life. Without emotions he became a bit... well he became a bit of a shit honestly. However the information within the videos in the true lab, plus facing Asriel during the first time she came through, made Frisk want to save him. So the resets were made to attempt to find a way. And she did. Dad and I spent almost a week helping her before the last true reset and then another timeline just preparing the soul and keeping her safe. In that time we also managed to save Chara so he would be able to live his own life, separate from Frisk. And finally she reset one more time so that we would all be captured by Asriel, as Flowey, which would allow for the barrier to be broken and the gift of a completely created soul just for Asriel never to have to be Flowey again could be given to him."

"Wait... FRISK FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE A SOUL!?" Alphys words were quickly smothered by Sans and Gaster reaching up and covering her mouth, Sans placing a finger to his teeth to remind her where they were. She nodded a bit before they let her go, the shorter skeleton letting out a deep sigh.

"Yes, Frisk did figure it out. For monsters only. She told me not long ago that she didn't know if the same could be applied with humans, since they didn't have the same soul or body structures. In fact with their souls being so complex she isn't even sure how someone could manage it in the first place. Point is, me and Asriel have really strange souls compared to anyone else around. And the fact both look like a weird mix of human and monster... may have complications attached."

'I u-understand. I-I promise I will n-not tell anyone else. Dr. Gaster you have hidden the soul data?"

"Of course. I understand the implications of his and the prince's soul and would never endanger either. Though I believe that the bond between Sans and Frisk will be quite obvious soon enough, which will lead to its own complications..." They both looked at him, causing another groan to sound from him. He knew what they meant, though he wished he didn't. He and Frisk were in a place where they couldn't spend as much time as they needed to keep his urges in check, or in the way he needed to do so. The month where he was growing the skin alone was going to stretch every bit of his patience, the inability to even see her going against everything in his instincts. And she wouldn't be able to come see him, as he hadn't even let her know about this yet. He had wanted his new look to be a surprise on her birthday, something to make her smile.

"Umm... maybe she can...?"

"No. She has no clue about the skin experiments. Intentionally. It's supposed to be a surprise. Which if you told Undyne then that point is moot anyways but still."

"N-no! I know w-what happens in the l-lab stays here unless you t-two say so." Alphys made a face at him, obviously mad that he would think she would tell her girlfriend. He sighed and ran his hand over his face with a sigh, not even sure why he had said that. Gaster patted Alphys shoulder, calming her as Sans lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Al. I... Things are already hard on me. So this is gonna..." He paused as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled as he saw a text from Frisk, telling him good morning like she always did no matter how late she woke up. His eyes glanced up to Alphys, only to find her giggling at him. His blush return as he spun his chair around, unlocking the door as he texted Frisk back.

"Shut up Al. It's not like you and Undyne are any different."

His sentence brought laughter from all three monsters as Undyne actually walked in with drinks and a bag of what smelled like pastries. She paused and looked at them, all at their own stations and Sans texting with Frisk as he typed in a few things on his computer. "What I miss?"


	63. Chapter 63

**(Gotta a new POV for ya this time. If you like what I am doing please let me know, I love feedback.)**

 **(Chara's POV, One week before Frisk's birthday)**

Chara leaned against the wall of Mettaton's newest restaurant, Asriel standing beside him as they waited for Frisk to finish with the stupid official opening. To be honest Chara would have loved to be anywhere but here, hating the crowds of humans crowding the streets as they tried to get a glimpse of his family or Mettaton. He could see a dozen girls across the street as it was, all wearing the gaudy merchandise that Mettaton had created to sell his face across the surface. Each one looked ridiculous as they bounced around and stared at the building, waiting for the robot/ghost monster to walk out with Frisk and the city officials that had come to celebrate the new building. Not too far from them, kept back by the monster guards and human police lines were his and Azzy's 'fans'. He didn't need to glance to them, knowing many had weird little plushies of the two of them in hand, homemade shirts with one of their faces plastered all over it. The worst were to his left, the ones that had gotten here early enough to be as close to the building as possible, Frisk's 'fans'. He hated them more than anyone else, the teen boys and girls of both races were always so loud it was amazing anyone could hear after they had spotted his adopted sister.

He felt rather than saw Azzy move, his ruby eyes glancing at the taller monster with a raised eyebrow. _"You ok, Azzy?"_

"Not really. Some of those human girls over there are staring at me in a weird way." Azzy murmured softly, nodding his head towards them as he crossed his ankles across one another. Chara glanced towards the girls, disgusted by the way they were openly leering at Azzy. Sighing he motioned to one of the officers patrolling the barricade, surprised to see a familiar face when they were close enough.

 _"_ _Lady ranger... Looks like you got moved to the worst job now."_ Chara paused and glanced at the name badge on her chest before smiling, knowing he was still considered 'creepy' when he smiled but not caring. _"Officer Stone, huh?"_

Instead of seeming creeped out by him she just chuckled, shrugging her shoulders as she scanned the crowd once again. "Yep. Got moved to the police force because Lentz knew I could do some good helping your family and their people. Whatcha need kid?"

 _"_ _Well Officer, you see that crowd of obnoxious girls in the crowd over there, wearing Azzy's face and holding plush toys of him? Is there a way to get them moved far away or something? They are leering at him and making him uncomfortable."_ He asked, his voice quiet so that Frisk's fans wouldn't hear him. He knew how they could be, especially with the way they always reached out to her, even when someone in her guard detail moved their hands away. Frisk was too kind hearted and always spent a few moments waving and speaking to them. The only one who could make her move on quickly was Sans and that stupid skeleton had been holed up in his house for three weeks as it was. That had left her fans to get more rabid than normal, any perceived threat to seeing her leading to fights with whoever they deemed the threat.

The officer glanced over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing a bit before she lifted her walkie talkie. He didn't pay attention to what she was saying, instead watching the girl's carefully. He knew enough from this past year to know that one of them was going to end up getting brave and trying to cross the barricades. He was hoping, now that Azzy had noticed it earlier than usual, that they could stop the attempt to run at one of them. The odds were low but he had to try, for Azzy and Frisk at least. In only moments a group of plain clothes officers moved up to the girls, their expressions as they were guided away from the area almost worth the screaming from them that was still deafening, even as far as he was from them. He glanced to the officer and smiled, nodding his head in thanks. _"Thank you."_

"Yes, thank you very much." Azzy said, startling Chara as he realized his brother had actually paid attention to what he was doing. The goat monster just smiled before he went back to relaxing, both boys lifting a hand as the officer walked away. It wasn't long after that the pair heard the door finally open, Mettaton stepping out first and running to his fans, his hands already reaching out for the pieces of paper being held out to him for autographs. The officials followed behind him, stepping to their cars in a hurried way that Chara was hoping he could convince Frisk to do. Finally Frisk stepped from the building, a forced smile on her face as she waved to her fans. Chara's teeth gritted as he saw how forced it was, knowing it was the fault of the damned comedian. He hadn't texted or called her in a week, and every time Frisk had tried to visit him at home even his father wouldn't let her see him. He and Azzy pushed from the wall, each one putting a hand on one of her shoulders before guiding her to the car that he assumed Mettaton had provided. For once Frisk didn't tell them to wait, instead walking to the car and sliding in without any fuss. The pair glanced at each other before they slid in the car, both knowing what they were going to do when they got home.

As the driver pulled off Chara let out a sigh, his eyes glancing at his sister's face with a raised eyebrow. _"So I can officially dust the comedian now, right?"_

Frisk startled, clearly in her own thoughts before she glared at him. The look didn't scare him, knowing she was too gentle to really try to hurt him. What really bothered him was the unshed tears clear in her eyes. "Chara no. You promised."

 _"_ _If I remember correctly my promise was that I wouldn't touch him unless he hurt you. And you are clearly hurting."_

"Chara no. He must have a reason for..."

Azzy let out a huff, interrupting the spiel she had given them each time he had asked for the past three weeks. Chara knew Azzy was tired of seeing Frisk looking so forlorn like he was. Hell neither brother could even figure out how Sans was capable of avoiding her like this. A bonded male monster typically couldn't be kept from the one they bonded with, which is why Mettaton had stipulations in his contracts that he was not to be kept away from Papyrus for more than a day. "Reason or not it's been three weeks and the most you can get out of any of them is that you will see him on your birthday. That isn't right, especially... well considering."

All three of them looked to the driver, a silent man who normally picked Frisk up from these events. The man lifted a hand with a soft laugh, his sense of humor reassuring since most humans didn't like when monsters cut off things when a human approached. "Don't mind me, folks. I just drive. But... if you want my opinion... Well I would say a visit would be a good idea. Not you, young lady. Your brothers. It's a brother thing, especially when the brother is older than the hurting young lady."

 _"_ _See? Even he agrees."_

"He said visit Chara. That doesn't mean dusting someone. He probably doesn't even know what dusting means so doesn't realize how serious your threat is."

"You're right, ma'am. I don't know what dusting is. If I could hazard a guess I would think they mean they wanna kill who ever hurt you. That being said... Well I don't know how monsters handle things but I wouldn't kill a guy for being stupid. If she thinks he has a reason, boys, then he might. He just might need to be reminded that his reasons shouldn't keep him from at least talking to your sister." All three of the teens looked at the man in surprise, not sure if he was joking or not. The guy seemed more intelligent than most people that Mettaton hired, which had Chara's eyes narrowing as he looked out the window to make sure they were heading home and not somewhere else. Seeing familiar streets calmed that worry, though Azzy seemed to have the same idea as his head tilted, examining the guy.

"You seem to be pretty smart, which is not really the kind of person Mettaton hires..."

"Oh... Well that's because he didn't hire me. A Mister Skeleton pays me to drive from events, so that Miss Frisk looks like the celebrity she is and so no issues occur on her way home." The man said, making the brothers look to each other then to Frisk, who just shrugged as confused as they were by the information.

 _"_ _Did they happen to give a first name? There happens to be three skeletons in town."_

"If it helps my checks are signed S. T. Skeleton. But that's all I know. I just do my job and keep the young lady safe as possible on her way home."

The driver's words, though well meant, brought a sniffle from Frisk. Chara's teeth gritted together again as he saw how much she was fighting the tears that wanted to come up. He and Azzy reached for her hands at the same time, his ruby eyes meeting his brother's blood red ones. Azzy nodded, knowing that they both were going to have a talk with Sans once they made sure Frisk was safe at home.

It didn't take too long before they had Frisk in the house, the pair telling Mom that Frisk wasn't feeling too hot and wanted to rest. They knew that Frisk would play along considering how she was emotionally, making it easier to bustle her off to her room. Chara paused before they left, looking down at her with a sigh. _"I won't... I won't dust him. IF he gives me a good reason. Deal?"_

Frisk just nodded at him numbly, the action causing Chara's fists to ball up. He stopped by their room to grab his new blade, a gift from Frisk and Azzy for the last Christmas, and it's sheathe. With practiced movements he attached the sheathe behind him, slipping the knife within it before grabbing his green hooded coat. He walked from the room slipping it on, almost running into Azzy who was still waiting on the stairs. "Really Chara?"

 _"_ _It's just in case. I made her a promise, again."_

Azzy rolled his eyes before shaking his head, his body turning to walk down the stairs. Together they walked out, calling back to Mom that they would be back soon. Their stride didn't slow down as they walked with a purpose to Sans and Papyrus' house. As they walked up to the door Chara noticed one of the blinds moving in the living room, alerting him to the fact someone was home. He snarled, the sound startling his brother though they didn't stop till they were before the wooden door. Chara's hand rose to pound on the door when it opened, startling the human male as Gaster stood before them, one hand held out and a gentle smile on his face. "I understand your frustrations, and we all planned around this being a possibility. You are welcome to come in and see Sans. But no weapons please, Prince Chara."

Chara huffed, realizing he should have expected as much. Sans and Gaster both knew he was dangerous and knew he would literally kill if he felt it worth his time. Gaster had also heard his threat towards his son, and seemed to know that Frisk was suffering from the separation she was being forced to endure. Sighing he reached behind his back, easily releasing the catch for the sheath from his belt. He handed it over, frowning at the taller monster as he stepped back to let them in. The moment they stepped in they both noticed the surgical bed in the center of the living room, a coat covered arm covering the face of the person laying in it.

"Gonna guess you brought Asriel too, by the smell. Great. Now I know exactly how she is feeling..." The voice of Sans came from the lump on the bed, his normal jokes gone and replaced by sarcasm that didn't feel directed to them. The boys glanced at each other before stepping closer to the bed, Chara leading the way as they moved.

 _"_ _Comedian? What's with the bed...?"_

"A surprise, almost two years in the making, kid." Sans said, the arm lowering to show what looked like a human face, though more familiar than a human face should be. The face smiled, bringing a yelp from Azzy and having Chara's eyes widen as they stared the person in the bed, finally recognizing who it was. Slowly the man sat up, the jaw length white hair falling across his face. One hand rose to push it back, showing the pair a hand that was half covered in skin, exposing the skeleton below it.

"Oh... my... god..."

 _"_ _What the ever-loving fuck... Sans you're... human?"_

"Nah, not really. Just look the part. Cut the stomach or between bones and it won't even faze me. I'm still getting used to the hair and lips at the moment, well more the lips. I don't think you humans could get used to hair. This shit's annoying. Stop staring and take a seat or something. I'll explain, as long you two promise not to tell Frisk." Sans said finally looking towards them. Chara could actually tell how sharp the skeleton's teeth were now, noticing the fangs he overlooked because of all the white of the bones before. He shifted to a seat, noting that despite the fact Sans looked more human his eyes gave away more than he probably thought. Though the once skeleton now had eyelids his eyes were still an inky black with nearly glowing white lights in the center. He almost wondered if they were actual eyes or just lights but decided not to ask as Azzy sat down beside him.

 _"_ _Ok fine comedian, we promise. Now what the fuck is going on? And do you realize how much you are putting our sister through?"_

Sans sighed at his words, one leg lifting so he could rest his elbow on the knee. It was clear to both boys the separation hadn't been any easier for Sans, the skin showing shadows under his eyes that spoke to how little sleep he had been getting lately. "Yeah I know she is having issues... Dad talked to her last week when he picked her up from one of her meetings... He can explain that part better. It is the bond though, in case you were wondering...Anyways... Remember right after the true reset Chara? The notebook?"

Chara nodded, still remembering almost all of his time stuck in the room with Gaster. He had always had his mind in one of their heads, mostly Frisk's, and still could remember the final count thanks to his encouragement. _"Thirty-seven wasn't it? The count I mean. Before you gave up cause she was too innocent. What abo... Wait... What you said... You mean this was what you meant by you had an idea?"_

Sans chuckled, flashing the pair a smile as Azzy just blinked at them, obviously confused. Sans gave him a moment to explain what he had gotten Frisk to do and the supposed count before the older monster shook his head a bit. "The skin isn't about that, though I still do owe her for those. It's... She's human and I am a skeleton. Most of the stuff she could do with a human guy she couldn't do with me. I thought... Hell I dunno what I thought... I just wanted to make our relationship... if you can call it that right now... I just wanted to make things easier for both of us."

Azzy stood up as they both noticed some tears forming in Sans' eyes, the younger monster patting the skeleton's back as Chara stared at them. He glanced to Gaster, worry evident on the older skeleton's face as Sans began taking deep breaths to calm himself.

 _"_ _I'll take it that we aren't the first to mention she is hurting without him. But I wanna know why him being away for a month is causing such a strong reaction in her, Doctor. Frisk can spend weeks away from most of her regular friends with no problem. Hell half the time she is lucky to see Undyne once every two weeks due to the fish's schedule."_

"As Sans said it is the bond. The bond between couples affects each monster differently, typically based on personality. An already protective monster like my son becomes more protective, to a degree that it can distress them, as I mentioned to you before. With monsters who have personalities similar to Frisk's the reaction is based solely around a dependence on the more protective, and typically stronger, monster." Gaster paused as Azzy sat back down, leaving Sans to wipe his eyes before he laid back again. Chara watched as he swallowed, his still half skeletal hands shaking.

"A monster needs to be in contact with the one they bond with on a regular basis, whether it be physically or even via contact on phones and messaging. In monsters that have a personality like Frisk's this need comes across in depression, lack of energy and emotional pain should they not be able to. All of which we have seen within Frisk, showing that humans can feel the affects of the bond as much as a monster would."

"And in monsters like me, knowing that the distance is causing pain brings a rage at ourselves, along with a driving need to end the pain in the one we are bonded to. This bed is enchanted so... so I can't teleport. And at night Dad straps me down so I can't walk to her, cause getting up will cause the skin to take longer to grow." Sans added, his voice rough as he tilted his head away from the younger males. Chara and Azzy both looked at the ground, the human male feeling an emotion he detested but knew was the correct one for the moment, remorse. He had come to the skeleton family's home, hoping to tear the monster who hurt Frisk apart only to find that he was in just as much pain without Chara needing to do a thing.

Slowly he stood, walking to the bed and waiting for the older male to look up to him. Chara looked to the side, clearing his throat a bit as he slipped his hands into his pockets. _"I... I'm sorry. I came here wanting to knock the shit out of you... And I was wrong. You weren't intentionally hurting Frisk. And you are hurting yourself just to make her happy. So I'm sorry. I misjudged you."_

The room was silent for a moment before the male before him gave him a lopsided smile, one that Chara knew was masking anything Sans was feeling. "I don't think I have ever heard you say sorry unless Frisk makes you, kid. Shows you have learned a little bit from her. And don't worry about it... You were right to be mad... both of you. I just wanted to surprise her and was worried someone would tell her."

Azzy stood up, moving to Chara's side, smiling at Sans as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Sans. We now know you had your reasons, and that is actually enough for us. We can at least tell Frisk you really do have your reasons and hint it's cause of something special. That should ease some of the depression, I hope."

Both boys looked to Gaster, who gave them a nod as he handed the knife back to Chara. "Yes, it should alleviate some of her depression. Hearing from people she knows as well as she knows you both should be better than myself or Papyrus telling her."

Both boys nodded as Chara put his knife back in its spot on his lower back. Together they both said their goodbyes, heading for the door. They knew that this coming week was still going to be hard on Frisk, how could it not be after all. However, knowing that Sans had a decent reason and that this was the last week they had to watch her suffer had them racing home to let Frisk know she wouldn't suffer much longer.


	64. Chapter 64

**(Sans POV, Frisk's 18** **th** **birthday)**

He growled at his reflection in the mirror, the jaw length hair refusing to stay out of his face and annoying him once again. It didn't matter that the hair wasn't at fault, just his magic and the skin, he was just frustrated in general. The party was in an hour, he had her present in his pocket again, this time a smaller box with a pair of earrings to match the pendant he knew she wore every day, and he was stuck in his bathroom. A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts with a sigh, his head lowering as he attempted to calm himself. "I'm decent."

The door opened, revealing Chara, instead of his brother or father like he had expected. His eyebrow lifted as he looked at the kid in the mirror, noting the smug look in the kid's eyes as another sigh left him. _"Looks like you are having some issues, comedian."_

"Yeah I guess you can say I'm in a hairy situation." Sans deadpanned, leaving the kid to actually laugh, his head shaking at the human's behavior. Since last week's visit the princes took it upon themselves to pass messages between him and Frisk, which supposedly helped Frisk out a little according to the younger males. This change in how the little red eyed demon treated him made Sans feel a bit suspicious, though the kid mentioned more than once that this would only last until Sans himself could talk to her. He lowered his head again, one hand rising to shove the locks of hair from his face again with a small growl. "How do you and Frisk handle this mess?"

 _"_ _Well in my case I like my face hidden, so not really helpful. And Frisk has longer hair than both of us now and she usually keeps it in ponytails and other random hairstyles. Though I figured you would be having an issue. So I grabbed Mettaton's stylist under the pretense that I wanted my hair cut so you could have yours styled in a shorter look."_ Sans paused as the kid talked, his body turning to look at the kid with a confused look.

"I dunno if this grows back yet..."

 _"_ _And? Guys typically have shorter hair than girls anyways. And I am not suggesting cutting it all off. I am suggesting a trim, to about an inch. That way it's no longer in your face and it will be easier to do something with."_

Sans sighed and shrugged, walking to the doorway with Chara moving out of the way so he could step into his room. "Fine... Just no styling today. Just a cut. I want Frisk to see it ... well you know what I mean."

Chara nodded and opened his bedroom door to reveal a woman who just smiled at him, a basket in her arms as she walked in. "So what style am I going for, sweeties?"

 _"_ _Just cut it to about an inch to an inch and a half, so it's out of his face. That's all he wants."_ Chara said, shutting the door and leaning on it. Sans knew the kid was making sure no one outside his family would see his transformation yet, which was another sign that Frisk was rubbing off on him. The woman went to work, quickly snipping off his hair with quick movements before tussling it a bit with some product that smelled heavily of plants.

"What's that? That you put in my hair?"

"Oh don't worry sweetie. This has all-natural ingredients. It's called a mousse and it helps with gentle styling or bedhead looks. It won't make your hair hard and may make it healthier than it already is. I use it on all my clients except Metta because his hair is synthetic fibers. I have to be careful with his hair." The woman answered as she began putting away her things, her hands scarily efficiency. Sans stood up, suddenly nervous as he glanced at the clock, noticing that it was nearly time for the party. The woman strolled out of the room, leaving Chara to motion for him to follow, pausing to point at his coat.

 _"_ _Might wanna throw the hood up until we are in the backyard. Also let me make sure she is already back there, so you can just come out and not have to hide or something."_ The kid said, pulling his phone from his pocket. Sans pulled his hood over his head, a little weirded out at the feel of the hair pressing against his new scalp. After a moment the kid nodded and slipped his phone from his pocket, motioning for Sans to follow as he stepped out of the room. The pair walked down the stairs and out of the house in silence, Sans reaching into his pocket to touch the present with his fingertips nervously. He knew she would love the jewelry, though she rarely wore it other than his pendant. His nerves came from the fact he had no idea how she would react to how he looked now. As if he knew Sans' reservations the kid stopped outside of the door of Toriel's house and looked back at him with a shake of his head. _"Even blocked like I am I can feel your nervousness, comedian. Calm down. It's Frisk we're talking about, not someone like... I dunno... I guess like the human girls that stalk me and Azzy. Frisk didn't care that you were a monster, why would she care that you look human. You still look like you, just fleshy."_

Sans laughed, some of the nervousness sliding away as he realized the kid was intentionally describing him in a weird way. Shaking his head he smiled at the kid, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Yeah I know. Guess I am a mess right now. Let's get this over with before I stop being relaxed."

Chara nodded as he opened the door, the pair walking through to backdoor. Sliding the door open Chara stepped out first, alerting everyone that he was back and didn't look any different. Taking a deep breath Sans walked into the backyard, noticing the way his brother and Alphys look barely contained in their excitement to see how Frisk would react. He glanced around until he spotted her, sitting where they had last year and looking at him with a confused face. He closed his eyes and pushed his hood from his head, exposing his new look to everyone. He waited a moment before opening his eyes, dreading the possibility that Frisk would reject him due to this. Instead he found her eyes wide as she took in his hair and skin, her body standing as everyone moved from between them. For a moment it felt like time slowed as she stepped towards him, an amazed disbelief etched on her face as she stared at him. "S-Sans?"

"In the flesh, so to speak." He said as he opened his arms, surprised when she went along with his hope and ran to him, her arms wrapping around his waist in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment before loosening his grip so he could get her to look up at him. Tears were in her eyes, though he could tell these were tears of happiness as she beamed up to him. "Missed me that much, huh? Well I can't say much, tibia honest. I missed you too sweetheart."

She giggled at his jokes, her arms sliding from him so everyone else could walk up. Before any questions started he raised a hand, shaking his head slightly before pointing to the small female beside him. "The only thing I am gonna say about my new look is I did it for Frisk. If ya wanna know more ask Dad and Al. Later. Today we celebrate Frisk's birthday."

Everyone laughed before launching into a horrible rendition of "Happy Birthday", making Frisk both cringe and laugh at their way of reminding her they hadn't forgotten. The pair moved to the lawn chairs, her hand grasping his as everyone began moving to the food tables after they were done singing. He smiled at her as he reached out and cupped her cheek, happy to see her smiling after what he had put her through. "I'm sorry for being an idiot Frisk. I wanted this to be a surprise for you and you ended up suffering for it."

"Oh Sans... You don't need to apologize. I am just happy you are here. I missed you so much... It actually was painful." Frisk said, her hand tightening on his. He nodded, lifting her hand to his mouth so he could place a gentle kiss to the back of the appendage.

"I know sweetheart. It was painful for me to be away, I promise. I also promise that I won't do something like to us ever again." He said softly, his smile growing broader as he saw her blush. He had missed seeing her face turning a deep red, though he knew he needed to behave right now. Just as he lowered her hand her brothers walked up, handing them plates just like last time. For a moment the four just ate, Sans feeling a bit starved from the amount of time he had spent not being able to move from the bed. He had eaten, if only to keep his magic up, though his emotional issues had made it hard to eat much. After a moment Chara pointed at him with his fork, causing the monster to raise an eyebrow at the kid with a smirk. "What? Gonna fork me up?"

All four of them bust out laughing, Asriel coughing a bit as his drink went down wrong from the random pun. After they had calmed down Chara rolled his eyes, trying hard to become serious again. _"God damn it, comedian. I was trying to be serious."_

"Nah you don't wanna do that kid. It's give ya grey hairs. Anyways, if you were gonna say what I think you were, don't bother. I already promised Frisk I am not doing that to us ever again. I don't think either of our souls can handle such a long time apart again." Sans told him, picking up his own fork once again. Both princes looked at one another then back at him before Chara huffed, making a face that had his siblings laughing.

 _"_ _Damn it. I had a whole speech planned too. But seriously, do it again and I will fuck you up, comedian. That or just drag your ass back here so Mom can."_

At the mention of Toriel, Sans glanced to the older monster to make sure she wasn't glaring daggers at him. Luckily, she wasn't, instead conversing with Gaster, but he had a bad feeling from the way Chara had just casually mentioned her. He looked back at him and tilted his head slightly, a little of his worry showing on his face. "How much does Toriel know, exactly?"

All three siblings went still, Frisk and Asriel looking down while Chara met his gaze. _"She knows there is a bond, obviously thanks to how Frisk was for the past month and how she ran to you. And that you ignored it for a month. And she now knows it was for a surprise, since you just showed the surprise. Other than that, nothing."_

"In other words, she knows enough that I am boned if I don't go talk to her. Got it." Sans said before looking to Frisk. She was already looking up to him, apprehension on her face as he gave her a lopsided smile to reassure her. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. Yell if you need me."

At her nod he stood, carrying his plate and eating as he walked to Toriel's side. The moment he came up his father smiled reassuringly at him before excusing himself, leaving Sans with the mother monster. He stood there patiently, eating his food as Toriel looked him over with an eye that would have scared him if he didn't know Toriel only cared for her children's happiness. After a few moments she let out a sigh, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked him in the eye. "Seriously, Sans? An entire month? She was in tears most of the last week."

"I know, I know. Believe me I wasn't in any better shape. And I already apologized to her, though I know I have to do a lot more to prove to her how sorry I really am." He looked up from his plate as he spoke, trying to show Toriel how sorry he really was for what he put Frisk through. The larger monster sighed again as she looked to her children behind him. After a moment she looked down to him and shook her head.

"Sans if you ever do that again I will not forgive you. I am also mad that I wasn't informed of any bond until my daughter was suffering. We are friends Sans, I wouldn't have been mad at you if you had told me."

"Toriel, you do know that, despite the fact Frisk is apart of a monster family, she is still subject to human laws because she is human, right? When I realized we had a bond I looked into the laws around relationships. Until today she was considered a minor, a fact you were told during the legalizing of the adoption for her and Chara before he turned 18. Well legalizing to the humans... Anyways... Because of my age, which you already know is pretty damn old compared to most humans, it would have been illegal for a relationship between me and her." Sans told her quietly, fibbing only a little about when he looked into the laws. He originally had looked before the true reset, when he was trying to figure out what was between him and Frisk in the first place. With Frisk being human he knew then he would have to make sure he followed their laws. At the time he thought it was a lucky break he was looking into it after her eighteenth birthday. Now he was glad he had found out as Toriel's hand covered her mouth in surprise.

"Even if it was a bond, not one of their... relationships?"

"Yeah. It's not about the bond. They see it as protecting children from people who would prey on them. So just be glad that I was waiting till today to tell you. In fact, if our bond hadn't been so damned strong that it messed us both up while we were apart, I had planned to invite you and Asgore to a dinner and explain everything yesterday. However... Yesterday I was..."

"Say no more Sans. Your father told me how much it was affecting you. I am so sorry you both suffered. But never again, understand?" He wanted to laugh as she pointed at him, realizing that she was telling him she accepted his bond with Frisk. He nodded and looked back to Frisk who was tossing a grapes at her brothers.

"Don't worry, Toriel. I can't do that to her again. I would gladly suffer as long as she never has to cry because of me again." With that he walked back to his little human, tossing a grape at Asriel as he sat beside her again. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, everyone happy to see that Frisk was herself once again. Mettaton had been taking pictures of him and Frisk most of the afternoon, not that he cared as he watched her laughing and joking with her friends. As the party drew to a close everyone started filing out, Toriel practically pulling Asgore from the backyard when he tried to tell Sans to leave. The sight had both him and Frisk laughing, knowing she was giving them more time.

Once they were fully alone he took her other hand and shifted so he was facing her properly, his thumbs caressing the back of her hands as he waited for her to shift in the same way. Once she was facing him he lifted his gaze, smiling at the soft blush crossing her cheeks. It had been a very long time since the two of them had been left alone like this, even longer since he could do anything but talk to her. He tugged her closer, one hand raising to cup her cheek as he leaned in.

"You know... one reason I wanted skin was so I could kiss you properly." He murmured before he closed the small distance between them. He would never tell her but he had looked into how humans kissed in the past week, learning the differences in kisses and more. He found out that he had all but the lip thing down already, something that was apparently easy to learn as his head tilted to the side. His hand slid from her cheek to the back of her head as a small whimper parted her lips, his own mouth parting as his magic manifested his tongue. He slid his tongue between her lips, groaning as hers met his and her hands lifted to rest against his chest. Carefully he pulled her onto his lap with the hand not holding her head, his arm snaking around her once she was settled. They stayed that way for a few moments, their tongues dancing as his body shook with the amount of control it was taking to keep from going as far as his body craved.

Finally he pulled back, his tongue licking his lips as he let her catch her breath before he let it dissipate. He loved seeing the flush on her cheeks, the pleasure from the kiss glazing her eyes as she looked at him. Her cupped her cheek once again, smiling at the way she nuzzled his palm. "Frisk... I love you sweetheart. And I am not wanting to leave your side, even though Toriel may kill me if I try to stay."

She nodded, a small frown crossing her face as she shifted so she curled up against his chest. He knew she was only being quiet because she was plotting, the thought making him chuckle softly. "Sweetheart, don't get in trouble for me.'

"But... I don't want you to leave tonight. It's been a month since we got to spend any time together and even longer since I was old enough to at least sleep in your arms." She said, the tone of her voice alongside the pout on her face making him groan and hold her closer to him. She knew exactly how to get her way with him, a trait he was pretty sure he should be afraid of. As he opened his mouth to remind her they had the rest of her life to sleep in the same bed Asgore came back outside, followed by Toriel. He tapped Frisk's back to warn her that her parents were coming before he gave them his nonchalant grin.

"Sup Toriel, Asgore?"

Toriel sighed and looked to the house, bring his and Frisk's attention up to the open window currently featuring the two scheming heads of the princes. The pair looked at Frisk's parents, unsure what Chara and Asriel had done this time. Sighing again Toriel nudged Asgore, causing him to clear his throat before looking into Sans' eyes. "The boys... Well they reminded us of how much we suffered while apart and how we wouldn't go anywhere without the other for awhile. Once Toriel forgave me that is...Anyways... Sans you are welcome to stay the night a couple nights a week. Since this is Frisk's birthday tonight is one of those nights."

The boys above them let out a whoop before the window slammed shut, leaving him and Frisk to chuckle before he looked back at the older monsters with a genuine smile. "Thanks you two. Frisk was about to win me over with her pouts."

They laughed and told them they would see them tomorrow, the pair needing to get things together for the next morning. As soon as they were gone Frisk let out a laugh, her eyebrow raising at him. "Only about to win?"

"I had a little fight left against how cute you were... Now ... umm... my skin still is too new to try teleporting according to Dad. So I gotta run over to my house and get my clothes." He told her, not really wanting to let her go just yet. She sighed and nodded before making a face.

"Guess I can use that time to grab a shower and get my face clean. Freaking Mettaton put makeup on me again..." she glanced at his lips as she spoke before giggling and lifting her hand to his cheek. Slowly she drew her thumb over his lip, sending a shiver through his spine with the gentle touch. "Looks like my lipstick got on you. Sorry."

He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, winking at her before he leaned closer, his eyes looking down to her lips. "I don't mind. Feels like I've been marked by my woman."

He kissed her again, brief and as gentle as he could be at the moment, her free hand grasping his shirt once again in her surprise. He pulled back and smiled at her before looking to the sky for a moment. "You may wanna head on in before we end up spending the night on lawn chairs."

She giggled at his words before she nodded and stood up, pausing to lean over and kiss his forehead affectionately before she walked away. He took a deep breath before he made himself stand, heading for the door himself. As he stepped inside he found Asgore's hand dangling a key ring in his face, startling him for a second before he smiled and took the key. "Thanks Asgore. I promise to be quiet when I come back, in case you guys are asleep when I return."

"Not a problem Sans. And Sans? You are under MY roof. Remember that tonight." He swallowed at the implied threat before he saw something flying into the room. He backed against the door as Asgore was hit with a flying pillow, Toriel standing in the doorway leading to the foyer with a book in her hands.

"Asgore, really? Do you not remember the first night we were allowed to be alone when we finally became adults after being bonded for year? Leave poor Sans alone." She said, causing Sans to chuckle as Asgore lowered his head, apologizing to him before following his wife upstairs. Sans just shook his head as he headed for the door, not wanting to take too long and make Frisk think he wasn't coming back.


	65. Chapter 65

**(Yay... no more long time skips for a couple chapters. Also now we are getting into the mature rated stuff, starting with this chapter. This one will be the better kind of mature rated but more stuff later won't be so nice. Just a warning. Also I am sick as a dog so... if it sucks let me know. I don't think clear when sick so I will be completely understanding)**

Only thirty minutes later Sans walked in to Frisk's bedroom, a backpack on his back that he let slip from his shoulders. He could hear the sound of water running, the sound ending just as he set his bag on the floor. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of Frisk just stepping out of the shower, the thoughts spurning him forward to move to the bathroom door. As he reached the door he turned and leaned against the wood, letting his head fall back against it to signal he was there.

"Sans?" His head lowered as he heard her voice, his ears also catching the sounds of cloth moving.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart. Sorry I took a little while. Dad had to convince Paps to let him read to him before I could grab my bag and shove some clothes in it." He said, chuckling a bit even as he pushed himself off the door. He could hear her giggling as he moved to his bag and opened it up. Pulling his pajama bottoms from the bag he tossed the cloth on to her bed before he began stripping down. As his hands pushed his pants from his hips he heard her movements stop, obviously hearing him move around.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting into my pajama bottoms. Figure it's only fair since you will be in your pajamas." He told her as he kicked away his pants, walking to her bed to pick up the pajamas and slip them on. Climbing into her bed he paused and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on to his pants before he laid down. One arm lifted so he could rest on it as he waited for her, somewhat nervous. Though he had experience as a skeleton he didn't as a human, especially considering he was pretty sure that Frisk was an innocent in a lot of ways. As if to add to his unease he wasn't sure that he would be able to be as gentle as he felt he needed to be, the bond bringing out darker urges he didn't even know he had. Many of the images in his head that he had head to deal with during the month he spent away from her made him wonder if humans hadn't been too far off by calling his people monsters.

As he thought this he heard footsteps his head turning to see Frisk freezing mid-step and mid-brushstroke to stare at him, her eyes wide. He shifted onto one elbow, grinning at her surprised look before looking down to his bare chest and back to her playfully. "Not sure if that stare is a good thing or a bad one sweetheart."

He watched as the blood rushed to her face, chuckling as he stood up and walked over to her. He took her brush from her hand, making sure to be as gentle as possible as he began brushing her hair for her. If he were to be honest with himself, he was giving them both a moment to get used to this situation. There was no looming reset, no age barrier, nothing to keep them from exploring each other. The thought had his magic flowing through his body faster, making his hands tremble slightly as he removed the last of the knots from her hair. As he tossed her brush to her computer chair he caught her looking up to him, her eyes showing the same amount of nerves as he felt at the moment. He lifted his hand to her cheek, his thumb gently sliding over her skin as he gave her a lopsided grin.

As he looked down at her he watched as her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, the action catching his attention. Without a thought he lowered his head, his magic flowing into the shape of a tongue as his lips captured hers. He wasn't capable of being as gentle with this kiss, not with the fact no one would be able to interrupt them now. The hand on her cheek slid back, holding her by the hair as his head tilted and he deepened the kiss. His tongue danced with hers as his free hand went to her waist, pulling her body against his. Carefully he turned them, not wanted to separate their bodies just yet as he moved them towards the bed. As he felt her body stop at the edge of the mattress he pulled back only slightly, pausing to nip at her lips before he lifted her body into his arms. A small chuckle slipped from him as she squeaked, her arms wrapping around his neck to cling to him as he stepped forward and placed her far enough onto the bed that he could climb next to her. He examined her face, noting the flush on her cheeks and how swollen her lips were from his kiss as he forced his magic to dissipate. His lips spread in a gentle smile as his hand rose to trail a finger across her cheek and neck, not noticing the trembling in his hands as she shivered under his touch.

"Frisk... I need you to know ... I don't know if I can be as gentle as I would want right now. The... the bond has me... Hell... I want to ravish every inch of you until you can't walk, sweetheart. I need to know you want this cause I won't go further if you are scared or unsure. I'm pretty sure you are still innocent, and I don't want your first time, especially with me, to scare you." He spoke softly, his hand rising again to cup her cheek. He watched her face as he spoke, relief flooding his mind as acceptance filled her eyes and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Sans, I love you. I trust you. I-I ... I want to give you every part of me." Her words brought a smile to his face, his thumb caressing her cheek. He was still worried he would scare her, or worse hurt her, but knowing she wanted to give herself to him like this was humbling in its own right.

"Tell me if I hurt you or if you get scared." He murmured softly, waiting for her nod before he captured her mouth again. His magic flared within him once again, forming his tongue as he deepened their kiss. This time he didn't hold back, his kiss giving her all of his passion despite it being rougher than he normally would be with her. His body shifted so that he was leaning over her body, his hands moving to grasp her arms and pull them over her head. One hand held her wrists while the other slid back down her side, though it took all the restraint he had to keep his motions slow and gentle as he slipped his hand under the purple stripe tank top she wore. A small whimper passed from her into their kiss, her body trembling under his touch as he slid his hand up her body to cup one of her breasts. He lifted her head to let her breath, his lips trailing little nips and kisses to her neck. He could hear little panting noises leaving her as he reached her throat, pausing at the spot where her pulse beat through the skin against his lips. Suddenly an idea came to him, his body reacting in a way he wasn't used to as the new skin covered manhood began lifting with his magic. He pulled their souls forward, hearing her gasp before he raised from her skin. He gave her a wicked lopsided grin as he pulled his hand from her shirt and softly slid his finger across her soul. Her body arched up as a small whimper slipped past her lips, bringing a soft laugh from him. "Sweetheart, remember how monsters do things a bit differently than humans?"

She nodded at his question with wide eyes, already seeming surprised through the pleasure he had given with just a magically charged touch to her soul. He winked at her before carefully pulling the two souls together, a groan sounding from him as he felt something thrumming deep within her soul that echoed within his own. His groan was met with a soft moan, his eyes jumping to her face as he saw the flush growing darker as she writhed under him. Lowering his hand, he slipped back under her shirt, not taking his time to cup her breast, his thumb flicking the nipple as he lowered his mouth to her throat. He could hear her moans growing louder, the thrumming of their souls moving against one another adding to his need of her. Without thinking he bit down on her neck, his more than sharp fangs piercing her skin in a way that he had only done with other monsters, a moan becoming a small cry of pleasure from her. He froze at the taste of her blood in his mouth, the taste of her sweeter than he could have imagined, even if he hadn't imagined he would do such a thing. Carefully he released his bite, lifting his head to look into her eyes to make sure she was still ok as their souls parted so she could think straight. Panting her glazed eyes met his, some confusion showing in the emerald depths as she blinked to focus on him. "S-sans?"

"I... I bit a little hard..." He murmured as his eyes looked down to the marks of his teeth in her flesh, his hand raising to gently slide across the mark and lifting to show her the blood on his skin. She blinked again, seeming surprised before she let out a small giggle as she tried to pull one hand from his grasp. She gave up quickly before just smiling at him, her eyes shining with her kindness.

"I hadn't even realized it Sans. Don't worry. I enjoyed it even if I didn't know what was happening." She told him, her gentle smile making him feel as though his breath was taken from him, his head lowering to capture her mouth as the souls once again touched. His mouth caught her moan as his free hand went to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up her torso. After a few moments he broke their kiss, releasing her arms so that he could pull her shirt completely off. His restraint was slipping from him as he tossed her shirt to the side, not bothering to capture her arms once again as he lowered his head to her throat. His mouth latched onto the spot where he had bitten her, groaning at the taste of her sweet flavor again, one hand holding his body above her as the other rose to massage one of her breasts. His tongue manifested once more before he swirled it around the mark, his mouth beginning a trail down her body. He could hear her moans slowly growing louder as he allowed his magic to fully slide over his body, adding to the thrumming within both of their bodies as he reached her breasts with his lips. He nibbled his way across the mound of her breast before he reached her nipple, taking his time to swirl his tongue around the nub as his hand began its descent down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. His hand slipped easily under the flimsy cloth to go further down. His fingers slipped between her slit with ease from her arousal, his middle finger finding and circling the small nub of her clit. Between the thrumming of their souls as they slid together and his ministrations on her body Frisk's voice began to raise, almost chanting his name as she moved closer to orgasm. He lifted his head so he could see her face as he pleasured her, his eyes hooded as he watched her body writhing and the flush on her face seeming to spread down her body. "That's it sweetheart. Let yourself go for me, let me see you Frisk."

As he spoke, his voice husky with his need for her, his finger added some pressure to the circling motion on her clit. All of what he was putting her body through alongside his words seemed to be all she needed, her body beginning to tremble before her back arched, his name being called out as she orgasmed. He let her slowly come down from the pleasure before he shifted to pull her pants from her body, tossing them with his clothes before he slipped from the bed to easily remove his own. He glanced back to find her looking at him with wide eyes, her flushed skin becoming more of a blush as she noticed him looking at her. Her teeth caught her lower lip as he turned fully towards her, feeling his magic rising as his eye become a glowing blue. He took the step back to her, slipping back onto the bed, his soul following his actions and reconnecting with hers as his hand slid over her stomach. He met her gaze, trembling as he gazed into her eyes hoping his love for her showed in his eyes. "Last chance to say no, Frisk. Once I start... I don't know if I can stop."

Instead of answering him with words as their souls sent vibrations through both of them she reached up, pulling him closer so that she could kiss his lips. He growled into the kiss, deepening it as he rolled above her, knowing now she wasn't going to let him stop. He parted her legs with his knees, his hands lowering to lift her legs to his hips. One hand slid down her thigh reaching her slit before he slid a finger deep into her waiting body. A groan escaped him as he felt how truly wet she was, his mouth tearing away from hers so he could bury his face against her neck. "Frisk... You are so fuckin tight and wet sweetheart... I don't know how much I am gonna be able to hold back.."

His words seemed to send shivers down his little human, her hips bucking against his thrusting finger, which was soon joined by another and then a third. Her breathy moans began getting louder once again, his fingers picking up the pace as he tried to make sure she was thoroughly pleasured before the night ended. Her sensitive, young body quickly started getting tighter and wetter as his fingers moved, her hips meeting his fingers as she writhed below him moaning his name. It wasn't long before he felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers before milking them, his name being chanted like a mantra. He slipped his fingers from her body, pausing to lick her juices from the digits. From the corner of his eye he saw her blush as his glowing blue tongue slid along the digits, gathering her sweet juices from them. Her watched her lick her lips, clearly aroused by his actions though she most likely wouldn't admit it during the day, his lips parting into another wicked grin as he leaned back over her, his hand lowering to guide him to her slit. She gasped as the thick head pressed between the outer lips, her body writhing once again. He shook his head as his free hand went to hold her hips still. "Shhhhh Frisky. This might hurt. Let me go slow for now."

His voice brought her glazed eyes to him as she let out a plaintive whimper, clearly craving the same as he did even if she wasn't really sure what she was craving. He smiled gently at her before gently thrusting forward, groaning as his length was gripped by her inner walls, inch by inch. It wasn't long before he felt a thin barrier within his little human, his body stilling as he looked up to her. More whimpers sounded at him stopping as she looked into his eyes in confusion then realization. Carefully he slid his arms around her body, holding her tightly to him as he pulled his length from her till only the tip was within her inner walls. His mouth caught hers once again as he thrusted firmly into her, breaking the barrier within her. A sound of pain sounding from her shook him, even if he had been expecting it, his mouth tearing from hers as he again hid his face against her neck. "I'm sorry Frisk... Are you ok?"

He felt her nod, her small little pants leaving her as she adjusted to his size. His body trembled as he waited, not wanting to move until he knew she was ready, even if the darker urges in his mind roared at him to fully claim her body. Luckily for him it wasn't long before her body began wiggling under his, almost begging for him to continue. He carefully pulled his arms from under her so that he could look down and watch her face as he began to thrust slowly into her body. A small gasp left her throat as her hands began to rise to his shoulders, his more wicked smile returning as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. His hips kept thrusting within her, picking up pace as he leaned closer so he could press a rough kiss to her lips. "No touching yet sweetheart."

His words were growled out against her lips before the hand not holding her wrists lowered and slipped under leg, spreading her wider so he could thrust deeper into her body. A moan leaving her caught as he began to hit the hidden spot within her body, her back arching once again as her hips lifted to meet his. He growled in pleasure, his magic singing in his body as their souls began to dance against one another, amplifying pleasure within both of them. The feeling of her body holding so tightly to him as he thrust inside her was driving him harder, his hand releasing her wrists so he could shift his body and lift her other leg. This new position had him even deeper within her, her back arching with pleasure as she got closer and closer to another orgasm. His restraint was gone now, her body seeming to welcome his rough quick thrusts. His hooded eyes watched her face, holding back his pleasure, wanting to feel her body tighten around his length and feel her shudder with pleasure before he released himself.

His wish was granted fairly quickly, her over stimulated body shuddering under his as her inner walls clamped down around him, milking his thrusts within her. He watched as her eyes went wide as the orgasm started, the bright green glazing completely over before her eyelids slid shut, his name coming from her on an almost strangled cry of pleasure. He kept going, knowing he wouldn't last long as the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm milked his length in each pounding thrust. It took only a couple more moments before he finally let a low growl of her name, filling her with his seed before collapsing at an angle so he wouldn't hurt her. Slowly he lifted a hand pulling their souls apart and into them, smiling as she shivered against him. He slipped his arm around her body, pulling her with as he rolled onto his back. The action pulled him from her, causing them both to let out a noise somewhere between a moan and disappointment, his magic pulling back within himself as she rested her head on his chest.

A relaxed smile crossed his face as she snuggled against his chest, his arms wrapping around her as his eyes closed. He had no idea how long he really had wanted to claim her like he had tonight but feeling her bare body against his, the good kind of exhaustion filling his bones, he knew he could never let anyone take her from him. There would be no way he would survive such a thing, not after everything they had been through, not after she gave herself so completely. He cracked an eye to look down at her, smiling as he saw she was already fast asleep. Carefully he raised a hand to push her hair from her face so he could see her clearly, knowing he was hers for the rest of his life. Even when her shorter life ended he knew he would have no other bond, no other would ever hold a candle to what he felt for his little human.

"Frisk... If only you knew what power you have over me. I love you more than life itself. I swear to you, I will always be by your side, will always love you. My little pacifist human." He whispered the words to her sleeping form before using his magic to pull the blankets around them, his eyes closing as he fell asleep holding her close to him.


	66. Chapter 66

**(Frisk POV, the next day.)**

She groaned as she heard knocking on her door, her natural instinct to cover her head with her blanket stalled by the arms around her. Slowly her eyes blinked open as an answering groan sounded from the body she was laying on. She chuckled as Sans turned, his arms not letting go of her as his upper lip twitched. "It's too early for this..."

She giggled and poked his side, bringing him to open one eye and smile at her. Shaking her head she sighed as the knocking continued, her head turning to the door as she pulled her sheets to her chest. "Who's there?"

 _"_ _Fucking A... Took you long enough. Get up already. The Doctor's already called to ask if Sans is running late today and Dad is pacing the living room."_ Chara said through the door, making her giggle as she looked back to Sans. The monster groaned, winking to her as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Fiiiiine. I'm up. Give us a couple minutes." Sans called, earning the pair a sigh before footsteps sounded heading away from her bedroom door. As soon as she heard nothing she fell back on her pillows, giggling as Sans looked down to her with a smile. He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as one of his hand rose to cup her cheek. Lifting his head, he winked at her again before trailing his fingertips down her neck. "I had a better way of waking you up planned. Looks like that way will have to wait when people aren't banging on the door."

"Looks like. You have a pretty wide grin going there, Mr. Skeleton." She teased as she slipped from the bed, allowing her blankets to slide from her body as she searched for her pajamas. She heard him whistle at her as she strode to where he had haphazardly threw her shirt, making her blush as she looked over her shoulder at him. He just grinned at her and winked before he slipped from the bed himself, walking up to her and placing a kiss on the tender spot where he had bitten her as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm just happy sweetheart. Would be happier if we had more time to laze in bed... But what can you do? You seem pretty happy yourself, if a bit wobbly." As he mentioned her wobbly legs he let her go, chuckling as she turned redder and leaned over to grab her shirt. He went to his own clothes, tossing her pajama bottoms to her after he shoved his own in his bag. He pulled a new shirt out and tugged it over his head before grabbing the trackpants he had worn the day before and pulling them on. Once they were both decent he grabbed his shoes and they walked out the bedroom door, nearly walking into Asriel. Frisk raised her eyebrow at the taller monster, his hand raising to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Chara sent me... Said it was more than a couple minutes..." He said, not meeting their eyes. Sans walked past the younger monster, clasping his shoulder with a laugh.

"Just hold your breath till Toriel opens the window, kid." He told Asriel, reaching back to grab Frisk's hand before she could ask questions. They walked together down the stairs, pausing before they reached the bottom step as they both heard the footsteps of Asgore walking back and forth. Her hand rose to cover her mouth, trying not to laugh at Dad's behavior before glancing at Sans. He didn't seem fazed at all by the thought that Asgore was worrying about her, his eyes watching the large shadow shrink and grow in the light from the windows. He glanced up to her and winked before they walked together into the living room, a bright smile on her face as she looked to Mom. "Morning Mom, Morning Dad. Did anyone leave me breakfast?"

Toriel glanced up from her paperwork and chuckled, nodding a bit as she motioned to the kitchen. "Unless Chara decided to steal your bacon everything but your eggs should be in there, my child. Asgore sit down already. You can see she is fine."

Asgore walked over to his daughter, ignoring the fact they were holding hands as he checked her for anything wrong. Frisk rolled her eyes before lifting her hair off her neck to show the love bite to her father, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied unless he knew every bump and bruise on her. "Dad this is it. And a little wobbliness. Now chill out. Sans would never do anything that could harm me."

Asgore's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of teeth marks on her neck, the light brown eyes moving to Sans. Frisk started to move between the pair, pausing when Sans squeezed her hand softly. She glanced between them before looking to Toriel for help, her mother sighing and shaking her head as the two males stared at each other. "I'm sorry Frisk. It's a male thing, especially when it comes to daughters. Let me go make you some eggs. Sans let her go so she can have some breakfast."

Sans smiled at Toriel's suggestion, squeezing her hand before letting go. Frisk frowned before tiptoeing and kissing his cheek before she followed her mother out of the room.. Sitting at the counter bar she sighed, rolling her eyes at the silence still going on in the living room. "Mom... Remind me to make sure, if I can even have kids, that I am gonna put a ban on Sans even thinking of doing that when the daughters are adults."

Toriel chuckled as she opened the fridge, keeping her hands busy with making Frisk's breakfast as she shook her head. "It's a monster thing really. The father is trying to intimidate the bonded male. Someone with a weak or non-existent bond will run away, therefore saving the father's little girl from pain. A bonded male won't break eye contact. It can sometimes lead to fights, though Asgore knows better than to fight in the house, and he knows Sans'... problem."

"You mean his one HP?"

Toriel nodded, sighing softly. "Yes. I knew that the stare off was coming so I made sure that Asgore knew what he was about to do to you if he followed the stares with a fight. He knows you and I will not be having it if he hurts a single bone on Sans."

Just as Toriel said that they both heard the sound of a blaster being summoned, Frisk jumping from her seat to rush towards the door only to be blocked from entering the room by Asriel. "I-I wouldn't go in there..."

"Dad's been told no fighting in the house and Sans only has one HP! Move out of my way." Frisk said, trying to duck under her brother's arm as Toriel walked over. One glare from Toriel had Asriel lowering head though he still didn't move. "S-sorry Mom. Dad said me and Chara gotta keep ya'll in here till they are done"

As Frisk was going to shove at her brother's chest, in an attempt to move her brother a shout came from the living room that didn't sound upset. Suddenly Asriel was nearly knocked into his female family members as Chara ran into his back without paying attention. The human boy paused and looked up, blinking for a moment before laughing. _"Sorry Azzy. I was too excited and wasn't paying attention. Mom! Frisk! The comedian's HP isn't at one anymore. Come see!"_

Frisk's eyes widened at Chara's words, pushing past her brothers to get into the living room where her father and Sans were standing. A blaster floated behind the human looking skeleton, though Sans looked calm despite the fact he brought out one of the stronger ways that he could attack. She stuck out her hand, forcing the HOPE of both men to appear before her eyes grew even wider as she took in the over one hundred of Sans' HP. "Sans..."

He smiled, his eyes not leaving Asgore as he nodded, the look on his face showing his amusement at her surprise. "I know, sweetheart. Still not where I should be but I'm getting there, thanks to you."

His words seemed to have Asgore shaken, his original glare suddenly disappearing as the older monster stared at the younger monster. Sighing the tall goat monster turned away from Sans, shaking his head as Toriel finally stepped in the room. "Sans... If you hurt my daughter you know the consequences. However I don't think I need to worry now."

Sans snapped, taking away the blaster before chuckling and walking over to Frisk. He placed a kiss on her temple and winked, making her sigh as she realized that he knew she and Chara would notice the rise in his HOPE. She tried to glare at him for taking advantage but found him already grinning at her, his expression bringing a laugh despite the fact she was trying to be serious.

"Nah Asgore. You don't need to worry at all. Frisk is everything to me. I am not going to mess up like this past month ever again." Sans said as he looked up to Asgore. As he spoke Frisk noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, her head turning to see Asriel and Chara pretending to throw up as Toriel had a look that spoke volumes about how adorable she found the moment. Frisk just sighed, a smile on her face as she shook her head and walked back into the kitchen so she can eat. She heard her brothers cracking jokes as she quickly pulled her almost burning eggs off the fire, rolling her eyes at all of them. She reached up for a plate only to find Sans' arm picking a plate of the shelf and placing it on the counter for her. Her body turned and looked up to him, shaking her head again at him even though she smiled.

"You are such an ass. I was worried about you." She said, playfully smacking his chest. He chuckled as he lowered his forehead to hers as his arms encircled her body. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment in his arms, feeling his magic around her.

"Sorry sweetheart. I knew Asgore wasn't gonna back down from the stare, and that Toriel would have told him about that issue. I was actually hoping for what happened, since seeing my HP higher might have made him think I lied to Toriel. I would have told you but... Well last night we were a little busy." As he spoke she opened her eyes to look up to him, blushing as he winked when he spoke the last part. He chuckled softly and tilted his head to kiss her lips softly, sighing as he pulled away. "Welp I gotta get to work before I get chewed out. If you need me you know you can call or text me. I will be here as fast as possible."

She smiled and nodded, cupping his cheek with a laugh. "Don't worry. Until you can teleport again I will make sure I don't go anywhere without someone we know will keep me safe."

He nodded and hugged her once more before he turned around, flipping his hood up and heading out. She shook her head, knowing till Gaster said he could teleport Sans was going to be worried about her. Turning back to the counter she finished making her breakfast, her brothers coming in and sitting with her as she ate. She liked the feeling of being surrounded by everyone, having gotten used to being alone before. The feeling of closeness of her family, not to mention her bond with Sans, finally had her feeling like an actual person. Part of her feared the future, unsure of what may happen, but her hope had her believing that things may finally go right in her life.


	67. Chapter 67

**(Frisk POV, Three days later)**

Frisk rolled her eyes at Chara as he came jogging up, a grin on his face as he handed her one of the Nice creams he had just bought. They had decided to go for a walk around town while Asriel went shopping with mom for supplies for the first day of college the three siblings were about to have. She unwrapped the treat, giggling at the message inside and putting the wrapper in her pocket as she shook her head. "I swear you are almost like a little kid whenever you hear an ice cream truck."

 _"_ _Shut up and enjoy the Nice cream. You need the energy the way Sans keeps randomly popping up."_ Chara said as he opened his own, his words causing Frisk to choke for a moment, her cheeks turning red as she slapped his arm. He only laughed at the smack as he handed her the wrapper from his Nice cream. _"Chill Frisk. I was only kidding. Though he has been finding more reasons to come over now that you two are officially together."_

She giggled, nodding as they started walking down the street together. Since her birthday Sans had been at the house everyday after work, staying until after she had fallen asleep before he left. She was decently sure he was breaking the rule about not teleporting yet, as he always held her as she fell asleep and yet somehow slipped from her bed without waking her. She tried to ask him about it last night, but he had silenced her questions with a kiss that had left her breathless. Shaking her head she looked over to Chara with a small grin, knowing her adopted brother was enjoying himself on the walk if he was willing to make a joke about Sans. "Yeah, he has. Guess he is trying to make up for the past month."

 _"_ _Or maybe he can't help himself. Been looking more into monster bonds, and trying to remember what I learned before, in case he started fucking up again. The bond is soul deep, so after forcing himself away from you for so long he can't help but be near you as much as possible."_

She paused, a confused look on her face as she tried to understand what Chara was saying. He smiled at her and stopped, leaning against a nearby wall to watch the people walking on the street. _"Damn you really are such an idiot sometimes. Remember how Mom and Dad acted after she finally gave him a second chance? And they are still nearly inseparable, which probably comes from decades or more apart due to Dad's reaction to what happened. Sans and you are both kind of recovering from last month. You can't tell me you wouldn't storm over to his house if he didn't at least text you more than once a day."_

Realization filled her mind as she listened to her brother, her body resting beside his against the wall. Chara was right that she would go to Sans' house if he didn't text or call her all day, knowing she wasn't going to let him get away with something like last month again. She hadn't realized that part of the reaction came from the bond, something that should have dawned on her sooner. The past couple days she had been doing her own research into the bond, wanting to understand it better. Being born human she hadn't been raised to know how a bond worked or was expected to happen, emotionally or otherwise. She had discovered her reaction had been typical for more pacifist type monsters, ones that mentally couldn't handle the thought of harming another much like herself. Sans' reaction to his own actions had been normal as well, him being the protector he was. The only difference between them and most others was the depth of their bond, theirs being stronger than most beginning bonds, therefore making their reactions stronger within them. She let out a soft sigh, her head lifting to watch the people walking along the street with her brother, absently eating her treat for a moment before she just smiled, looking to the older male.

"Guess I was a little slow. I forget sometimes that the bond kind of controls our reactions around each other." She tells him before finishing her nice cream and tossing the stick into a nearby trash can. Chara chuckled as he did the same, the pair returning to their walk. Though the street was full of people the pair had no issue sticking near each other, most parting to let them pass. Frisk wondered if it had something to do with the way Chara appeared to people, most of her high school friends having told her that they were scared of him. She had hoped that time on the surface, seeing that there really was good people out there, despite their memories otherwise, would help him lose the creepier aspect of his personality. However he seemed to cling to that aspect of his nature, keeping both monsters and humans at arm's length. Well except for his 'fans'. She grinned at the thought of them, human girls who thought that he just needed a girl willing to fix him. One had spoken to her once, before she became a minor celebrity with her attempts to bring the gap between the two races. They asked a lot of questions, mostly around him being single, before she finally had sighed and told the girl she didn't have a chance cause she was human. Not that that information had changed how the girls acted around him, each one trying for his attention every time they were at anything that put them in the spotlight. She had wondered if a relationship might mellow him out a few times, each time deciding that if he wanted to have one he would without her interference. Even as she thought about it she felt his hand bopping the top of her head, bringing her thoughts to see him narrowing his eyes at her.

 _"_ _We need a new way to block you two from me cause I caught that. Stop thinking about me getting all lovey dovey like you and Sans. Unlike you I am not made for relationships. For one there is no way I would let my girl walk around town without me, no offence."_

She let out a laugh at his words, her head shaking as she raised an eyebrow at her older brother. "First of all, let? You do know we are in the twenty-first century, right? And secondly all you did was make it sound like Sans shouldn't trust my own brothers to keep me safe."

 _"_ _Ok ok. Maybe let was a bit strong. And it's not about protecting, not in my case. I'm not protector Frisk. I am not a pacifist either. I am violent, cruel, and a tad insane. I have no idea what a relationship could bring out of me, but I do know I would be possessive. I don't like sharing my family with others. How could I be expected to share a girlfriend with people?"_

She sighed as he spoke, shaking her head once again as she realized what his problem was. Chara was scared of himself, and what he would turn a relationship into. Even with being free, and all the growth from the hate that Chara had made, he was still Chara. Still prone to violence in order to keep his family safe, still cold to people he didn't know. Pausing she let out a soft laugh, glancing up to him as she stopped walking. "Chara you are a protector. Kinda. Look at how you try to keep me and Asriel safe.'

Chara stopped when she did, his eyes rolling before she spoke. As she spoke he blinked at her, as if he couldn't believe she would see such a thing in him. He looked away from her, staring at the store window beside them as he thought it over. She glanced in the window herself, waiting for his response as she looked at the men's jewelry on display. Her brother finally lowered his head, smiling slightly as he looked at her through his hair. _"I guess I am. But still... I don't want a relationship. Too much responsibility and too many chances for something to go wrong. I would rather just live my life and keep you and Azzy safe."_

She nodded in understanding, knowing that her relationship with Sans was enough proof of that. Her more high-profile life led to Sans having to be her protector in public, even before they knew about the bond. The fact that Chara was a prince made it even harder for him to just lead a normal life, much less anyone he may decide to be with. "I guess I can understand that. Who knows? Maybe one day someone will come along and change your mind. Not that I would put money on it but still... Oooo Chara look at that necklace. Think I should get it for Sans?"

Chara laughed at her change in subject before leaning closer to the plate glass, nodding before motioning to her as he headed for the door of the store. _"Let's see if they have a chain big enough for his ego."_

She laughed and followed him inside, glad that he was taking her comments so well. A couple hours later they were walking with their hands full of bags glad that the crowds had died down, though Chara had made her let him carry more. She actually didn't like what was known as retail therapy, the act reminding her of the ones that had created her, but somehow going shopping with Chara always felt different. It felt like a form of therapy for both of them, both picking on each other if they didn't buy at least one item for themselves. Her head turned to ask Chara if he wanted to go to Grillby's when Chara stopped, one hand out to keep her from continuing. She looked ahead to see the same group as before standing near Muffet's shop. Though there were still some people around, she still felt a shiver run down her spine. Quickly she shifted her bags to one hand, so she would be able to reach her phone easily if she could.

"Chara we should head over to Grillby's and call Sans and Asriel, to let them know that those guys around again. Sans can get a car to the bar and Asriel will keep Mom from coming this way." She murmured, her eyes watching the guys carefully. The four hadn't noticed them yet, which was kind of funny considering how much Chara stuck out. His eyes shifted from the men to Grillby's building on the opposite side of the road, nodding before motioning for her to go first. She sighed and turned, stepping into the road with a glance back to make sure he was actually following. The glance earned her a roll of his eyes as he followed her across the road.

 _"_ _I'm not gonna fight those assholes when I am walking with you. Too much could go.."_

Suddenly Chara was cut off by a shout, the pair turning to see the group had finally noticed them. Even with people still around they had started for them, causing Frisk's eyes to grow wide as she grabbed Chara's arm. The pair started for the door of Grillby's place, cut off by the human males. Chara stepped in front of Frisk, his hands letting his bags slip to the ground in case he had to defend them. The leader smirked, stepping closer to Chara with a nasty look in his eyes. "The fuck you think you are gonna do, freak? You are outnumbered. And you don't have your monster pals to help you."

 _"_ _And yet I am more dangerous than the four of you combined. Sad how that is, isn't it?"_ Chara replied, his voice cold. Frisk could hear people scattering, knowing most of those running off were doing so to protect themselves from the possible fight. Her hands trembled as she glanced around, a small sigh leaving her as she realized that everyone had left them alone on the road. She remembered then that most of those who had been on the street had been monsters, unable to help them even if they had wanted to. She glanced back to Chara, who was still standing between her and those men. He didn't flinch as one of them threw a can at him, instead catching it and throwing it back with deadly accuracy. The can hit the one who threw it below the belt, a grunt leaving him as he doubled over and leaving Frisk to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The group's leader didn't find it amusing however, swinging and catching the younger male in the stomach while he was distracted, forcing Chara to grab his stomach with a grunt of pain.

"Think you are sooo funny, don't ya freak? Don't worry. We'll take good care of your sister while you cry to your monster pals." The man said, pushing Chara out of his way before taking a step towards Frisk. She took a step back, her free hand rising to her pendant without thinking. The roar of a blaster behind her startled her, the sound reminding her what the pendant was meant to do. Her eyes jumped to the man's face, watching as shock covered his features, his eyes scanning for the monster he knew summoned the skull like creatures. A flash of light behind her warned her before an arm went around chest, pulling her back against a more solid body, her head lifting so she could look up to Sans' face.

"Hey sweetheart. Chara you forget how to be a dangerous bad ass or did these assholes manage to distract ya?" Sans said, his voice rumbling with a growl as he stared over her head to the men currently backing away slowly. Chara coughed as he sat up, one hand on his stomach as he looked to Sans with a small smirk.

 _"_ _You could say that... Got one in the junk with a can and suddenly I was doubling over. Good to see that pendant actually works though. Thought you couldn't teleport?"_ Chara got out from where he was, doubled over on the ground.

Sans just smiled, a dark chuckle leaving him as his hand rose to point at the leader. "I already warned you four. The only thing that holds me back now is your laws. So scram before you find out what a monster is actually capable of. This is your last warning. Show up again and we will have issues."

The group took off at Sans' warning, a sigh of relief leaving Frisk as she heard Sans snap to dismiss the blaster. Once it was gone Sans let her go, his other hand extending to Chara to help him off the ground with a sigh. "I just got permission to teleport, though I'm not allowed to teleport with anyone but myself for another couple days while Dad makes sure it doesn't fuck with the skin. You two ok?"

 _"_ _Yeah... Stomach hurts but I have had worse. If she hadn't reached for the pendant we might have been in worse shape to be honest."_ Chara said as he took the offered hand, standing and dusting himself off before picking up his bags once again. _"We were heading to Grillby's to hide out till we could call Azzy and you. They cut us off. Guess they realized we weren't gonna just let them come after us."_

Sans nodded as she turned to him, his hand rising to cup her cheek with a gentle smile. "And you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. A little shook up but that's all." She said softly, tilting her head into his touch. He leaned closer and placed a kiss to her forehead before gently taking her bags from her hand. She chuckled as he did, knowing he knew she could carry it herself. He took her hand and started for the door of Grillby's, Chara moving to her other side as Sans pushed open the door with a smile.

"Let's get some food and let Chara rest before we head to the house. Chara text Asriel and let him know to be on the look out for those assholes, just in case." Sans said as he led them to his usual table, nodding to his friend Grillby. The fire elemental nodded back, slipping around the bar to get their order. After ordering Chare got to texting Asriel while Sans put his arm around Frisk, pulling her against his side. Though he hadn't said anything she knew he was worried, considering how close the group had gotten to her this time.

"Sans I'm ok. You can stop worrying." She murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. He looked down to her, sighing as he lifted his other hand to move her hair from her face.

"It was too close... If you hadn't ..."

"But I did. And it was your protectiveness that gave me the chance to make sure you knew I needed you." She said softly, watching as he blinked at her surprised at her logic. Chara laughed, bringing Sans' attention from her to raise an eyebrow at him. Chara held up a hand, trying to stop his laughter as he held his stomach for a moment.

 _"_ _Oww... why did it have to be my stomach? Anyways... Sorry... That face you made as you realized her logic is sound was priceless. I need to buy a camera at some point. All the faces she makes you make with her weird ass logic need to be immortalized."_

The couple laughed at Chara's words, Sans shaking his head as Grillby returned with their food. Placing it on the table the fire elemental looked at Sans, leaving him to grin at Grillby before raising his debit card. "I am actually paying this time, Grillbs. I will pay back my old tab in a couple weeks. Been saving the money so I could pay it in full."

The fire elemental nodded before taking the card, leaving them to eat while he dealt with the payment. All three dug in, Frisk relieved that they had calmed Sans down. Two attacks in as many years was pretty bad, but she had dealt with worse during some of the resets. Chara glanced at her when she thought this, reminding her that he knew she was actually safer now than she had in some of the past resets. His small smile let her know he wasn't gonna let Sans know, both of them knowing how he could be when thinking of past resets. Once they had finished, and Grillby returned Sans' card, Sans called the car. It took only a few moments before the driver pulled up, Sans and Chara putting the bags in the trunk while Frisk slid into the back seat.

"Hello Ms. Frisk. I see you are doing better than you were last time I picked you up."

"Yes I am. Thank you for your advice to my brothers." She replied as Sans and Chara slipped into the car. Sans nodded to the driver as he put his arm around Frisk's shoulder, causing the driver to chuckle softly as he pulled off. The ride was uneventful, which Frisk saw as a blessing considering everything else. As the car pulled up they saw Toriel on the porch, both Chara and Frisk sighing as they realized Asriel had told her what happened. Sans chuckled at their sighs, stepping from the car first and waving at Toriel as he went to get their bags, Frisk and Chara following with their heads down as they waited to see how Toriel would at about what had happened. Instead of showing anger Toriel rushed over, her arms wrapping around both of her children as Asgore and Asriel came out side.

"Sorry guys... She saw me texting and then made me tell her why I said we should just go home instead of going to Muffet's café." Asriel said as he walked over to them. The pair shrugged a bit as Sans walked up, chuckling at how tightly Toriel was holding on to her human children. Chara squirmed a bit and sighed, patting her on the arm softly.

 _"_ _Mom... We love you... Please let go. This is embarrassing."_

Toriel chuckled as she let them go, Asgore reaching to ruffle Chara's hair as Frisk smiled at her parents. "We're ok Mom. Sans' pendant worked just like he said it would, which helped scare them off. We only warned Asriel so that you guys wouldn't run into them. They are scared of Sans. I don't think we can say the same for you or Dad, mostly because neither of you like hurting or scaring humans, even by accident."

"I know you are right Frisk. I was just so worried when Asriel said you had run into them again. He wouldn't, or couldn't, tell me more which added to my worry." Toriel said even as she began examining them. Frisk looked away, knowing Mom was going to notice that Chara was still a little sore from the larger man hitting him. Chara sighed and lifted his shirt, showing the mark left behind just to end the examination early.

 _"_ _I got sloppy and got hit. I'm fine otherwise. Dude had fists as big as my head so ... yeah I'm a little sore. However to be honest it was either have their attention on me or them paying attention to Frisk. I chose to protect Frisk."_ Chara spoke simply, not even looking surprised when Toriel gasped and took his arm to pull him inside. Asgore and Sans chuckled as he was pulled away, Asriel sighing as he followed behind to keep Toriel from overdoing it. Frisk just shook her head as she reached for the bags still in Sans' hands, knowing she would have to look through them to find out which had her stuff and which had Chara's. Sans shook his head and motioned to the house, giving her a wink as he rolled his shoulders.

"I got it sweetheart. Go on in and rest. I wanna ask Asgore something and then I will bring these in for you." Sans told her, leaving her to nod with a laugh. She knew he was asking for his next night over, the day's events leaving her a bit shaky and him more protective than normal. She turned and followed the others, smiling as she thought about being able to wake in his arms again.


	68. Chapter 68

**(Sans POV)**

Sans waited till Frisk was inside before sighing heavily, the sound bringing Asgore's eyes to him with concern in the brown depths. "You ok, Sans?"

He nodded before looking up to the taller monster, placing the bags in one hand on the ground so that he could run his fingers through his hair. Though still unused to the sensation he found that doing this actually calmed him down. He had noticed the humans in the lab doing the same when they were frustrated or worried, so perhaps he had picked up the habit from them. "It ... It was a close call. I didn't say anything in front of Toriel because I know those two would have been upset if I told her. If Frisk hadn't grabbed the pendant... and the way Chara said it makes me think it was instinct, not her thinking to protect herself, that had her grabbing it."

Asgore let out a soft laugh, shaking his head before clasping Sans' shoulder in a comforting way. "If she grabbed it by instinct then she did mean to call for you, Sans. You made that pendant for her after all. It even has your magic within it."

"Huh... I guess I should have thought of that. She even mentioned that I did make it for her. I just... The leader was standing right there in her face when I appeared... If I hadn't reacted fast enough to the pull of my magic..."

"Wait... the pull of your magic... What you do you mean?"

Sans paused, realizing what Asgore was asking. The pendant's enchantment was only supposed to summon the blaster, which should have only pulled at the magic already stored within the skull shaped stone. They both looked at the house with wide eyes before looking back at each other. "She... She pulled at my magic to summon... Holy shit... I need to talk with my Dad tomorrow..."

As Sans spoke he ran his fingers through his hair again, wondering what could have allowed her to pull his magic like that. Despite being bonded as closely as they were she shouldn't have been able to pull his magic, or summon one of his blasters. He glanced at the house again, wondering what new weirdness had decided to manifest itself in their lives this time. He sighed and shook his head as he picked up the bags, looking to Asgore with a quick smile. "Oh right... Considering what happened...Is it ok if I-?"

"Sans you don't have to ask. Your worry for her is clear enough to me. Just get the bags inside before she realizes we have taken a moment and sends one of her brothers to check on us." Asgore said with a laugh, his tone as jovial as his laughter. Sans nodded with a grin, teleporting into the living room of the house. He chuckled as he heard Chara complaining the moment he materialized, seeing the younger male trying to get off the couch where Toriel was making him stay only to have Asriel push him back. He glanced to the large chair that had been dubbed the 'cuddle chair' by Alphys and Undyne, smiling when he saw Frisk. He moved to her side and placed the bags beside her before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be back in a bit sweetheart. I gotta call Dad and let him know what's up, as well as pack an overnight bag." He said softly, Frisk looking up to nod at him happily before pausing.

"Oh hold on. I almost forgot. I got you something." She said as she opened the only small bag, pulling out the rectangle box within. He could hear the two boys on the couch stop fighting, making him want to laugh as he realized that they were waiting for his reaction. Sitting beside Frisk he took the box from her hands, carefully opening it to reveal the necklace within. He had almost expected some gag jewelry when he had saw the box, though he was pleasantly surprised when he pulled the gold and sapphire heart necklace from the velvet lining within. With careful hands he slipped it on, letting it hang over his t-shirt before looking to Frisk with a grin.

"Sweetheart, I love it. Fits me don't ya think? I kind of feel like a part of the family now, considering..." He paused and glanced to the two on the couch, both pulling their own heart necklaces from inside their shirts with a laugh. Frisk joined their laughter, the bright smile on her face warming him on the inside. Those first few moments when he had felt the pull on his magic, instinct telling him a blaster was summoned, and the vision of her in danger as he had materialized still had him shaken. The addition of the realization he had made outside wasn't helping his feeling, wondering how he could protect her from others if she really could use his magic. A part of him hoped it was simply a fluke, maybe something wrong with the enchantment, but he knew there was a good chance that wasn't the case. He pushed the thoughts from his mind before kissing the top of her head once more, winking at her before he teleported to his house. The moment he fully materialized he headed for the stairs, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing his dad. He pushed open his bedroom door, not surprised when his father answered the first ring of the call.

"Gaster speaking."

"Hey Dad... Ummmm so hypothetically speaking... There isn't a way for anyone to pull someone else's magic, even with a bond, right?" He asked as he picked up his backpack, tossing it on the bed before looking for some pajama bottoms. He heard a small clatter on the other end, alongside a squeak from Alphys before his father cleared his throat. There was some more movement, from what he assumed was Alphys trying to clean up whatever fell.

"Not that I am aware of, why do you ask?"

He sighed, picking up the blue and black bottoms he had bought last week. He shoved them one handedly into the bag, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. "Well... Remember when I quickly asked if the tests showed I could teleport? And then I immediately teleported on yes but not before you finished your statement... Which I assumed was supposed to be not with others cause that is what I told Frisk."

"Yes I do and yes you assumed correctly."

"Well... Frisk held her pendant. And summoned a blaster... by pulling on my actual magic."

The silence he heard on the other end was not comforting, his hands pausing in the middle of pulling out a pair of black jeans. He could hear clicking, his father not speaking for a moment as he waited. Finally he cleared his throat, wondering if his father had managed to forget he was on the phone. A soft chuckled followed his throat clearing which had him smile and pull the pants off the hanger as his father apologized.

"Sans, I have no idea how... or why, Frisk was able to do such a thing. I can only suggest we run some tests in the next couple of days, to see if this is the result of the bond or just a random issue that comes from the enchantment itself." Gaster said as Sans heard more typing in the background. He kept packing his bag with other things he needed, talking to his dad for a few more moments about the what had happened with Alphys listening in. Finally he had what he needed for the night, telling Alphys and his Dad he would see them later as he hung up. He walked from his room, checking the skin on his hands and arms as he walked down the stairs with his bag on his back. After teleporting three times he was pretty sure he should give the skin a rest before he tried teleporting again, not wanting to push his luck. Just as he stepped off the last step he ran into a metal body, nearly falling back against the steps as he looked up to Mettaton.

"Heya Mettaton. Kind of a dark look on ya. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up is you are leaving with a bag on your back and haven't even told poor Papy a thing. I should know since he is the one who asked me to see if you were home and summon you for dinner." Mettaton said, his usually over dramatic voice sounding a bit darker than Sans would have normally dealt with. However a quick glance to his watch told he had already killed more time than he wanted to, meaning Frisk was probably watching the door for him.

"Look Mettaton. I get you and Paps are together, and I have been allowing, and supporting, it for awhile now. However, you aren't the only one bonded around here and right now my woman needs me." Sans said, starting to step around the robot before a metal arm blocked his path.

"Papy needs you, Sans. I understand you want to spend time with Frisk but-" Sans lifted a hand as his eye turned blue, lifting the robot with his magic as a growl sounded from his lips.

"You understand nothing Mettaton. She was nearly attacked again today, and Chara was physically hurt trying to protect her. So save your spiel about me being a bad brother and let me get to Frisk."

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. FRISK WOULD BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BOTH IF SHE COULD SEE YOU FIGHTING BECAUSE SANS WANTED TO BE BY HER SIDE." Sans startled as he heard his brother, lowering Mettaton safely before turning to his brother with an apologetic look on his face.

"Paps... I'm sorry... I just..."

"Papy dear... I just... I am so sorry my darling..."

"SANS YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MORE THAN WHAT YOU HAVE ALREADY SAID. FRISK IS VERY IMPORTANT TO EVERYONE AND I UNDERSTAND YOUR NEED TO KEEP HER SAFE AND HAPPY. JUST MESSAGE ME NEXT TIME. METTA, I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY. I KNOW YOU JUST WANT ME HAPPY, BUT WE CAN'T SACRIFICE SANS' HAPPINESS FOR MINE." Papyrus said from his position in the kitchen entry way, his head shaking at them. Mettaton looked to Sans and sighed, lowering his head a bit.

"Sans I am sorry. I hadn't realized that little Frisky was so close to being hurt today, or that Prince Chara had been hurt. If I had known I would have never spoken about your bond in such a way." Mettaton said, his hand lifting to push his ebony hair from his face so Sans could see his remorse. Sans looked away with a sigh, feeling like a jerk for not warning Paps. He had been so focused on keeping Frisk safe and talking to Dad he hadn't thought twice about letting his brother know what was going on.

"I accept your apology Mettaton. And I'm sorry, to both of you. If I told Pap more about what was going on then you wouldn't have had felt like you needed to confront me. But I really should get going. I was on the phone with Dad and Alphys for a lot longer than I had planned and Frisk is probably worrying." He tld them, getting a nod from his brother, who walked over and hugged him.

"GIVE FRISK A HUG FOR ME AND LET HER KNOW THAT IF SHE NEEDS ME OR METTA WE WILL BE THERE IN A HEARTBEAT." Paps said, bringing a smile to Sans' face as he nodded. As soon as Paps let him go he held a hand to Mettaton, the robot pausing before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Truce Metta. I don't wanna upset Paps anymore and I know you don't either."

"Of course Sans. Papy and Frisk come before us. Now run along to her before she sends you back up, though from what you said that backup would probably be the nicer of the brothers." They all laughed as he went to the door, opening it to find Asriel already walking up the pathway to the door. He let out a small sigh as he stepped from the door, the goat monster pausing and laughing.

"Sorry Sans. Mom is the one who sent me. She saw Frisk watching the door instead of paying attention to the conversation and realized you were staying over." Asriel said as he walked over, the pair both shaking their head as they walked back to Toriel's house. The pair joked about the situation as they walked, Sans wondering what the next couple weeks were gonna be like while they tried to figure out what had happened with the blaster.


	69. Chapter 69

Hours later

Sans was laying across her bed, music pouring from her radio as she brushed her hair in her computer chair. The night had gone smoothly enough, considering Toriel had been a bit jumpy anytime Chara even winced. Frisk had been tossing things at her older brother as well, showing off his ability to catch without really looking at was thrown at him. Even Asriel got into at one point, leaving Toriel to ban throwing things in the house for the next week. Sans had almost gotten in trouble for cracking jokes about it, though the laughter from Frisk had made it worth it. Now he was listening to the sounds of the others getting ready for bed under the music on the radio, watching his little human as she sang with the music. Sighing he sat up, his legs slipping to hang off the edge of the bed as she glanced to him with a raised eyebrow. "You ok Sans? You have been kind of quiet since we got home. Are you still thinking about earlier?"

A dry laugh came from him as he debated telling the truth before realizing he couldn't just talk his way around what had happened. "Kind of sweetheart. I need to ask you something. When you... When you held the pendant, did you feel anything right before the blaster appeared?"

"I... I don't think so. It happened so fast. I was stepping back and reached up to my pendant, cause I was scared and it feels like your magic. Next I heard it and then you appeared right after." She answered as she put down her brush, rolling her chair closer as she took his hands in her. He looked into her eyes as one of her hands lifted to cup his cheek. "What's this about Sans?"

He sighed softly, his hand rising to cover hers as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing bad sweetheart, just more weirdness. Instead of the pendant summoning the blaster with magic stored in it... well... my magic was pulled to summon it. It could just be the enchantment but..."

"But you and Gaster think there is a possibility I did it?" she asked, his arms reaching to pull her into his lap as he nodded. Her body curled against his with a small sigh, a smile on her face as she looked up to him. "Well I agree that it's more weirdness then. But why are you so worried?"

"Because humans don't do magic. Even you and Chara have said as much."

"Well we once did. Remember it was mages that sealed monsters under the mountain in the first place."

Sans paused as she said that, his eyes narrowing as he thought out her words. "Frisk... did anyone ever do any research on the magic once used?"

She blinked at him, her face becoming thoughtful as she sat up in his arms. He watched as her mind went over everything she had learned, proud of how much she had learned just to save everyone. It took a moment before slipped from his lap and went to her computer, typing on it for a moment. He stood and followed, wishing he had expected that so he wouldn't have had the urge to grab her so quickly. "Whatcha looking for sweetheart?"

"Just remembered the only thing I found on magic, only cause it was tied to souls. All magic humans could wield disappeared not long after the monsters were sealed, if I remember correctly. It took only a generation or two before humans lost all but what is known as soul powers. It's not magic. Just things tied to our dominant traits. Like those with souls of Bravery can sometimes pull the energy of their soul into weapons, while Kindness can ease pain. It's not considered the same because the power only appears when the user really needs it, while magic was something that could be used at will."

"What can you and Chara do, since yours is Determination?"

"We live. That's it. It's hard to really kill or harm someone with a red soul, even as rare as we are. The other soul colors, and believe me you have only seen a small portion of them, have more intricate abilities. No one knows why, nor have they figured out why Determination is the rarest of traits. However, like I said, these abilities aren't magic. And if I remember correctly there was a theory on what caused the magic to disappear and for us to instead develop the soul abilities. I am just trying to remember what scientific site I was on when I found it."

He chuckled, squatting beside her chair as he looked up to her. Despite his worry for her he was glad he had her by his side, her intelligence one of the things that had drawn him to her. "So... do you remember what the theory said?"

"Not exactly... It was a few resets ago that I read it." She paused and leans back in her chair with a sigh, her eyes closing as she thought. He placed a hand on her thigh, idly stroking the cloth of her pajama shorts as he waited, grinning at the small shivers she had at his touch. She opened one eye to look at him before grinning and shaking her head and sitting up again. "If I remember correctly the paper said that, and remember this was written before you guys were free, if the stories on monsters were true then perhaps the mages were monsters who sided against their own people. I don't believe that though. Even Undyne was only willing to fight me because she wanted to save monsters, showing how connected as a people you guys are. It also doesn't explain the next generation supposedly having magic."

He thought out her words, knowing she was watching him even as his fingers trailed to the hem of the shirts. He wasn't sure if she understood the logic she had given him, his eyes growing wide as his fingers stilled. "Bonds... We aren't the first human-monster bond..."

She blinked at him before realization came over her, her hand rising to cover her mouth. They both knew how they had felt when apart for a month, the pain it had caused them. He stood up, pulling her into his arms, holding her close before letting out a sigh. "Let's stop thinking about this until tomorrow. We can bring it up to Dad, and work it out with him. Tonight I get to hold you all night and I wanna be able to enjoy it."

As he spoke he teleported them to the bed, causing her to laugh as they landed with her on top of him. He smiled at the sound, a hand rising to push her hair from her face so he could see her bright smile. His body rolled, pinning her beneath him before he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. A soft moan sounded from her throat, his eye starting to glow as he distracted them from the issues at hand the best way he knew how.


	70. Chapter 70

**(Chara POV, Next morning)**

All three siblings stood before the town science lab, Frisk pulling out the badge stating her place in monster society. Sans had left the house right after breakfast, stating he was going to make sure everything was in place. Chara already bored with being around so many humans, wish there was a way to move the lab closer to monster areas. Though the lab, and the embassy across the street, were in the middle of the human and monster areas of downtown there were always a lot of humans walking in and around the lab. More than one scientific institute in town had decided to 'chip in' on manpower to run all the various testing on souls, magic and other science things that didn't even interest the young man, which meant more humans were running around then in any other area. Asriel had a hand on his shoulder as Frisk pushed the intercom button, a bright smile on her face as the security screen dropped, an older man squinting at them. "Authorization young lady."

"I am Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr, with my brothers Prince Chara and Prince Asriel. We have been asked to visit by Dr. W.D. Gaster, sir. I am sure he would have let you know."

"I wasn't told. Give me a moment, Ambassador, to contact the Doctor."

With that the screen slid away, leaving Chara to roll his eyes and sigh _. "Seriously? Why did me and Azzy have to show up anyways?"_

"Because... According to Sans there is a ... weird thing... With what happened yesterday. I will explain more once we get inside. But you guys are needed for testing, so they can find what caused the weird thing." Frisk answered, glancing around as she spoke. Asriel nodded before nudging Chara. He sighed and glanced to each side, his eyes rolling as he saw his and Azzy's so called fans gathered not far. Luckily, with the embassy be right across the road, security was already on scene, keeping them far enough back to not be a direct danger to themselves or the siblings. He looked back confused before it hit him why she had been vague.

 _"_ _I officially hate our stalkers. I would like to know what the fuck is going on without having to hide in buildings to talk."_

"We know Chara. But this time we have to do this. If something is wrong with Frisk, then as her brothers we have to be there for her. You know she would for us." Azzy said, smiling at the glare shot at him. Frisk giggled at them before placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Just remember that if the situation was reversed I would be just as frustrated in your shoes." She said, which made all three of them laugh just before the security screen lowered again. Frisk quickly schooled her features, a skill Chara was still shocked she knew how to do as she greeted the grumpy older security guard who told them they were allowed in. The doors slid open, allowing the trio to stroll in, Chara smirking as they found Sans waiting for them.

 _"_ _Somehow I just knew you would be waiting for us as we came in. So when do I get to know what is going on?"_ Chara asked as Sans motioned for them to follow him. Frisk sighed, her eyes looking around to make sure none of the human scientists were around. Sans looked back and smiled, his hand reaching back to take her hand.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Because of the sensitivity of what we are testing we have been allowed to clear this and the underground floor we're going to. Dad even got them to turn off the audio feed in the elevator we will be taking, so nothing gets to anyone until we are done." Sans said before glancing to Chara. The younger male sighed in frustration, which brought a grin out of the skeleton. "Alright, alright. So here's the deal. When you and Frisk were attacked yesterday Frisk's pendant may or may not have summoned the blaster."

 _"_ _Wait... What?!"_

"Wait... but that would mean...?"

Frisk nodded as they approached the elevator, Sans pushing the down button to open the doors. They all stepped inside, Chara and Azzy staring at their sister in disbelief as Sans leaned against a wall with a sigh. "It means that either we enchanted it wrong, which we will be testing for first, or that Frisk is capable of using my magic. If the second one is right... Well a theory she and I came up with may be correct which is probably even more upsetting than that."

 _"_ _What do mean comedian?"_

"Sans and I were talking last night... and... Well maybe the mages weren't really mages. They were humans bonded to monsters. People who hurt themselves and the one they loved." Frisk said softly, leaving even Chara to stare with his mouth gaped open for a moment. After a moment he shook his head, his head looking to the side with a disbelieving laugh.

 _"_ _All those years ago... And I had been right. Even if only somewhat, I was right..."_ Chara muttered, bringing their attention to him as the elevator stopped. His head lifted as they all stepped out, still shaking a bit before another sigh left him, knowing everyone was wondering what he talked about. Everyone except Frisk, who had grasped his hand with her free one, knowing the pain he was reliving. _"Let's go find somewhere to sit. I need... I need to focus."_

Sans led them down the hall to the open testing area, Gaster and Alphys already waiting for them. He just followed behind, barely registering Sans telling them they needed some seats. In moments there were enough chairs for all of them, his body slumping in his seat as everyone else sat close by. Though there were enough chairs Sans had pulled Frisk into his lap, not seeming to care about the looks the others gave them. Chara sighed and closed his eyes, wondering how much of what he remembered was tinted by a child's mind before he opened his eyes once more. Sitting up he placed his elbows on his knees, looked down to the ground as he started talking.

 _"_ _Once I lived in a village, probably where the town Frisk comes from now stands. During my time it was run by one of the many mage cults you read about in history books now, in which my own parents were the leaders of the cult. They tried and tried to force all members of the village to believe that the 'saintly' mages were powerful humans that saved us all from the 'big bad' monsters. Questioning their logic about magic or whether the war was necessary didn't fly so well with them, usually 'fixed' with punishments. I received soooo many of those punishments... I barely remember half of them. I still remember why I received the worst punishment, my last punishment at their hands. I asked why the war started and why there were no more mages, if the mages had gotten power by just being human. They didn't know the answers and a child had questioned them in front of everyone, their own child. I ran away when I was able to walk again, planning an end to that... And well we know what eventually happened after that."_

Azzy had taken his hand in his larger paw, squeezing it softly as he had spoken. Chara looked around finally, surprised at the other monsters' expressions. Alphys had a hand covering her mouth, showing shock in her wide eyes. Gaster's head was lowered, shaking in a way he had seen Asgore do when he saw the marks left on Chara's back when he was child. Sans, however, was the most surprising of the expressions. Though covered in flesh his eyes always gave away that he was no human, his left eyes glowing a bright blue, vapor seeming to come off it as his hands held tight to Frisk. The anger he saw in the skeleton's eyes wasn't aimed at him, but at people long dead and gone from this world, which is what had him surprised. Chara looked away from them, his head lowering again as he squeezed his brother's hand softly. _"The reason I am even telling this... is because if you two are right... that a bond gave the magic to those accursed mages... I was right when I screamed at my father that for all he knew the mages sent someone they loved into that hole. That the mages died at young ages because they were forced to do something horrible."_

Gaster cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention to him before his hands clasped in his lap. The taller skeleton looked rattled, for lack of a better term, his face not giving away his thoughts as his eyes closed. "I am unsure if those mages were bonded, though it would make a great deal of sense. There were seven monsters that fell down when we were trapped, their falling resembling that of one who had lost their bonded though had never been known to be bonded by any one else. They refused to speak of who they were bonded to, so we could ease their passing the way we always have by telling them stories or bringing an item of theirs to the monster. I also recall the sadness in the eyes of the mages, as if there were more they were sacrificing than magic and a piece of their souls."

They all looked down at this news, Chara seeing Sans' arms tightening around Frisk. Sighing he stood up, bringing everyone's attentions to him as he shook off his memories. _"Alright... Let's not worry about the past. If we get stuck on that then we can't move forward for Sans and Frisk."_

Gaster nodded and stood, holding a hand to Frisk with a patient smile on his face. "Allow me to take a look at the enchantment first. If it is that is the cause for what happened, we will not need any other tests."

Frisk nodded, her hands raising to carefully take the chain off her neck, Chara able to see the trembling as she handed it off. He smiled slightly as he sat back down beside Azzy, knowing the necklace had become a security blanket for the girl. He glanced at Azzy in time to see him cover his mouth, trying to hide his own smile at Frisk's trembling. They watched as Gaster walked off, Alphys trailing behind as Sans nuzzled Frisk's neck.

"They won't take long sweetheart. Anyways what do you need that for when I am right here?" Sans' asked, nipping her shoulder playfully. She let out a giggle, squirming to try to get away as Chara and Azzy just laughed at her. She waved at them playfully, trying to reach for a hand.

"Help! I am getting chewed on!"

 _"_ _All your fault for being so attached to that necklace when your man is sitting right below your ass."_ Chara said, still laughing as he avoided her grabbing at him and Azzy. Sans chuckled as he held tighter to her so she couldn't escape him, nipping at her shoulder again. Frisk squeaked at the second nip, her hands batting at him even as his father came back in. The older male just laughed at their antics as he handed back her necklace, Sans taking a moment from tormenting her to put it back on her. The all looked to Gaster who sighed and shook his head, frowning slightly.

"It was not the enchantment that summoned the blaster. It only gave a path for the magic to follow. If I am correct that means that subconsciously Frisk remembered the purpose of the charm, allowing her summon via the path of the enchantment."


	71. Chapter 71

"How did I not feel Sans's magic when I did it?"

"Perhaps it is stems from the fact that the summoning requires little magic, so little that having your hand wrapped around the charm caused it to be unnoticed. There is more magic within it than is needed to summon after all." Gaster answered, leaving Frisk to nod and sigh, her finger tips rising to gently touch the skull.

 _"_ _Well if we now know she probably did I am guessing that is where Azzy and I come in?"_ Chara asked, receiving a nod as they all stood and walked to a large blast containment room.

"We need to see how she summons so she doesn't do it when emotional. Magic is tied to our emotions after all, and, with no offense meant to Frisk, human females do have a higher chance of becoming emotional. Though, to be fair, Frisk is not as emotional as others, so should have less issue learning to control such things." Gaster said, pausing to look to her brothers with a smile. "Your part, my Princes, is to train her as you once did one another when you were children. Because of your closeness to Frisk the pair of you are the safest options other than Sans, who can not use his magic if she is pulling it from him."

Chara and Azzy nodded, moving to one side as Frisk moved to the other. Gaster and Sans closed the door and stood to the side in the center, Gaster holding a notebook in hand as Sans smiled to Frisk. Chara rolled his neck, feeling strange doing this without even a toy in his hand. Even as he thought this Sans materialized a bone and tossed it to him, the human catching and spinning it in hand. "Just remembered you usually have a weapon. Just be careful, it's longer than a knife."

 _"_ _Don't worry comedian. I practiced with more than a knife as a kid. I am not gonna injure her."_ He told the skeleton as Azzy began pulling his magic into fireballs. They glanced at Frisk, who just nodded as she took a deep breath.

Chara glanced to Azzy, nodding once with a grin on his face before he charged forward. His unnatural speed was a boon in most situations, allowing him to be almost undetectable if he wanted to be, but he knew that Frisk could keep track of his movements. This was proven to him as he neared her, bone lifted, as she jumped and flipped over him. As she flipped over his head a blaster appeared below her, her feet landing lightly on it's head as Azzy fired his magic. The blaster easily dodged the balls of fire, firing a short blast at the goat monster before spinning quickly around to face Chara. A laugh left him as he rolled to one side, throwing the bone towards the blaster, knowing that Frisk would attempt to either move or dismiss the blaster. He was proven right as the blaster vanished, Frisk landing on the ground with wide eyes. Sans appeared beside her, holding up a hand for both Chara and Azzy to realize she needed a moment. They both moved closer, Azzy's magic fizzling away as they saw that Frisk was panting for air.

"That's enough sweetheart. We have enough data to know you were pulling the magic. Just relax." Sans murmured softly as Chara kneeled down, noticing the trembling she had had earlier had worsened.

 _"_ _What's happening to her?"_

"This time she was consciously summoning and commanding the blaster, pretty masterfully too. The summoning doesn't take much magic but ..." Sans paused and looked to his father who nodded and knelt on the other side of the young woman to take her hand. "Well... Moving takes a lot. As does firing. She overwhelmed her senses with my magic, which I think caused a panic attack. I can't tell though."

Chara motioned for both skeletons to back up, his hands grasping hers and pulling her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand holding her as the other slid over her hair gently. _"Deep breaths Frisk. Remember what I taught you when you first fell. Deep breath in, count to four, deep breath out. You can do this."_

He knew the others were watching them curiously as he felt her following his instructions, ignoring their curious looks. If Frisk wanted them to know she would tell them, his hands still calming her as he felt her trembling slow down. She tapped his arm once she was sure she was calm enough, blushing as she turned around and saw Sans, Gaster and Azzy all staring at the pair of them. Sans walked up to her, one hand lifting to cup her cheek softly, his gaze concerned. "This isn't your first panic attack?"

"N-no... Chara, before he became an ass, helped me through it... I... I almost died to Flowey...And then mom's magic ... The sensation..." She paused, looking back at him at a loss of how to describe it. He sighed, motioning for everyone to head back out to where they had chairs. Once they were all settled, Sans pulled her back on his lap protectively as Chara looked to Azzy, noting his head lowered as he tried to remember the time where he had actually hurt her.

 _"_ _Azzy stop trying to remember it. It was when she first fell. There was a bunch of true resets in between then and now."_ He told his brother, the taller brother looking up then nodding as he sat up and looked to their sister with remorse in his eyes. She shook her head, smiling gently at her older brothers.

"Asriel it's ok. You weren't you. You were Flowey. I already forgave everything you ever did."

 _"_ _She's right Azzy. And no one holds what Flowey did against you. Anyways... When Frisk fell she was... Different. She was shy, reserved, and scared of everything. Not to mention sensitive to magic on a more physical level. Where I can sense magic, she can literally feel it. Each magic feels a bit different. Sans, yours has a thrumming sensation while your brother's magic is more... excitable. Not sure if that makes sense but when I was in her head your magic was calming in its consistency while your brother's has an erratic pattern. Azzy you and any one else who uses fire has a crackling sensation, like the way fire sounds... Well when Flowey first pulled up his 'pellets' the sensation was more like lightening that hammered into her soul itself. This was followed by the crackling of Mom's magic when she rescued Frisk."_

Chara paused, letting his words sink in as Alphys brought in drinks and snacks, followed by her girlfriend. They quickly noticed the serious faces, which had Azzy pulling them to a different area to give them a run down while Sans and Frisk ate some food. Chara watched as Gaster pulled out his notes about the fight, his hand snatching up a burger as he moved to the taller skeleton. He waited till everyone returned, the fish lady and her girlfriend hugging Frisk gently before sitting.

 _"_ _Guess I can finish now that these two were caught up and all. Well once Mom left her on her own Frisk... panicked. To her monsters were just another way to describe people like those who gave birth to her, not real creatures with magic that overwhelmed her. And then she ran into her first battle without Mom to save her. After she spared them she curled into a ball and started hyperventilating. I had been silent till then... but I knew how it felt. That panic crushing your lungs, making every breath a struggle. I spoke up, talked her through it. Even when..."_ He paused again as he glanced to Undyne who shrugged and laughed.

"They already explained there was stuff I don't exactly understand. But I do know you were dead, just like Asriel. And somehow the punk saved you guys. So whatever you say won't be too much. And anyways Frisk trusts you, so whatever happened in the past won't change how I act towards you kid."

Chara took a deep breath and nodded, still somewhat scared of the crazy way Undyne acted sometimes. _"Even when I was taunting her, trying to drive her to hurt others, anytime anyone's magic made her panic I couldn't help but talk her through it. I will admit the way I did it today is not an example of how I used to do it. I am kind of surprised she even listened, considering the way I cussed and called her names. But after a few resets the one or two hits she would take per person she spared didn't overwhelm her anymore. So I didn't have to play nice and I tried to forget about it."_

Undyne blinked, looking towards Alphys questioningly, the smaller woman sighing as she looked to the others for help. Sans shook his head before relating the information about resets, Chara watching the fish monster go from confused to slow realization as the skeleton talked. At the end she reached out towards Frisk, Sans letting the human woman from his lap so the two women could hug. "I'm so sorry punk. I am so, so sorry. I know at the time I thought I had a reason but... I am so sorry."


	72. Chapter 72

**(Frisk POV)**

"It's ok Undyne. The only time I ever felt scared was the first time. Afterwards I was just determined to make you my friend again, cause I had a really good goal to reach. Anyways watching you get so goofy over Alphys was worth all the harder times." She told her friend, watching tears spring up in the fish monster's eyes as her arms tightened.

"You are still a big hearted wimp, you know that? I made you have bad panic attacks and hut you and... And you still forgive me for being a jerk." Undyne tried to wipe away her tears as Frisk hugged her tight with a soft sigh. She knew her friends would be upset once they had found out about her issues with the sensations caused by magic, all of their attacks, hell their entire beings, being magical. Her eyes jumped to Sans wondering if he was thinking he had ever done the same to her, frowning as he wouldn't meet her eyes. Chara seemed to notice, throwing the wrapper from his burger at Sans.

 _"_ _Sans look at her, you idiot. She isn't gonna snap at you if you did give her one, though as far as I know you never did cause you never used a lot of magic on her."_

A blush climbed both of their cheeks, her eyes looking down to the floor as Sans flipped his hood over his head. Chara groaned, picking up a fry from the pile of food to throw at her. " _God you two are sickeningly cute and gross. I did not want any of those images in my brain."_

Sans let out a laugh, not that she was looking to see if he uncovered his head, and stood. She could hear him step to the trashcan and throw away the trash before stepping close to her and Undyne, who was finally down to only sniffling. "Maybe that'll teach ya not to think too much. And I did use a bit of magic that one night... and last night. However, that was a small amount compared to what she had to pour through her just to fire on Asriel."

His words had Undyne and Alphys laughing, bringing a deeper blush to her face as her brothers both groaned. She could hear a noise coming from Gaster as Sans' hand landed on her shoulder. She watched Undyne smile before she was suddenly lifted by Sans' magic into his arms. His eyes went over her face to check on her, making her roll her eyes in frustration. "Sans I'm not made of glass. I can handle quite a bit of magic... just not as much as it takes to use a blaster apparently."

She glanced at the Doctor and smiled, hoping that being held like this didn't ruin her attempt to seem professional. "Umm Doctor did you figure out how I pull the magic?"

"Yes Frisk. Through your bond with my son I could watch both of your souls while you fought with your brothers. The connections between your souls acts a bridge, literally feeding you the magic via his soul to yours. From there you treat it the same as you do your Determination, surprisingly. You let it flow to where you need it, holding none within you. Which explains the speed of the blaster, as when Sans controls his blasters they are typically more sluggish. Even I do not match your speed, the turn before you dismissed it quite hard for even one of us to pull off at that speed." Gaster answered, a playful groan leaving Sans as he sat down with her in his arms. She blinked as she assessed what she had been told, surprised that she was faster than Sans and Gaster at commanding the blasters.

"You had to go and be faster than me, didn't ya sweetheart? I am never gonna hear the end of it from Dad now." Sans said playfully as he slid his arms around her waist, holding her tight to his chest. She giggled a bit, batting at his arm softly as she looked to Doctor Gaster.

"Now my only worry is if I have to use a blaster I will set myself into a panic attack mid-way through protecting myself." She said softly, gaining a nod from Gaster as Sans shook his head. His arms trembled, bringing her attention to him.

"There is no way in hell will I allow you to ever be in such a situation. You know if I feel my blaster I will come to your side. You won't need to use it unless it was an extreme situation." Sans said, his voice soft as he lifted one hand to cup her cheek. The sounds of 'awww' and gagging from both sides of them made them both laugh, another blue blush climbing his cheeks as a matching red one climbed hers. He gave her brothers a dirty look, which only had the pair laugh as Frisk just covered her face. She liked moments like this, even if they were a little embarrassing. Chara cleared his throat, calling Frisk's attention before he tapped his watch softly.

 _"_ _We gotta get home soon. Mom has to brief us on the new security detail for college. She told me to make sure that whatever we were testing today didn't go too far into the afternoon or we won't know the faces of drivers and whatever. Apparently, we recently got humans applying and crap so we gotta get used to them... or whatever."_ Frisk chuckled at her brother and nodded as she looked to Sans.

"He's right. Mom will be upset if we avoid on of the new guys just because he is human. Which Chara is likely to do if me and Asriel don't know their faces."

Everyone laughed at her point, Sans allowing her to slip from his lap before standing himself. He guided the trio back upstairs, taking her hand at the door to keep her from slipping out before he gave her a gentle kiss. "Be safe sweetheart."

"I will Sans. Gonna be too busy to do anything too dangerous soon. I love you." She replied, cupping his cheek before turning and running after her brothers. They caught a cab back home, already ready for the weekend.


	73. A Warning

**Ok this next couple of chapters is gonna be hell to write, and probably read. As a warning there is a lot of bad stuff coming up including, but not limited to, violence, kidnapping, and abuse. If any of this, at all, bothers you I suggest not reading on. I am warning you for your own benefit, not my own. That is why this chapter is simply a warning, rather than the next step in the story. I am still working on how to write this in a way that does not trivialize what it going to happen, but it was planned from the very start for what is coming up. I want to thank anyone who decides that they can not read on for reading as much as they have, as I know my writing style is not always one of the more well written styles one could read. And I also want to thank anyone who reads past this warning when I post the next chapters, as I know for a couple chapters will be hard on you.**


	74. Chapter 73

**(Sans POV, A few weeks later)**

Sans stood at Alphys side at her computer, going through the raw data from a current experiment with the smaller monster when his phone went off. They both paused, surprised that anyone would be calling him while he was at work. Even Pap chose never to call while he was at work, only texting him around lunch to remind him to eat. Pulling his phone from his pocket his eyes grew wide as he saw Mettaton's number on the screen, knowing that the robot wouldn't call him unless it was important or about Pap. He hit answer, his magic already building in his bones as he lifted the phone to his ear. "What happened to Paps?"

"It's not Papy... It's Frisk. I only turned my back for a moment... I swear it was only a moment." Came the robots panicked voice, Sans' eye flaring to life as he stalked away from Alphys and towards the door.

"What do you mean it's Frisk? What happened to my Frisk?"

"I came to the campus for lunch with her... It was her idea, so we could spend sometime together. But a fan came running up and Frisk motioned for me to sign the autograph... Oh why did I turn away... Someone grabbed her... I saw them shoving her in a car and I started for them when I was hit. One of Frisk's guards finally showed... But she is gone and it's all my fault. I am so sorry Sans." Mettaton sounded like he was going to cry, bringing a sigh from Sans as his steps stopped. He knew he had to stay calm, knowing panicking would only make the situation worse.

"Mettaton, don't blame yourself. I doubt Frisk would blame you. I need you to contact the princes. Tell Asriel to contact their parents and have everyone meet at home. Tell Chara to contact that officer that has been helping out monsters and head home. I will get Alphys and Dad to grab everyone else and we can all meet back at Toriel's place. Also tell Chara we need him to stay calm until he and I can talk." Sans said into the phone, hurriedly adding the last part as he realized how Chara was going to react to Frisk missing. He turned to Alphys, who already had her phone out and was texting Undyne as she grabbed her bag. "Guessing you figured out what's up?"

"Something happened to Frisk, and we are all going to Toriel's. Also texted your dad and told him to get a hold of Papyrus and to head there too." Alphys said as Undyne came running in the door, almost knocking Sans over in her hurry to grab Alphys.

"Sorry Sans, didn't know you were still here." Undyne said as she lifted her shorter girlfriend. Sans just gave her a weak smile before teleporting, leaving the pair to head to Toriel's without his distraction. As soon as he landed he looked around, not even surprised to find himself inside of Frisk's room.

"Frisk... I will get you back sweetheart. I promise." He murmured before walking out of her room, automatically going to the living room to wait for everyone else on the couch. It took less time than he thought for everyone to start appearing, Chara and Asriel racing in first and going straight to his side. Chara had a look in his eyes that screamed for blood, bringing a smirk to his lips with the knowledge he wasn't the only one wanting blood for Frisk's disappearance. Both boys sat on either side of him, Chara's hands tapping on his legs with a frustrated growl. "Chara?"

 _"_ _She... I can't reach her mind. I keep trying but I can't reach her. My sister is probably being hurt and I can't reach her mind to help."_ Chara said, his hands clenching the material of his jeans. Asriel sighed softly and lowered his head, his own hands trembling.

"I tried too, but I keep failing. With her piece we thought I might be able to but... I can't."

He sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm. "Just stay calm. Maybe she still has a block on her mind and is knocked out. Let's give it a couple hours before you try again Chara. You have the best connection out of all three of us, mentally anyways. She hasn't pulled on my magic, so she isn't scared or being hurt right now."

Chara nodded, his hands still tapping at his legs. Sans knew the kid was worried, a feeling that the former spirit wasn't really accustomed to. Asriel sighed and stood, heading into the kitchen as Toriel and Asgore rushed in. The Queen was crying, the King's arms wrapped around his wife as they took a seat on their loveseat. Chara stood and went to his mother's side, one hand gently patting her back as he looked down. At the sound of a knock on the door Sans stood, motioning for the rest of them to stay put as he went to answer it. At the door stood his father and Papyrus, both giving him a tight hug before walking to the living room to comfort Toriel and Asgore. As he was about to shut the door he saw Mettaton, the robot nearly being lifted by Undyne as he cried, still blaming himself for not keeping a closer eye on Frisk. On the other side of the taller monster was Alphys, holding his hand and murmuring soft words to him.

Sans' hand tightened before he walked over, gently slapping the robot when he was in reach. The gentle hit made Mettaton quiet down, his eyes wide as a hand flew to his cheek. "You calm now? We need you to use your talents to put the word out when we are ready, and you can't be falling to pieces when we need you."

Mettaton's eyes grew large before he nodded, forcing himself to stand taller and rush inside to comfort the others. Undyne let out a sigh as he ran off, rolling her shoulders with a grateful look on her face. "Thanks Sans. We couldn't figure out how to get him to stop crying."

"Sometimes you gotta be a little mean to be kind. Frisk taught me that when she deals with Chara. Head on inside. Everyone is here except..." His words trailed off as three cop cars pulled up, Officer Stone stepping from the lead car. The other cars had doors open to reveal the two most effective mixed-race teams, both made of a human and a monster, as the cops stepped from their cars. "Officer Stone. Great timing. What's with the others?"

"Chara said something big happened and you guys needed help. I know the kid ain't fond of humans so grabbed two teams I knew I could trust with what's going on." Officer Stone said as she pulled her sunglasses off, her baby blues looking directly into Sans' eyes. He knew the next question coming, his hand rising to stall questions before motioning to the house.

"Let's go inside. I don't think we're ready for the neighborhood to know yet." The officer nodded at his words, motioning for the others to follow as the entire group went inside. Asriel was handing out cups of tea in the crowded room, the sight bringing a sigh from Sans. "Ok this ain't gonna work. Asriel, take Paps, my Dad, your Mom and Undyne into the kitchen. That way you guys can distract yourselves with snacks or something and still hear what's going on. Mettaton, take the doorway nearest to the kitchen so you can still pay attention but not take up as much room. Al, mind shifting over with the king? That way two officers can sit down and Chara can still fit with the king and you. And that way we don't have such a crowded room. It's not good for Chara."

Chara blinked at his words before nodding, everyone else following his suggestions as they moved around. He leaned on the doorway to the foyer, looking to Mettaton seriously. "Mettaton tell everyone exactly what happened, calmly."

"Right... So, Frisk and I had set up a little lunch get together, since she was a little stressed from her college work and some kind of tests she was doing for the lab. We were walking to a nearby restaurant that I had tried a couple weeks ago, her security team behind us in a way that looked less... conspicuous than a whole team surrounding us. She told me that was some compromise she made..." The robot paused and looked to Asgore, the large monster nodding before Mettaton continued. "A couple of my fans came running up, begging for autographs. I was trying to tell them another time before Frisky told me to just sign them, with this bright smile on her face. I couldn't tell that smile no so I turned to sign like two autographs then turned to her... and saw these big brutes shoving her in a car. I started for them but was hit... and then I heard a shout and Frisk security came charging through... One helped me up while another ran for the car... but it was too late. They were already driving off. The security told me that some larger guys had walked up to them, trying to talk to them. That they had lost sight of us for a moment ..."

Sans noted all the officers taking notes, the monsters within the group swallowing hard as they heard what happened. He rolled his head, trying to keep himself calm as he thought of Frisk being yanked right off a busy road. As he took a deep breath he felt a fluttering feeling in the back of his mind, the energy in the small touch as familiar as his own. His body stilled as he looked to Chara, seeing the same wide-eyed look on his face. "Chara?"


	75. Chapter 74

_"_ _I can... She is... Sans I know who has her... We have to do something!"_ Chara said, standing up from his seat. His sudden outburst had everyone else startling even as Sans walked across the room. He took ahold of the kid's shoulders, shaking him slightly to calm the visibly distraught teen down.

"Calm down. You need to stay calm. We can't help her if we lose it." Sans said softly, knowing Chara could feel the trembling in his hands. Chara nodded before glancing around them to everyone else, realizing what he had said in front of everyone. Sans just nodded before sighing, his eyes closing for a moment as he let the kid go. "Also looks like we will need to tell everyone the ... weirder aspects to Frisk... Though... officers... If you don't mind this part is a family matter. If that is alright."

Officer Stone stood with a nod, motioning to the other officers before glancing at Sans. "We'll be right outside. I will get a call out to look for the vehicle if Mr. Mettaton will come outside with us while you talk."

Mettaton nodded, following Stone outside while the rest of the group came back into the living room. Paps stood in one doorway while Sans went back to the foyer doorway, everyone choosing to stand as Asriel went to Chara's side and placed an arm around his brother's shoulders. Sans looked to floor and sighed, not wanting to tell this without Frisk's permission but knowing they had to for anyone to trust that Chara knew who her kidnappers were. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, looking to Chara who only nodded to him before he looked back to the floor.

"We all know that Chara and Asriel died a long time ago. That part isn't exactly a mystery. Thing is ... Frisk pretty much is the only reason they are back. When she fell Chara's... essence... soul... whatever attached itself to Frisk's. I'm not gonna go into the extremely long explanation on how she saved him and Asriel, just gonna say it took a lot longer than everyone but myself, Chara, Dad and Asriel knows. To save both she had to splinter her soul a bit, giving one piece that helped form Chara's soul, another that helped form Asriel's new one and one more that healed my nearly shattered soul. Because of her sharing... Well we all have a connection to her. Chara's is the strongest, as their souls were basically one at one point." Sans paused to look up again, noting how Asriel and Chara were looking at their parents with more than a little worry. Instead of anger or being upset he could see an indulgent smile on Toriel's lips as she thought of how giving Frisk was. Asgore just pulled his sons closer to him, hugging them tight as he realized how grateful he should be that Frisk was the sweet person she was. "All that being said, Chara is our best bet in finding who has her and where they are going. He is capable of using her body if necessary but it's best that he doesn't. She could get hurt or if they figure out what's going on they could cause issues for monsters."

Chara nodded and stood up, moving away from his parents, his arms wrapping around his waist. Sans motioned to his brother to get their police guests, watching as Chara moved closer to him, still standing though making himself small as he communicated with Frisk. Everyone made space for Stone when she walked back in, her eyes looking directly at Sans. "So what's going on that I can know about?"

"This kid and Frisk have a ... connection. Apparently Frisk had him blocked but she is now connected to him again."

 _"_ _And her birth father has her..."_

Sans stiffened, a low growl sounding from him that had everyone but Chara backing up a step from him. Sans lowered his head, trying to control the sudden burst of magic running through him. The bastard who had thought she was unworthy to be a part of some human linage stole his Frisk? Suddenly he felt his father's hand on one shoulder, the other shoulder being clasped by Chara's smaller hand. "Calm my son. No one here knows what you, Chara and myself know about that family. And they can not help if you lose yourself to your rage."

"That bastard told her she wasn't good enough because she was born a girl. And the bitch he is married to hurt Frisk. They even ignored the fuckin ads in the paper the courts forced us to put in the towns around Mt. Ebbot when Toriel and Asgore were adopting her. Why the fuck did they take her...?" He knew his voice rumbled with the growls of anger he could feel rattling his rib cage, but he couldn't stop them. His Frisk was taken from them by people he would gladly put in the ground to protect her from. His words had impact though, his eyes lifting to see shock and anger in the eyes of everyone in room. Even Stone's normally blank expression showed a rage that was not much different in intensity as his own.

Chara, who had been silent until that point, suddenly lifted his head, his hands reaching for his phone as he began pulling up a map app he had downloaded months before. _"She gave an address. She knows we told and why. She isn't mad... She gave me the home address... two-day trip to where she thinks they are taking her. What I overheard... He plans to force her into an arranged marriage... Humans still have those stupid things?!"_

"Only blue blood assholes do that in this country." Stone replied as she held a pad of paper towards Chara. The boy gladly took it and an offered pen and jotted down the address and family name. The officer looked at the pairs that had re-entered with her, her eyes serious. "I want an APB on that car. Make sure all squads know that the people have a kidnap victim, who she is and where we think they are heading. Get the chief and tell him we need him contacting the Sheriff's office and any towns going towards the address."

Sans looked to Mettaton, pushing himself off the wall as he calmed himself to speak again. He knew he needed to be as calm as possible for this if he was going to be of any help to Frisk. "Mettaton. Get one of your camera crews down here. Toriel you need to prepare some kind of message to everyone. If we don't get a message out now, when people find out Frisk was kidnapped there will be a panic. Alphys, you programmed Frisk's phone, so I know you have something to track at least an approximate area she is in. I dunno if it's capable of following well when she is in a moving vehicle, but it could help. Make sure to send as much of the info it gets to Stone."

Alphys looked to Officer Stone and nodded, the human woman nodding back as the smaller woman gave Sans a determined look. The smaller monster headed out the door with Undyne, Mettaton following already on the phone with his agent. Asgore and Toriel went to the kitchen, Asriel following behind them to help prepare a small speech. Chara moved to curl into a ball on the couch, his mind back with Frisk's if Sans was guessing right by the expression on the boy's face. Paps moved closer to Sans, worry on his face.

"BROTHER... WHAT SHOULD I DO? I WANT TO HELP."

"Paps why don't you and Dad go and make some spaghetti for everyone. Cooking will ease your nerves and the food will keep everyone's energy up." Sans told his brother as gently as possible, knowing that Paps was too worried to be much help at the moment. Gaster nodded and clasped Paps shoulder, giving his younger son a gentle smile before they headed out the door. Sans leaned back against the wall, wishing he still drank like he used to. Stone's phone rang, startling the three still in the living room before she answered it, nodding a bit as she listened to the voice on the other end.


	76. Chapter 75

**(This one is a bit short, due to it ending Sans' POV for the moment. Next chapter will be longer.)**

As Stone hung up Sans raised an eyebrow at her, showing her his confusion as she turned to look at him. "Sounded important."

"I've been put in charge of all attempts to rescue Ms. Dreemurr. An operations tent as well as any gear we need is being brought down here. I will be getting a team as well to monitor any tips we get, and I have already been given permission to use the chief's private Cessna if we need to get to the address..." The officer said, obviously a bit thrown by the sudden amount of things she had been told. Sans just gave her a small smile and nodded, pushing from the wall once again.

"I'll let Toriel and Asgore know. Alphys will probably need to know as well so I will give her a call." He said as he walked towards the kitchen, stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked to the cop with a questioning look, not really used to anyone but Frisk or his family touching him so freely.

"We'll get her back. You have my word on it." The officer said before turning away and walking off. Sans sighed softly, glancing at Chara who was still curled up before he turned back to the kitchen. He knew they would find her, they had to. Nothing was going to stop him from getting her away from those who had hurt her.


	77. Chapter 76

**(Frisk POV, four hours after being kidnapped)**

Frisk could still feel her brother's mind within hers, despite it having been hours since she was kidnapped. At least it felt like hours. Her... 'father' had made one of the men blindfold her before they changed cars, showing her they had planned this as thoroughly as possible. They had either forgotten they had or they had chosen to leave it on her afterwards, which annoyed her to no end. Either way she was now just in a world of darkness, listening to the man who had helped create her grumbling under his breath. She could feel Chara's impatience with the man, making her want to smile. She knew better than to do so, knowing the man was watching her in the rearview mirror. Despite the fact he was too lazy to actually drive himself he had the mirror turned so he could see her no matter what. She hated the feel of his eyes on her, though she showed no sign of it on her face. Unlike Chara her life before meeting the monsters of the Unground taught her many useful skills, her favorite being the blank professionalism that had always confused her brother. Her 'father' would never know what she thought unless she let the mask slip, which with nothing to distract her from it that wasn't going to happen.

 _"_ _Does he ever shut the fuck up? Gods I would have thought he would at least shut up once in four hours."_

"No, he never really does. Just be glad he's talking under his breath. Normally it's a lot louder." She told her brother, glad for the small connection to someone she could trust. She could barely feel Sans' mind, or Asriel's for the matter, which made trying to check on them hard. She had given up after Chara told her that what she was experiencing was normal, since he had such little connection with them himself. "Chara? Is... Is Sans ok?"

 _"_ _Gonna guess you mean mentally, since physically nothing is happening except them trying to figure out how to cut those assholes off before they reach your old hometown. He's... quiet. But I can feel his magic flaring at random, meaning he is dealing with a lot of anger right now. Probably directed at the jackass in the front seat. Every so often he asks about you, which I informed him you are still in one piece to calm him down."_ Chara informed her, leaving her letting a small sigh out. She knew Sans was probably livid right now, their bond surely making his protective instincts flare. Part of her wondered how he was staying calm, since she knew how he felt about others putting their hands on her. The knowledge of who had her had to worsen that feeling in him, making her feel worse about the stress he was under. Chara made a noise in her mind, bringing her from her own morose thoughts. _"Don't worry about Sans. I am keeping an eye on him and we have already been told if Stone has to go to your old hometown we have permission to go with. I think that knowledge, and that everyone, even humans here in town, are behind us in trying to find you is what is keeping him calm."_

"I'm probably not in town anymore, considering how long I have been gone." She said, her body shifting as she felt the man beside her move slightly. She didn't want these men touching her at all, not knowing if she could even assume that either of them were trustworthy. In her mind she felt Chara slip away for a moment before returning just as quickly, knowing he was trying to keep her from feeling alone.

 _"_ _Yeah, four hours is a long time, and our town ain't the biggest. But it doesn't mean that everyone here isn't doing what they can. Social media is exploding with messages to out of towners to keep an eye out for you, people are calling in every tip they can and those idiot girls that had distracted Mettaton came forward and gave descriptions of the idiots in the car with you."_

"I'm a little surprised they showed up. You kept Sans calm I take it?"

 _"_ _Yeah I did. I reminded him that you would be pissed if he went off like he wanted to. Honestly Mettaton telling them that they should have said something made them cry so it was worth it."_ She bit her lip to keep from giggling at Chara, knowing that he got a bit of sadistic joy from anyone getting the short end of someone's anger. She poked further into his mind, almost instantly feeling the hunger he felt as well as the weariness from trying to keep connected to her while also keeping an eye on everyone else's progress to rescue her.

"Go eat Chara. I will be ok for a little bit. Anyways if you don't stretch out you get stiff and hurt."

 _"_ _But... Damn it... Fine. I will go eat. I won't be long. I promise."_

She let him disconnect first before sighing again, her hands clasping in her lap. Being alone in her mind wasn't too strange, now that Chara had been separated for almost two years now, though the feeling was odd at the moment. Suddenly she felt the seat in front of her move, her body stiffening before a hand smacked the side of her head, the sensation amplified by the flinch she felt from the person beside her.

"Have you even been listening to me, you ungrateful little bitch?"

"No. Because I know you will not be able to keep me. My family, my friends, Sans... They will come for me." She answered, tired of feeling scared of the man in the front seat. The human may have helped give part of her genetics, but she was not his daughter. She was a Dreemurr, the Ambassador to monster kind and Sans' bonded. She wasn't going to fear the two people who hurt her most anymore. She could feel the man's anger growing, her body instantly stiffening though she somehow kept from grabbing her pendant. She technically could summon the blaster herself without the need of her pendant now, but if she touched it she knew she would summon it either way. Though she wanted to put fear in those who had taken her she knew better than to scare someone who was driving, the danger that presented not worth getting them back for taking her.

"Ungrateful little shit, you aren't a fucking monster, you are human and unfortunately my offspring. Do you know how much you have costed us by running away?"

"You didn't even look in the papers three months before my seventeenth birthday. So, no I don't know, nor care, if I costed you some of your precious money."

This time the hit was a slap across her face, the stinging pain in her cheek reminding her why she had only back talked her so called 'mother'. Though they were wealthy the pair enjoyed making themselves look 'perfect', which meant the asshole in the front seat had more muscle mass than the typical old rich man. She didn't make a sound to the pain, nor move her hands from her lap. There was no way she was going to give the man the satisfaction of seeing her react, knowing that was the only real reason she was being hit right now. The man beside her cleared his throat, for the first time really catching her attention. There was an uneasiness coming off him that she had not felt on the driver or her 'father', one that made her wonder if he had known what he was signing up for when the man had been hired.

"You have something to say?" She flinched as the man in front spoke to the one who cleared his throat, feeling his echoing flinch before he answered.

"Just... Just that we will need to get food soon Sir... And that the person who agreed to marry her to may not want to see her all bruised up...Sir...


	78. Chapter 77

"Mind your own damned business. I'm not paying you to think, only to keep her from running off." Her 'father' said, before she felt the car sway as he turned back around. He gave the driver some orders, ones she didn't pay attention to as she felt the guy beside her pat her leg in an awkward comforting way. She knew he wasn't going to speak again for a while, though his actions had made her curious about his story. Not many would dare speak out against the wealthier man, especially not for her sake, meaning the one beside her was new to the cruelty that her 'father' had. Another sigh left her as she lowered her head, her mind reaching to at least touch Sans'. Though she was pretty sure they couldn't speak to one another she needed to feel his energy, a little shaken by the actual slap. Surprise filled her mind when she felt Sans' mind reach back to her, his concern and energy filling her mind.

 **"** **Frisk... Sweetheart... Can you hear me?"** The sound of Sans' voice in her mind made her want to cry, wishing he was with her. She bit her lower lip, her hands clasping tighter together as she tried to keep herself still as possible.

"Sans? I can hear you. Can... Can you hear me?"

 **"** **I hear you sweetheart. I wasn't even sure you would... Are you hurt? I can feel pain within you. What happened?"**

Mentally she winced, wishing she hadn't forgotten about the slap the moment she had felt Sans' mind. "I... I was slapped... It's not that big a deal I promise. It only stings and will go away quickly."

Even as she spoke she felt his magic surge, her body stiffening before she suddenly didn't feel his magic at all. She blinked behind the blindfold, wondering how he had completely pulled his magic away from her without moving his mind from hers. Instead of his magic she now felt his love coming across their connection, making her ache to be back home. **"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm not doing a very good job at keeping you safe, am I?"**

"Oh Sans... You don't have to beat yourself up for what is happening. If you knew what would happen today you wouldn't have even left my side. Don't beat yourself up over things we don't have control over." She told him as she felt the car pull from the interstate, her body tensing as she wondered what was going to happen now. As if he felt her tension the guy beside her awkwardly patted her leg again, causing a growl to sound in her mind. She almost smiled at the sound, glad to see something keep him from beating himself up. "That one isn't a bad guy... I think. He stopped me from getting hurt more... and he feels different than the one driving... or my 'father'."

 **"** **Don't care. He is touching my woman and he helped take you from me."** Sans' voice made her want to laugh, not even worried about his anger as she felt the car stop and heard the driver step out.

"Sans... I need some back up here and he did make 'father' stop hitting me."

 **"** **Frisk... You are too nice sweetheart. If that asshole starts helping that waste of flesh hurt you I will personally make him hurt when we get you back."** His voice showed his concern for her, his love coming across their link easily. The feelings had her eyes watering, though she managed keep control of herself as she let out a breath. She wanted to be safe with Sans, held in his arms, not stuck in a car heading to a place that had been her gilded prison for so long. As if he knew what she was thinking a sigh filled her mind, the sensation of arms sliding around her almost causing her to startle. **"Shhh sweetheart. It's not the same as being there but I can use my magic to let you feel safer, though only for a little while."**

She wanted to smile at his thoughtfulness, knowing he was hurting as much as she was yet was trying to make her situation easier. Her head lowered as she let a small smile cross her lips, hiding the happiness from the men within the car. She could hear her 'father' swearing at the one that had left through a window, feel the one next to her shifting and stepping from the car, but in this moment she felt safer than she had in hours. "Don't use up all your magic. You may need it later."

 **"** **Give me this moment, Frisk. It's all I can do... At least until we come for you."** She smiled again, letting her acceptance flow from her mind to his. For a few moments they kept contact, his magic flowing gently around her as a hug before she gently pulled her mind away, letting him know silently to save his magic. She heard his sigh before he sent the feelings of love through her once more, his mind slipping slowly from hers. **"Stay safe, Frisk. I promise I will get you back."**


	79. Chapter 78

**(Yes, this is a time skip. No, it's not for a good reason. Lol I just am having issues writing this in a way that isn't too damaging while still showing how cruel her parents were/are. I am really bad at writing cruelty unfortunately. Please forgive me. I had so much hope for this part. Also Frisk doesn't have a last name in game, until you accept staying with Toriel, so I came up with one. It was needed I swear.)**

 **(Sans POV, two days after the kidnapping)**

Sans sat inside the police department of the town Frisk had grown up in, his body tense as he watched Officer Stone and the various members of this department talking around a table. He already knew what was on the table, having found the information for them online and at the local library. A map of the town, which was accurate as possible, and a full blue print of the mansion that Frisk had been taken to were being jabbed by the officers as they discussed the best way to get Frisk out without her getting hurt. Beside him Chara sat on a bench, still curled up and in Frisk's mind. The pair had been trying to find a way to help the officers, at least according to Chara the last time he had spoken. That had been three hours ago, and she had already been in that mansion for two of those hours. His hands tightened into a fist, wishing they were in the Underground. If this had happened there he could have stormed the building and took her back, no consequences to worry about. Instead he had to wait for the humans to squabble, forced to watch small jerks of Chara's body when Frisk was hit. He knew the kid was taking the hits for Frisk, not letting her feel the pain after the last time he had left her alone. He and Chara had made sure to always have one of them in contact with her at all times now, the pair taking the hits when the man had gotten mad at her silence.

 _"_ _Frisk has a plan... an idea really..."_ Chara's words were almost not heard from the sounds in the room, Sans looking to him to make sure he had heard the kid right. Chara slowly stretched out, looking to Stone and her associates with a wary look in his eyes.

"Hey Stone. The kid and I need to talk to you privately. It's important." Sans said, catching the cop's attention. She nodded and walked from the table, guiding them to a small side room. Closing the door behind them the lanky woman leaned against the glass and wood, her expression calm as she looked to Chara.

"Guessing you talked to your sister?"

 _"_ _She has an idea. There is a side door not marked, it was added after the blueprints. She said it leads to the garage, which also has a door leading outside. She thinks she can talk someone into opening it for us."_ Chara answered, his eyes narrowed as he spoke, giving Sans a bad feeling. He looked to the ceiling above him with a sigh, not looking to the other two as he raised a hand to his hair.

"Let me guess. The guy who kept interrupting the beatings."

Chara didn't speak, though his silence as telling as any words. Sans sighed once again, shaking his head as he looked to Chara with a dark look in his eyes. "Is she even sure he would?"

 _"_ _Yes. And I believe her. I don't like the guy, but I was there when they spoke as she was taken to 'her room'. He didn't know what the fuck he was getting into but knows he is in too deep to just get out. I am betting he is gonna use us to help her and get himself away from those idiots."_ Chara's words weren't reassuring Sans, knowing that humans had a bad tendency of turning on others easily. He looked to Stone, not surprised her own face looked as serious as his. The cop looked down, thinking before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"I don't see another way, unfortunately. The only other way is through a forest to the back door or through the front. We have no idea what to expect in any entrance but with someone on the inside things ... it may make it simpler. Does she still have contact with him?"

 _"_ _He volunteered to guard her room, probably hoping to keep the drunk bitch from Frisk. So she can easily speak to him."_

"Tell her in one hour. And we will do a coded knock. Like this." Stone knocked a small pattern on the wall near her, Chara watching her hands before closing his eyes and going still. After a moment the boy opened his eyes and nodded, his face showing Sans how serious even he and Frisk were taking this.

 _"_ _She said got it. And don't be late. They have a plan to try to get her out without anyone noticing until she is safe... she hopes."_

An hour later

Sans stalked beside Chara, the pair much more silent then the cops walking beside them. They had a distraction team ready for the call to move in front of the house, the team meant to act like people just searching for Frisk. It would be enough to pull the couple from the house, or at the very least pull the asshole who hit his Frisk. The thought had a small snarl leaving him, Chara's hand on his arm keeping him from making anyone more antsy than they already were. As they approached the side door Stone stepped forward, tapping out the knock she had shown them earlier. The door swung open, a male human sticking his head out and looking around before motioning them inside. "We have to hurry. Amelia and the others can only do so much before Mr. McLugh will notice something is up."

They followed the guy, Sans wanting to growl as he recognized the male's voice. For a human he was pretty observant as he paused in a doorway, checking both ways before looking back at the skeleton and Chara. "You two must be Sans and Chara... sorry about all this. I didn't know what was gonna happen."

After the murmured words the guy stepped forward, guiding everyone into a large kitchen area. A plump woman was at the stove, cussing under her breath before she looked up with wide eyes. She glanced at the male leading them, nodding when he placed a finger to his lips. Sans looked to Chara, confused at the way that everyone here seemed to be wanting to help. The woman smiled at his look and moved to the door, peeking out. "Amelia came by a moment ago. The lady of the house is pickled, and the so called master is being kept in his office by his mistress. That girl can work wonders when she wants. Hurry. Frisk doesn't need to be here."

The woman's words had Sans pausing, only moving again when Chara yanked on his arm as they followed the male from the room. Stone motioned to some of the officers, signaling silently for them to move to the front doors while motioning for others to take position at the bottom of the stairs. She stopped their guide and looked to Chara and Sans with serious eyes. "You two go with him and get Frisk. You have five minutes then we will let in the back up and catch the attention of the couple."


	80. Chapter 79

_"_ _Five minutes? But we will have just reach... oh... More distraction... Ok then. Let's move."_ Sans grinned at how quick Chara had picked up what Stone was up to as they rushed with their guide up the stairs. On the second floor a blonde woman stood motioning them to hurry on up to the top floor, her eyes glancing to a set of oak doors Sans guessed held Frisk's 'father'. He followed silently behind Chara, pausing to glance at the doorway once more before hurrying on, not letting himself get caught up on his want to harm that asshole when Frisk needed him. The guy lead them to an ornate door, pulling out a key to unlock it as they heard calls from downstairs about the police.

"Damn... Thought I would have the door open at least..." The guy muttered as he pushed opened the door, causing a small gasp to sound beyond the wood. Sans pushed past the other men, his eyes almost immediately landing on Frisk standing next to a bed. The relief the flooded him didn't even come close to the happiness of having her suddenly run forward, her arms wrapping around him as his wrapped around her smaller body.

"Sans! I ... I was starting to worry I messed up... That something had happened to you." She murmured against his chest. He hugged her tighter, looking back to the other two. The other male was glancing down the hall, looking nervous as he kept a look out.

"How much time do you think we have?"

"Not enough. I can hear Mr. McLugh shouting. We need to get downstairs before he sees you two. He was adamant that if anyone from the monsters came..." The man trailed off, glancing to Frisk with wide eyes. Sans felt her nod as she pulled from him, grabbing his hand as she stepped for the door.

"We have to hurry. If he sees you two he will try to attack you. And I won't let him hurt either of you." Frisk said, pulling him as she headed for her brother. Chara followed behind, the other man moving ahead to check before motioning for them to follow. They had just made it to the bottom floor when they heard a struggle above them, Frisk gasping and her eyes growing wide. "Shit... He knows... I don't know how but he knows."

Sans' eyes widen as she started pulling him for the door, Chara jogging to catchup with their guide who was opening the door. He glanced back as he heard a shout from Stone, seeing the body of a well-dressed man stepping around the banister and glaring at him. Though his hair was a salt and pepper color his eyes were the same brilliant green as Frisk's. She gasped as she looked back, her footsteps stopping and moving her in front of his body. He tried to stop Frisk from moving in front of him as he saw the glint of something in the man's hands, time seeming to slow as he heard the sound of gunfire. A small scream came from Frisk, her body falling back against his as one of her hands lifted to her shoulder. Sans had the pleasure of watching the blood drain from the man's face as he realized he fucked up before Sans' hand rose.

A snap of his fingers brought a blaster forward, the large beast weapon snarling as it scented Frisk's blood in the air. Before Sans was capable of doing more he felt Frisk's hand reach back, a small whimper leaving her throat. "Sans... no. Don't let him win like that..."

"Frisk..." His arms carefully lifted her up against his chest, letting the blaster stay as he walked for the door. He glanced back at the man who was now on his knees in front of the police, begging for protection against the blaster that had already turned to follow Sans, a scoff leaving the skeleton as he walked out the door. Chara was just outside, his eyes wide as he saw the blood on Frisk's shoulder.

 _"_ _Frisk! We need to get her to a hospital. Come on. One of the cops can take us."_ Chara said, running down the side walk to a few who had been left outside just in case. Sans followed, his blaster hovering over his shoulder as he walked up to the humans. He didn't bother looking at any of them as Chara motioned him to a car, his attention on the small body in his arms. Frisk was breathing, though her breaths showed the pain she was in as she stayed curled against his chest.

"Frisk... I... Why did you do that?" He murmured softly after he had sat in the back seat of one of the cars, Chara climbing in the front with the officer that was going to drive them as his fingers snapped to dismiss the blaster. He could hear the sirens start up outside the car, his body barely moving as they pulled from the sidewalk and sped off towards the hospital. He watched as one of her eyes opened, a small weak smile crossing her lips as she lifted the hand not keeping pressure on her wound to his cheek.

"He has taken so much from me... I couldn't let him take you away too." She murmured softly, bringing a soft swear to his lips as he lowered his head to press a kiss to her temple. She was going to drive him insane at this rate, he was certain of it. He held her close the entire ride, knowing the officer driving them was curious but courteous enough not to ask questions. As soon as they arrived at the E.R. Chara hopped from the car, running in as the officer stepped around and opened the door for him. He felt Frisk's body tense as he slipped from the car, knowing his motions were causing her small pain as he stood up and walked inside.

If he hadn't been stressed out already by the past two days the scene within the E.R. might have made him laugh. Chara was rolling his eyes at what looked like a very tired of her job nurse, his hand pointing to the door. The nurse finally looked up from him and let out a small yelp as she saw Sans walking up with Frisk, her eyes wide as he looked to Chara. "A gunshot victim and not a single nurse is running for a bed for her?"

 _"_ _That's what I have been saying but this... this thing keeps asking me where she is even after I told this dense ..."_

"Chara... Be nice..." Frisk said quietly, somehow stopping Chara's rant as he moved closer to Sans to look at his little sister's face.

 _"_ _Sorry Frisk... I am just worried."_ Chara turned back to the woman, Sans' clearly seeing the anger in his eyes as he motioned to Frisk. _"Do you mind helping or are you gonna keep staring?"_

The woman sputtered before picking up a phone receiver. It took little time before a doctor and a handful of nurses came running out, Sans carefully handing off Frisk as Chara moved to his side. He could tell the kid was worried, even if he was trying to keep his neutral face up. A younger nurse stepped up, giving them a small hesitant smile before motioning to them. "Please follow me. I will take you to the surgery waiting room."

They followed silently behind her, Sans looking down to his hands and wincing when he saw Frisk's blood on the hand that had been around her shoulders. Chara placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from any thoughts he would have and keeping him focused. They both took a seat once they reached the waiting room, Chara curling into a ball in one chair as Sans leaned forward, elbows on his knees with his head lowered. He paused and reached over to nudge Chara, earning himself a glare as the boy opened his eyes. _"What?"_

"Contact Toriel and the others. I... I will be useless right now... But they need to know we got her back... if injured..."

 _"_ _Comedian it isn't your fault. Frisk knew what that bastard was capable of. She saved you, which I know bugs you because she got hurt doing so but still. If she hadn't done that... She would have been alone cause that asshole didn't shoot to just 'hurt' you. Not if the shouts I heard say anything. He was gonna kill you, and striking a monster with the intent to kill... we both know how that ends."_ Chara said softly, sighing at the end as he stretched out and pulled out his cell phone. _"Think about what I said. I gotta go outside to use my phone. Hospitals have horrible connection."_


	81. Chapter 80

With that Chara walked off, leaving Sans to lower his head and sigh himself. He knew Chara was right, that his body wouldn't have taken the shot the way that Frisk's or Chara's would have. Monsters attacked with the intent to kill never survived, their souls resonated too well with emotion. He knew his little human had risked possibly getting a fatal shot to save him... and that scared him. He knew he could not live without Frisk, their bond was too strong. If that shot had done more... He shook his head, not wanting to follow that train of thought. His body slumped back against the seat, his eyes closing as he listened to the quiet sounds of the hospital. He found himself praying, not for the first time, for whatever god that would listen to him to protect Frisk and let nothing go wrong with whatever they were doing to help her.

Hours later

He and Chara were still waiting, the wait killing the skeleton as he kept his eyes on the double doors leading to where they had taken Frisk. They were no longer alone, his father having teleported Asgore and Toriel outside the hospital before the trio had rushed in to where Sans and Chara were. Toriel had hugged him tightly, the hug tight enough to tell him she knew how Frisk had saved him. He had apologized softly, telling both her and Asgore he was sorry he hadn't kept her safe, only to be told he had nothing to apologize for. He had smiled a bit then, knowing that everyone was already so used to Frisk's giving nature that it didn't even faze them anymore when she did something to protect another. That wasn't to say he thought they weren't worried about her, just that they didn't blame him for her selfless actions.

As he thought this the doors parted, a tall human male walking out pulling the mask from his face as the nurse beside him handed off a small clipboard. He glanced at the board before looking at the collection of monsters and a human with a small smile. "Shall I take it everyone here is related to Ms. Frisk Dreemurr?"

 _"_ _Three of us are. The guy beside me is her ... humans would call him her fiancé and that's his dad."_ Chara said as he uncurled his body, motioning to him and Gaster as the younger human spoke. Sans stood with the others, his hands slipping into his pockets as he watched Toriel clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Ah alright. Well then, I can speak to all of you frankly then. Frisk is doing well, though things were a bit touch and go for a bit due to the placement of the bullet. However, she made it through like a trooper and is now in recovery. We waited a bit for some of the anesthesia to wear off to make sure she didn't have an adverse reaction to it, but she is still a little dopey."

"My poor child... Can we see her?" Toriel said, her husband's arm surrounding her shoulders in a comforting manner. The doctor looked up at Toriel and Asgore and shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid you and... I am guessing that's your husband? You and he have fur which we can't have in around those with wounds back in recovery. However, everyone else can and once Frisk is in a regular room you will be free to see her at any time. I am sorry."

Sans sighed as Toriel began crying, walking up to the doctor with a serious expression on his face. "Look I know you are just doing your job, but they need to see their daughter. It's not good for their souls, after everything that has happened, to not see her. Is there a way that they can that won't endanger anyone else?"

The doctor looked to him, his gaze thoughtful before his expression brightened for a moment and he nodded. "Yes, I think I know a way. I will let a nurse to take her to one of the observational surgery rooms and they can go to the observation area. You and what I assume is her brother will be able to go and talk to her while they will see she is alive and possibly alert if the anesthesia we gave her has worn off enough by that time."

He looked over to Toriel and Asgore, smiling when he saw hope in Toriel's eyes as Asgore nodded to the doctor. "That will ease our worries considerably, doctor."

"Alright, give myself and the nurses a few moments to move her and someone will come get everyone." With that the doctor walked back through the double doors, Toriel taking a deep breath.

"I had no idea that fur would keep us from seeing her..."

 _"_ _Yeah... as sturdy as we humans can be we don't do well if things get into open wounds. And sometimes surgery requires that you leave things open just in case. I forgot about that."_ Chara answers his mother, frowning a bit. Sans sighed, his arms crossing over his chest. Chara looked to him with a wry grin, knowing that the skeleton was thinking. _"If you are thinking Doctor Gaster or Mom can do better in healing you are probably right, but humans tend to be stuck in their ways. Also, sometimes healing can only do so much. A lot of people back there are really sick, with heart issues or cancer or whatever. They need things to stay as clean as possible to even think about recovering from what's wrong with them. And as far as I know heart problems and cancer aren't exactly on the list of things that healers know how to fix."_

"What is cancer... And is it contagious to Frisk?" Gaster asked, taking the words right from Sans' mouth. Chara shook his head and motioned for everyone to join him in sitting down as they waited. Chara frowned, obviously trying to find the words to describe the issue he had brought up.

 _"_ _No cancer isn't contagious. It's a genetic disease mostly. I mean there are a few ways to get cancer even if no one else in your family has had it, like smoking. But for the most part is all down to what you got from your parents."_

"I am not sure I follow, young prince."

 _"_ _Ok... You know how monster kids usually look like one or both of their parents? Like parents that are the same kind of monster tend to have a kid that is exactly like them while parents of different kinds of monster tend to look like either one of their parents or both? Well humans pass down more than their looks."_ Chara said, Sans finding himself drawn into what the kid was saying. He found himself remembering the bright green of Frisk's biological father's eyes, and how he had instantly thought of how much they looked like Frisk's eyes. As if he knew what he was thinking Chara nodded, reaching to pat his shoulder. _"Yeah that asshole gave Frisk her eye color, comedian. And her height. He is pretty short for a human male actually. Anyways... Well cancer is a genetic trait that can skip a generation or two, which is why humans try to keep track of their family medical history. Cancer, heart problems and more have been linked to genetic stuff. I don't know too much more, cause I kind of fell asleep in that class in high school. That and they don't exactly tell you everything in high school. But cancer I do know is basically a cell goes rogue in your body and starts duplicating itself, making healthy cells sick or something. Basically, your body starts fighting itself."_

He could see the shock on Toriel's face as Chara explained cancer, knowing even Gaster was surprised that such a thing could happen. Chara just shrugged, his ruby red eyes watching the double doors. _"I know it sounds really weird or whatever, but humans are weird so it's not really surprising. Either way Frisk is safe from it as long as she doesn't pick up any bad habits and if her biological family didn't have a history of it. Since this hospital is in the town she grew up in we can probably get the family medical history before we get to take her home, so that we can update the human doctor at that clinic in our town."_

Toriel nodded, her hands clasping in her lap with worry in her eyes. Sans was sure that the information was a bit much for her to learn, seeing as she was a healer who only wanted to help others. He glanced at his own father, seeing the thoughtful look on his face. He was sure his father was thinking of ways to heal humans that were that sick, using magic instead of the more barbaric ways of surgery that humans tended to use.

After a moment a nurse came out and motioned for them, getting all of them to stand and follow her down the bright hallways. She paused at one set of doors and had himself, his dad and Chara walk in before leading Asgore and Toriel away. The trio walked inside, Sans not able to stop himself when he saw the bed in the center of the room. His Frisk was laying there, machines hooked up to her pale body which had been raised to a reclining position. Her eyes were barely open, though were obviously open enough to see them as a smile crossed her lips. "Guys... Oh... The world is still fuzzy or I would sit up."

Sans moved to her side, taking her hand in his as he looked down to her with a gentle smile. "They said that the anesthesia hasn't fully worn off sweetheart, so you feel free to stay relaxed ok?"

She nodded as her brother moved to her other side, taking her other hand in his. Gaster stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes moving to the lump under the shoulder of her medical gown. Sans knew his father was wanting to examine the wound himself, though he knew better while in a human run hospital. Frisk looked around them, clearly looking for her parents. Sans caught her attention before motioning to the observational areas above her bed, watching her smile as she finally spotted her parents above them. "Why... why are they up there?"


	82. Chapter 81

_"_ _Because their fur could spell trouble for other sick people Frisk. They will get to see you once you are moved to a regular room. Till then only the three of us, or the other non-furry monsters, can come into rooms with you."_

Frisk pouted before letting go of his hand and waving to her parents, smiling when they waved back to her. Sans chuckled as he lifted a hand to push her hair from her face gently, knowing the high of anesthesia was making her act a little off. She took his hand again, pausing to examine it closer than she had before. "Sans... you actually have fingerprints... that's so cool... How did you get fingerprints?"

Gaster and Chara joined his laughter as he gently grasped her hand and lowered it from her face, her eyes lifting to his face as he shook his head. "I've had those since I got the skin, sweetheart. You are just high enough to examine it closely now."

She blinked at him for a moment before smiling and squeezing his hand, her eyes slowly glancing over him carefully. "I gotta look close now... Wasn't sure you were ok... Is that my blood on you?"

He looked down, frowning as he realized he did have her blood on his clothes. Letting out a sigh he lifted her chin so she would look at him, her gaze as wobbly as he was sure she felt. "Yes, sweetheart it is. You scared me pretty badly. I guess bad enough that I didn't think to take off my jacket before I came back here."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare anyone. Did I scare you two as well?"

"I can not speak for Prince Chara but I will admit I was very worried when we received the text about you being injured. You can not be so fearless Frisk. I do not think the rest of us will survive if such a thing became a regular occurrence."

 _"_ _I agree with the Doctor, and probably Mom and Dad. When I saw blood I freaked out, Frisk. You can't do that to us again."_

Frisk frowned as her hand tightened on his, a small part of him happy to see the determination in her eyes even though he knew he would dread her next words. "But... He was gonna hurt Sans... Or worse. I couldn't just let..."

"Frisk... sweetheart... No one is saying you can't protect others. Just to be more careful. I don't think I will be able to handle watching that again. I... I thought I was gonna lose you when you stepped between me and him."

Frisk paused, her eyes looking up to him before she tugged at his hand awkwardly. He smiled and leaned closer, letting her wrap her arm around him as he slid his own arms around her carefully. He could hear her murmuring an apology for scaring him, his head shaking as he tightened his hold on her slightly.

"Don't apologize sweetheart. You saved me, so I can't be mad at you. Just... let's just hope we never have to face such a thing again." He felt her nod before he released her, a nurse coming in and smiling at them.

"Her parents had decided to go and find a hotel and get some rooms for those who will want to come see her. I need to move her back to her recovery room. Unfortunately, I can only allow one or two people to be with her in the recovery rooms so..."

 _"_ _Sans, you stay with her. Me and the doctor will go join Mom and Dad. I will swing by in the morning. I need some sleep... and food. Lots of food."_ Chara said, bringing laughter from Gaster and Sans, Frisk giggling at her brother as she let him go.

"Eat a cheeseburger for me, Chara. I only ate chips and stuff while in that car so I am craving it... and mom's pie... I want a butterscotch cinnamon pie now..." Frisk pouted as the others laughed, the nurse moving to attach the machines monitoring Frisk's vitals to the bed. Chara and Gaster both said goodbye, Chara pausing to hug her awkwardly before walking out with Sans' father. Sans stayed beside the bed as the nurse pushed it back to her recovery room, Frisk holding tight to his hand. As soon as the bed was in place he used his magic to pull a chair close to the bed, lowering the bars at the side so he could lay his head next to her. She slipped her hand from his and rested the small appendage on his head, her fingers sliding through his hair softly. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself finally relax as he lifted a hand to rest it on one of her legs.

"Thank you, Sans... For coming for me... And for helping Chara keep me from feeling the pain again..."

"You don't gotta thank me, sweetheart. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You are my bonded, a part of my very soul. I will never let anyone take you away from me, or hurt you, again." Sans murmured softly, his head lifting to give her a gentle look before his hand lifted to cup her cheek softly. "Now get some rest sweetheart. You need to get better, so I can take you home."

Frisk smiled at him before closing her eyes, a smile crossing his lips as he shifted so he could lay his head on her leg. He closed his own eyes, feeling her hand slowly sliding through his hair as she drifted off. He let the hand that had cupped her cheek slide to rest against her side, the other arm lifting to drape across her legs. Part of him knew that this was his instincts, making sure she couldn't be moved from his side, but he couldn't find it in him to care. She was back beside him and he would be damned if anyone took his Frisk away again.


	83. Chapter 82

**(TIME SKIP TIME! Also, time for some happiness. I feel like a horrible writer, as I suuuuuuuck at writing out the ideas in my head if it involves bad things happening to the precious babies that are the characters. Anyways hope everyone has enjoyed things so far. A few more chapters, and an epilogue, before the end of this story.)**

 **(Frisk POV, three weeks later)**

Frisk smiled as she saw her friends walking into the backyard, Asriel walking over with a plate of bar-b-que for her. Chara was already sitting beside her, a plate on his lap as he ate. She knew both of her brothers were still messed up from the kidnapping, neither of them letting her leave their sight unless she was with Sans. The thought of Sans made her smile, thanking her brother as she looked to see if her skeleton had showed up yet. He had been just as overprotective as Chara and Asriel, always appearing when she thought she would end up alone for a few moments. She didn't really mind the way the three had been acting, their nearness reminding her she wasn't alone when she was scared like she had been as a child. However, for the past two days she had only had her brothers or Undyne and guards trained by the fish monster at her side, though Sans constantly had his mind touching hers or texting her. She had no idea what he was up to though she was sure she would find out soon. With her shoulder mostly healed, due in no small part to Mom and Gaster constantly checking on her and using their magic to speed her natural healing, her family had decided it was time to have a small party. She had asked why a party was necessary only to get Chara laughing, Toriel smiling at his mirth as she had explained it was to celebrate her healing. Frisk was pretty sure that Mom had lied to her, though she hadn't minded, being happy for any excuse to see her friends in a place where everyone could relax.

"Frisk be patient. Sans already told me and Chara he would be here. He wouldn't lie, since he knew we would tell you." Asriel said, Chara nodding as he nudged her gently. She smiled at her brothers as she lifted her fork, shrugging a little as a blush climbed her cheeks.

"I know. I just was hoping to see him soon."

 _"_ _You guys are sickeningly sweet."_ Chara said after he swallowed his food, his own red eyes looking around with a small smile. _"But it is nice that everyone is here... even if I tend only to stay with you two."_

Both she and Asriel laugh as they begin eating, Frisk pushing away her impatience to see Sans. He wouldn't have told her brothers he was coming if he didn't mean it, though she did wonder what he was up to. He told he was working on a surprise, refusing to tell her more no matter how much she asked. She even had went to Gaster, hoping he would tell her but found out that even he and Papyrus had no idea what Sans was up to. Her fingers rose to touch one of her earrings, smiling to herself as she thought of the other times he had tried to surprise her.

After her and her brothers had finished eating they began mingling with everyone, Frisk giggling as Mettaton rushed around trying to get as many pictures of the party as possible. She had posed with almost everyone at least once, though Undyne had demanded another shot taken. Frisk and Alphys had been lifted to the fish monster's shoulders, a cheer coming from everyone as she had lifted the arm on her bad side to prove how much better she was. The picture had looked pretty awesome, though she was glad this time Mettaton hadn't bothered to force her into a dress as she realized one leg was stuck out to balance herself.

As she moved from Undyne a flash caught her attention seconds before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, the familiar magic having her lean back instead of startle at the sudden touch. "Took you long enough. I almost thought you weren't gonna get here till after the party was over."

"Nah. Just needed to do some finishing touches before I showed up. I think I missed most of the food though." Sans answered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, his touch gentle on her as she turned to face him with a bright smile on her face. He gave her a smile back, his head lifting to see who had made it, an eyebrow quirking as he saw that even Grillby and Muffet had shown up. "How the hell did you manage to get the pair of them to agree to show up at the same party?"

She looked over her shoulder to the pair he was talking about before laughing, turning in his arms so she could lean back against his chest again. "You mean Grillby and Muffet? I told them they both could bring one dish but if either one said anything bad about the other's cooking the one that did it had to leave. Muffet grumbled about it but agreed. Grillby just shrugged, though I think the so-called rivalry between them is more on Muffet's end than Grillby's."

Sans just laughed and nodded, his arms tightening around her as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "Yep sounds about right. Grillby just doesn't care enough about what others say to actually get in a rivalry. His whole deal has been around making people happy. Muffet though..."

"Muffet is Muffet." Frisk supplied, making Sans laugh again. Some of the others seemed to have noticed Sans was finally there, a few waving to him or calling out a greeting. Asgore walked up and handed off a bottle of soda to Sans as he greeted him, both nodding to one another as Asgore walked away. Frisk narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the pair, wondering if everyone but her knew what the surprise Sans had was. He glanced down to her and grinned, placing another kiss on her head before letting her go.

"You'll find out soon sweetheart." He told her, making her giggle as she realized he knew she was trying to figure out the surprise. He took her hand, the pair walking around to talk with others. He only left her side for a moment, leaving her to have to hunt him down. She found him talking with Napstablook, the ghost even more shy than normal with his new robot body. A smile crossed her face as she walked up, Sans winking to Napstablook as she took Sans' hand.

"Your body looks so awesome Napstablook. It fits you really well." She told the ghost monster, bringing a blush to his cheeks he tried to hide with his hair by looking down.

"Th-thank you Frisk. I-I really like it too. Mettaton said it shouldn't take too long before I actually meld with it like he did with his."

She and Sans stayed for a moment, talking about music with Napstablook before Sans teleported away, leaving her blinking for a moment before she saw the mic for the karaoke machine lifting and floating to the skeleton who tapped the top. The sound caught everyone else's attention, Sans turning to extend a hand back to her. She blinked again, wondering what he was up to this time before she walked to him and put her hand in his.


	84. Chapter 83

**(Sans POV)**

He swallowed as he extended his hand to Frisk, nerves finally hitting him as he tried to keep a smile on his face. He had been planning this since her birthday, only a little more than a month ago. Her kidnapping, and getting hurt, had made him want to speed the plans up a bit more, most likely because of his fear of losing her. As she took his hand he carefully pulled her to his side, turning to fully face her as everyone turned to see what was happening. Everyone looking at them made this even more nerve wracking, hoping that this wouldn't end up being one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Clearing his throat, he swallowed again, meeting her vibrant eyes with his own white ones so she could see his sincerity.

"Frisk... You and I have been close for a long time, longer than most people actually know. Our bond is one of the strongest among monsters, even with it being considered one of the newer bonds. You are the most important person in my life, and I can not think of my life without you being in it." Sans started, speaking into the mic as he let go of her hand. His hand slipped into his coat as he dropped down on one knee, keeping his eyes on hers as he pulled out the ring he had spent so much time on. Like all the jewelry he had given her since this timeline started he had crafted it with a skull on it, a way of symbolically marking her as his. The eyes within the ring sparkled, one a brilliant sapphire while the other the best ruby he could find, the only way he could think of to symbolize the both of them. He lifted the ring so she could see it as he swallowed again, hoping the wide eyed look she gave was a good sign. "Frisk, will you make me the happiest monster alive and marry me?"

He watched as happy tears sprang up in her eyes as she nodded, her body moving forward to kiss him as he stood. He dropped the mic to hold her close, only separating their bodies to slip the ring onto her finger before wrapping both arms around her. Around them all of their friends began cheering and clapping, Frisk pulling from his hold on her to wipe away the tears. Chara and Asriel came running up, both going to their sister and hugging her before moving to him and punching his shoulders playfully.

 _"_ _Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from her?"_ Chara asked as Frisk giggled, an answering laugh coming from his father as he walked up. He gave a gentle hug to Frisk as Asriel and Chara moved out of the way. The next hour Sans watched as everyone gave Frisk hugs, grinning at the congratulations he received. Toriel and Asgore walked up last, the pair hugging Frisk tightly before Asgore walked up to him, extending a hand to him. He took Asgore's hand and shook it, the pair smiling as they looked to their women as they continued to hug.

"You make sure you keep her happy, understood?"

"No worries, your Highness. Frisk is everything to me. There is no way on earth that I would do anything but see to her happiness." Sans replied softly, smiling as Toriel finally let go of Frisk. His friend walked to him and pointed at him, trying to look serious as happy tears filled her eyes.

"Sans... you better take good care of my little girl."

"There is nothing to worry about, Toriel." He said, his hand extending to Frisk who moved to his side instantly. He wrapped an arm around her holding her close as they all heard Napstablook start up some soft love song, all the actual couples beginning to dance. Frisk looked up to him hopefully, bringing a soft chuckle from him before he excused them from Asgore and Toriel. They moved to a spot that would have more room for them, spinning Frisk into his arms as the began to dance. Her laughter made him smiled broadly, not even sure how he had thought she would ever tell him no when he asked. She looked up to him, her arms sliding around his neck as they moved to the rhythm of the music. He watched her face as they danced, the rest of the world fading away as he held her close to his body. The happiness on her face as they moved made an answering happiness echo inside of him, pushing away the last of the nerves he had held in his stomach.

A couple hours later

Sans laid in Frisk's bed, her bare body laying across his as she slept. He could see the glint of the ring whenever she shifted in her sleep, unable to stop smiling as he thought of her being his in a way even humans couldn't take from him. He could hear movement outside the door, his magic raising the blanket to her chin as he heard a knock on the door. Lifting a hand, he opened the door with his magic, making Chara chuckle as he stepped inside. The kid's hands were in his pockets as he leaned against the dresser across the room, not looking to the bed. Chara avoiding looking at them had him smirk, his body shifting slightly so he could sit up, making sure Frisk was still asleep once he was adjusted. "Sup Chara?"

 _"_ _Couldn't sleep. Could feel you were awake so... Yeah..."_ Chara answered quietly, his gaze going to the window as a light from a passing car briefly filled the glass. Sans nodded, reaching down for his pants. The kid kept his eyes towards the door as Sans pulled the cloth onto his legs, sighing when the skeleton slipped from the bed. _"Didn't mean you had to get out of bed."_

"Yeah yeah... Let's go downstairs so we don't wake Frisk. She needs the sleep." Sans replied softly, glancing back to his sleeping human before they walked out of the room. He followed the kid down to the kitchen, smiling as the kid pulled some pie and sodas from the fridge. He accepted his portion as he sat at the bar in the kitchen, watching Chara as he moved to rest against the counter across the room. "So... What's really going on in your head kid?"

Chara sighed, making Sans smile as he took a bite from the pie. Chara didn't come to him for anything, something that hadn't bothered him. He knew the kid had issues with connecting with anyone other than his adopted siblings, the pair sleeping upstairs always able to keep him in line yet also knowing how to calm any depression or other negative emotions. He had a feeling their ways of dealing with him came from how long they had dealt with him, Asriel especially. However, if the kid was coming to him instead of waking his siblings he knew the kid had more on his mind than he could talk to those closest to him.

 _"_ _I... I don't know... I have too many thoughts going through my head... too many emotions... I don't like emotions."_ Sans winced at the sadness in the younger male's voice, putting his fork down and watching the kid carefully.

"Like what?"

 _"_ _Like... I am losing my siblings... that I am gonna be alone again... that one day things may reset and I will lose all of this... this happiness."_

Sans let out a sigh, catching the kid's attention as he gave him a lopsided smile. He knew exactly how the kid felt about losing his siblings, the closeness that Mettaton and Papyrus having stirred that emotion in him a few times. And being alone, for someone who has always known that there were resets, even if he hadn't known the true number? Yeah, he understood all what the kid was saying. He patted the stool next to him, silently telling the kid to sit down as he went back to eating the pie. Chara did as he had wanted, setting his own plate down before sitting down, his head lowered as he lifted a fork.

"I know how you feel, kid. Resets always made me nervous, even before I knew about the true ones. And believe me I know the feeling of losing my sibling. Paps and Mettaton are together, remember? But that alone stuff... Nah neither of us are alone. Hell, you are in my head. Frisk's and Asriel's as well. None of the four of us get to fully be alone, even if we wanted to. We all know things that no one but my dad understands in the way we do. I know with Asriel getting into different things in college than you are, and Frisk and I being engaged, makes you feel like they are leaving you. But I can tell you now there ain't a person alive, monster or human, that could stop those two from getting to your side if you need them."

As Sans finished he lifted his glass of soda, smiling as drank, watching from the corner of his eye as the kid paused. Chara seemed to be thinking out everything he had just been told, his head still lowered so that the skeleton couldn't see his face. Finally, the kid laid his fork down as tears glistened down his cheeks, the sight having Sans lower his glass to the counter so he could pat the kid's back. He gave the kid a few moments to sob quietly, knowing more words wouldn't help right now. After a moment Chara's hand rose, wiping away his tears before lifting his fork once again. Sans smiled and reached for his own, pausing to nudge the kid. As Chara looked to him, Sans shot the kid a smile meant to show some camaraderie. Chara smiled back weakly before lowering his head again, a small laugh leaving him as he used his fork to cut a small piece off the pie.

 _"_ _I once thought... that you would always be reminded of what could have been... that I would always need to worry about you wanting to knock me around. I told Frisk that too... before I was pulled from her soul... But here we are... you are comforting me when you could just laugh at my pain."_ Chara said softly, his words reminding Sans of those first days after learning about the once ghostly boy.

"Yeah well... I am pretty lazy. Don't think I could have hated you all that long anyways... Also, I have had time to see you. Not the little demon you were but the kid you really are. Someone who cares so deeply for his siblings like you doesn't deserve hatred."

 _"_ _You do know the demon is part of the real me, right?"_

Sans laughed and shook his head as he swallowed a bite of pie, amused the kid thought that way about himself. "Yeah kid I know. But I also know what caused that demon and I know you would never turn it on Frisk and the others. Not anymore. Not sure why I thought you would have in the first place, to be honest."

 _"_ _I wanted to erase everything... To stop everyone's suffering... Especially Asriel's cause that was my fault... But I needed power... Power that could be found in L.O.V.E... Luckily Frisk is a softy... She couldn't lift a hand to hurt anyone. I still remember when she almost attacked a pyrope... She cried for an hour after she had spared him. It was stuff like that ... that made me realize I was wrong. There was other ways to help... Not gonna lie, I'm still pissed at humanity and if she ever gave her permission I would tear them apart... but now I know there are better ways to deal with even their hatred. Helps things have changed since I fell. Been a few decades... probably a hundred years or so... Which means there is less hatred towards those that are different."_

"Yeah but not by much if all these monster hate groups say anything."

 _"_ _No those are made from fear. Monsters were supposed to be things from their imaginations, when it was dark and fear ran high. After a while, after the scared ones see you guys like Frisk and I do, those groups will dwindle down. There will always be a couple people who hate you guys just for existing, cause they can't even understand humans that are different. But as time passes more people are be on the side of monsters rather than of the hate groups."_

"Wish I had your optimism kid." Sans said laughing as he stood to place his plate in the sink. Chara chuckled and shook his head as he ate, holding up a finger to hold off any more comments as he quickly finished off the pie. Sans grabbed the plate and put it with his, the kid taking a drink from his cup.

 _"_ _I'm not an optimist. However, Frisk is, and she pays attention to how people, no matter the race, thinks. If she believes it who am I to say she is wrong?"_

"Ain't that the truth? She is something else..."

They both let out a sigh as Sans spoke, their eyes looking up as if they could see the sleeping girl. Almost as if they summoned someone with their words they heard a shuffling on the steps, both turning to the living room entrance. The lanky form of Asriel shuffled in, one hand rubbing his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen. He paused and blinked at them as he entered, raising an eyebrow with a small sleepy smile. "What are you two doing up?"

 _"_ _I couldn't sleep... And the comedian was the only one awake to talk to."_ Chara said, causing Sans to laugh as he picked up a towel from the counter and threw it at the kid. Chara just laughed, their laughter bringing a bigger smile to Asriel's face as he trudged to the fridge.

"Well it's good to see you two are smiling. What is bothering you Chara?" Chara paused as Asriel asked, Sans lifting his hands and heading for the door.

"My name's Bennet and I ain't in it. See ya in the morning guys. I gotta a pretty girl upstairs who will kill me if she doesn't see me when she wakes up." With that Sans walked out, chuckling as he left Chara to his brother. Though they were closer now he knew Chara really just needed to talk to his siblings, like he had months ago to Paps. He trudged up the stairs, hoping Frisk would still be asleep so he could just curl back up with her and finally sleep. As he opened the door a smile crossed his lips as he saw her still asleep, his hands already slipping his pants off so he could curl up with her.


	85. Chapter 84

**(Chara POV)**

Chara sighed as Sans walked off, leaving him to face his brother's questioning look. It wasn't that he was really hiding anything from Azzy, not really. He just couldn't face the anger that his siblings might have for him hiding his feelings from them. He had, until Frisk was kidnapped, always shared his emotions with both of them. How could he not? It was his fault Azzy had spent so much time as a flower. It was his fault that Frisk had hidden things from those who could help, making her distrust them or fear how they would react. After the kidnapping... well college had taken over Azzy's life even before that day, the monster wanting to become a doctor skilled in both human and monster medicine. And now Frisk was engaged, not that he really minded that she was going to marry Sans. It just meant she would leave, and then he would be alone when Azzy found someone to bond to. He looked up from the counter, finally looking into Azzy's eyes to find his brother patiently waiting as he drank a cup of orange juice. Azzy didn't even look bothered by the long wait, which was somewhat a blessing honestly. Sighing he looked up to the ceiling and lifted a hand to push his hair from his face. _"Do I really gotta talk about this? It's like midnight. You should be asleep for your classes."_

"Chara seriously? You know better than anyone I don't have classes tomorrow. And I already finished all my assignments. Now come on. You know you can tell me anything." Chara lowered his head, seeing the disappointment in his brother's eyes as he met the monster's gaze. He sighed once again, his head turning to the side so he could gather his thoughts before he spoke.

 _"_ _I... Hell... I feel like I am losing you two. She is now engaged so she'll be moving into her own place with Sans eventually and you... You are so focused on your studies... I feel like a fake in college. I only went to college so I could follow you and Frisk... And I keep thinking... with all the bad that happens to Frisk... That there will be a reset... And I will..."_ His voice trailed off, not wanting to voice that fear again. He knew Sans had a similar fear, that he will lose the happiness with Frisk from a reset. That's why he had told the skeleton in the first place. Azzy, on the other hand, never woke from a dead sleep, needing to check and make sure a reset hadn't happened as he slept. He didn't know what it felt like during those resets, wondering if Frisk was gonna be herself or listen to the angry spirit inside. Granted Chara had been that spirit, but towards the end he had found himself hoping she would actually succeed. He wanted to see Azzy free, for Azzy to get the happy ending that he had promised his brother. He was brought from his thoughts as a large white hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Chara you dummy. You know that me and Frisk will never leave you. Whether it is a bonding or school, or whatever. We are only a call, text or mind poke away. And we will always respond because you are our brother. And Frisk won't reset, no matter what happens. She wants our happiness above her own. Why else would she work through so many resets to free me, and then added you and Gaster to her list of people to save?" His brother let him go, giving him a bright, if still sleepy, smile before lifting a hand to pat his head. "You need to live, not just for me and Frisk, but for you too. Frisk would be sad if she knew that you were now miserable because me and her were living while you acted as our shadow."

 _"_ _I don't know how to ... live. Not like you two do."_

"We just live Chara. We have hobbies and interests outside of others that we do, things that add more to our lives. I have gaming, she has drawing. Even Sans, who is lazy with a capital 'L', has a hobby and a job outside of Frisk. You should think about finding a hobby, or meeting some people outside the family. Give yourself a purpose so we know you are happy. Cause we knew you weren't already. I just didn't realize it was this bad."

Chara lowered his head, angry with himself for upsetting Azzy. He had been a bit selfish, wanting to spend all of his time with one of his siblings at any time. Though he always told others it was to protect them he was just not like his siblings, so used to the time without anyone around that he didn't function well with others. His eyes looked through his bangs at Azzy, smiling slightly as he saw his brother was just waiting instead of getting frustrated with him. Azzy, like Frisk, always knew when he was being silent to be an ass and when he was letting himself think before he spoke. Finally, he lifted his head and sighed, already regretting what he was about to say. _"Fine... I promise I will start trying to find a hobby or something. And, in case you tell Frisk this, I swear I will not choose anything that may hurt or maim, or anything deemed worse, a human."_

"Pinky swear?"

 _"_ _Seriously Azzy? We're nineteen. Technically older if we take in account the time we spent dead."_

"Pinky swear or I will go wake up Frisk."

Chara's eyes widened, glancing at the ceiling in a hope that saying that didn't some how summon their sister. She was notorious for not liking being woken up before she was ready to wake up, leaving both her brothers bruised when they had woken her up for anything she didn't deem important. _"Azzy are you insane? After she kills you for waking her she will kill me cause I am why she was woken up."_

His brother just smiled lazily and lifted a hand with a pinky extended, showing no worry at all about what might happen if he followed through with his threat. "Then pinky swear that you will follow your promises. Otherwise I will die an honorable death in service to keeping you from being the grumpy old man chasing kids off his lawn."

That last part had Chara laughing, finally lifting his hand and hooking his pinky with his brother's. _"Fine, you insane asshole. Let's go to bed before we wake Mom or something."_

Azzy laughed and nodded, the pair walking back to their room as quietly as possible. As they walked in Chara fell into his beanbag chair, lifting the book he had been reading earlier and flicking on the small lamp beside it. Azzy growled at him, though the sound was far from threatening, and tossed a small pillow at him as the monster laid down. "Bed is not your beanbag with a light on."

 _"_ _I know I know. I need to wind my brain down. I am just gonna read till I feel sleepy. Shouldn't take too long. Go ahead and get some sleep, grumpy ass."_

Azzy grumbled at him and rolled over, leaving Chara to smile a bit as he opened his book. While he still had some worry about being left behind, he could admit that talking to Azzy had helped a little. He wasn't sure he knew how to be like his siblings, how to act like other people and do fun things just cause he liked them, but he was gonna give it a try. In the morning when he was capable of actually thinking anyways. He began to read, letting himself relax into the beanbag chair and the book so he could get sleepy enough to go to bed.


	86. A Poll

**Hello lovelies!**

 **So I haven't posted in a month and i know that is a disappointment for those closely following. Thing is I have no idea where to go next. So I am gonna poll the answers from you guys! You will have three choices and you guys can either message or comment which of the three choices you wanna see. The one with the most votes will be the one that I will write the next chapter to start.**

 **The choices are:**

 **1\. Courtroom drama, followed by wedding and then epilogue. This is the longest of the choices, featuring at least a couple chapters as Frisk and Sans deal with trying to put her birth family behind bars where they belong.**

 **2\. Wedding then epilogue. This one will just give you guys the happy feeling of seeing Sans marry his Frisk and then seeing the final chapter of happily ever after.**

 **3\. "Just give us the epilogue already!" Yep... says it all. Happily ever after and cuteness to boot.**

 **Once I have enough votes I will get started. I want to thank everyone who has been reading so far for even reading. Seriously watching the stats climb gives me so much motivation. As a side note I am working on an AU that features my tall as balls characters with a friend's short characters. It also features a couple OC's as well. Once we have more than Discord for it I will make sure to have it on my author page so feel free to keep an eye out for it. If you want a chance to join our random ass Discord for information on the AU please feel free to message or comment asking for it. We will send an invite and you will get more up to date info than anyone else.**

 **Once again... Thank you all for your support. You guys reading what I write, and in the case of those who commented praising how hard I am working, is more than I could ask for. I am so happy that my work brings happiness to others or that they at least enjoy it. It's readers like you guys that keep me working, trying to make sure you guys are happy.**


	87. Chapter 85

**(So, since I only got one vote and I really do wanna finish this story COURTROOM DRAMA it is.)**

 **(Sans POV three months later)**

His hands lifted to adjust the tie on his suit, noting how uncomfortable Chara was beside him as they waited by the courtroom doors for Frisk to come up the stairs. The moment the monster hate groups had found out about Frisk's parents being arrested for kidnapping her they had gone insane, starting protests at places Frisk was known to go. The groups seemed to think that the couple was innocent, that they rescued Frisk. A laughable idea to Sans, though he knew this wouldn't end till after the details of what happened came out in the trial. This, alongside the fact Chara and himself were deemed witnesses, led to the three of them having to travel separately today with Frisk being the last to be brought in. He let out a sigh, catching the younger male's attention and earning himself a small wry grin. _"Worried?"_

"Yep. Don't like being away from her right now. Too many things could happen." He murmured, his eyes not leaving the stairs as the crowds outside the building started getting louder. He stood straighter, his hands slipping into his suit pockets, watching Chara do the same from the corner of his eye as footsteps filled the almost too silent building. Soon a familiar head crested the top of the stairs, green eyes lighting up as soon as they landed on the two males. Behind Frisk Undyne and Papyrus, assigned as Frisk's main body guards, followed her quick steps as she hurried to the waiting males, her arms wrapping around Sans' midsection and giving her brother a smile.

"Heh... You act like you didn't see us before we left, sweetheart. Miss me that much?"

"Yeah but my aim is getting better." She said in a sarcastic tone, her eyes flicking to the court room with apprehension clear on her face. Sans offered her his arm, Chara placing a hand on her shoulder as she slipped her hand onto Sans' arm while they gave her reassuring smiles. She gave them a hopeful smile in return before Papyrus and Undyne opened the courtroom doors, allowing the trio to walk in, all three moving to the front row behind the prosecution and allowing Pap to slide into his seat first. Chara followed, allowing for Frisk then Sans to slide in. With Undyne at the end they had made sure that Frisk was safely in the center, all four of those with her ready to defend the small female with their lives. Soon the rest of the benches were filled, monsters choosing to sit on the same side as their Ambassador while human fanatics sitting behind the defense's table. As the judge came in everyone got silent, Frisk's hand reaching over to hold his. He squeezed her hand gently as opening remarks were given, feeling her wince as the defense tried to use the claim of Frisk being rescued, as well as the almost attack he had committed. As his name was mentioned the pair of humans glanced over toe them, grinning at their supposedly well-crafted defense. He looked to them as his left eye flared with his magic, a sinister grin on his face before he controlled his expression, leaving the pair to look terrified for no reason. Soon Frisk was called to the witness stand, her body slowly standing and walking with a grace that hid her fear.

Once she was sworn in Frisk sat, hands in her lap as she answered the questions of the prosecution honestly and simply. Her voice didn't give away her fear, something that made him so proud of her. He knew the burning glares of her 'family' were making her want to move back to his side but she resisted the urge, choosing to look to him and Chara to keep herself calm. The Defense's turn however was when even Sans barely contained his anger.

"So... Miss McLugh..."

"Dreemurr. My name is Frisk Dreemurr."

"Alright Miss _Dreemurr,"_ the rotund defense attorney said, his tone showing obvious disgust in the way he had been corrected, "You claim that you were snatched off the street while walking with the robot monster known as Mettaton. How is it you were taken off the street in plain view of not only your guards but of your college without making a sound that would have warned your 'friend' to know you were in trouble?"

Sans clenched his fist, hearing a small growl beside him from Chara as the younger male tried to keep his anger under control. He and Frisk had expected that the defense would question her side of things, make it seem like she was lying to protect monsters. His eyes met Frisk's and a smile crossed his lips at the outrage showing on her face as she looked at the fat little human. "Excuse me? Are trying to suggest I had a chance to catch Mettaton's, or anyone's, attention?"

"Answer the question Miss Mc... I mean Dreemurr."

"One, there were fans of Mettaton, human fans, that were screaming his name. Two, my mouth was covered as I was grabbed. With both the noise level and the fact my mouth was covered I do not see how anyone could expect me to have managed to catch anyone's attention." Sans let out a soft chuckle at the way Frisk pointed out Mettaton's fans had been human, knowing that would piss off both her 'parents' as well as the stout man questioning her. The man adjusted his glasses, his face showing his disgust as he looked down to papers her was carrying.

"As you say. And you claim this was a kidnapping, yet did you not run away with the intent of killing yourself two years ago?"

Frisk flinched, the action making Sans tighten his fists as he tried to control his anger. He could see Pap placing a hand on Chara's shoulder to keep him seated, the younger male visibly shaking in rage at the way the man so casually brought up the reason Frisk had even met the monsters in the first place. He watched as Frisk straightened, her hands turning white from the tension in her hands, her eyes narrowing at the human. "Yes I did run away. And yes it was because I was going to commit suicide, after years of abuse and hearing my own mother tell me she wished she hadn't carried me to term. That doesn't mean that them kidnapping me didn't happen, or that they were justified. They could have showed up when I was adopted by the Dreemurr family, but they didn't. They only wished to have me around to sell me off to the first bidder in an arranged marriage."

He could feel Undyne tense as she heard Frisk's word, his hand reaching to hold Undyne from losing her temper. Being the only one other than Chara that had known Frisk's past he had expected this reaction, his eyes jumping to see Chara comforting Papyrus as the lanky skeleton wept openly at the thought of Frisk being harmed. Frisk looked to Pap with a small look of sympathy, clearly wishing to comfort him as even the judge looked to Sans' small human with surprise. The attorney blinked, obviously thrown off guard by this new info as he looked to his papers again. After a moment the man smiled, bringing a snarl to Sans' lips as he realized the man thought he had another way to attack Frisk.

"You are claiming abuse and yet there is no record of you having ever been abused in the Child Protective Service's records."

"Because I was too scared to tell anyone. In fact, only my fiancé and my brother, Chara, were the only ones who knew until this moment."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Have you ever had your body yanked back by a handful of your hair, sir? Or been punched in the face by your alcoholic mother because you wanted to do something that defied gendered stereotypes? That is why I chose never to tell. I knew what the consequences would be if I did and was still left in their hands. And that is only what she would have done. He would have screamed for hours or slapped me for not paying complete attention."

The entire court room went silent as she spoke, her voice trembling in a way that gave away how close to tears she really was. She looked down, patting her pockets for her handkerchief before being interrupted by the bailiff handing her a small box of tissues. She bowed her head in thanks, her hands gently patting away tears as they slid down her cheeks. Sans looked down, wishing he could go to her, hating that she needed to tell these things even when it hurt her so badly to even think of it. She sat tall, despite the tears, as her eyes looked into the attorney with a look that showed her Determination clearly. "Anymore inane questions that have nothing to do with the fact that they kidnapped me, and that man attempted to shoot my fiancé when he was attempting to rescue me?"

The attorney looked flustered as she asked him that, clearly surprised that Frisk was Determined not to allow him to get to her. Sans could see the couple shifting nervously, showing their surprise that Frisk was just admitting to what she had experienced without thinking of possible consequences anymore.

"Umm... final question then... From your perspective it sounds like you believed that your father was going to shoot Mister Skeleton. However, do you not agree that he and your 'brother' Chara broke into Mr. McLugh's home with the intent to kidnap you? Is that not both breaking and entering as well as kidnapping?"

"It isn't the same. Sans and Chara were escorted in, alongside police officers there to rescue me. They were guided to where I was being kept and then we all tried to leave. At no point did Sans nor Chara threaten, or even see, that man until he was about to shoot Sans."

"And yet Mister Skeleton threatened your father the moment he accidentally shot you."

"Sans and I have a soul bond. It was instinct that had him summon the blaster, instinct to protect me. However, there was no threat made, either aloud or otherwise. The blaster was summoned and then Sans took me outside, to be transported to an E.R. That is all. If anything, Sans summoning it was insurance to make sure he could actually leave without that man attacking him while he took me to get care. A human might not have stopped with a silent warning, which shows the amount of control Sans had considering he didn't know where I had been shot."

"I... Ummm... No more questions your honor..." The stout man said, hurrying back to Frisk's birth parents and murmuring to them as Frisk was allowed to go back to her seat. Undyne stood, moving so that she could escort the smaller human back to her seat, her body positioned squarely in the way if those people decided to react towards Frisk. Chara was summoned next surprisingly, the look in his eye showing he was already not looking forward to this. He took the stand, one hand rising to push his shaggy hair from his face so that everyone could see his ruby red gaze. There was clear discomfort from both the jury and the human side of the court room, soft murmuring heard as he was sworn in. The questions from the prosecution were fairly normal, even to the point of skimming over the fact that it was due to him Frisk had been found at all. When the defense attorney stood both Sans and Frisk just grinned, the pair knowing this wouldn't end well for the man.


	88. Chapter 86

"So Mister Dreemurr... It is claimed that you are the one who helped the police find the McLugh home. How is it you knew the address, and the layout, without ever having been there and with no calls between you and Miss Mc... I mean Dreemurr?"

 _"_ _Magic. That's the short answer anyways."_

"Mister Dreemurr I will remind you that your testimony can either hurt or help this case. How could you know where she was without contacting her?"

 _"_ _Like I said, human, it was magic. Kind of. The longer version is she and I have a mental connection via souls and she told me. And yes that is possible, though since you do not understand soul science I some how doubt you would even know that."_

Everyone in the court room was looking towards Chara with some surprise on their face, except the row Sans sat. The four of them just smiled at the cockiness that Chara was giving off now, his body relaxing into his chair with a smug grin on his face. The attorney looked at a loss for words as the couple who sat behind the defense table looked almost sickly pale as they stared in shock at the young human. The lawyer swallowed, clearly not have expecting that to be the answer. He shuffled his papers before looking back to Chara, obviously unsure if questioning the teen was a good idea.

"So... you possess soul magic?"

 _"_ _No. Just connected to Frisk. Magic hasn't been a human trait since humans were dumb enough to seal an entire race under a mountain for the mistakes of one monster."_

"I-I see... Well then... No further questions I suppose."

Sans almost laughed at the way the man seemed to skitter away from Chara, the young human standing with a smirk and striding with confidence to his seat. He only paused for a moment, nearly the defense's table to wink at the couple, showing he knew they feared him before he actually went and sat down. Frisk elbowed her brother gently, gaining a small laugh from the male as he put his arm around his sister. Chara seemed right at home in the room, his now exposed eyes causing more than one person who looked at him to look away when he looked back.

Finally, they called Sans, after allowing the human couple to go before him, to the stand. He stood, his white hair falling across his eyes. He didn't bother moving it, knowing he looked the part of a slacker most thought he was. With his hair actually beginning to grow longer again he had an almost surfer look, which was at odds with his suit. The odd look served to make humans under-estimate him, which he hoped the lawyer would do when he was questioned. Like before the prosecution went solely after information against the couple, their questions tough but fair. He answered them the way he would have Underground, serious and soft spoken, his hands clasping on his lap as he spoke. However, once the defense stood up he smiled, already knowing how this was going to go and kind of looking forward to this verbal spar.

"Mister... Skeleton. We have heard both sides of that night, except for when you summoned what is called a blaster into my client's home."

"That's because I wasn't asked and this case isn't about that."

"Oh but I think it is a clue on how you and your kind have brain washed Miss McLugh into siding against her own family."

Sans let out a laugh, one hand raising to push his hair from his face finally as he gave the lawyer a lazy grin. "You believe we brainwashed Frisk? Shall I go into all the ways that is impossible, scientifically and magically speaking? Magically speaking I don't even think there is a monster with the magic capable of completely changing a person's mind, especially to the degree you are assuming we did. Scientifically speaking, Frisk is too Determined for anyone to manage a full brainwash on her, no matter how hard they try. Simply put, if Frisk doesn't want to think a certain way there is no way through the sciences we as a species have to brain wash her."

"Why don't you explain what you mean by Determined?"

Sans sighed, knowing the man was attempting to make him sound like an imbecile. He gave a long suffering before crossing his legs and resting the forearm of one arm across his leg with a soft chuckle. "Are we really going to go through this? Alright I will tell you. Determination, usually called by it's abbreviation of DT, is what makes up a good portion of a human soul. No matter the true soul trait of a human they all have at least a small portion of DT. This is the will to live your bodies have. In monsters, natural DT is rare, as our bodies are not physical like a human is. I say rare because I know of at least one monster with natural DT. Now DT can be a soul trait, though it is one of the rarest kinds of soul traits. In fact, even after coming to the surface I still only know of two souls with it. Frisk and her brother Chara. Determination is stronger than any other soul trait that I know of, allowing for some pretty miraculous things. One of those things is the fact that unless a Determined soul wants to do something there is no way anyone can sway them. Frisk's undying care for everyone she meets is a good example of this, as she was Determined to save all of monster kind and did, despite the odds not being in her favor."

He paused, letting all the information sink into everyone in the room. He could see Chara smirking at him, obviously knowing where he was going and getting a bit of glee at the thought of the older monster giving the lawyer what he deserved. "Also, considering I am a scientist and once a Judge for Monsters don't you think I would stop anyone from even thinking of brainwashing the woman who chose to be with me? I don't know about a human like yourself, but I prefer my fiancé to love me of her own free will, not because I want her too."

A blush climbed Frisk's cheeks as he spoke, her hand rising to cover her mouth as he finished and gave her a grin, winking to her before he returned his attention to the human who was supposed to be questioning him. Instead the rotund human was sputtering, looking both angry and frustrated at him for having such a well thought out answer.


End file.
